The Princess
by Agehashiroi
Summary: Hinata menjadi model demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Disaat mulai menjajaki karirnya, Hinata bertemu dengan seorang pemain Kabuki yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aktor Kabuki terkenal! Inilah kehidupan baru Hinata di dunia Entertain bersama dengan aktor lainnya /UP:Ch11/"Lagipula, ini kan hanya akting."/"Aku Itachi, kau kenal denganku?"/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak sudah baca fanfic-fanfic-ku sebelumnya dan sudah request  
**

**Banyak banget yang request dari review sampai PM, aku jadi bingung milihnya /dilempar**

**Jadi, aku bakal buat 2 fic dengan pair berbeda sesuai request kalian ^^ Tapi, pertama-tama fic ini dulu ya :D  
**

**Untuk Fic ini dibuat dari request _sushimakipark, keiKo-buu89, Shin-Chan, dll_ yang request pair SasuHina**

**Dan kali ini bukan mystery (akhirnya) haha jadi kalian nggak akan bingung kayak fic ku yg sebelumnya karena ini ringan (?)**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

* * *

**Step 1  
**

* * *

.

.

"Besok, kamu akan keluar dari rumah ini."

"Eh─? Keluar?" gadis bersurai panjang berwarna kelam itu memandang lelaki di hadapannya gugup. Dengan duduk bersimpuh, rasa-rasanya kakinya tiba-tiba kesemutan saking gugupnya. Dia memang sudah lama duduk bersimpuh dan biasanya gadis bermata indigo ini bisa menahannya. Tapi, mendengar kalimat dari lelaki yang merupakan Ayah semata wayangnya, gadis ini kaget bukan main.

"Ya, kau akan kukirimkan ke kota sebelah. Tidak jauh memang, tapi jika kau pulang-pergi dari sini ke tempat itu akan memakan waktu banyak."

"Oh─ ku-kukira Tou-san mengusirku.." jawab sang gadis ragu-ragu. Dia memang tidak akur dengan sang Ayah belakangan ini. Selain karena pekerjaannya, gadis bernama Hinata dengan umur 23 ini sudah lama berkutat dengan kasus-kasus berbahaya. Ya, mungkin kalian sudah bisa mengira apa pekerjaannya. Polisi? bukan. Detektif? salah. Dia hanya seorang karyawati biasa. Tapi apa yang membuatnya berbahaya? Karena Hinata bekerja dibawah sebuah perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang mafia. Dan, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu siapa mafia tersebut. Dia terjebak karena tawaran gaji yang luar biasa besarnya oleh sang teman di masa kerja sebagai pelayan kafe dulu. Berbekal pengetahuan yang Hinata dapat saat kuliah, Hinata bisa masuk ke perusahaan itu dengan syarat bersifat tertutup mengenai perusahaan dan tidak mengatakan pada publik bahwa Ia bekerja disana.

Hinata tahu itu berbahaya. Tapi apa daya, demi membayar hutang keluarganya yang mulai dicicil sedikit demi sedikit, Hinata rela bekerja disana. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya jika polisi menemukan siapa pemilik perusahaan itu. Sudah pasti para karyawannya nanti kena imbas.

"Selain itu, tempatmu nanti dekat dengan perusahaanmu. Tidak perlu lagi naik kereta dan bis." Ucap sang ayah, Hiashi.

"Ah, kalau begitu.. Tou-san sudah melihat tempatnya? " tanya Hinata ragu. Dengan mata lavendernya Ia tatap sang ayah.

"Ya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa langsung mendatangimu jika terjadi sesuatu. "

"B-baiklah... ''

Hinata melirik ke sebelahnya. Sang adik, hanabi hanya tersenyum penuh arti di matanya. Tentu saja Hinata dan Hanabi tahu maksud sang Ayah. Hinata pindah agar beban dipundak Hiashi tidak terlalu berat. Dan, Hinata memang sudah besar. Ya, dia cukup besar untuk dilepas sekarang.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata tinggal disebuah apartemen kumuh dekat perusahaannya. Memang tidak seindah apartemen di deretannya, tapi setidaknya Hinata bisa bernafas di ruangan yang hanya memuat lemari dan kasur ukuran _small_ ini. Demi pelunasan hutang, Hinata rela tinggal seperti ini. Yah, orang akan beradaptasi sesuai perjalanan hidup mereka, dan Hinata salah satunya.

"Haah─ barang-barangku bahkan hampir tidak ada yg kubawa selain pakaian. " gumamnya pelan seraya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Hinata menutup matanya. Ia bayangkan kehidupan mewah yang pernah ia lihat di televisi. Hinata pernah sekali menginginkannya, tapi sayang, mimpi itu tandas saat Hiashi dikenai penipuan yang menjatuhkannya pembayaran sebesar angka yang tak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya. 1 Milyar. Ya, hanya satu angka. Tapi mengingat berapa banyak anak nol disana, Hinata langsung menjerit. Mereka hanya keluarga kecil biasa. Ibu Hinata meninggal karena sakit. Sang ayah yang bekerja sebagai buruh berusaha sekuat tenaga menghidupkan anaknya. Beruntung, otak Hinata cukup cerdas hingga selalu mendapat beasiswa, begitupula Hanabi.

Jika ditanya, Hinata sudah terlarut dalam kehidupan kelam bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak bisa mengharapkan adanya keajaiban pada dirinya. Sudah tidak mungkin.

"Hinata-san? Ini aku Tenten. Aku masuk ya. " suara nyaring dari balik pintu memasuki ruang kecil Hinata. Sang gadis bercepol dua hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal dirumahku? "

"Tenten-san─ ah, terimakasih sudah datang. Aku tidak apa tinggal disini." jawab hinata seraya memeluk sahabat dari SD-nya itu.

"Kau ini.. sudah bekerja dengan orang berbahaya, sekarang malah tinggal sendiri." Tenten menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia sudah kebal melihat kemiskinan Hinata dari dulu. Tapi, dia selalu ada untuk Hinata dan juga membantunya.

"Ha-habis.. anu─u-uang perusahaan itu cukup besar. Sedangkan aku hanya mensortir dokumen." elak Hinata sembari memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau ini, harusnya kau jadi artis saja! Sayang wajah cantikmu ini hanya jadi pajangan!" seru Tenten yang entah sudah keberapa kali dikatakan untuk Hinata.

Ya, Hinata memang sangat cantik. Surai rambutnya panjang dan halus. Kulitnya seputih susu, dengan rona merah dipipinya yang alami. Mata indah dan bibir mungil. Hampir sempurna.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa ditatap orang asing terlalu lama."

"Ah benar juga. Hinata yang sedang bekerja diperusahaan mafia itu pemalu?" tekan Tenten bercanda.

"Pssssstt! Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu, bagaimana kalau ada penyadap suara?"

"Tidak mungkin. Baiklah, aku harus kembali. Kau juga sore ini akan pergi ke kantor mafia itu kan?"

"Te-tenten-san!" seru Hinta memperingatkan Tenten agar tidak sembarangan bicara.

"Baik,baik.. aku pergi dulu." Tenten lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum keluar dari aprtemen mungil ini. Ya, sedikit usil, dan Hinata memaklumi sifat sahabat karibnya itu.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Hinata lalu bergegas keluar. Membiarkan rambutnya teruari dan bergoyang-goyang setiap Ia berlari kecil. Hinata takut kalau Ia akan terlambat kali ini. Mengingat kemarahan atasannya, Hinata buru-buru berlari kecil dan segera merapihkan penampilannya saat sampai di depan perusahaan.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" ucap Hinata pelan saat sudah sampai di depan gedung. Ia lihat banyak kerumunan orang serta mobil-mobil patroli datang ke arah gedung tersebut.

"Hinata! Cepat kabur dari sini! Polisi menemukan perusahaan ini sebagai markas penjualan ilegal!" seorang wanita berambut panjang, teman sekantor Hinata menghanpirinya. "Semua karyawan sudah kabur. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat pergi. "

"Ta-tapi.. Aku hanya karyawannya."

"Semua yang menyangkut perusahaan bisa ditangkap." gadis itu tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Hinata, hati-hatilah."

"Ah! Tu-tunggu dulu!" seru Hinata pelan dengan raut wajahnya yang ketakutan. Sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari karir hidupnya. "Bagaimana ini.."

"Kau!" salah satu petugas yang sedang menggeledah tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata dan menunjukkan sebuah surat di tangannya. "Aku petugas disini. Kau berhubungan dengan perusahaan ini? Aku membawa surat untuk membawa semua orang yang tersangkut."

"Eh? Ti-tidak..'' jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Lalu, sedang apa? Ikutlah dengan kami untuk dimintai keterangan." petugas itu lalu segera menarik tangan Hinata yang langsung menepisnya.

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak terpaut dengan semua ini! Aku hanya-''

"Hanya?''

"Anu-''

"Ikut kami.'' Lagi-lagi petugas itu menarik lengan Hinata. lebih erat. Sudah tidak mungkin Hinata melepaskannya sekarang. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata meronta untuk dilepaskan. Apa daya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan tubuh lemahnya.

"Kumohon! Aku tidak bersalah! Aku hanya kemari melihat-lihat!"

"Katakan itu nanti di pos polisi."

"Tu-tunggu duluu! "

"Hoi.'' Suara berat terdengar dari balik tubuh Hinata. Ia lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah belakang dan menemukan laki-laki dengan setelan jas lengkap berada dibelakangnya.

"Ah! Uchiha-sama!" sang petugas yang awalnya sibuk menarik Hinata segera melepaskannya dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang lelaki.

"Ada keributan apalagi ini? "

"Kasus penyelundupan, tuan. "

"Hn─dan nona ini?''

"Ah, kami ingin membawanya untuk diperiksa." jawab sang petugas melirik ke arah Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bersalah! Aku hanya sekedar lewat saja." balas Hinata sedikit kesal meski ketakutan tak bisa lagi menutupi wajahnya. Dia yakin lelaki berambut hitam ini punya kedudukan tinggi, dari auranya hinata bisa merasakannya.

"Lepaskan dia. Kau hanya membuang waktu. Periksa yang lain.'' Lelaki bernama Uchiha itu segera berjalan lagi diikuti dua lelaki yang sepertinya adalah bodyguard pribadinya.

"Baiklah, kulepaskan kau. Pergilah dari sini." usir sang petugas yang mulai kesal. Hinata yang awalnya masih menatap si Uchiha tadi, segera menatap petugas disampingnya lekat.

"A-ano.. Ta-tadi itu siapa? Polisi?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Haah? Kau tidak tahu dia?" ujar petugas tadi kaget. "Apa kau tak punya televisi di rumah?!"

"Jangankan televisi, radio pun aku tidak punya." jawab Hinata polos.

"Dia politisi. Namanya sedang meningkat karena dia akan dicalonkan sebagai pemimpin kota ini. Bahkan, dia hampir di calonkan menjadi perdana menteri kalau saja umurnya cukup. "

"Heee? Su-sungguh? Jadi, dia orang penting?" seru hinata pelan. Ia tak percaya lelaki dengan mata elang itu bisa menjadi politisi. Seorang yang harus memiliki kejujuran tinggi dalam membela warganya dan ketentraman. Tidak, Hinata bahkan tidak tahu sifat lelaki tadi.

Setelah pamit dengan sang petugas, Hinata buru-buru menuju tempat penjualan buku bekas dan baru. Atas senyum manisnya, Hinata diperbolehkan membaca koran terbaru dan melihat bagian dalamnya. Disebutkan bahwa Uchiha tadi bernama Uchiha Itachi. Politisi termuda di partai Jepang. Dia mulai memasuki dunia politik setelah lulus kuliah dan menempati jabatan tinggi berkat otak cemerlangnya. Umurnya-pun masih 29 tahun.

"Heeee?! Du-duapuluh enam? Hanya beda 5 tahun denganku dan sudah sesukses itu?! " Hinata lalu terkesima melihat seluruh data data mengenai lelaki tadi. Hinata lalu kembali menutup koran dan segera beranjak menuju apartemennya. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa Hinata perbuat. Pekerjaannya hancur begitu saja. Lalu, bagaimana Hinata menjalani kehidupannya? Makan, berbelanja, Hinata tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi. Dia pengangguran sekarang.

"Bagaimana ini─'' Hinata lalu menatap sekelilingnya. "Setidaknya aku harus menjual beberapa barang untuk hidup. Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke tempat Tou-san yang sudah membayar apartemen ini."

Hinaga melihat kanan kiri. Mencari barang yang bisa Ia jual. "Mungkin, pakaianku?" Hinata menatap tumpukan pakaian di sebuah kotak kardus. "Ah mana mau orang membeli baju-baju yang harganya hanya 100 yen. "

Gadis cantik itu lalu berkaca di depan cermin. Menatap lekat dirinya baik-baik. "Apa─aku harus mengikuti saran Tenten? Menjadi.. artis? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak percaya diri berakting─!"

Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang. "Mu-mungkin, itu memang satu-satunya cara untuk aku bertahan hidup." Hinata lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ya, ponsel kecil yang Ia beli bekas temannya dulu. Sederhana tetapi Hinata masih bisa menggunakannya. Itu yang terpenting.

''Halo? Tenten-chan?'' Ujar Hinata saat mendengar suara tenten di seberang. "Anu─anu..aku─perusahaanya hancur, jadi.. aku.. ingin.. bekerja."

"Heee?! Kenapa bisa? Sudah kubilang perusahaan itu berbahaya, kau tahu!" tenten menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah lalu kau mau berkeja sebagai apa? Kau bisa mengirimkan lamaran kerja kemanapun dengan kepintaranmu. "

"A-aku ingin mencobanya. "

"He? "

"menjadi artis. "

"Sungguh!?" Tenten memekik senang. Sudah begitu lama ia ingin merekrut Hinata masuk menjadi bagiannya. Tenten yang merupakan editor di sebuah agensi, bukan main senangnya mendengar keputusan Hinata. Ia sudah menantikannya begitu lama.

"Tapi─akting..''

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau menjadi model? Kau tidak perlu berhadapan dengan banyak orang, 'kan? Dan, aku yakin dengan wajah dan tubuhmu akan banyak majalah yang menawarkan dirimu. Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten bersemangat.

"Mo-model?''

"Lebih baik kan?"

"...Ba-baik! Aku akan mencobanya."

* * *

Pagi-pagi Hinata sudah bersiap-siap untuk menemui Tenten. Ia dan gadis bercepol dua itu akan menemui orang-orang di agensi tempat Tenten bekerja. Ya, tenten ingin Hinata memasuki agensi tersebut sedari dulu.

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan. Terimakasih aku.. Akan berusaha!"

"Uhm! Semoga mereka menyukaimu!" Tenten tersenyum ringan. Ia lalu berjalan diikuti Hinata menuju kantor nya yang tak terlalu jauh.

"...Selamat pagi!'' Seru tenten saat memasuki kantornya. Ya, sebuah kantor agensi ternama yang sudah melahirkan bintang-bintang besar. Semua yang masuk kedalam agensi ini pasti berpeluang besar terkenal hingga manca negara.

"Tenten-san, ohayou. " balas seorang wanita cantik yang sudah duduk di depan mejanya. "Siapa yang kau bawa kali ini?"

"Lihat! Ini yang pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya. Aku ingin mengajaknya audisi untuk agensi ini minggu depan. Bantu aku ya, Ino."

"He? Bantu apa?" ujar wanita berkuncir kuda tersebut. Ia perhatikan Hinata hingga atas dengan telitu. "Dia sudah hampir sempurna secara fisik. Apalagi yang harus dipoles? "

"Cara berjalannya. Dia ingin audisi sebagai model. Ayolah.." pinta tenten manja.

"Kalau begitu, coba saja dulu sebagai model majalah. Ada tawaran sebagai model musim semi ini. Klien ingin model yang baru. Bagaimana?" tanya ino yang memegang divisi majalah di agensi tersebut.

"Sungguh?! Jadi, dia tidak perlu audisi? "

Hinata hanya diam. Dia tidak bisa memasuki pembicaraan kedua orang ini sembarangan.

"Bukan begitu. Aku akan mengambil _sample_ fotonya. Lalu aku akan kirimkan pada majalah tersebut. Jika mereka suka, maka dia lolos." jelas Ino seraya tersenyum penuh arti. "Dengan kata lain, jika mereka mengkontrakmu untuk menjadi model bulan depan ini, maka aku akan mengkontrakmu masuk sebagai artis di agensi ini."

"He? Su-sungguh?"

"Tentu. Dan bayarannya─pembagian di agensi ini cukup adil. Model majalah tidak banyak memang, tapi jika kau sudah bisa masuk runway.. '' Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu. ''Sebanyak itulah kira-kira penghasilanmu nantinya."

"A-aku akan berusaha! " seru hinata mendengar angka-angka yang terdengar di telinganya barusan. Ya angka tersebut lebih untuk membiayai kehidupannya bahkan apartemen yang ia tempati bisa hinata beli lagi dengan penghasilannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi semangat?" Ino memandang Hinata kaget.

"Karena dia ini miskin." jawab Tenten santai.

"Ah, alasan yang dipakai hampir semua peserta audisi minggu ini." Ino tertawa kecil. "Tapi, kau membawa benih yang bagus, Tenten."

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?"

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang seminggu lalu menunggu hasil audisi kini semakin berdebar. Karena hasilnya akan keluar hari ini, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Jika dia tidak diterima, maka Ia yakin bahwa esok Hinata harus kerja rodi untuk membayar uang apartemen bulan depan.

"Hinata," Ino lalu masuk kedalam ruang tunggu, tempat Hinata berada. Beda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Ino datang bersama lelaki berambut putih dengan masker di wajahnya.

"Ah, se-selamat pagi." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Ia baru pertama kali melihat lelaki itu disini.

"Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak.."

"Dia akan menjadi manajermu."

.

.

"HEE?!" Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Ino katakan sebelumnya. "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kau diterima menjadi model majalah! Hebat sekali, padahal kau belum ada pengalaman. Lalu, ini Hatake Kakashi-san. Dia adalah manajer artis sebelumnya yang sudah resign. Kakashi-san, ini Hinata."

"Ah, salam kenal, Hinata. Namaku Kakashi. Panggil aku sesukamu, karena selama masa karirmu, aku yang akan selalu menemanimu." Kakashi itu tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Salam kenal.."

"Baiklah, Kakashi yang akan melanjutkan semuanya. Terimakasih, Kakashi-san!" Ino lalu kembali keluar, meninggalkan Hinata dan Kakashi sendirian.

"Ano─ Apa benar aku diterima di agensi ini?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa lihat bakatmu. Benar kata Tenten, kau menyiakan wajahmu." Kakashi lalu menyerahkan sebuah lembaran. "Ini, kontraknya. Setelah kau tanda tangan, aku akan memberitahu semua jadwalmu nanti."

"Ah, baik! A-ano.. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Kakashi-san!"

"_Yoroshiku_, Hinata. Sepertinya aku bisa bekerja sama denganmu."

"He?"

"Tidak." Kakashi lalu menunggu Hinata menandatangani kontrak. Setelah selesai, dengan sigap Kakashi mengambil buku catatan di dalam kemejanya. "Baiklah, pekerjaan pertamamu sudah ditentukan. Menjadi model majalah remaja, dan akan dimulai minggu depan. Pastikan kau melakukan yang terbaik. Jika kau bagus, mereka bisa mengambilmu jadi model tetap majalah mereka."

"Baik─"

"Lalu, jangan pernah menyebarkan data-data pribadimu pada siapapun. Ingat, meski baru kau sudah mulai menjajaki dunia ini. Semua hal pribadi padamu itu adalah hal tabu."

"Ba-baik─"

"Dan, bersikaplah seperti dirimu saja. Aku biasanya menyuruh para artis untuk mengubah sifat mereka. Tapi, kurasa pengecualian untukmu."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena mataku bagus untuk menilai orang." Kakashi tersenyum tipis dan kembali memasukkan buku catatannya. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kau latihan berpose. Ikut aku."

"Baik!"

.

.

* * *

Setelah seminggu berlatih, dan training di agensinya, Hinata mulai paham bagaimana menjadi model. Hinata suka pekerjaannya. Tidak menguras otak, meski tenaganya terkuras. Ia harus berlatih pose siang-malam, melenturkan otot-ototnya agar dapat berpose sempurna, merawat kecantikannya, dan harus bolak-balik ke salon untuk mengurus wajahnya yang kusam. Kakashi sebagai manajer Hinata, tahu bagaimana kehidupan gadis itu. Dia akhirnya memberikan Hinata sebuah apartemen dekat agensinya. Apartemen lama Hinata dijual, dan uangnya diberikan lagi pada sang Ayah. Ayah Hinata sendiri hanya bisa pasrah mengetahui jalan yang Hinata ambil sekarang.

"Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat. Karena besok pemotretannya, kau harus tidur lebih cepat." ujar Kakashi sembari memberikan Hinata sebuah minuman.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi-san. Ano, apa wajahku sudah bagus di foto?" tanya Hinata seraya duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

"Apa kau masih bertanya lagi? Kalau wajahmu tidak bagus difoto, kau tidak akan terpilih jadi model."

"Ah, begitu─"

"O,ya.. Setelah pemotretan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"He? Siapa?"

"Tenten."

"Ah, benar juga. Aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya." ingat Hinata. Memang waktu Hinata terlalu sibuk hingga tak pernah bertemu Tenten meski berada di gedung yang sama.

"Katanya, dia ingin mengajakmu jalan."

"A-apa boleh?" tanya Hinata pada Kakashi yang mengatur seluruh jadwal Hinata.

"Yah, kalau pemotretannya berhasil, kau boleh libur satu hari." balas Kakashi tegas.

"Aku akan berjuang!"

.

.

.

"Hinata-chaaaan─!" Tenten yang mengikuti Hinata menuju tempat pemotretan berlari senang melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Tenten memeluknya erat.

"Ah, baru seminggu tak bertemu saja aku sudah khawatir!" Tenten memajukkan bibirnya. Ia lalu meihat ke sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau pemotretannya dilakukan di tengah kota begini."

Tenten lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang pasti melirik ke arah setting-an yang sudah dipersiapkan di jalanan. Kamera-kamera dan lightning yang terpasang, membuat ramai di kota tersebut. Memang tema untuk pemotretannya adalah musim semi, dimana sang gadis yang sedang berjalan di kota menikmati musim semi pertamanya. Hinata sendiri sudah siap dengan dress putih selutut, boots coklat, dan sebuah cardigan 3/4 berwarna abu di tubuhnya. Gaya yang tepat saat musim semi.

"Hinata! Saatnya stand by!" seru Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu kameramen.

"Baik! Ano, gomen Tenten! Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Hinata lalu berlari kecil menuju Kakashi, mendengar pengarahan-pengarahan yang diberikan padanya.

"Hm─ rasanya baru kemarin Ia menangis karena kehilangan pekerjaannya."

.

.

"Bagus! Pertahankan raut wajahmu!" seru salah satu penata gaya di sana. Selama Hinata di potret, Kakashi hanya melihat dari jauh. Meneliti dan menilai perkembangan Hinata dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Kakashi-san, kau membawa anak yang menarik." ujar sang editor majalah yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Kakashi. "Aku datang langsung untuk melihatnya, untung aku tidak kecewa dengannya."

"Hm─ Dia itu belum seberapa. Dia masih bisa dipoles lagi." balas Kakashi ringan.

Hinata yang berpose dengan bebas, tampak tak peduli dengan lalu lalang orang yang melihatnya. Mereka seperti terkesima, senyum Hinata memang memancarkan pesonanya tersendiri. Tubuh jenjangnya membuatnya mencolok di kerumunan. Meski sesungguhnya, dalam hati Hinata sangatlah berdebar-debbar.

"Ok!" Seru sang editor. "Semua hasilnya bagus. Kau masih bisa lebih baik dari ini kedepannya."

"Te-terimakasih." jawab Hinata senang. "Ano, apa aku boleh tahu kekuranganku?"

"He?" sang editor membelalakan wajahnya. Baru kali ini ada model yang berani bertanya kekurangannya. "..Hmph─ Kau hanya kurang memanfaatkan tulang wajahmu. Kau punya tulang wajah yang bagus. Jadi, sebaiknya saat kau berfoto, jangan terlalu menunduk. Kau harus tahu angle yang tepat saat kau berpose, lalu─"

Sementara Hinata meminta pendapat pada sang editor, Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya. Padahal Ia sudah memperingatkan Hinata untuk tidak berkata macam-macam pada sang editor.

"Katamu dia tidak perlu merubah dirinya, 'kan? Itulah Hinata." ujar Tenten tampak bisa mengetahui pikiran Kakashi.

"Yah, dari awal aku juga bisa melihatnya." Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Hinata yang baru datang lalu segera menuju ke arah Kakashi dan Tenten, Ia menatap Kakashi lekat.

"Kakashi-san! Aku berhasil kan? Jadi, boleh aku pergi bersama Tenten?" tanya Hinata sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya, kau berhasil. Tenten, bawalah dia menghilangkan penat. Karena, lusa depan dia ada pemotretan lagi, jadi kurasa libur bagus untuknya."

"Tentu saja! Ayo, Hinata. Setelah kau ganti pakaian, kita langsung pergi."

"Baik!"

.

.

* * *

"Ano... Tenten-chan, aku senang kau mengajakku pergi. Tapi─" Hinata melihat tiket ditangannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gedung teater di depannya. "Kita menonton kabuki?"

"Betul! Aku ini penggemar Kabuki dari dulu, dan sekarang teaternya dibuka di kota ini! Dulu aku harus ke kota sebelah untuk menontonnya, tahu!" Tenten menggenggam erat tiket di tangannya, dia mencurahkan kebahagiaannya seekarang.

"A-aku tahu itu, tapi─ Kenapa harus mengajakku?" Hinata memang ingat, sejak dulu Tenten suka sekali kisah-kisah sejarah, tradisional, puisi jepang, sastra, dan tentu saja Kabuki. Tapi, Hinata tidak. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Kabuki.

"Kalau kau menontonnya sekali, pasti ketagihan! Ayo, sudah dibuka antriannya!" Tenten menarik tangan Hinata erat memasuki gedung teater tersebut. Saat memasuki teater, Hinata lihat para penontonnya. Beda dari yang Hinata bayangkan, ternyata banyak gadis remaja menontonnya. Hinata pikir hanya orang-orang tua saja yang menonton Kabuki.

"Tenten-chan, apa sangat menarik?"

"Tentu saja." ujar Tenten seraya berbisik, tidak mau mengganggu keheningan dalam teater tersebut. "Karena, dalam Kabuki itu, pemainnya adalah laki-laki semua!"

"Te-tenten-chan.." Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang. Padahal Ia mengira Ia akan pergi bermain, atau menonton film. Tak disangka ternyata selera Tenten dilupakannya. Hinata jadi ingat saat SMP dulu, Hinata diajak Tenten menonton pertunjukkan musik tradisional. Untungnya, Hinata tertidur saat itu, jadi Ia tak terlalu ingat kenangan tersebut.

"Sudah mulai!" seru Tenten berbisik. Hinata lalu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Tirai merah yang awalnya menutupi panggung, mulai terangkat. Telihat setting panggung yang indah. sebuah pohon sakura di sana terpampang dengan manisnya. Pohon imitasi memang, tapi daunnya yang berguguran membuat indah panggung itu.

Beberapa detik setelah panggung terbuka, alunan musik tradisional mulai dilantunkan. Seorang lelaki dengan kimononya keluar dari panggung. Wajahnya mengenakan make-up kabuki yang khas. Hinata yang baru pertama kali melihatnya sedikit takut, pada awalnya. Ceritanya lalu mulai bermain. Cerita ini diangkat dari cerita hikayat genji. Hinata pernah mendengarnya, karena itu Hinata sedikit paham mengenai jalan cerita Kabuki ini. Saat Hinata mulai serius mengamati pertunjukkan, keluarlah seorang wanita cantik yang berperan sebagai Murasaki.

"Cantik─"

Hinata menganggumi setiap gerak-gerik sang Murasaki. Begitu lentur, halus, dan terlihat cantik di setiap gerakan. Hinata ingin bisa seperti itu. Selama mengamati gerakan sang Murasaki, Hinata tak sadar bahwa pertunjukkan sudah selesai.

"Bagaimana Hinata?!" seru Tenten penasaran tanggapan Hinata yang masih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak begitu melihat ceritanya. Aku terus memperhatikan pemainnya." Hinata tertawa kecil. Tenten sendiri hanya bisa pasrah mengingat Hinata memang tidak begitu minat pada cerita tradisional.

Setelah acara selesai, Tenten dan Hinata segera keluar teater mengikuti lajur antrian keluar.

"Tenten-chan, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Hinata saat menemani Tenten membeli minuman terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, aku akan menunggu disini."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya!" Hinata lalu buru-buru berlari kecil menuju toiler terdekat. Ia mengecek ke dalamnya. Penuh. Ya, tampaknya Hinata datang di saat tak tepat. Dia ke toilet tepat setelah teater selesai. Sudah pasti para pengunjung juga pergi ke toilet saat itu. "Bagaimana ini.."

Hinata lalu memutar badannya. "Mungkin ada toilet di tempat lain.."

Perlahan Hinata berjalan menuju ke dalam lorong teater. Buru-buru Ia menuju ke arah toilet di pojokkan lorong dan segera memasukinya. Selesai dengan urusannya, Hinata segera mencuci wajahnya dan merapihkan make-upnya. Kakashi selalu memperingatkan Hinata untuk tidak melepas make-upnya saat diluar meski sesungguhnya Hinata hanya mengenakan alas bedak dan lipstik berwarna senada dengan bibir merahnya. Selesai merapihkan tataan rambutnya yang ia lepas tergerai panjang itu, Hinata segera keluar kamar mandi. Tepat saat berada di luar toilet, Hinata mendengar suara aneh di dekatnya.

"A-apa itu.." bisik Hinata. Ia dengar sebuah suara gerangan yang rendah. "Hantu?"

"Aargh─" lagi-lagi keluar suara gerangan itu, kali ini lebih keras. Bulu kuduk Hinata mulai berdiri mendengarnya. Ia terlalu takut dengan hal-hal gaib sedari kecil.

"...Te-tenten.." panggil Hinata pelan, tampak percuma. Tenten tidak mungkin mendengar Hinata yang berada di lorong berbeda. Belum sempat beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba di depan Hinata keluar seorang wanita berambut panjang, keluar dari toilet pria. Melihat itu, Hinata buru-buru menjatuhkan dirinya, menahan teriakannya yang tampak akan menggelegar.

"hmph!" seru Hinata tertahan. Ia menutup mulutnya kencang, berusaha tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Ia lihat wanita berambut panjang, berwajah putih pucat, dengan kimono merah sedang berdiri didepannya. "Ku-kumohon, jangan bunuh aku─"

"Hoi─"

Dengan satu suara, Hinata segera sadar dari ketakutannya. Ya, suara berat yang Hinata tahu pasti itu adalah laki-laki. Hinata memberanikan dirinya membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya dengan jelas siapa yang berada di depannya. Dia adalah pemain yang memerankan Murasaki sebelumnya.

"Ah! Anda pemain Murasaki─" ujar Hinata tak percaya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa ada di toilet staff?" tanya lelaki itu. Ia tatap Hinata sinis.

"Ah, aku penonton. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini toilet staff.." Hinata lalu bangun dari duduknya dan merapihkan roknya yang terlipat. "Maafkan aku! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu─" panggil sang Murasaki sebelum Hinata melangkahkan kakinya.

"A-ada apa, Mursaki-san?"

"Bantu aku melepas wig ini." ujar lelaki beramata onyx tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Semua staff sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk teater selanjutnya. Bantu aku dan aku tidak akan mengatakan staff ada penonton yang menyelinap kemari." ujar sang Murasaki dengan nada memerintah. Hinata lalu melihat sekeliliingnya. Tidak baik bila Hinata tertangkap dan Kakashi mengetahuinya nanti. Sudah pasti Kakashi akan menasehati Hinata semalaman.

"Baiklah.." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Ia lalu dituntun menuju ke arah bangku di dekat toilet. "Anu, nama anda?"

"...kenapa? Kau menonton teater Kabuki tanpa tahu siapa aktornya?" laki-laki itu menatap Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Aku diajak temanku.." jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. Sang pemilik raven hanya berdiam mendengarnya. Hinata lalu berdiri di hadapan laki-laki yang duduk di bangku seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cepat lepaskan, wig ini serasa membunuhku perlahan."

"Ba-baik─" dengan perlahan Hinata membuka kaitan wig dan melepaskannya perlahan dari kepala lelaki tersebut.

"Ah─ akhirnya.." lelaki itu mengambil rambut palsu di tangan Hinata dan menatapnya. "..Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke─"

"...Ng?"

"─Apakah kau tidak diajarkan untuk memberitahu namamu saat orang memberitahu namanya?" tanya sang Uchiha sedikit kesal.

"Ah! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata─" jawab Hinata buru-buru. Ia lalu melihat lelaki bernama Sasuke tersebut dengan cermat. Beda dengan yang ada di teater, Sasuke ini berbeda dengan Murasaki yang lemah lembut. Lelaki ini seperti kebalikannya. Terlihat dingin, kasar, dan tak berperasaan.

"Apalagi? Apa kau masih ada keperluan?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan mulai berjalan menuju ke ruang di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu dulu─" seru Hinata pelan. Sasuke yang sedang membuka kenop pintu di depannya membalikkan tubuhnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Apa orangtua-mu tidak mengajarkanmu untuk berterima kasih setelah meminta pertolongan?" ucap Hinata polos. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit tersentak dan menyeringai kecil.

"Heh─ untuk apa aku berterimakasih pada orang yang menonton Kabuki tanpa tahu apa itu 'Kabuki'."

_BRAK_

Sasuke menutup pintunya kencang, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tak percaya dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu Hinata terkesima dengan penampilan Murasaki milik laki-laki dingin tadi. Entah mengapa Hinata semakin tak mengerti dunia Kabuki.

"A..Apa-apaan itu─"

.

.

* * *

"Kau tampak tak bersemangat, Hinata." Kakashi yang menemani Hinata berlatih dalam berjalan memandangnya bingung.

"Aku─ tidak apa-apa." jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Pasti ada sesuatu, 'kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu Minggu lalu?" tanya Kakashi tampak bisa membaca raut wajah Hinata.

"Eh? Etto─" Hinata lalu menurunkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap manajernya tersebut. "Anu─ apa Kakashi-san tahu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"..!?" Kakashi menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Kau suka kabuki?"

"Tidak─ Tenten-chan mengajakku kemarin, dan.. aku hanya penasaran.. tentang─ Kabuki.."

"Hmm─ Uchiha Sasuke itu aktor Kabuki yang terkenal. Dia dikatakan sebagai pangeran Kabuki. Selain dia berasal dari Uchiha, dia memainkan peran wanita lebih baik dari siapapun."

"Pangeran Kabuki?"

"Yah─"

"Jadi, dia sehebat itu─" gumam Hinata meski Kakashi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya."

"Ah! Bukan begitu, tapi─"

"Tapi?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tidak sengaja, dan berkata aku tak mengenalnya─" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lemas. "Pantas dia marah.."

"Ha? Kau bertemu dengannya?" Kakashi menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Dia memang aktor senior. Kau harus bersikap lebih sopan saat bertemu dengannya lagi nanti."

"Ba─baik.."

Hinata lalu menatap jendela di sebelahnya. Ia lalu mengingat wajah dingin sang pemain Kabuki tersebut di kepalanya. Dengan segera Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang. "Akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, penampilanmu di majalah sudah terbit. Kemarilah, aku akan memperlihatkannya."

"Ah, baik!"

.

.

* * *

Suasana riuh sudah mulai mengelilingi teater. Para staff sudah bersiap-siap di balik panggung mempersiapkan setting-an panggung yang akan berlangsung dalam 2 jam nanti.

"Sasuke, mukamu masam sekali." ujar Anko, manajer sang pemain Kabuki tersebut. Sasuke yang sedang dirias melirik ke arah Anko kesal.

"Hoi, Anko-san."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku masih kurang dikenal?"

"Yah, setidak kenalnya orang padamu, pasti mereka pernah mendengar namamu. Kecuali orang yang tidak punya televisi, mungkin." gurau Anko yang sedang melihat riasan Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa─"

"Kyaah─! Lihat, cantik sekali! Apa dia model baru?" seru para penata rias yang sedang beristirahat di dalam ruang rias. Anko yang mendengar keriuhan mereka segera mendatanginya penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat, lihat. Gadis ini cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingin merias wajahnya─" ujar salah satu penata rias.

"Apalagi rambutnya! Aku juga mau menyentuh rambutnya!" balas sang penata rias yang lain.

"Mana, mana?" Anko lalu menyambar majalah yang mereka lihat dan terkesima. "Waah─ benar. Model baru? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ya, tumben sekali Anko tertarik pada sesuatu selain Kabuki.

"Lihat! Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Dia cantik sekali, 'kan?" Anko menyerahkan majalahnya ke atas meja di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke mengambilnya dan melihat halaman tersebut. Satu halaman dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang tergerai dengan senyuman yang polos di wajahnya. Sasuke kenal wajah itu.

"Hyuuga..Hinata?" gumam Sasuke membaca nama model di bawah halaman. "Heh─ jadi dia.."

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"..Bukan apa-apa." balas Sasuke dengan senyuman iblisnya.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yes, akhirnya aku membuat fic lagi. Aku baru mempelajari kabuki, jadi belum paham juga tentang Kabuki.**** Kalau kalian tahu mengenai kabuki, ayo sharing sama-sama! ^^**

**Dan, baru pertama fic yang kubuat bukan mystery. Jadinya ringan sekali~ XD **

**Penampilan Sasuke-nya juga masih sedikit, di chapter berikutnya bakal lebih banyak tentunya :Db**

**Semoga kalian terus mengikuti fic ini sampai selesai, ya! :D**

**Terimakasih dan kutunggu review dari kalian semua! **

* * *

~AgehaShiroi~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 2  
**

* * *

.

.

"Hinata─" Kakashi yang sedang memperhatikan Hinata menghampirinya dan memberikan Hinata sebuah majalah. "Minggu depan, kau akan tampil di majalah ini. Pemotretan dengan hewan. Kau tidak ada alergi, 'kan?"

"Ah! Aku suka hewan!" Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia lihat majalah remaja di tangannya. "Kakashi-san, apa penampilanku yang pertama bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Banyak komen yang masuk untukmu di _website_. Mereka tampaknya menyukai wajahmu." ujar Kakashi. Memang belakangan ini tawaran model untuk Hinata melambung pesat. Berkat manajemen dari Kakashi pula Hinata bisa dapat banyak tawaran.

"Ano, Kakashi-san.."

"Hn?"

"Apa aku dapat jadwal libur minggu ini?"

"Tidak." jawab Kakashi tegas. "Kau ada pemotretan juga minggu ini. Tepatnya hari Sabtu."

"Eh? Minggu ini?" Hinata melihat note yang ditunjukkan Kakashi. Hampir seluruh tanggal sudah dilingkari untuk kegiatan Hinata di sana.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau jalan dengan Tenten lagi." ujar Kakashi sembari melihat mata Hinata tajam.

"Bukan begitu─ Aku hanya bertanya.." kilah Hinata dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia lalu melihat kembali note tersebut. "Pemotretan apalagi minggu ini?"

"Majalah yang sama dengan majalah yang kemarin. Mereka menyukaimu dan mengkontrakmu sampai musim gugur. Jadi, sebaiknya lakukan yang terbaik. Bisa jadi mereka akan mengkontrakmu untuk menjadi model tetap mereka."

"Ba-baik─"

"Lalu, minggu depan itu temanya matsuri. Aku akan memberitahumu lokasinya setelah mendapat kabar dari mereka." Kakashi kembali memasukkan note kecilnya ke dalam saku dan kembali duduk di sudut ruangan. "Kembali latihan."

"Baik.." Hinata lalu kembali menuju penata gaya yang sedari tadi sedang istirahat menunggu percakapannya dengan Kakashi. Hinata lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia sebetulnya ingin sekali keluar. Di agensi peraturannya cukup ketat, semenjak penampilan debut Hinata di majalah, wajahnya mulai dikenal terutama di media sosial. Memang belum terkenal, tapi jika keluar setidaknya ada 1-3 orang yang memanggil nama Hinata di jalanan. Kakashi yang selalu berhati-hati, mengawasi Hinata dan memperingatkan gadis itu untuk tidak keluar sendiri tanpa Kakashi ataupun Tenten.

"Kau lesu sekali, Hinata-chan. Wajahmu harus terangkat saat berpose." ujar sang penata gaya yang mengatur Hinata dalam berpose di depan kamera.

"Ah, maafkan aku─"

"Hari Minggu ini ada perayaan matsuri, 'kan? Festival kembang api menyambut musim panas." ingat penata gaya tersebut. Ia lalu tersenyum jahil ke arah Hinata sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke sana dan menyenangkan dirimu?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Kakashi-san pasti menyuruhku berlatih di sini."

"Jangan ajari dia yang tidak-tidak." ucap Kakashi yang tetap sibuk membaca buku di tangannya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan manajernya tersebut.

"Ah! Kakashi-san, tapi hari minggu ini aku kosong, 'kan? Berarti aku bisa pergi ke matsuri, 'kan?" ingat Hinata bahwa hari minggu di tanggalan tadi tidak dilingkari.

"─Kau ingat? Baiklah, jika minggu ini pemotretanmu bagus, aku akan mengizinkannya." balas Kakashi membuat Hinata segera bersemangat kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha─!"

.

.

* * *

Sabtu, Hinata dan Kakashi sudah bersiap-siap menuju sebuah studio di daerah pusat kota. Sesampainya di studio, sang editor majalah sudah menyambut ramah Kakashi serta Hinata yang baru datang. Ia tersenyum senang melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hinata-san! Lama tak berjumpa. Aku yakin pemotretan ini akan berjalan baik dengan wajahmu." ujar sang editor yang belakangan Hinata tahu namanya adalah Kabuto.

"Kabuto-san, kurasa anda tahu dia masih pemula. Jadi, tolong jangan memberi beban berat padanya." Kakashi menatap editor berkacamata itu tajam.

"Ah, Kakashi-san ternyata ada disini juga─" Kabuto tertawa kecil. "Kali ini temanya matsuri. Aku sudah menyiapkan kimono cantik yang aku yakini dia pasti cocok memakainya."

"Ki-kimono?" Hinata menatap Kabuto sedikit tak percaya. Hinata kira dia hanya akan memakai pakaian kasual seperti biasanya, atau yukata yang pemakaiannya sederhana. Tampaknya, pemotretan kali ini akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk Hinata.

"Tenang saja, pemotretannya di studio, jadi kau tidak perlu berjalan kemana-mana." jelas Kakashi seraya memasuki ruang ganti bersama Hinata. Saat membuka pintu ruang ganti, mata Hinata dikagetkan dengan sosok gadis yang sudah siap dengan kimononya, berdiri di hadapan cermin. Sontak, Hinata buru-buru menghentikkan jalannya, membuat Kakashi ikut berhenti di belakang Hinata. "Ada apa?"

"Ano─"

"Ah!" gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Hinata menatapnya gembira dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau Hyuuga Hinata, 'kan?!"

"I-iya─"

"Aku Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Aku juga berada di set yang sama denganmu di permotretan nanti!" gadis berambut sakura itu menggenggam tangan Hinata, mencoba bersalaman dengan Hinata yang masih mematung. "Aku model di majalah ini. Saat melihat fotomu, aku sangat tertarik melihat yang asli-nya. Karena itu aku minta Kabuto-san untuk memasangkan aku denganmu di pemotretan."

"Sa-salam kenal.." balas Hinata gugup.

"Salam kenal! Lalu, Hatake Kakashi, 'kan? Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di acara televisi tahun lalu." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata lekat. "Sudah kukira, wajahmu mulus sekali."

"Eh? Ah, ano─"

"Dia ini Sakura. Dia juga model fashion sepertimu. Tapi, belakangan ini dia mulai memasuki bidang akting. Dia seniormu." Kakashi menatap Hinata yang tampak kebingungan dengan situasi mereka sekarang. Hinata memang kurang tahu tentang dunia _entertain_ sebelumnya. Jika tidak mendapat pengajaran di agensinya, Hinata sudah pasti tidak tahu pembagian dari bidang-bidang entertain kini.

"Hinata-san! Saatnya bersiap!" seru salah satu penata rias disana. Dengan cepat, Hinata mengikuti penata rias memasuki ruang ganti, meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura disana.

"Dia seumuranku, 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah─"

"Syukurlah, aku jarang menemukan model yang seumuran denganku dengan sifat yang baik." Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia lalu menatap Kakashi yang tampak tak enak hati mendengar perkataannya barusan. "Kakashi-san, boleh kan aku berteman dengan modelmu itu?"

"Asal dia menerimamu, aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya, 'kan?"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, aku akan mendekatinya─" canda Sakura seraya keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang sudah selesai dirias berjalan keluar dibantu oleh Kakashi. Ia merasa sesak, dengan obi yang terikat dan dengan tusukan-tusukan ornamen di rambutnya, Hinata ingin melepaskannya secepat mungkin. Rasanya sakitnya ikut menjalar ke ubun-ubunnya kala itu.

"Hinata, lakukan yang terbaik. Kau ingin pergi ke Matsuri, 'kan?" ingat Kakashi akan iming-iming yang Ia berikan pada Hinata.

"Be-benar juga─" Hinata lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berjalan menuju setting-an studio yang didesain ala tatami dan mulai berdiri di sana.

"Hinata-chan! Kau cantik sekali─!" Sakura dengan segera berlari kecil dan mendekati Hinata senang.

"Ah, Sakura..san."

"Kenapa?" tatap Sakura ceria. Hinata lalu menatapnya lekat. Sakura memiliki wajah yang bersih, mata emeraldnya terlihat bersinar dengan bibir semerah apel menghiasi wajahnya. Dia sangat cantik dimata Hinata. Rasa-rasanya, Hinata sedikit malu berfoto bersandingan dengan gadis secantik dia.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-san. Apa pakaian itu tidak berat?" tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Jangan berkata begitu, kalau dibilang cantik olehmu aku seperti tersindir." canda Sakura. "Ah, tentu saja berat! Tapi aku '_kan_ sudah menggeluti profesi ini 2 tahun. Jadi memakai Kimono saat pemotretan sudah biasa. Kau juga pasti akan terbiasa."

"Benarkah? Baiklah.. mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya." Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat Sakura langsung memeluknya gemas. "Sa-sakura-san..?"

"Kita berteman, ya?" bisik Sakura pelan.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja─" jawab Hinata bingung.

"Hey, kalian! Kapan mulai pemotretannya kalau kalian mengobrol terus?" seru sang kameramen yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. "Baiklah, akan kumulai sekarang!"

Dengan aba-aba dari sang fotografer dan penata gaya, pemotretan berlangsung dengan baik. Meski terkadang Hinata kesulitan bergerak, atas bantuan Sakura, Hinata semakin lama mulai bebas berpose dengan kimono di tubuhnya. Hinata memang sedikit terpaksa awalnya menjadi model. Dia menggeluti bidang ini karena butuh pekerjaan demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Tetapi entah mengapa jauh dilubuk hati Hinata, Ia mulai menyukai pekerjaan ini.

"Ok─!" sang penata gaya lalu menghentikkan pemotretan setelah mendapat hasil yang diinginkan. Hinata juga bisa bernafas lega mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar ingin membuka kimono itu segera.

"Hinata, kau langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" tanya Sakura yang ikut bersama Hinata menuju ruang ganti.

"Ah, aku langsung pulang. Besok hari liburku─" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Mau makan malam bersamaku dulu?" Sakura menatap Hinata memohon. "Ayolah, anggap saja ini makan malam untuk pertama kita bekerja bersama."

"Ah─ aku harus tanya Kakashi-san dulu. Tapi, aku juga ingin mengobrol denganmu." Hinata tersenyum senang. "Aku baru pertama kali punya teman di luar agensiku."

"Hinata...Baiklah! Aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini!" Seru Sakura gembira.

.

.

* * *

Setelah pemotretan selesai, Sakura dan Hinata pergi bersama menuju salah satu kafe di pusat kota. Kakashi yang memiliki urusan harus pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata sendiri mau tak mau berduaan dengan Sakura saja, mengingat manajer Sakura juga harus pulang lebih awal.

"Maaf, ya. Pasti kau merasa khawatir kalau tidak bersama Kakashi-san."

"Tidak, aku justru sedikit lega. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa diawasi olehnya." balas Hinata seraya meminum secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. Ia seruput sedikit demi sedikit cairan kental dalam cangkir itu perlahan-lahan sembari memandang Sakura yang ikut meminum kopi di tangannya.

"Benar juga, ada kalanya ingin sendiri, '_kan_?" Sakura lalu tersenyum dan mulai menatap ke arah jendela luar. "Maaf ya, Hinata. Aku langsung ribut saat bertemu denganmu. Padahal ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

"Tidak, tidak apa.. Aku senang kau menyapaku─" Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia tatap Sakura yang sedikit lesu di depannya. "Ada apa, Sakura-san?"

"─sesungguhnya, aku ini tidak punya teman." Sakura tertawa pahit. "Di dunia _entertain_ ini kejam. Sebelum kau masuk lebih jauh, aku ingin memberitahumu hal ini. Yang kuat yang menang, yang menang yang terkenal. Itulah dunia kejam _entertain_. Demi mendapatkan popularitas, mereka rela melakukan apapun. Aku benci dengan orang-orang seperti itu, karenanya para artis tidak suka sifatku yang mereka anggap naif. Karena itu, aku sangat senang kau ada disini. Kuharap kau tidak seperti mereka nantinya."

"Sakura-san─" Hinata menatap Sakura serius dan segera tersenyum. "Tenang saja, bagaimanapun sikapmu, aku akan tetap berteman denganmu─"

"Hinata.." Sakura lalu tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, ternyata benar kata Kakashi-san.. Kau beda dengan yang lainnya."

"Eh?"

"Yah, pokoknya tetap jadi dirimu yang sekarang.'' ujar Sakura serius. Sakura lalu membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan Hinata layar ponsel miliknya. "Ini nomorku."

"A-apa tidak apa?"

"Tentu saja, kita ini kan teman."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bisa bertemu sakura dan mengenalnya. Baru kali ini da yang mau mendekatinya selain Tenten dan teman-teman di agensinya. Setelah menyimpan nomor sakura, Hinata lalu ikut memberi nomor teleponnya. Dia memang belum pernah memiliki teman _email_ maupun telepon, karenanya Hinata sedikit gugup menyimpan nomor Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki nomor model terkenal di ponselnya. Siapapun harus berusaha mati-matian mendapatkannya.

"Sakura?! Kau Sakura-chan, '_kan_?!'' seru seorang pengujung kafe yang baru datang. Ia lalu menghampiri meja dimana Sakura dan Hinata berada. "Wah! Ternyata benar!"

"Gawat..'' bisik Sakura. Memang sakura dan hinata tidak menyamar dengan baik kali ini. Mereka berdua hanya mengenakan topi tanpa memasang masker atau kacamata yang biasa menghiasi wajah mereka saat diluar. Siapa sangka akan ada yang mengenal mereka di kafe kecil begini. "Hinata, ayo pergi─''

"Ah─! Sakura-chan! Boleh minta fotonya? Atau tanda tangan?!" seru gadis remaja itu kencang sembari menahan Sakura yang sudah berdiri. Sakura yang baru saja berdiri segera tersenyum bingung. Ia baru tahu ada wanita dengan kekuatan gorilla, menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

"Maaf, lain kali ya─'' Sakura mencoba melepaskan genggaman gadis tersebut dan segera menggapai tangan Hinata erat.

"Sakura? Sakura yang sedang main di drama baru itu?''

"Sakura? Haruno sakura?!"

Satu persatu pengunjung kafe mulai melihat ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. Tampak dari mereka mulai berdatangan mendekati keduanya.

"Hinata! Ayo kemari! " Sakura menarik lengan Hinata dan segera menerobos keluar dari kumpulan gadis-gadis tadi. Dengan lihai Sakura keluar kafe dan berlari di jalanan yang padat akan lalu lalang penduduk. Beruntung Sakura sudah menggeluti pekerjaan ini lama, dia sudah paham benar bagaimana kabur dari kejaran fans-fansnya.

"Sakura-san! Mereka mengejarmu─" ujar Hinata melihat kebelakang mereka.

"Gawat. Ternyata ada juga yang benar-benar mengejar.." Sakura yang masih menarik lengan Hinata buru-buru memasuki salah satu toko buku besar disana. "Hah─kurasa mereka tidak akan mengejar kesini."

"_Ano_, tampaknya mereka akan kemari." tunjuk Hinata ke arah gadis-gadis yang sedang berlari ke arah toko buku.

"Menyeramkan! Baiklah Hinata, aku akan lari menuju kantor agensiku. Dari sini dekat, jadi pasti keburu. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? T-tiidak, aku pasti akan menyusahkanmu. Sakura-san, larilah sekarang. Aku akan menahan mereka." ujar Hinata serius.

"Tapi─"

"Cepatlah," Hinata mempertegas ucapannya dengan menatap mata emerald milik gadis di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, maaf ya Hinata. Aku menyusahkanmu.''

"Tenang saja, ayo cepat!'' Seru Hinata pelan melihat kumpulan gadis berseragam itu mulai mendekat.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa nanti, Hinata-chan!" Sakura lalu dengan sigap memasuki kerumunan orang dan berlari kencang. Tampaknya para gadis itu belum tahu kalau Sakura sudah pergi. Hinata yang masih berada di dalam toko buku segera keluar, mengecoh para gadis untuk tidak melihat Sakura.

"Ah! Itu gadis yang bersama sakura!'' Seru salah satu gadis berambut cokelat.

"Hei!'' Gadis lainnya segera menangkap lengan Hinata dan menahannya erat. "Dimana Sakura?''

"Ah.. _Ano_, d-dia pulang bersama m-manajernya─'' ucap Hinata gagap.

"Heh?! Kenapa─''

''Dia ada urusan. _Gomen_." Hinata tersenyum tipis seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di tangan kanannya .

"Hm? Tunggu dulu. Kau yang tampil di majalah itu kan? Model baru di majalah minggu lalu!'' Seru seorang gadis dengan seragan _sailor_nya yang tampak di modifikasi dengan beberapa pin serta pita.

"Ah! Ti-tidak, kau salah lihat─'' balas Hinata dengan dadanya yang sudah berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Hinata. Ia tidak percaya bahwa gadis ini ingat wajah Hinata. Dengan hal ini, Hinata yakin bahwa gadis ini adalah pembaca setia majalah tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau! Kau Hyuuga Hinata _'kan_?!'' Lanjutnya senang.

"Eh?! Gadis yang itu? Yang untuk model musim semi lalu?!'' lanjut beberapa anak lainnya yang ikut gembira.

"Hinata?''

Para gadis yang tampaknya mengingat Hinata semakin mengerubunginya, tak membiarkan Hinata untuk bicara sedikitpun. Hinata lalu melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha meminta pertolongan. Ia ingin keluar dari kerumunan ini bagaimanapun caranya. Rasa sesak dari himpitan para gadis itu begitu menyesakkan Hinata.

"Tolong─'' bisik Hinata pelan yang tampak percuma. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya berusaha mencari siapa tahu ada yang ia kenal. Tapi tampaknya percuma, orang disekitarnya malah melihatnya, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang akan menolongnya keluar dari kerumunan tersebut.

Entah karena _feeling_ atau apa, tiba-tiba mata Hinata menangkap salah satu lelaki yang sedang berjalan disana. Hinata tahu siapa dia.

"Murasaki-san?!'' Seru Hinata, membuat orang yang Ia panggil menolehkan wajahnya. Tepat dugaan Hinata, dia si pemain Kabuki, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu juga mengenakan topinya dengan kacamata hitam menyamar diri, seperti yang Hinata lakukan.

"Kau-''

Hinata menatapnya lekat seakan meminta pertolongan. Ia tatap sekuat tenaga seperti memberi sinyal pada sang Uchiha agar menolongnya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, sang pemain Kabuki itu segera berjalan maju.

Ya, _maju_.

Dia hanya menyeringai kecil dan berjalan lurus kedepan, tak peduli dengan keadaan Hinata saat itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik dirinya sudah menghilang dikerumunan manusia. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa kaget melihat laki-laki raven tersebut. Baru kali ini Hinata melihat orangg berhati sempit sepertinya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini─'' Hinata lalu kembali menatap sang pemain Kabuki yang kembali terlihat dari kerumunan. "Ah! MURASAKI-san! MU-Uchiha Sasuke-saaan!"

.

Hanya dengan kalimat tersebut, para gadis yang mengerumuni Hinata segera mematung mendengarmya. "Uchiha Sasuke?!''

"Kesempatan!" bisik Hinata segera berlari menuju kerumunan. Ia tak peduli anak-anak gadis itu sekarang mulai bergeriliya mencari Sasuke di kerumunan.

"Sasuke-_sama_?! Dimana kau?!'' Seru anak-anak tadi. Memang sudah lazim anak-anak seumuran mereka menyukai Sasuke. Siapa tak kenal aktor tampan berbakat yg satu itu. Ya, semua gadis remaja menyukainya. Meski mungkin mereka akan berpikir dua kali jika tahu sifat si pangeran kabuki tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Hosh_.. _hosh_.. tampaknya aku berhasil kabur..'' ucap hinata lega. Ia lalu berhenti berjalan dan segera duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

"Apa maksudmu? " suara berat dibelakang Hinata terdengar menyeramkan. Jika saja Hinata punya mata batin, mungkin mata Hinata sekarng bisa melihat kehadiran mahluk-mahluk kelam dengan aura iblis sedang menyelimutinya. Dengan cepat Hinata tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan laki-laki yang Ia panggil tadi berdiri tegak dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. "Kau memakai namaku untuk lari dari kawanan singa tadi?''

"Ma-maafkan aku!'

"...heh. Berlututlah─! Jika kau mau meminta pengampunanku, berlututlah dan menangislah.''

"Eh─?! " hinata menatap sasuke yang menyeringai sadis.

"Bercanda. Kau pikir aku segila itu?'' lanjut Sasuke datar.

"Su-sungguh?'

"Aku serius.'' Sasuke kembali menggunakan nada berat dan segera menolehkan wajahnya acuh. "Tapi, kau berhutang padaku."

"Eh? Berhutang? Kenapa? Aku hanya memanggilmu dan-''

"Dan kau lolos karenanya. Karena itu aku dikejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis buas tadi.''

Hinata menunduk lemas. Tepat seperti ucapan si Uchiha, Hinata lolos karena memanggil namanya.

"L-lalu? A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

''Menarilah disini."

"He─?! Ta-tapi.. disini tempat umum..''

"Lalu?''

"A-aku tidak mungkin menari di tempat umum seperti ini!''

"Kenapa? Kau artis '_kan_? Di televisi maupun disini sama saja, tetap dilihat orang, bukan?'' Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna. "Kenapa? Kau tak mampu?''

"Kejam.. A-aku ini model. Aku tidak bisa menari ataupun─''

"Hoo─jadi ini hasil didikan Hatake Kakashi? Seorang lelaki yang dikatakan selalu membuat bintang miliknya bersinar?"

"...hah?! Ke-kenapa kau membawa-bawa Kakashi-san?''

"Karena beginilah dunia yg kau masuki. Kalau kau tidak kuat berada di dunia ini, hentikan saja.'' Sasuke lalu menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata lalu ingat dengan perkataan Sakura. Benar katanya, dunia ini kejam. "Jangan jadi artis yang setengah-setengah.''

"...Aku─'' dengan segera Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah Sasuke kencang. Air mata yang masih menggantung di matanya ia tahan dengan sekuat mungkin.

"Apa-apaan kau!?''

"Aku bukan gadis penghibur! Kau harus bisa bedakan mana Artis dan penghibur, Uchiha yang terhormat!'' Hinata segera melepas topi yang ia gunakan dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terpaku. Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Hinata dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku.

"...Apa itu. Hyuuga Hinata─sialan.''

.

.

* * *

"Jadi... karena kau tertangkap oleh orang-orang, kau harus menghabiskan waktu 2 jam disana?" Kakashi yang mendengar cerita dari Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..'' Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Ia berbohong pada Kakashi. Ia tidak menceritakan kejadian mengenai Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia terlalu kesal atau takut untuk menceritakannya. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan beberapa menit kejadian tadi.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena salahku juga tidak bersamamu saat kau diluar. Tapi ada baiknya jika kau menjaga diri meski aku tidak membantumu." Kakashi lalu memberikan hinata sebuah ponsel berukuran sedang ke arah Hinata. "Buang ponsel lamamu itu dan ganti ini. Di ponsel ini ada _gps_ jadi aku bisa melacakmu."

"Eh? Ba-baik.."

"Lalu besok kau tidak boleh ke Matsuri."

"Ke-kenapa?''

"Kau tudak belajar dari pengalaman hari ini?" tukas Kakashi tajam.

"Baiklah.. ''

"Gunakan waktu liburmu dengan istirahat. Kau bisa pergi ke kafe dekat sini jika mau."

"Aku mengerti."

Kakashi yang sudah puas menceramahi Hinata segera keluar meninggalkannya sendiri. Hinata juga hanya bisa diam mengkoreksi dirinya. Ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan kakashi. Padahal ia ingin sekali pergi ke Matsuri hari ini. Baru saja Hinata berdiri, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat telepon tersebut. Padahal baru saja Hinata berniat mengganti ponselnya.

"Halo?''

"Hoi, Hyuuga!''

"U-Uchiha-san?!'' Wajah Hinata langsung pucat mendengar suara di balik telepon, buru-buru Hinata mengecilkan suaranya, takut Kakashi mendengar ucapannya kali ini. "Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?''

"Jangan remehkan koneksiku. Aku dapat dari Sakura. Cukup mudah '_kan_?''

"Sa-sakura-san?''

"Betul. Dia di agensi yg sama denganku.'' Ujar sasuke penuh percaya diri. "Dimana kau─?! Bayar kerugian yg kau perbuat!''

"Ke-kerugian?''

"Karena tamparan maut kemarin wajahku jadi kaku hingga aku tidak bisa tampil di teater seminggu ini.''

"B-bohong..'' Hinata dengan tak enak hati segera menurunkan pandangannya. "A-apa itu benar?''

"Tentu saja! Kemari kau, dan bayar kerugiannya!"

"Go-gomenasai." ujar Hinata kalut. Suaranya mulai serak, menahan tangisan. Bukan karena sedih atau apa. Ia baru pertama kali dimaki seperti ini. Hinaat sedikit takut mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang dengan ringannya keluar dari mulutnya. "Sasuke-san? Gomen, aku akan menggantinya. Tapi, aku─"

"...'' Sasuke yang mendengar nada suara Hinata segera terdiam. "Aku bohong. Yasudahlah,_ toh_ kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Sayonara, nona _yakuza_.''

_Pip_

"Hm? Tunggu-'' Hinata menatap layar yang sudah terputus. "Apa tujuannya meneleponku?''

.

.

.

Sasuke yang mematikan panggilannya segera melempar ponselnya di atas meja.

"Hei, Sasuke! Jangan hanya karena kau tidak bisa main Kabuki seminggu kau langsung lemas. Istirahatkan wajahmu agar cepat sembuh. Lagipula, siapa yang memukulmu hingga wajahmu bengkak begitu?! Kita jadi rugi tidak menampilkanmu seminggu.'' Anko yg baru memasuki ruangan sasuke segera mengomel lagi melihat wajah sasuke yg masih di kompres. Entah sudah keberapa kali omelan yang sama Anko ucapkan pada bintang kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku terpentok tiang.'' Balas sasuke malas-malasan. "Hei, Anko..''

"Hmm?''

"Boleh aku keluar hari ini?''

"Ya, pergilah. Kau '_kan_ dapat cuti seminggu. Memangnya kau mau kemana?''

"...'' Sasuke melihat ponselnya yang sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Jika saja ponsel itu bisa bicara, sudah pasti ponsel tersebut mengomel sekeras mungkin pada sang pemilik yang melemparnya begitu saja. "Aku ingin mengajak seseorang pergi. Anko, bisa bantu aku?"

* * *

"Hinata-san, di depan gedung ada temanmu yang ingin bertemu." ujar salah satu _staff_ di agensi tempat Hinata berada. Hinata yang memang sedang bermalas-malasan di ruangannya langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri.

"Temanku? Siapa?''

"Saya tidak tahu. Dia bilang kau akan mengenalnya saat melihatnya. Aku baru pertama kali melihat gadis itu.''

"Gadis? Jangan-jangan Sakura-san. Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Terimakasih, ya."

Hinata dengan sigap segera keluar dari ruangannya dan memasuki lift. Ditujunya lantai dasar dan buru-buru keluar. Disana tampak seorang bertubuh semampai sedang berdiri manis.

"Ano, Sakura-san?" Hinata tolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Dilihatnya teliti siapa yang sedang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna abu tersebut. "Ka-kau!"

Belum sempat Hinata berteriak, mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh orang berambut panjang di depannya ini. Merasa ada yang tak beres, satpam yang berada di dekat mereka langsung menghampirinya cepat. Sudah tugasnya menjaga keselamatan artis agensi d tempatnya.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, maaf─ Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan sahabatku. Dia tampaknya terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Iya, 'kan? Hinata."

Wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum tajam ke arah Hinata yang berada dalam dekapannya dengan masih membungkan mulut mungilnya. Hinata yang hanya sepundaknya segera mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat tatapan mata sang wanita berambut hitam itu makin menekan dirinya.

"Be-benar.."

"Ah, begitu. Jangan buat aku kaget begitu." satpam yang awalnya ingin menankap wanita tersebut, segera kembali menuju posnya. Hinata sendiri segera berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan wanita di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan penampilan begitu, Uchiha-san?"

Hinata lihat dari atas ke bawah penampilan Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin. Beda dengan penampilan sebelumnya, Sasuke mengenakan wig panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam kelam dengan mantel tipis berwarna coklat selutut serta celana hitam disertai sepatu _ankle_. Topi hitam dan kacamata senada dengan topinya juga terpasang di kepalanya. Memang wajah Sasuke cocok dengan tampilannya, jika saja Hinata tidak tahu Sasuke, sudah pasti Hinata yakin yang ada di depannya adalah wanita tulen.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku kemari?!" Sasuke melepas kacamata hitam yang berada di wajahnya dan mencengkram kepala Hinata. "Kau tidak lihat lebam di pipiku?"

"_E-etto_─" Hinata perhatikan baik-baik wajah Sasuke yang masih memerah dengan plester kecil di pipinya. "A-apa kau terkena kuku..ku?"

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkraman dari kelima jarinya yang berada di atas kepala Hinata. Melihat wajah Hinata yang hanya diam, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dan kembali memakai kacamatanya. "Yah, sudahlah. Aku kemari karena bosan. Kau mau menemaniku sebagai balasan atas tamparan manismu ini, 'kan?"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau budakku! Hari ini kau budakku! Lihat baik-baik ini!" Sasuke menunjukkan plester di pipinya dengan telunjuk dan mulai menarik lengan Hinata cepat. "Sudahlah, jalan sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Hinata yang baru beberapa jengkal berjalan segera melepas tangan Sasuke dan berhenti berjalan. "Aku harus ijin pada manajerku dulu."

"Hmm─ Hatake Kakashi, ya?" Sasuke terlihat meningat-ingat wajah Kakashi dan menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak perlu ijinnya. Pergi saja."

"Tidak bisa!" seru Hinata pelan. "Dia sudah berbuat banyak padaku. Aku tidak bisa menentangnya."

"..." wajah Sasuke langsung mengkerut mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia memang tidak paham antar hubungan Artis-manajer. Dia sendiri menganggap Anko hanya sebagai wanita yang mengurus dirinya baik itu perkerjaan dan aktifitas sehari-harinya. Tidak lebih. "Hyuuga, apa kau tahu ada matsuri di daerah ini?"

"Ah! Aku tahu."

"Mau pergi ke sana?"

"Eh? Ta-tapi.. Kakashi-san menghukumku untuk tidak kemana-mana." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"Mana nomornya? Nomor manajer _spartan_-mu itu?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya tampak meminta sesuatu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel di dalam saku mantelnya dan membuka ponsel _flip_ tersebut. "Aku akan bicara padanya agar memperbolehkanmu."

.

.

_PIP_

"Ada apa, Hinata? Aku sedang rapat." jawab Kakashi yang buru-buru keluar dari ruang rapat untuk mengangkat telepon dari Hinata.

"Ini aku, Kakashi-san."

"Kau─! Sa..Sasuke?!" Kakashi membuka matanya lebar mendengar suara di balik telepon kini berbunyi di telinganya. Ia paham betul suara ini. "Sedang apa kau? Mana Hinata?"

"Tenang dulu, Kakashi-san. Aku meneleponmu untuk meminta ijin membawa Hinata ke Matsuri. Apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tampak dimain-mainkan.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Dia artis agensi kami dan harus mematuhi peraturannya." jawab Kakashi sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau mau dia pergi?"

"..!?"

"Sama seperti aku." Sasuke terdengar berbisik dan segera tersenyum pahit. "Kau ingin mengekangnya dan membuatnya seperti berada dalam sangkar seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"..Sasuke─" Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Ia ingat saat-saat dimana Ia menjadi manajer pribadi Sasuke dan mengekang seluruh kemauan Sasuke hingga Sasuke pergi dari agensinya. "Baiklah, anggap saja ini balasan atas perlakuanku dulu padamu."

"..tampaknya kau mengerti. Baiklah, aku pinjam dulu artis kesayanganmu ini sehari." Sasuke lalu segera memutus panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi lagi. "Baiklah, kau sudah dapat ijin."

"S-sungguh?!" Hinata menjerit senang. Ia eratkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Aku tidak membantumu. Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang untuk menemaniku." Sasuke yang awalnya mengenakan topi segera melepaskannya dan memasangkannya di atas kepala Hinata cepat. "Sekarang sudah beres. Cepat jalan."

"B-baik.."

* * *

Suasana di Matsuri yang sudah ramai dengan para pengunjung membuat Hinata terkesima. Memang Ia sudah pernah dulu sekali, bersama dengan Ayahnya dan Hanabi menonton kembang api. Sayang, ingatan Hinata saat itu sudah agak pudar. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana perasaannya menonton kembang api pada malam hari. Mendengar suara jangkrik di malam hari yang juga ikut menemani malam musim panas ini.

Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke melihatnya serius. Sasuke yang masih menyamar sebagai perempuan hanya berjalan tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar yang melihat dirinya. Sasuke terlihat mencolok dengan tinggi badannya sebagai seorang '_wanita_'. Sudah pasti orang-orang bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan di balik kacamata hitam tersebut. Apalagi, Sasuke tetap mengenakan kacamata meski matahari sudah terbenam kala itu.

"A-ano, Uchiha-san. Apa kau tidak memakai topi ini saja?" wanita berkepala biru yang menunjuk topi di atas kepalanya ini segera menatap mata Sasuke lekat.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, jangan ajak aku bicara. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang mendengarnya." kilah Sasuke. Benar ucapannya, jika orang mendengar suaranya, pasti orang tersebut akan berteriak. Mana ada gadis cantik dengan suara berat, pikirnya.

"A-apa Uchiha-san suka ke matsuri?" tanya Hinata mencari topik pembicaraan. Ia tampaknya lupa akan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke beberapa detik lalu.

"Hn,"

"Eh─ A_-ano_, kita mau kemana?" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Ia bingung kemana Sasuke berjalan. Sasuke yang juga kehilangan arah, akhirnya berniat untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di pinggir jalan. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menurut mengikuti Sasuke yang tampak menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk.

"Hei, hei─" suara asing yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah samping Hinata, segera membuat si mata lavender ini langsung merinding. Dilihatnya dua orang laki-laki mulai mendekatinya. "Kalian berdua sendiri? Bagaimana kalau bersama kita? Kita bermain berempat."

"_A-ano_─" Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam. Ia tak peduli dengan dua laki-laki yang mulai menempel dengan Hinata. "Kami tidak berniat─"

"Hoi, laki-laki busuk." Sasuke yang awalnya diam segera berdiri dan mengangkat kaki kiri-nya. Ia lalu menginjak pundak lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menatap wajahnya dekat. "Kau bilang mau bermain. Aku terima. Kira-kira mainan apa yang pantas untukmu?"

Suara Sasuke semakin berat, membuat laki-laki di hadapannya langsung pucat pasi.

"U-uchiha-san!"

"Dengar, laki-laki dengan level rendah seperti kalian tidak cocok untukku." Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan segera berdiri. Ia lalu menarik lengan Hinata dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan kedua laki-laki yang masih lemas terduduk di bangku tersebut.

"Ta-tadi itu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"E-entahlah.."

.

.

.

Sasuke yang menarik Hinata ke arah sebuah jembatan melewati tempat perayaan Matsuri segera melepas tangan Hinata. Dilihatnya, jembatan itu sepi. Merasa ada peluang, Sasuke segera melepas wig di kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam miliknya.

"Hah─hah...A-Uchi..Uchiha-san.." Hinata yang sedari tadi berlari mulai mengatur nafasnya dan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. "Ke-kenapa kau berbuat begitu?"

"Berbuat apa? Laki-laki sampah seperti mereka hanya mengganggu pemandangan." ujar Sasuke seraya melempar rambut palsu di tangannya ke dalam sungai yang berada di bawah jembatan. Tampaknya rambut itu sudah rusak juga karena berlari.

"L-lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung dengan tujuannya datang ke Matsuri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke langkahkan kakinya, dan berhenti saat menyadari sang Hyuuga tak mengikuti dirinya. "Ada apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya, kenapa kau mengajakku? Bukankah kalau kita pergi ke Matsuri, kita harus menikmatinya? Seperti─" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Me-menonton perayaan kembang api."

"..." Sasuke yang mulai sadar apa tujuan Hinata ikut dengannya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. "Oi, masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum kembang api, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Setidaknya, kita beli makanan dulu." Sasuke lalu segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini Ia yakin Hinata mengikutinya diikuti senyum yang merekah diwajah gadis lavender tersebut.

* * *

"Ah! Topeng Kabuki!" seru Hinata pelan saat melihat topeng-topeng terpasang di salah satu penjual jalanan di daerah matsuri tersebut. Dilihatnya salah satu topeng kabuki dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Lihat, Uchiha-san. Apa jenis topeng ini?"

"Hn? Itu topeng iblis." jawab Sasuke melihat topeng yang dipegang oleh Hinata. "Pemain Kabuki menggunakannya saat memainkan karakter iblis atau monster."

"Hee─" Hinata terkesima mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Terlihat betul, Sasuke sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. "Uchiha-san benar-benar suka Kabuki, ya?"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya. Tak seperti yang Hinata duga, Sasuke terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan perkataan Hinata. "Hei, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku_ Uchiha_?"

"Ah, kenapa?"

"Memuakkan. Panggil saja namaku." balas Sasuke terlihat tidak mau memberi alasan mengapa Ia tak suka dipanggil dengan Uchiha.

"Eh─ta-tapi.." Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang mulai mendingin. "Baiklah, Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Begitu lebih baik." Sasuke lalu ikut memilih topeng di hadapannya dan mengambil salah satunya. "Mungkin ini bisa menutupi wajahku."

"Benar juga! Selagi belum ada yang menyadarimu, lebih baik kau menutup wajahmu." saran Hinata. Ia lalu memilih salah satu topeng rubah dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau ini? A-apa ini termasuk topeng Kabuki?"

"Yah, ini topeng rubah." Sasuke lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Hinata dan mengenakannya. "Bagaimana?"

Hinata yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum. Jika saja Hinata tak bisa menahan diri, sudah pasti Ia akan terkekeh geli melihat Sasuke yang sangat cocok dengan topeng tersebut di sertai rambut jabriknya itu. "Co-cocok sekali."

"Aku belum pernah berperan sebagai rubah." balas Sasuke setelah membayar topengnya. Ia lalu mulai berjalan bersama Hinata menuju ke tempat perayaan kembang api. "Apa kau sudah tahu tentang Kabuki?"

"Eh─ be-belum. Saat aku menonton pertunjukkanmu, itu yang pertama kalinya." jelas Hinata mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

"Membosankan, 'kan?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku─ aku terkesima dengan Sasuke yang berperan sebagai Murasaki." jawab Hinata bersemangat. Sasuke yang melihatnya dari balik topeng hanya bisa terdiam.

"Murasaki, ya? Aku benci cerita itu."

"Eh? Kenapa?

"Di cerita itu, bagaimanapun Hikaru Genji mencintai Murasaki, laki-laki itu tetap mencintai Fujitsubo. Cerita hikayat Genji ini cukup berat. Karena itu, aku yang berperan sebagai Murasaki harus mendalami ceritanya dan merasakan bagaimana sakit hatinya si Murasaki itu." Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang hanya diam. "Kau tidak mengerti, 'kan?"

"A-aku─" Hinata tersenyum pucat. Dia benar-benar lemah dengan sastra Jepang. "Aku akan coba mempelajarinya dan menonton Kabuki sekali lagi."

"...Kabuki itu tidak se-menyenangkan yang kau pikir. Karena itu─" Sasuke menutup mulutnya, lalu tersenyum pahit. "Aku benci terlahir di keluarga _Uchiha_."

"Kau bilang a─?"

_DUARRRR!_

Suara kembang api mulai saling menyahut, membuat Hinata tidak begitu dengar dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir. Ia tatap wajah Sasuke yang menatap langit yang mulai penuh dengan kembang api dengan warna dan bentuk yang berupa. Saat itu Hinata belum menyadari, bahwa sesungguhnya ada ikatan gelap di dalam Sasuke yang masih terhimpit.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari Festival matsuri hanya bisa terdiam seraya berjalan berdampingan. Tidak ada satu topik yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hinata. Entah mengapa, aura Sasuke sedikit kelam saat itu. Hinata lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menatap wajah si raven yang berada di sebelahnya dan menelitinya dengan seksama.

"Berhenti menatapku." ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata langsung salah tingkah.

"Ma-maafkan aku─" Hinata lalu memberhentikkan jalannya saat sampai di perempatan jalan. "Sampai disini saja. Terimakasih sudah meminta ijin pada Kakashi-san dan mengajakku pergi ke matsuri."

Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam dan kembali melihat Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya kosong. "A-aku akan pulang sekarang."

"..." Sasuke lagi-lagi diam.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah? Maaf. Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Sasuke yang tampaknya sadar dari lamunannya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan. Merasa ada yang aneh, Hinata buru-buru berlari kecil dan menarik mantel Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, aku─" kaget dengan apa yang Ia lakukan, Hinata buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari mantel Sasuke dan segera menatap Sasuke yang hanya terlihat kebingungan.

"Hn?"

"_Ano_! Jika kau butuh teman bicara, silahkan telepon aku─" ujar Hinata lantang meski wajahnya memerah dengan apa yang Ia katakan sendiri. Hinata lalu buru-buru berjalan mundur dari tempat Ia berdiri. "Karena─ a-ano, itu─"

"Aku mengerti." balas Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk berpamitan. Belum lima detik Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke segera kembali menghadap Hinata dan menariknya ke arah dada bidangnya.

_SPLASH!_

Suara kamera dan kilatan lampu terang yang hanya sekilas menerangi tubuh keduanya. Sasuke yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara kamera, segera memutar kepalanya mencari sumber darimana kilatan cahaya itu datang.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata yang masih tenggelam dalam dada bidang Sasuke menoleh ke atasnya, melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat serius.

"Tutup mulutmu! Sembunyikan wajahmu, dan berhenti bergerak!" bisik Sasuke. Melihat sesosok bayangan sedang berlari, buru-buru Sasuke melepas Hinata dan mengejarnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sendiri terdiam di jalanan. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Entah Ia harus berbuat apa, mengejar Sasuke atau meredamkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yosh, cukup panjang juga ternyata kali ini.. T_T **

**Maaf ya aku lama update, aku akhirnya libur!**

**Yes, dengan ini aku bisa update lebih cepat! XDb hahaha**

**Terimakasih banyak yang sudah review huhuhu seneng banget ada yang baca fic ini**

**Ah, Author sampai pelajarin hikayat genji dan kabuki biar ngerti. Ternyata lumayan seru juga ya XD**

**Semoga kedepannya penulisan author lebih baik lagi ;u; **

**Ditunggu reviewnya! Masukan untuk penulisan juga saya terima heheu**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Princess  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 3  
**

* * *

.

.

Sudah dua hari Hinata tidak mendapat kabar lagi dari Sasuke setelah pergi bersama ke Matsuri tempo lalu. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Hinata hanya bisa menunggu sebentar dan Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Pada akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu kedatangan Sasuke lagi.

"Hinata, apalagi yang kau lamunkan?" Kakashi yang sedang duduk di sebelah Hinata menatapnya lekat. "Dan lagi, kau belum menjelaskan padaku mengapa kau dan Sasuke bisa kenal?"

"Eh─ I-itu.. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya? Aku bertemu di saat aku menonton Kabuki bersama Tenten. Dan, setelah itu─" Hinata menatap Kakashi yang melihat matanya tajam. "Ka-kami jadi kenal. Hanya itu─"

"...Sungguh? Kukatakan sekali ini padamu, aku hanya memperbolehkanmu saat itu saja. Jangan lagi-lagi buat aku harus menjelaskan pada atasan mengenai lusa kemarin." ingat Kakashi yang harus menemui atasannya untuk memberi alasan atas ketidak hadiran Hinata. "Bicara topik lain, besok pemotretanmu akan dilangsungkan di sebuah pulau. Karena musim panas, kau harus memakai bikini."

"Bi-bikini? Tidak, tidak─ A-aku tidak cocok pakai itu." balas Hinata malu. Ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan dirinya mengenakan pakaian itu di tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak.

"Kau ini model, 'kan? Kau harus siap mengenakan apapun." Kakashi lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. "Lihat baik-baik, laki-laki itu juga akan menjadi pasanganmu. Dia artis yang sedang naik daun, jadi kalau kau berfoto dengannya, reputasimu bisa terangkat."

"Si-siapa ini?" Hinata melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dengan senyuman bak secerah matahari sedang menghadap kamera. "Tampaknya aku pernah melihatnya─"

"Sudah kubilang dia sedang naik daun, 'kan? Jadi satu atau dua kali pasti kau pernah melihatnya di televisi." Kakashi lalu mengambil lagi ponselnya. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat itu baik-baik, karena aku tidak mungkin membisikkanmu namanya jika kau lupa disana."

"Ba-baik.."

"Hinata-chan! Giliranmu!" seru salah satu staff yang memasuki ruang ganti Hinata. Hinata yang memang sedang melakukan pemotretan di studio langsung bergegas menuju ke arah pintu dan mengikuti jalannya gadis di depannya. Ia lalu kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin lusa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun─"

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang baru saja kembali menuju apartemennya, buru-buru menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan merenggangkan badannya yang mulai kaku. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jendela yang sudah gelap. Hinata yang mendapat banyak tawaran memang sedang menuju ke atas secara perlahan. Keluarganya yang awalnya sulit mencari dana, kini bisa bernafas lega karena setiap bulannya Hinata akan mengirimkan uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar bagi mereka. Keluarga Hinata sudah hidup dengan tentram, walau mereka tidak tahu bahwa Hinata banting tulang demi hal itu. Ya, jangan kira bahwa pekerjaan Hinata itu mudah. Ia harus bangun pagi untuk lari demi membentuk tubuhnya, setiap hari berlatih pose agar terbiasa di depan kamera. Belum lagi pelatihan untuk dirinya saat di depan kamera dan publik. Ia seperti harus mengubah dirinya saat bekerja. Terkadang, Hinata ingin sekali melepas topeng miliknya. Bukan menjadi Hinata yang luwes di kamera, tapi kembali menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya masih kaku dan malu-malu di hadapan siapapun. Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak bisa Hinata pungkiri, Ia sangat menyukai pekerjannya.

"Mungkin aku harus melihat televisi untuk menambah wawasanku." ujar Hinata mengingat perkataan Kakashi padanya untuk mengetahui berita-berita masa kini.

Hinata lalu menyalakan televisi yang berada di depan kasurnya dan langsung tercekat melihat siapa yang muncul di dalam televisi tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Di dalam sana terlihat Sasuke yang sedang di wawancara dengan Anko di sebelahnya. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan kimono hitam mulai berbicara di depan kamera. Bisa dilihat dari pakaiannya, Sasuke baru selesai dari teater Kabuki. Hinata hanya melihatnya bingung, seingatnya Sasuke sedang cuti dalam Kabuki seminggu karena lebam wajahnya yang kini tak terlihat di televisi.

"Uchiha-san, apa benar anda akan bermain drama? Apa anda meninggalkan dunia Kabuki?" tanya salah satu wartawan yang membuat Hinata ikut kaget mendengarnya.

"Bukan begitu. Ia tetap akan rutin bermain di teater Kabuki. Tapi, Sasuke akan bermain peran pada drama baru. Dia sudah mulai syuting hari ini." jawab wanita bernama Anko selaku manajer Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengarnya kini bisa mengetahui alasan mengapa Sasuke mengenakan kimono saat itu.

"Lalu, apa peran yang diambil oleh Uchiha?" tanya wartawan lainnya. Hinata yang juga penasaran dengan hal ini melihat televisi lekat-lekat.

"Dia berperan sebagai samurai. Kuharap kalian menontonnya saat sudah keluar, terimakasih!" Anko yang buru-buru kembali memasuki ruangannya langsung membiarkan Sasuke memasukinya duluan. Mereka terlihat tidak peduli dengan wartawan yang masih memberikan beratus pertanyaan tanpa memberi waktu untuk Anko bicara.

"Hee─ rupanya Sasuke-kun akan main drama." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Uchiha-san! Kudengar lusa malam kemarin kau bersama dengan seorang gadis! Apa itu benar?!" seru wartawan laki-laki tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke maupun Anko langsung menatap kembali ke arah wartawan yang tak terlihat di layar televisi. Bukan hanya Sasuke dan Anko yang kaget mendengarnya. Hinata yang awalnya sedang tersenyum-senyum langsung membuka matanya dan menatap televisi kaget. Tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring di kasur langsung buru-buru duduk dan mendekat ke arah televisi. Mendengar perkataan wartawan tersebut, seluruh wartawan disana langsung berbondong-bondong menyuguhkan pertanyaan ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa─" bisik Hinata pelan.

"...Mana buktinya?" ujar Sasuke tajam. Wartawan yang awalnya ramai berbicara langsung terdiam. Mereka tampak bisa merasakan aura Sasuke yang mulai kelam di sekelilingnya. "Tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak punya bukti."

.

.

"Aaah─! Tidak, tidak. Kalian pasti salah lihat, kemarin lusa Sasuke sedang berlatih kabuki. Sudah pasti dia ada di teater." seru Anko yang berusaha menutupi keadaan yang langsung sunyi itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, menutupi sifat asli Sasuke yang terlihat di depan kamera. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Terimakasih atas wawancaranya!"

Anko yang langsung menarik Sasuke menuju ke ruangan mereka segera menutup pintu rapat, meninggalkan wawancara yang langsung kembali menuju studio televisinya. Melihat hal tersebut, Hinata langsung mematikan televisi dan menunduk lemas.

"Pa-pasti Kakashi-san tahu hal ini─"

* * *

Pagi-pagi, Hinata yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya langsung melihat ke arah jendela yang sudah dibuka. Membuat cahaya matahari dengan indahnya memasuki ruangan kamarnya dan menyilaukan kedua mata lavender miliknya.

"Bangun! Kita harus berangkat pukul 6 pagi."

"Ka-kakashi-san!?" Hinata yang sedang menggeliat di kasur langsung terbangun melihat Kakashi yang sedang mengambil koper milik Hinata di dalam lemarinya. "Se-sejak kapan─"

"Satu jam lalu. Aku sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu. Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah untuk berangkat." ujar Kakashi yang sudah mengenakan kemeja dan menarik koper Hinata menuju ruang depan. Belum sempat Hinata memasuki kamar mandi, tiba-tiba Kakashi mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Dan, jangan lupa beri aku alasan tentang wawancara Sasuke kemarin malam."

"..Ba-Baik─"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau dan Sasuke berpisah setelah pergi ke matsuri saat ada orang yang mengambil foto kalian?" tanya Kakashi seraya menyetir setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Hinata yang duduk di bangku belakang. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap mata Kakashi yang terlihat di spion dalam.

"A-aku tidak mendapat kabar darinya lagi setelah itu─" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hmm─ Mungkin dia berhasil mendapat bukti fotonya." balas Kakashi santai. "Asal itu tidak merugikan kita, biarkan saja. Lagipula, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, 'kan?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Eh? I-iya─" Hinata mencengkram roknya erat. Ia memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Ya, Ia tidak punya alasan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Kakashi yang mendengar jawaban Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu bahwa Ia terlalu kejam pada Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Ia harus tegas kepada Hinata meski menyakiti hatinya.

* * *

Setelah dua jam di perjalanan, Kakashi dan Hinata lalu sampai di sebuah laut yang cukup sepi. Terlihat disana sudah bersiap-siap kru dan para kameramen menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka. Hinata yang keluar dari mobil langsung terkesima melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Laut biru dengan pasir putih serta matahari yang sudah menyapa mereka membuat suasana pagi itu sangat segar. Meski masih pukul 8 pagi, anginnya tidak terlalu dingin. Hinata sangat suka cuaca musim panas seperti ini.

"Hinata! Pakai _sunblock_, dan gunakan topimu. Diatas jam 11 nanti, cuacanya akan sangat menyengat." ingat Kakashi yang baru keluar dari mobil.

"Aku akan memakainya nanti." jawab Hinata menurut.

Dengan segera Kakashi dan Hinata lalu berjalan menuju tenda yang sudah disiapkan di sana. Kakashi yang melihat Kabuto sudah menunggu mereka langsung masam dan segera menjauhkan diri darinya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Kakashi yang terlihat malas berurusan dengan Kabuto. Mendapat tempat duduk, Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan_ sunblock_ di tas dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Jangan lupa, hari ini kau pakai bikini."

"Ka-Kakashi-san, aku tahu. Jangan mengulanginya terus." dengan wajah memerah, Hinata mengusapkan lotion tersebut di tubuhnya.

"Ah! Kau Hyuuga Hinata, ya?" seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang muncul di belakang Hinata segera berjalan ke hadapannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini!"

"Ah─ Ba-baik.."

"Dia masih baru, kumohon bimbing dia." Kakashi menatap Naruto yang langsung mengangguk senang.

"Tenang saja! Hinata-san, 'kan?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam mengetahui Naruto langsung memanggil nama depannya. "Aku pernah melihatmu di majalah, jadi aku yakin hasil foto hari ini pasti bagus!"

"Ah, tidak─ aku masih belajar." balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Hee? Tapi kau sudah terlihat profesional. Baiklah, aku harus ganti pakaian dulu. Semangat ya, hari ini!" Naruto yang dipanggil oleh manajernya segera menuju tenda putih di sebelah dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sepertinya dia orang yang mudah akrab. Bagus, 'kan? Baik, ganti pakaianmu sekarang." Kakashi yang ikut bersiap-siap langsung mengambil pakaian Hinata di sebuah tas yang sudah disediakan.

"Ano, Kakashi-san.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa mendapat foto yang bagus?" tanya Hinata kecil hati.

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mempertahankanmu jadi artis di bawah bimbinganku. Sekarang lekas gantilah."

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Kakashi langsung tersenyum senang. Ia memang masih butuh pacuan untuk terus maju kedepan. Dengan segera Hinata mengambil pakaian di tangan Kakashi dan memasuki ruang gantinya.

"Rasanya baru kali ini aku bicara begitu─" bisik Kakashi pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya, langsung buru-buru mengenakan jaketnya. Ia terlalu malu berjalan-jalan hanya dengan bikini berwarna biru tua dengan renda-renda manis di sekelilingnya. Meskipun para staff dan orang-orang disana sudah terbiasa melihatnya, tapi bagi Hinata ini pertama kalinya Ia berbikini di depan banyak orang.

"Tenang saja, tunjukkan pada mereka kau model profesional." Kakashi yang melihat Hinata masih ragu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kakashi-san─ baiklah!" Hinata lalu mengangguk senang. Ia lalu membuka jaketnya dan segera menuju ke area pemotretan. Disana Naruto yang mengenakan celana renang hitam selutut dengan dada telanjang melambaikan tangannya.

"Hoi, Hinata-san! Kemarilah!" Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata yang mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajahnya sedikit tersipu melihat kehadiran Hinata. Ya, siapa yang tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melihatnya? Gadis cantik bertubuh semampai dengan proporsi yang hampir sempurna kini di depan matanya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai dan mulai melayangkan helaian biru tuanya yang diterpa angin laut.

"Ok! Hinata, berpose sesukamu dengan Naruto! Tunjukkan suasana musim panas yang ceria!" seru penata gaya yang berdiri di sebelah kameramen.

"Eh? C-ceria?"

"Ya, tunjukkan saja senyum lebarmu, Hinata!" lanjut Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"E-eh─" Hinata lalu dengan canggung tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata! Senyum lebih alami lagi!" seru sang kameramen saat mengambil foto. Kakashi yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya bisa diam. Dia memang belum pernah melihat Hinata tersenyum selebar yang dilakukan Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto lalu mulai berpose. Hinata memang tersenyum, tapi sayang ada Naruto di sebelahnya yang memiliki senyuman lebih ceria hingga menutupi kehadiran Hinata di foto itu. Hinata yang entah sudah berapa kali mencoba tersenyum mulai lelah dan menatap Kakashi yang hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya.

"Maaf, bisakah beri dia waktu istirahat sebentar?" tanya Kakashi pada sang penata gaya yang mau tak mau menyetujui perminataan Kakashi. Dengan segera, Kakashi memanggil Hinata dan memasuki tenda mereka. Hinata yang mengikuti jalannya Kakashi hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Ma-maafkan aku─ Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Coba bayangkan kenangan-kenangan indahmu dan tersenyumlah. Cara tersenyummu itu tidak alami." jelas Kakashi bingung.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak punya kenangan seperti itu─" bisik Hinata pelan. Ia memang sudah sulit semenjak kecil. Keluarganya yang mulai susah membuatnya tak terpikirkan untuk melakukan kesenangan sedari dulu. Yang ada hanya ingatan mengenai betapa sulitnya Hinata untuk hidup.

"Haah─" Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan melihat jam di tangan kirinya. "Kuberi waktu lima menit untukmu berpikir dan kuharap aku bisa melihat senyum alamimu di foto nanti."

Kakashi lalu keluar dari tenda, meninggalkan Hinata untuk menemukan kenangannya yang menyenangkan. Tapi sayang, Hinata terlalu kalut untuk menemukan kenangan indah apapun itu di dalam kepalanya. Belum selesai Hinata berpikir keras, tiba-tiba suara ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering keras. Merasa harus mengangkatnya, Hinata langsung mengambilnya cepat.

"Halo?" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Ah? Kau sedang luang?" hanya dengan kalimat itu, hati Hinata langsung meloncat tinggi. Betapa kagetnya Ia mendengar suara itu kini terdengar di telinganya.

"..."

"Hoi, Hinata?"

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" balas Hinata meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Betapa senangnya Hinata mendengar jawabannya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba wajah Hinata bersemu. Padahal baru dua hari kemarin Ia bertemu dengan si pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

"Maaf, aku sedang pemotretan." Hinata mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam ponsel di sebelah kirinya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menelepon lagi nanti."

"..."

"Hn? Hinata, ada apa?" mendengar Hinata tidak menutup teleponnya, Sasuke membuka suaranya lagi. "Kau sedang pemotretan, 'kan?"

"Ung. Ano, a-apa yang harus kau lakukan saat disuruh tersenyum?" jawab Hinata membuat Sasuke langsung menaikkan satu alisnya.

"..tersenyum? Hnn─entahlah. Aku ini pemain Kabuki, hampir tidak ada _scene_ dimana aku harus tersenyum.''

"O-oh, begitu..''

"Hn? Kenapa?'' tanya Sasuke yang sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak..'' Hinata lalu diam sejenak dan kembali membuka suaranya. "_Ano_, aku harus kembali .''

"Tunggu─'' ujar Sasuke sebelum Hinata sempat mematikan teleponnya. "Kau tidak apa? Apa ada masalah?''

"Eh? Tidak, su-sungguh.''

"Hmm─" Sasuke yang sedang duduk sembari memegang script di tangannya lalu kembali bersua. "Kau kesulitan di pemotretan kali ini?"

Merasa bisa menebak pikiran Hinata, ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat hati Hinata langsung berdegup kencang. Bukan karena gugup, tapi karena kaget bahwa Sasuke bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata.

"I-iya, mereka menyuruhku tersenyum lebar."

"..lalu?"

"Tapi, mereka bilang tersenyumku tidak alami, dan menyuruhku untuk memikirkan kenangan indah. Tapi aku─" Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat. "Maaf, aku jadi bicara hal ini padamu."

"Disitu masalahnya."

"Eh?"

"Kau bicara seakan mereka memaksamu tersenyum." ujar Sasuke santai. "Kau terlalu merasa tertekan. Apa kau benci pekerjaanmu?"

"..Ti-tidak. Aku suka sekali pekerjaan ini."

"Kalau begitu, hal itu saja sudah terhitung sebagai '_hal indah_' bagimu, 'kan? Menjalani pekerjaan yang kau suka." Sasuke meredamkan suaranya perlahan. "Itu bukan hal yang mudah, Hinata."

"Sa-sasuke-kun─" Hinata yang mendengarnya lalu mulai mengingat betapa senangnya Ia terpilih dan masuk ke dalam agensinya sekarang. Dengan segera, Hinata tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou_, tampaknya memang aku terlalu merasa tertekan."

"Hn, begitulah─"

"...Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke pemotretan!" ucap Hinata mulai kembali bersemangat. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan hal penting. Aku akan meneleponmu malam nanti."

"A-apa kau ada teater hari ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Yah, hari ini teater terakhirku untuk teater Genji." jawab Sasuke yang memang sedang kembali menghapalkan skenario yang Ia pegang di tangannya sedari tadi.

"Be-begitu..." Hinata lalu terdiam. Ia masih ingat suasana teater Kabuki yang ia tonton saat itu. Kemeriahnnya serta alunan-alunan musik yang kental akan alunan tradisional cair dalam telinganya kala itu. Entah kenapa, Hinata tiba-tiba merasa terlarut dalam kesunyian tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan tutup teleponnya. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke yang merasa canggung akan keheningan itu segera memecah keheningannya dan menutup teleponnya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menaruh ponselnya.

"Hinata! Sudah 5 menit lewat, apa kau sudah menemukan kenangan itu?" Kakashi yang tiba-tiba memasuki tenda lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata yang masih mematung. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kakashi lalu memegang pundak Hinata yang langsung berbalik ke arahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kakashi-san! A-aku janji akan melakukan pemotretan dengan baik!" seru Hinata pelan. Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Kakashi sudah tahu pasti apa omongan Hinata selanjutnya. "Tapi, aku ingin kau memenuhi keinginanku satu kali ini─"

"Haah─ Lagi-lagi imbalan, ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

Berkat_ imbalan_ yang diberikan Kakashi, Hinata berhasil melakukan pemotretan dengan maksimal. Senyum matahari miliknya terlihat cerah di dampingi senyum milik sang Uzumaki. Keduanya bagai bersinar dengan laut di belakang mereka. Penata gaya majalah disitupun langsung takjub melihat perubahan _mood_ Hinata yang luar biasa berubah hanya dalam 5 menit.

"Apa yang kau katakan hingga anak itu bisa langsung merubah_ mood_nya?" tanya sang penata gaya pada Kakashi yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Dia selalu seperti itu, jika kuberi imbalan pasti hasil fotonya akan langsung bagus." ingat Kakashi pada kejadian sebelumnya.

"Kakashi-san! Aku sudah selesai berganti pakaian!" Hinata yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti berlari kecil ke arah Kakashi yang mengangguk perlahan. Hinata yang mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan lengan _3/4_ dan rok di atas lutut berwarna coklat muda itu kini segera menatap Kakashi penuh makna. "Aku mendapat imbalan yang kuminta, 'kan? Hasil fotonya bagus kan?"

"Yah, kau mendapatkannya." jawab Kakashi mau tak mau. "Baiklah, aku akan langsung mengantarkanmu ke teater dan akan langsung menjemputmu setelah selesai, mengerti?"

"Ba-baik. _Arigatou_, Kakashi-san!" Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia memang meminta imbalan untuk bisa menonton pertunjukkan Kabuki hari ini. Tampaknya imbalan tersebut bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar karenanya.

"Teater? Hinata-san juga suka pergi ke teater?" Naruto yang juga baru keluar dari ruang ganti tampaknya mendengar percakapan antara Kakashi dan Hinata. Ia lalu mendekati keduanya dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga suka teater musikal."

"Ah, bu-bukan teater musikal." ujar Hinata ragu-ragu.

"He? Kukira gadis-gadis jaman sekarang sukanya pergi ke musikal. Bukankah begitu?" Naruto terkekeh geli sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena air laut.

"Selera gadis ini sedikit berbeda." Kakashi yang ikut bicara hanya melirik ke arah Hinata penuh makna. "Dia lebih suka tradisional dibanding yang modern. Ya kan, Hinata?"

"Ka-kakashi-san─"

"Haha, unik ya. O,ya Hinata, kau tidak tertarik bermain drama? Produser kenalanku sedang mencari gadis untuk bermain di drama barunya. Kupikir wajahmu cocok sebagai karakter itu." Naruto mengedipkan matanya sebelah. "Kalau kau berminat, aku bisa mengenalkanmu padanya."

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak berniat bermain dra─"

"Boleh juga. Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa berikan pada manajermu." potong Kakashi cepat sembari mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dalam kantong kemejanya. "Hubungi aku jika produser kenalanmu itu tertarik dengan Hinata."

"Ah! Oke, aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku bicara dengannya." balas Naruto yang mengambil kartu nama milik Kakashi tanpa menahan dirinya. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata. "Tenang saja, di drama itu tampaknya kau tidak perlu tersenyum lebar seperti tadi lagi. Baiklah, aku pergi duluan ya!_ Otsukare_ untuk hari ini!"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba pergi secepat kilat bersama manajernya segera menghilang di hadapan Kakashi dan Hinata. Hinata yang masih terdiam lalu segera menatap wajah Kakashi bingung. "Ka-kakashi-san, seingatku a-aku hanya menjadi model─"

"Yah, sekali tepuk dua lalat lumayan juga, 'kan?" jawab Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

.

.

* * *

"Kau datang ke teater?" ujar Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh si gadis lavender beberapa detik lalu melalui telepon. Hinata yang baru selesai dari pemotretan kini sedang berada di dalam mobil, pergi menuju teater tempat Sasuke berada di pusat kota.

"I-iya, aku sudah tidak ada pekerjaan jadi aku ingin melihatnya." jawab Hinata melihat jam di tangannya sudah pukul 12 siang lewat. "Mungkin aku baru bisa menonton teater keduanya. Teater pertama mulai sekarang, 'kan?"

"Ya, 15 menit lagi." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya melihat semua orang di teater sudah bersiap-siap di atas panggung. "Teater kedua akan dimulai jam 6 nanti. Mungkin kau yang akan menunggu lama. Datanglah ke belakang panggung saat sampai. Kau bisa menunggu di ruanganku nanti."

"Ti-tidak apa?"

"Ya, tenang saja." Sasuke lalu melihat Anko di depannya memberikan sinyal untuk _stand by_. "Maaf, aku harus bersiap sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi saat aku bisa memegang ponsel. Telepon aku saat sudah disini. Sampai jumpa."

"Ah! Ba-baik." Hinata lalu memutus panggilannya dan melihat layar ponselnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menyukainya?" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Hinata seraya menyetir.

"He─? Ti-tidak! Te-tentu saja tidak.." jawab Hinata gagap.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah." gurau Kakashi ringan yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata malah lebih bersemu. "Hei, Hinata. Aku tidak melarangmu menyukai siapapun, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dipermainkan."

"Ke-kenapa? Aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak─"

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke tidak mempermainkanmu? Tidakkah kau terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke hanya dengan 2 kali pertemuan saja?" ucap Kakashi membuat Hinata mulai menanggapinya dengan serius.

"A-aku hanya berteman dengannya─ Aku rasa Sasuke-kun juga menganggapnya begitu.."

"Aku pernah menjadi manajernya, Hinata." potong Kakashi. "Dia tidak sebaik itu pada siapapun terutama wanita. Jadi, dari pandanganku hubunganmu dan Sasuke cukup dekat."

"Ka-kakashi-sensei, aku─"

"Jangan lupa posisimu. Kalian berdua di dunia hiburan. Dan kau masih bukan apa-apa dibanding Sasuke. Jangan sampai kau jadi beban untuknya. Apa kau yakin Sasuke tidak terganggu dengan dirimu?" Kakashi yang tampak memperjelas ucapannya kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Ia terlihat benar-benar tegas pada Hinata kali ini. Membiarkan Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya kini semakin lama perjalanan semakin diselimuti kekalutan akan perkataannya barusan.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu bila sempat. Bila aku tidak bisa, kau boleh pulang sendiri ke apartemenmu. Langsung kabari aku jika ada sesuatu." Kakashi yang menurunkan Hinata tepat di parkiran teater melihat gadis tanganannya itu kini berdiri di samping mobilnya. Kakashi sendiri yang masih di dalam mobil, membuka kacanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang terus menunduk dalam baik-baik. "Jangan pikirkan omonganku barusan. Hati-hatilah!"

Kakashi lalu menutup kaca mobilnya dan kembali menarik gas, menjalankankan mobilnya kearah jalan raya. Hinata yang mengenakan topi kini semakin menarik topinya kedepan untuk menutupi wajahnya di tengah keramaian di depan teater. Gadis dengan surai panjang itu lalu berjalan menuju ke depan gedung teater, dilihatnya para pengunjung yang sudah mengantri tiket untuk teater kedua nanti jam 6 sore.

"Lihat, aku dapat tiket barisan depan! Syukurlah, aku bisa lihat Sasuke-sama lebih dekat!" seru salah satu pengunjung yang baru keluar dari antrian. Hinata melihatnya dengan seksama dalam bisu.

"Uchiha-sama akan menjadi Murasaki untuk terakhir kalinya, ya? Syukurlah kita masih bisa menontonnya!"

"Aku benar-benar suka penampilan Uchiha di cerita ini!"

Satu-persatu telinga Hinata menangkap beberapa bunyi dari ucapan-ucapan para pengunjung. Hal ini membuat Hinata yang masih mematung di tengah keramaian itu semakin sadar betapa tingginya popularitas Sasuke. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata merasa malu, mengingat dirinya bersandingan dengan Sasuke dulu. Seorang aktor ternama bersama model amatir berjalan berdua, sudah pasti Sasuke malu hingga menghilangkan bukti pada malam itu. Memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat hati Hinata sedikit sakit.

"Ternyata yang Kakashi-san katakan tepat, aku bisa menjadi beban bagi kepopularitasan Sasuke-kun." Hinata berbisik pelan dan segera berjalan keluar dari gedung teater. Niatnya untuk menonton teater Kabuki yang dibawakan Sasuke sebagai Murasaki, teater pertama yang Hinata lihat kini tandas. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Anu, permisi─" seorang gadis dengan paras manis yang menyapa Hinata memandangnya senang. "Apa anda Hyuuga Hinata?"

"E-eh? I-iya.." jawab Hinata di tengah kebingungannya.

"Sungguh?" gadis yang tampaknya anak sekolahan itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka sekali denganmu! Aku membeli majalah yang ada dirimu!"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata setengah tak percaya. "Terimakasih banyak!"

"Aku sempat pangling, ternyata aslinya juga sangat cantik." gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Bo-boleh aku berfoto denganmu?"

"Foto? _Ano_, boleh." Hinata tersenyum simpul. Sesungguhnya, Kakashi melarang Hinata untuk memberikan foto secara bebas. Tapi apa boleh buat, hati Hinata sudah terlanjur melunak dengan senyuman anak berkuncir kuda di depannya ini. Setelah berfoto berdua, anak itu lalu meminta Hinata untuk menandatangani buku miliknya dan kembali menatap Hinata lekat.

"Um, sesunggunya aku tidak suka berpenampilan layaknya di majalah, karena kurasa tidak pantas. Tapi, saat melihat fotomu, kau sangat cantik. Aku jadi ingin seperti dirimu. Karena itu, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin berpenampilan sepertimu. Terimakasih!"

"A-aku─" Hinata yang tersentuh akan perkataan anak itu langsung tersenyum tulus, membuat anak di depannya ikut terkesima dengan senyum Hinata. "Terimakasih banyak, kata-katamu itu akan selalu kuingat."

Anak gadis tersebut yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum senang. Ia dan Hinata lalu berpamitan. Hinata sendiri juga tidak bisa menutupi perasaan senangnya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tapi, entah kenapa Hinata jadi tahu perasaan orang-orang didunia hiburan. Perasaan dimana tidak ingin mengecewakan penggemarnya.

"Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi─" bisik Hinata yang kembali berjalan keluar dari gedung teater Kabuki tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah pukul 3 sore, pertunjukkan teater pertama akhirnya selesai dengan baik. Sasuke yang selesai memerankan Murasaki buru-buru memasuki ruang ganti dan melepas wig panjangnya. Ia lalu segera mencari ponsel miliknya yang Ia taruh di dalam tas dan melihat isi di dalamnya segera.

_'Tidak ada panggilan masuk'_

Hanya kalimat itu yang Sasuke lihat di layar ponselnya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke lalu segera menekan nomor yang berada di ponselnya dan meneleponnya. Bukannya terangkat, ternyata nomor yang dituju mematikan ponselnya. Mendengar kalimat dari operator, buru-buru Sasuke memutus panggilannya kesal.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?! Jangan kesal begitu, kau harus istirahat dulu sebelum teater kedua!" seru Anko yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke dari awal masuk ruangannya.

"Gadis itu─ sudah kubilang telepon aku saat sudah sampai." gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia lalu menatap jam dinding dan melepas kimono di tubuhnya. "Aku mau keluar sebentar."

"Hah?! Kau gila? Diluar penggemarmu sedang mengantri untuk teater selanjutnya, dan kau mau keluar?! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi." Anko yang menahan pintu luar menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke sendiri hanya menanggapinya tak peduli dan segera mengenakan kaos hitam dari dalam lemari dan mengenakan celana _jeans_ miliknya.

"Aku hanya mau cari angin segar. Daripada mengurusku, bagaimana jika kau urus saja kimononya?" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah kimono yang barusan Ia kenakan sudah acak-acakan di atas lantai.

"Aah! Sudah kubilang lepas kimononya baik-baik! Kimono ini tinggal satu gara-gara kau merusaknya beberapa kali!" Anko yang awalnya menjaga pintu buru-buru memungut kimono yang berserakan di atas lantai. Ia hanya bisa pasrah mengetahui Sasuke yang lolos dari ruangannya, dan kini pergi berjalan keluar.

Sasuke yang berhasil keluar dari ruangannya lalu segera mengumpat di balik tembok sembari melonggokkan kepalanya keluar. Dilihatnya antrian tiket sudah ramai dan dipadati pengunjung, membuatnya tak bisa menemukan orang yang Ia cari.

"Apa dia tidak jadi datang?" Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon nomor lain yang Ia kenal ─Kakashi─ di ponselnya.

"Halo?" jawab Kakashi yang terdengar malas-malasan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kakashi-san, apa kau tidak mengantar Hinata kesini?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"...Jika begitu, siapa gadis yang tadi kuturunkan persis di depan gedung?" jawab Kakashi asal. "Dia sudah sampai sekitar jam 1 tadi."

"Tapi dia tidak kemari. Tidak ada panggilan masuk darinya."

"Ha? Apa katamu? Dia sudah disana 2 jam lalu." balas Kakashi yang juga mulai cemas. "Aku ada rapat sekarang. Mungkin dia tidak jadi datang dan kembali ke apartemennya. Setelah aku selesai rapat, aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Kakashi lalu segera memutus panggilannya, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menumpahkan amarahnya dalam diam. Merasa tak ada guna bertanya pada Kakashi, Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan ke dalam, menuju ke arah ruangannya. Ia ingat-ingat perkataan Hinata yang mengatakan akan menghadiri teaternya.

"Pulang? Kurasa Hinata bukan gadis seperti itu." bisik Sasuke yang langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu belakang. Belum sempat keluar lewat pintu khusus staff tersebut, Sasuke menemukan lawan mainnya baru saja memasuki gedung disana.

"Inuzuka! Aku pinjam ini sebentar!" Sasuke yang berlari seraya merebut topi yang berada di atas kepala lelaki dengan rambut cokelat itu langsung menuju ke pintu keluar, tidak peduli omelan yang diteriakkan oleh lawan mainnya tersebut. Ia kenakan topi cokelat di atas kepalanya dan bergegas menuju ke arah jalanan. Dilihat sekelilingnya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hinata ada disana.

"Sudah 2 jam, ya? Mustahil aku bisa menemukannya di sekitar sini." Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang sembari mulai kembali berjalan mengikuti jalan khusus pejalan kaki. Ia lalu membuka kembali ponsel di sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor Hinata. "Angkatlah─"

_PIP_

"Ha-halo?"

"..!" Sasuke langsung tercekat saat mendengar suara Hinata dari balik telepon. "Hoi! Dimana kau?!"

"A-ano─ A-aku.." suara Hinata yang tampak berbisik perlahan semakin pelan.

"Kenapa ponselmu mati tadi?" tanya Sasuke baik-baik mengetahui suara Hinata yang terdengar ketakutan karena nada bicara Sasuke.

"Ah, ponselku tadi terjatuh dan mati. Aku baru menyalakannya lagi." balas Hinata pelan-pelan.

"Haah─ Kau tidak jadi datang?" Sasuke yang memutar arahnya kembali ke gedung Kabuki mulai berjalan.

"A-aku.. tidak bisa menemuimu lagi."

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ki-kita baru saja kenal. Aku tidak mau kehadiranku malah mengganggumu. Aku yakin kau juga sibuk karena drama barumu, 'kan?" Hinata ucapkan kalimatnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"...dimana kau sekarang?" ujar Sasuke tajam tanpa menggubris ucapan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Eh? A-aku.."

"Dimana kau, Hyuuga?" Sasuke lagi-lagi mengulang kalimatnya dengan nada lebih berat membuat Hinata mau tak mau hanya bisa pasrah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Di.. Di depan kafe gedung Kabuki.."

"Diam kau disitu." Sasuke langsung menutup teleponnya dan segera bergegas menuju ke arah tempat dimana Hinata berada. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha yang satu ini setelah bertemu dengan gadis yang kini hanya bisa mati kutu terdiam di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang kini duduk manis di sebuah kafe kecil, tepat di depan gedung Kabuki hanya bisa terdiam dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Entah mengapa nada suara Sasuke barusan membuatnya takut untuk bertemu dengan si pemilik mata onyx tersebut. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar tak ada makian yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha satu itu. Hinata lalu melihat sekelilingnya, sepi. Kafe kecil ini sangat sepi meski berada di pusat kota, karena itu Hinata memilih memasuki kafe ini dibandingkan kafe besar yang sering masuk majalah yang berada di sekeliling kafe kecil ini.

"Silahkan, _parfait_-nya." ujar seorang pelayan manis seraya menaruh sebuah parfait yang terlihat menggugah selera di atas meja Hinata.

"Terimakasih banyak." Hinata tersenyum manis dan segera mengambil sendok yang berada di sebelah gelas parfait tersebut. Dicobanya satu suapan parfait dengan_ ice cream vanilla_ di atasnya. Begitu senangnya Hinata saat_ ice cream_ tersebut meleleh dilidahnya. Belum sempat mencoba suapan yang kedua, tiba-tiba pintu kafe terbuka dan membuat Hinata segera menghentikkan gerakannya cepat. Matanya hanya bisa melirik ke arah lelaki yang kini berjalan ke arahnya tanpa menaikkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Jadi, aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana dan kau disini sedang makan_ parfait_?" suara lelaki itu bertambah dingin saat sudah duduk di hadapan Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Tuan, apa anda mau pesan sekarang?" tanya pelayan tadi menghampiri meja Hinata.

"..." Sasuke melirik ke arah pelayan kesal. Ia lalu mengambil buku menu dan melihatnya teliti. "Aku pesan kopi."

"Baik, silahkan ditunggu." pelayan tersebut kembali ke tempatnya. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa pelayan itu sudah pergi langsung kembali menatap Hinata di depannya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu datang ke teater, tapi setidaknya kabari aku. Kakashi-san juga cemas kau tidak mengabarinya."

"...K-kau menelepon Kakashi-san?" suara Hinata mulai terbuka pelan.

"Yah─" Sasuke memangku tangannya di atas meja dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lalu, apa maksud yang barusan? Kau merasa kau menggangguku?"

"..H-hal itu, aku─ _Ano_, Ka-Kakashi-san.. mengatakan bahwa aku bisa jadi mengganggumu, dan─ kurasa itu tepat." jawab Hinata takut.

"Aku yang menilai apa itu mengganggu atau tidak." Sasuke membuka suara lebih tinggi. "Kenapa kau memikirkan pandangan orang lain?"

"Ta-tapi, aku ini hanya─"

"Kau milikku!" ujar Sasuke tajam tanpa peduli Hinata yang langsung terkesiap mendengarnya. "Sejak malam festival itu, kau milikku! Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengatakan apapun tentang hal tersebut."

"A-apa maksudmu!?" seru Hinata pelan, wajahnya yang bersemu merah Ia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya menemanimu malam itu karena kau memaksaku untuk pergi."

"Hoo─ Jadi, siapa yang merengek memintaku ijin pada Kakashi untuk bisa pergi ke Matsuri?" Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum rubah miliknya dan menatap Hinata penuh kemenangan.

"Me-merengek?! A-aku tidak memintamu! Kau yang meminta bicara pada Kakashi-san." Hinata yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan Sasuke segera berdiri dan menatapnya kesal. "A-aku ini bukan budakmu! Terserah padaku apa yang mau kulakukan. Ke-kenapa kau mengejarku kesini?"

"_Kenapa_? Bukankah kau yang datang ke tempatku dan menghilang agar kuperhatikan?" balas Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin naik pitam.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menemuimu!" seru Hinata kencang.

"O,ya? Tapi buktinya kau masih di sekitar sini. Itu bukti nyata kau masih menungguku."

"Kau─!"

"Baik, baik─! Pesanan kopinya sudah siap!" pelayan yang tiba-tiba saja datang segera menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja, membuat Hinata dan Sasuke segera menghentikan adu mulut mereka. Pelayan itu lalu tersenyum simpul penuh makna dan menatap Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, kau harus lebih terampil lagi dalam menggunakan kata untuk perempuan. Perempuan itu sensitif."

"Apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke menatap pelayan tersebut penuh tanda tanya.

"Lalu, Hyuuga-san juga sebaiknya lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu. Laki-laki itu tidak sensitif."

"E-eh?"

Pelayan dengan rambut cokelat sebahu itu segera berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata masih mematung akan ucapannya barusan. Tapi entah mengapa, berkat itu suasana antara Sasuke dan Hinata mulai cair kembali. Sasuke yang menyeruput kopinya lalu mulai kembali menatap Hinata angkuh.

"...Ada apa? K-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Aku hanya tidak paham dengan sifat kepala batumu itu." Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali melunakkan raut wajahnya. "Yang kubilang tadi benar. Aku tidak akan mengejarmu kesini jika kau ini bukan siapa-siapa."

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata polos.

"..Kau ini. Pokoknya, kau ini masuk ke bagian yang penting, mengerti?!" Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan sifat Hinata segera membuang mukanya dari Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Hinata tidak begitu mengerti maksud Sasuke, tapi setidaknya Ia tahu bahwa Ia tidak menjadi pengganggu untuk Sasuke saat ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun,_ a-arigatou_─" ucap Hinata pelan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali meminum kopi di tangannya.

"Lalu, kau mau kupesankan tiket untuk teater nanti?" Sasuke membuka topik baru melihat suasana sudah cair sekarang ─_berkat pelayan aneh_─ dibanding sebelumnya.

"Ah! I-iya. Aku lupa, aku bahkan belum memesannya."

"Tenang saja, aku ada 1 tiket di tasku. Nanti akan kuberi." ingat Sasuke bahwa setiap minggunya Ia selalu dapat tiket teater untuk teman atau kerabatnya. "Oh, bagaimana pemotretannya tadi?"

"Sukses. Aku berhasil melewatinya berkat kata-katamu." jawab Hinata malu-malu. "Tapi, mungkin karena Uzumaki-san sangat bersinar, aku rasa bagianku akan kurang kali ini."

"Hm? Uzumaki? Maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke yang mendengar nama tersebut langsung mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Kau berfoto bersama dia?"

"Ng? I-iya. Aku baru pertama kali─" Hinata melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai serius. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Dia akan jadi lawan mainku di drama nanti."

"Ah! Benar juga, aku sangat menantikan dramanya." Hinata tersenyum senang. "Ini kali pertama Sasuke-kun bermain drama, 'kan?"

"Yah.. Tapi─ Aku mendengar gosip miring tentangnya. Karena itu aku sedikit penasaran." Sasuke menurunkan volume suaranya dan kembali menatap Hinata yang mulai penasaran akan perkataannya barusan. "Tenang saja, kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"_E-etto_, tidak─ hanya saja Sasuke-kun berwajah serius seperti itu saat bicara mengenai Uzumaki-san." Hinata tertawa kecil. "Anu, memangnya gosip apa?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sasuke langsung tersenyum pahit. "Bukan hal besar, tapi aku dengar dari manajerku kalau Naruto ─"

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Ya. Gosipnya mengatakan kalau tidak ada lawan main Uzumaki Naruto itu yang bermain sampai akhir cerita."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawabnya seraya bergurau. "Banyak yang bilang ada yang mengundurkan diri, ada yang tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja, bahkan lawan pemain terakhirnya sekarang, dia koma karena kecelakaan. Yang itu mungkin memang sedang sial. Tapi, entah kenapa selalu bertepatan saat menjadi lawan main Uzumaki itu."

"He? Su-sungguh?" Hinata yang mendengarnya seksama menatap wajah Sasuke cemas. "Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Kau sungguh-sungguh mengambil peran itu?"

"Hn?"

"Maksudku─ Pemain yang di sudah ditetapkan baru Sasuke-kun dan Uzumaki-san, 'kan? Sudah pasti kalian berdua menjadi lawan main. Tapi─"

"Hinata, kau terlalu cemas." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Tenang saja. Hal itu hanya gosip belaka."

"...U-uhm." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak enak saat mendengar cerita dari Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata tiba-tiba merasa ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Hinata tidak yakin apa, tapi yang Ia tahu memang ada perasaan tak nyaman saat Ia bekerja bersama dengan Naruto sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC  
**

**Happy new year, semuanya! Terimakasih sudah mendukung saya selama ini.. **

**Dari author yang masih acak-acakkan nulisnya (sekarang juga masih sih haha) sampai author ngerti hal-hal di fanfiction ini ^^**

**Semoga untuk tahun ini lebih baik lagi dan author juga semakin berkembang penulisannya heheu**

**Semoga para readers juga diberkahi untuk tahun ini ya! ^^ Selamat tahun baru~**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian. Kutunggu review lainnya :D**

**Apakah update ini sudah lebih cepat? heheu~ **

**Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya !**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 4  
**

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke-san, ponselmu bergetar.." ujar Hinata yang masih bersantai-santai duduk di kafe bersama Sasuke yang juga ikut bermalas-malasan di depannya. Sasuke yang melihat ponsel di atas mejanya hanya bisa melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengecek siapa yang menelepon kali ini.

"Biarkan saja, paling-paling Anko menyuruhku untuk kembali." ujar Sasuke santai. Sudah hampir 2 jam Hinata dan Sasuke berada di kafe tersebut dan hanya tinggal 2 jam lagi teater kedua Sasuke yang merupakan teater terakhirnya untuk cerita Genji ini akan dimulai.

"Ku-kurasa sebaiknya Sasuke-kun kembali sekarang." balas Hinata ragu-ragu. Ia tidak mau kalau dirinya yang akan menjadi penyebab keterlambatan Sasuke nanti.

Sasuke lalu melihat jam di tangan kirinya dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Benar juga. Kau mau ikut? Kau harus mengambil tiket juga, 'kan?"

"Ah! A-apa benar tidak apa aku mendapatkan tiket darimu?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, kalau mengantri sekarang kau pasti tidak akan dapat tiketnya." Sasuke lalu berdiri dan menatap Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Pakai topimu. Di daerah gedung teater itu banyak orang yang mengambil foto diam-diam. Bisa gawat kalau kau ketahuan bersamaku."

"Eh? B-baik─" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengenakan topi di tangannya. Dia tahu pasti, Sasuke tidak mau sampai ketahuan jalan dengan model amatir seperti Hinata. Mulai memikirkan kembali perkataan Kakashi, Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak menjerumuskan pikirannya lebih dalam.

Sasuke yang diikuti Hinata lalu keluar dari kafe kecil tersebut dan berhati-hati berjalan menuju ke gedung Teater yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Hinata sendiri tidak berjalan di samping Sasuke, melainkan tepat di belakangnya. Berusaha tidak ada kejadian yang tidak Ia inginkan muncul jika Hinata berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku akan lewat pintu belakang. Kau lewat pintu depan dan kita bertemu di tempat pertama kau bertemu denganku." ujar Sasuke setelah sampai di depan gedung teater. "Hinata, kau masih ingat, 'kan?"

"Ah! Te-tentu. Di depan ruang ganti, 'kan?" koreksi Hinata perlahan mengingat Ia bertemu Sasuke pertama kali di depan toilet staff yang berhadapan dengan ruang ganti.

"Ya. Kalau begitu, cepatlah." Sasuke lalu segera meninggalkan Hinata dan berlari kecil menuju pintu belakang. Hinata yang masih mematung hanya bisa termenung diam. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap si Uchiha satu itu, tetapi Hinata merasa tak layak ada di dekatnya. Dengan perlahan, Hinata lalu berjalan memasuki gedung menuju ke arah tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata?!" Anko yang melihat sosok Hinata yang baru saja dibawa Sasuke ke dalam ruang ganti langsung melebarkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Wah─ Aku langsung tertarik padamu saat melihatmu di majalah! Ternyata memang sesuai dengan ideal-ku!"

"A-ah, te-terimakasih─" ujar Hinata canggung melihat Anko yang mulai memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke sendiri terlihat pasrah dan langsung meninggalkan keduanya untuk dirias.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau masuk agensi kami? Aku akan menjadi manajermu." seru Anko bersemangat.

"Manajernya Hatake Kakashi, kau tahu." potong Sasuke yang sedang duduk sembari mempersiapkan riasan untuk Kabuki nanti.

"Hah? Kakashi? Cih." Anko memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Hinata tajam. "Ternyata kau dibawah bimbingan Kakashi?"

"Be-betul.." jawab Hinata takut-takut. Beda dari yang Hinata bayangkan, Anko semakin memeluk Hinata lebih erat.

"Aaah─ Aku tidak peduli. Selagi tidak ada tuan _sparta_ itu disini, aku akan bermain denganmu dulu." Anko mencubit pelan kedua pipi Hinata dan segera menarik Hinata ke arah kursi. "Ayo, ayo.. Pakai kimono ini."

"A-anu, aku kemari ingin menonton Kabuki─" jelas Hinata sebelum Anko berusaha memainkan makeup ke arah wajah Hinata.

"Hmm? Ah─ benar juga." Anko tersenyum penuh makna dan mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan telunjuknya. "Aku baru sadar. Sejak kapan Sasuke dan kau jadi kenal? Seingatku kalian ini tidak ada hubungan kerja sama sekali."

"A-aku.."

"Anko─" potong Sasuke cepat. "Kau menakutinya. Lagipula, itu bukan urusanmu aku kenal dengan siapapun."

"Hee─ Jadi, bocah yang dulunya melolong padaku kini sudah mulai berani, hah?!" Anko bergantian menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa diam, pura-pura tak mendengarnya. "Yah, sekarang aku tau siapa wanita yang wartawan itu sebut. Untung saja tidak ada bukti."

"Ma-masalah itu─" Hinata membuka suaranya lebih besar dan menatap Anko serius. "Maafkan aku, aku meminta Sasuke-kun untuk menemaniku ke acara Matsuri."

"He? Matsuri?"

"Tidak, aku yang memaksanya ikut." balas Sasuke membuat Anko mulai bingung.

"Hoi, hoi. Kalian berdua─ Tenang saja. Aku tidak melarang kalian berhubungan atau apapun itu asal tidak ketahuan media." ujar Anko jahil. "Lagipula, aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada jika pasangannya adalah dirimu."

Anko kembali menatap Hinata lembut. Tampaknya Anko menyukai Hinata dilihat dari sikapnya saat itu. "Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Kami hanya kenal."

"Hee? Sungguh?" kecewa, Anko langsung melepas pelukannya pada Hinata perlahan-lahan.

"Dia milikku. Bukankah sudah jelas?" lanjut Sasuke yang membuat seisi ruangan langsung hening. Bahkan penata rias yang serius merias wajah Sasuke ikut menghentikkan gerakannya.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu?! Jangan memutuskannya begitu saja!" seru Hinata saat mulai menyadari perkataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"...K-kau─" Hinata yang awalnya sedang duduk, langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Beda dari Hinata yang awalnya malu-malu saat bicara dengan Sasuke, kali ini Ia menanggapi Sasuke dengan sangat serius. Anko dan penata rias disana yang mulai merasa kondisinya memburuk, segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu? Sebegitu bencinya mendengar hal itu? Aku hanya bercanda." ujar Sasuke lagi saat melihat tak ada siapa-siapa diruangan itu selain dirinya dan Hinata.

"Bu-bukan begitu.." HInata menautkan kedua alisnya dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam. "Tapi, kau tidak bisa bicara semudah itu."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. "Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku sudah katakan hal tadi hanya candaan kan? Kenapa kau jadi menanggapinya serius?'' Ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Candaanmu keterlaluan, Sasuke-kun.'' Ucap Hinata bergetar. Ia lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ''Aku bukan barang yang bisa dengan mudah kau katakan bahwa aku ini milikmu.''

"Begitu,''

"...''

"Jika kau merasa begitu, kenapa kau mengikutiku kemari?" Sasuke menatap Hinata serius dan langsung membuang mukanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung merasa tertusuk dalam hatinya. Ia pandangi dalam-dalam wajah Sasuke yang masih mengacuhkan dirinya. Hinata tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi Hinata merasa sakit saat melihat Sasuke mengacuhkan dirinya begitu saja.

"..A-aku─"

Hinata yang ingin menangis, buru-buru menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke di depannya yang juga ikut memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa tak bisa menahan lagi, Hinata buru-buru berlari keluar ruangan. Ia tidak berhenti meski mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya sebelum akhirnya Hinata berada di lorong, dimana Anko sedang menunggu di sana.

"Hinata-chan─" Anko tersenyum pahit dan segera menepuk kepala Hinata yang masih menahan air mata di wajahnya. "Tidak apa. Pasti kau jadi kebingungan ya. Candaannya memang keterlaluan.''

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap Anko cemas. "Maafkan aku. Padahal dia akan teater nanti, tapi aku mengacaukan mood-nya."

"Tidak, dia profesional. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, pasti dia akan membawakan kabuki dengan baik." Anko tersenyum simpul dan segera memberikan Hinata kartu nama dari kemejanya. "Ini nomorku, telepon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Ma-maafkan aku." cicit Hinata dengan suaranya yang mulai serak.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Aku takut, Anko-san. Aku tidak pantas bertemu dengannya." bisik Hinata pelan. Anko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam sembari mengelus kepala Hinata. "Aku ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata-chan─" Anko lalu memeluk Hinata erat dan membisikkannya pelan. "Tidak apa."

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang pulang menuju ke apartemennya setelah menonton teater Kabuki, langsung buru-buru keluar. Tanpa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, Hinata berusaha menghindarinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa jika bertenu dengan Sasuke lagi nantinya. Hinata yang kini membuka pintu apartemen-nya langsung menuju ke kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya sekarang, Hinata terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya yang penuh dengan panggilan masuk dari Kakashi.

"Mungkin aku harus meneleponnya.''

Hinata lalu menekan nomor Kakashi setelah mengatur suara seraknya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Kakashi.

''Hinata? Kau dimana?'' Jawab Kakashi mendengar suara Hinata yang menyapanya.

"Aku sudah di apartemen. Maaf, Kakashi-san─ aku mematikan ponsel selama pertunjukan.''

"Tidak apa. Tapi selanjutnya aku harap kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu.'' Balas Kakashi tegas. "Lalu, besok kau punya pemotretan di studio jam 9 pagi dan langsung ke kota sebelah untuk foto musim panas lainnya. Dan-''

"Hm?''

"Aku mendaftarkanmu audisi. Setelah pemotretan, kita langsung ke tempat audisinya.''

"Hee─? Ta-tapi aku belum mengatakannya kalau aku..''

"Hinata, sudah kubilang jika hanya menjadi model maka karirmu tidak akan maju.'' Kakashi mempertegas ucapannya. "Dan lagi, drama ini ditawarkan oleh produsernya sendiri. Tapi karena baru, agar adil mereka meminta agar kau ikut audisinya untuk melihat kemampuanmu.''

"Kakashi-san, aku tidak berniat─''

"Ambil tawaran itu. Lagipula kita juga tidak tahu kau akan lolos.''

"..baik''

"Baiklah, _plan_ untuk besok sudah kuberitahu, bangun jam 7 untuk olahraga terlebih dahulu, setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 pagi.''

"B-baiklah..'' Hinata mengucapkannya datar. Ia memang sudah terlihat pasrah dengan segala _schedule_ miliknya yang sudah ditentukan oleh Kakashi. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya, karena Hinata tahu Kakashi juga berusaha agar Hinata bisa banyak tampil di majalah. Setelah berbicara hal-hal lainnya, Hinata lalu mematikan panggilannya dan kembali tidur. Ini benar-benar hari paling melelahkan untuknya.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian dress mini ditubuhnya segera menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Kakashi yang sedari tadi membuat sarapan untuknya. Hinata memang sudah seperti keluarga dengan Kakashi karena hampir seharian waktu Hinata habis bersama Kakashi.

"Hinata, untuk audisi nanti aku akan memberikanmu _print-_an untuk hal-hal yg harus kau perhatikan saat audisi. Kau sudah berlatih juga, pasti kau mengerti kan?''

"I-iya, tapi apa benar aku cocok untuk audisi ini?''

"Tentu saja. Ada peran yang kupikir cocok untukmu. Jika audisimu bagus mungkin kau akan dapat peran tersebut.''

"..Aku akan berusaha.''

Kakashi melihat mata Hinata yang hanya menunduk jeli. "Ada apa?''

"He─?''

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?'' Ujar Kakashi terlihat bisa mencium gelagat aneh dari Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit lelah.'' Balas Hinata setengah berbohong. Dia benar-benar sedang lelah akhir2 ini.

"kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu vitamin dan tidurlah di mobil. Kau tidak mau kaan punya kantung mata di wajahmu."

"Iya, terimakasih." Hinata menatap Kakashi senang. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki manajer seperti Kakashi. Meski keras, tapi Kakashi tidak pernah memaksakan Hinata hingga _drop_. Itulah yang membuat Hinata percaya dengan Kakashi begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

Pemotretan Hinata berlangsung sampai dengan jam 5 sore. Beruntung stasiun televisi dekat dengat pemotretan, jadi Hinata dapat datang tepat waktu.

Selagi menunggu giliran audisi, Hinata amati baik-baik _print-out_ yang Kakashi berikan. Audisi ini merupakan audisi untuk bermain drama. Dan Hinata hanya bisa terbisu selagi membaca_ script_ dramanya. Ia terlihat tak tertarik sedikitpun.

"Hinata-chan?!''

Suara gadis yang terdengar di sebelah Hinata, membuatnya segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat sosok si gadis cantik sedang berjalan menuju ketempatnya yang duduk manis di sebuah sofa kecil.

"Sa-sakura-san?''

"Aaah, senangnya melihatmu lagi. Ternyata kau ikut audisi ini juga. Memang banyak yang mengincar peran di drama ini. Kita sama-sama berusaha ya!''

"Ba-baik. Anu─ memangnya drama ini sangat terkenal?'' tanya Hinata berbisik.

" Kau tidak tahu?! Ini drama terbaru yang akan keluar musim depan. Pemeran yg ditetapkan baru Uzumaki dan Sasuke, '_kan_? Jadi ini audisi untuk memilih peran yang lainnya. Kuharap aku bisa dapat peran_ heroine_nya!'' angan Sakura tak mengabaikan raut wajah Hinata didepannya. "Kenapa kau diam begitu?''

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau ini audisi untuk drama itu.'' jelas Hinata yang memang tak dikabari oleh Kakashi sebelumnya. "Aku akan kembali saja.''

"Heee─? Kenapa? Audisinya sudah mulai. Lagipula nomor urutmu setelah ini kan?''

"Eh? Sungguh? Anu, Sakura-san juga ikut audisi '_kan_? Mau ambil nomor pesertaku?'' ucap Hinata gagap.

"Hinata, nomor peserta kan sudah sesuai data diri." Sakura tertawa kecil. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa berkeringat dingin memikirkan harus bagaimana sekarang. Disaat Hinata berusaha menghindari Sasuke, Ia malah harus audisi ditempat yang sama dengannya. Rasanya Hinata benar-benar ingin melarikan diri. Terlebih Sakura juga ikut dan Hinata lihat banyak artis terkenal sedang ikut menunggu giliran. Tampaknya ini drama yang dipandang luas dan menjanjikkan.

''Nomor 102, Hyuuga Hinata.'' panggil seorang staff, mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki ruangan. Hinata dengan kakinya langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan dengan semangat dari sakura di belakangnya.

Hinata lalu lihat ke arah depan, terdapat 5 orang sedang duduk di belakang meja panjang dan menatapnya serius. Hinata kenal salah seorang juri tersebut, dia pernah menjadi penata gaya saat hinata tampil di majalah ternama.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri.'' ujar seorang wanita yang tampaknya tegas dari sudut matanya tersebut.

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya.'' ujar Hinata ragu-ragu. Tangannya tak berhenti gemetar kala itu. Hinata benar-benar ingin menyudahinya dengan secepat kilat.

"Kau tidak punya pengalaman apapun selain modeling, apa kau yakin bisa memainkan drama dengan baik?'' tanya salah satu lelaki disana.

''Sa-saya─'' Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia yakin akan gagal audisi kali ini. Hinata lalu tiba-tiba ingat perkataan Kakashi. Ia tak cocok bersanding dengan Sasuke. Jika hinata masih tak mau menapaki karirnya lebih jauh, berada dekat Sasuke hanya akan menurunkan reputasinya saja.

"Kenapa?'' Produser bernama Yamato yg melihat Hinata terdiam mulai membuka suaranya.

"Saya ingin bermain di drama ini!'' Seru Hinata lantang. "Saya masih bukan apa-apa tapi saya ingin menunjukkan pada seseorang kalau saya bisa melangkah lebih tinggi lagi. Saya tidak bisa terus diam di posisi saya sekarang.''

Para staff dan penilai disana hanya diam. Bigung dengan perkataan Hinata barusan. Beberapa diantaranya saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Hm─ menarik. Tapi, drama ini butuh orang yg punya potensi, apa kau punya?"

"Jika tidak, saya tidak akan berdiri disini sekarang.'' balas Hinata tajam. Ia benar-benar terlihat beda dari Hinata yg berada di balik layar sekarang.

''...Pak Produser, bukankah wajah seperti ini yg kau cari? Aku pernah jadi penata gayanya dan dia terlihat sangat bagus di kamera." ujar seorang penata gaya yg Hinata kenali itu.

"..Benar juga, pantas saja Naruto merekomendasikannya padaku.'' sang produser terkekeh geli. Ia lalu mengambil cap diatas mejanya dan segera menempelkannya diatas kertas audisi milik hinata. "Tapi maaf, kau gagal.''

"E-eh?''

"Dalam drama, wajah saja tidak cukup. Apa kau bisa membawakan peran dan setiap kalimatmu masuk kedalam hati penonton? Apa bisa peranmu mengubah sudut pandang org lain?'' Produser itu tersenyum tipis. "Dalam drama, beda dengan modelling. Wajah, suara, kalimat semua gerakanmu membawakan arti beragam.''

"Be-begitu─'' bisik Hinata kagum. Hinata lalu tersenyum senang dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. "Tetimakasih atas nasihatnya! Hal itu sangat bermanfaat bagiku!''

"Ah, haha..'' sang produser hanya tertawa canggung. Kaget dengan reaksi hinata.

"A-aku tahu kenapa drama ini sangat ditunggu. Aku pasti akan menontonnya juga. Terimakasih banyak!'' Hinata lalu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan audisi lega setelah berpamitan dan diperbolehkan meninggalkan tempat.

''Haha─ Anak yang menarik, ya?''

"Dia bilang akan menontonnya. Hahahaha'' produser itu lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melihat secarik kertas ditangannya. "Hyuuga Hinata, ya? Andai saja dia audisi dengan benar, pasti dia lolos.''

"_Ano_, tapi ini kali pertama ada yang tidak menangis dibilang gagal langsung begitu saja. Malah, dia terlihat lega.''

"Mungkin dia memang tidak berniat audisi." balas juri yang lain.

"Bagaimana? Kalau dipoles lagi, anak itu bisa membawa rating besar."sang penata gaya yang hany tersenyum mendelik ke arah lelaki di belakangnya.

"Aku tertarik pada anak itu. Aku akan coba panggil dia untuk bermain di dramaku.'' ucap seorang lelaki yg sedari tadi mengumpat di balik tembok.

.

.

"Gagal?!'' Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan hasil yg dibawa Hinata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata audisi seperti itu─''

".. Yah, hitung-hitung latihan. Aku akan carikan drama lainnya nanti.''

"ba-baik..Maafkan aku.''

"Permisi," belum sempat pergi dari tempatnya, Kakashi dan Hinata tertahan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari lelaki berambut cokelat sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. "Namaku Yamato, aku tertarik untuk menawarkanmu bermain di dramaku yang akan tayang musim depan."

"Yamato-san? Hinata, dia produser yang pernah menayangkan drama yang sukses tahun lalu. Beri salam." Kakashi menatap Hinata penuh arti.

"S-salam kenal, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata dengan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Kakashi-san, tampaknya kau memilih anak yang tepat untuk dibawah naunganmu." Yamato tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana? apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan kami?"

"Mengenai hal itu, saya belum bisa memberi jawabannya. Saya harus melihat _script_ drama-nya dulu dan yang lainnya."ujar Kakashi.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku akan mengirim lewat fax untuk _script_ drama nya serta tawaran honornya. Kau bisa kabari aku setelahnya jika tertarik." Yamato lalu bertukar kartu nama dengan Kakashi dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata, mengenai audisi barusan, apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik? Sudah ditetapkan pemeran utama wanita yang lolos tadi adalah Haruno Sakura. Kulihat kau akrab dengannya di ruang audisi."

"Sa-Sakura-san berhasil?" Hinata menatap wajah Yamato senang. "Syukurlah. S-saya mengenal Sakura-san akhir-akhir ini."

"Masih ada audisi berikutnya, cobalah lagi. Meski hanya peran kecil, jika bermain di drama ini namamu bisa meluas." bisik Yamato dengan sedikit canda. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali masuk. Kutunggu kabar baiknya."

Hinata dan Kakashi lalu membungkuk saat Yamato mulai kembali memasuki gedung. Setelah Yamato sudah tak terlihat, Kakashi segera menatap Hinata puas.

"Bagus, kau memberi kesan baik. Jika honor untuk dramanya cukup bagus, aku akan menerimanya. Lalu, apa kau masih mau ikut audisi untuk drama yang ini?"

"E-entahlah─ tapi, Sakura-san berhasil.. Aku jadi penasaran. Aku ingin bermain drama bersamanya juga─"

"Baik, aku akan mendaftarkanmu lagi untuk audisi berikutnya." Kakashi lalu mulai berjalan menuju mobil yang Ia parkir di pinggir jalan diikuti Hinata. "Setelah ini kita langsung ke agensi dan melatihmu lagi untuk audisi berikutnya."

"Baik!"

.

.

* * *

Pukul 4 pagi, Hinata diantar oleh Kakashi ke apartemennya. Baru saja Hinata selesai dari pelatihannya dan dengan segera Hinata mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Belum lagi lusa Hinata masih ada pemotretan di kota sebelah.

"Tubuhku seperti remuk─" bisik Hinata. Ia lalu melepas sepatu dan menanggalkan pakaiannya. Dengan hanya mengenakan baju tidurnya, Hinata buru-buru memasuki kasur dan mulai mencoba tertidur. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata tiba-tiba kembali terpikir dengan Sasuke. Ia baru ingat, jika Hinata mengikuti audisi itu lagi, dan lolos maka bisa jadi Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. "Pasti Sasuke-kun masih marah padaku.."

_PIP PIP PIP_

Ponsel Hinata yang mulai berdering langsung membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Buru-buru Hinata ambil ponsel di sebelah ranjangnya dan melihatnya tak percaya.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata eratkan genggaman di ponselnya dan mencoba mengangkatnya dengan penuh takut. "H-halo?"

"...Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tak percaya teleponnya diangkat dini hari ini.

"A-aku baru saja pulang." jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. "S-sasuke-kun, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"..Kenapa? Kau pikir kenapa? Kau membuatku kesal waktu itu dan tidak mengabariku lagi. Benar-benar─" Sasuke menghentikkan ucapannya dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Sudahlah, aku meneleponmu karena penasaran dengan hasil audisinya. Kudengar kau ikut audisi di drama itu?"

".._U-ung_. Aku gagal."

"Hah? Bodoh." ujar Sasuke menusuk hati Hinata. "Yah, aku sih lebih senang kau tidak diterima."

"He? Ke-kenapa kau bicara begitu?" seru Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan si Uzumaki apalah itu." Sasuke bergurau dan kembali membuka suaranya. " Aku baru saja _rehearsal_ dengannya dan dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Lebih baik kau jangan kenal dengannya lagi."

"..hmph!" Hinata menahan tawanya dan tersenyum senang. "Rupanya Sasuke-kun bisa menggerutu juga masalah drama."

"Kau pikir aku akan selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati?"

"Mungkin." Hinata tertawa pelan, berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. "Tapi, aku ingin mencobanya lagi. Aku ingin mencoba bermain di drama itu."

"Hn─" Sasuke terdengar membisu tampak berpikir sebentar. "Ya, cobalah. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana kau berakting."

"J-jangan mengingatkanku dengan akting." bisik Hinata malu mengingat bagaimana kerasnya berlatih akting.

"O,ya─ masalah waktu itu.." Sasuke mengingat kembali terakhir Ia bertemu dengan Hinata dan menurunkan volume suaranya. "Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang aku minta maaf! Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi. _Tch_─"

"..Sasuke-kun."

"Aku paham arti dari perkataanku. Kau bukan barang. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu pada seorang wanita." Sasuke sedikit menggerutu pelan. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"..Tidak─" Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengeratkan tangannya. "Aku juga langsung lari. Aku menghindarimu, maaf."

"Jangan permasalahkan itu, aku yang duluan membuatmu kesal." Sasuke kembali memperjelas ucapannya. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi berbisik dengan secepat kilat. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga perkataanku."

"Hm─?" balas Hinata yang tidak menangkap satupun kalimat Sasuke yang cepat itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." tukas Sasuke buru-buru mengganti topik. "Kapan kau audisi lagi?"

"Sekitar minggu depan."

"Baiklah, kau belum tidur 'kan? Aku akan menutup teleponnya."

"U-uhm, sampai jumpa."

_PIP_

Hinata lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya dan kembali memasuki selimut. Ia tersenyum senang dan tiba-tiba kembnali merasa bersemangat. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi hati Hinata kembali berdebar kencang.

"Sedikit lagi, aku bisa mencapainya─"

.

.

* * *

"Lolos?!" seru Hinata kencang mengulang perkataan Kakashi sebelumnya. "Kakashi-san, su-sungguh?! Sungguh aku lolos?!"

"Ya, beruntunglah kau. Kau hanya dapat peran sampingan tapi setidaknya kau memiliki lebih dari 20 _scene_ hingga dramanya tamat." Kakashi yang baru saja menerima telepon akan pengumuman audisi mengenai drama terbaru berjudul _Saiken_ ini segera memberi tahu hasil audisi yang Hinata ikuti pekan lalu. "Sakura pasti senang mendengar kau juga ikut bermain drama ini."

"S-syukurlah─" Hinata tersenyum senang dan melihat_ script_ drama yang diberikan Kakashi. Hinata amati baik-baik lembar demi lembar. Hinata mendapat peran sampingan, yaitu sebagai Chizu, seorang wanita kuil yang juga menjadi teman masa kecil Hiro, yang diperankan oleh Naruto. "Ah, hampir di semua scene aku bersama Uzumaki-san.."

"Tentu saja, kau teman masa kecilnya." Kakashi yang juga melihat _script_ drama tersenyum kecil. "Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta dengan Naruto di drama ini."

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Kakashi-san─"

"Aku bercanda. Oh, ada Sasuke juga. Banyak nama familiar di drama ini."

"Be-benar.."

"Sasuke dan Naruto yang menjadi samurai. Cerita ini mengambil kisah jaman Edo, pantas saja memilih Sasuke yang memang pangeran kabuki." Kakashi mengangguk paham. "Lalu mereka memilih Naruto yang sedang naik daun. Produsernya benar-benar pandai dalam menaikkan rating."

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku harus mengenakan kimono." Ujar HInata melihat catatan _script_ dan menyadari di setiap scene Ia mengenakan kimono.

"Sudah pasti, ini kan drama tradisional." Kakashi lalu menutup _script_ ditangannya dan melihat Hinata tajam. Ia lalu segera manarik tangan Hinata dan menuju ke ruang latihan di sebelahnya. "Nah, waktunya kembali latihan. Aktingmu masih banyak yang kurang!"

"Tu-tunggu, Kakashi-san─"

.

.

* * *

Setelah 2 minggu berlatih dan menghapalkan dialognya, akhirnya pengambilan gambar untuk drama _Saiken_ ini dimulai. Ini hari pertama pengambilan gambar dimulai dan seluruh pemain dikumpulkan. Hinata dan Kakashi yang baru datang juga langsung bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti kostumnya. Hinata yang baru pertama kali mendatangi _setting_ drama hanya bisa terkesima melihatnya.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau drama itu memiliki sangat banyak staff." ujar Hinata disela waktu riasnya.

"Benar. Saat pemotretan dan saat syuting drama sangat berbeda 'kan?" ujar penata rias di sebelah Hinata.

"Iya, Aku sangat tertarik." jawab Hinata senang.

Setelah selesai dirias, Hinata buru-buru mengenakkan kimono berwarna merah dengan obi hitam. Rambut panjang Hinata tergerai manis dengan kepangan rambut di sampingnya. Kakashi sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihat artisnya tampil sangat cantik meski Ia sudah melihatnya berkali-kali.

"Kau persis seperti boneka jepang." Kakashi tersenyum simpul dan merapihkan kembali obi Hinata sembari berjalan menuju tempat berkumpulnya para kru dan artis sebelum dimulainya pengambilan gambar. "Kau harus hati-hati, kau artis baru. Kru disini pasti banyak yang akan menggodamu."

"Te-tenang saja, Kakashi-san."

Hinata dan Kakashi yang sampai di tempat berkumpul, segera disambut hangat oleh produser yang belum mereka temui sebelumnya.

"Kakashi-san, Hinata-san! Ah, kau memang cantik sekali. Dari awal melihatmu aku yakin kau cocok memerankan gadis kuil ini." produser bernama Iruka tersebut tersenyum puas.

"Salam kenal, aku manajernya Hatake Kakashi. Mohon bantuannya."

"S-salam kenal. Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya mohon bantuannya untuk drama ini." ujar Hinata sebmbari membungkukan tubuhnya kaku karena kimono yang melilitnya.

"Ahaha, santai saja. Seperti yang dibilang Yamato-san, kau sangat tahu sopan santun, Hinata-san." Iruka tersenyum lebar. "Kudengar kau juga mendapat peran di drama Yamato yang baru ya?"

"Betul, tapi baru akan mulai pengambilan gambarnya 2 bulan lagi." jawab Kakashi menggantikkan Hinata. Selagi Kakashi dan Iruka mengobrol, Hinata langsung di kagetkan dengan suara nyaring dari yang Ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Aaah! Hinata-chaaan!" Sakura yang berada di kerumunan tersebut segera berlari kecil menuju Hinata dan memeluknya erat. "Saat kudengar kau juga mengikuti drama ini aku sangat senang!"

"S-sakura-san! mohon bantuannya."

"Yup. Aku lihat di _script,_ kita hanya punya 2 _scene_ yang bersama. Menyebalkan sekali." Sakura menggerutu kesal. Sakura memang berperan sebagai peran utama wanita dimana Ia adalah seorang putri yang ikut bersama dua samurainya untuk menolong Ayahnya yang ditahan oleh kubu lain. Karena itu beda dengan Hinata yang mengenakan kimono anggun, Sakura mengenakan yukata dan pakaian bertarung nantinya.

"Sakura-san! Saatnya pengambilan gambar pertama!" seru salah satu staff yang memang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Baik! Hinata, sampai jumpa nanti!" Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berlari menuju sebuah rumah yang merupakan studio yang dibentuk menyerupai rumah tradisional.

Kru dan sutradara sudah siap ditempatnya. Begitu pula produser dan kameramen yang juga mulai bermain dengan alat mereka.

"Hinata, perhatikan baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau melakukan pengambilan gambar berkali-kali nantinya." bisik Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti."

Tidak ingin mengganggu jalannya pengambilan gambar, Kakashi dan Hinata lalu pindah ke lokasi lain dimana nanti Hinata akan berakting disana. Studio lainnya yang sudah di _setting_ menjadi sebuah kuil kecil. Hinata melihatnya senang karena disinilah hampir semua scene Hinata berada.

"Kukira kita akan melakukannya di kuil asli." ujar Hinata sembari melihat para kru yang sedang sibuk mengatur seluru properti untuk kuil tersebut.

"Akan sulit untuk izinnya dan sulit menghancurkannya. Kau tahu kan akan ada scene pertarungan disini. Kalau hancur, bisa gawat jika kuil yang asli." jawab Kakashi santai.

"Ah, benar juga─"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengecek hal lainnya dulu. Kau tunggu disini." Kakashi lalu keluar dari studio tersebut dan meninggalkan HInata yang masih terkesima dengan settingan di depan matanya.

"Oh! Hinata-san!" suara nyaring yang terdengar di belakang Hinata segera membuat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto dengan yukata hitamnya melambaikkan tangannya kencang. "Apa kabar?! Ooh, kau cantik sekali."

"B-baik. Terimakasih, Uzumaki-san."

"Mohon bantuannya! Kulihat _scene_ kita berdua sangat banyak, ya? Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu nanti.''

"Ah! Tidak, aku justru memohon bantuanmu. Ini drama pertamaku, jadi─"

"Tenang saja. Aku juga sangat gugup pertama kali. Tapi, kau sudah terbiasa di depan kamera, 'kan? Jadi kau pasti bisa." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melihat Hinata lekat. "...Hehe, aku senang lawan mainku sangat cantik."

"Eh?"

"Kita teman masa kecil, 'kan? Jadi kita harus punya _chemistry_ yang baik. Tidak usah sungkan padaku jika ada sesuatu."

"..Te-terimakasih kasih." Hinata mengangguk paham. Hinata perhatikkan baik-baik wajah Naruto yang masih tersenyum. Hinata hampir tak percaya dengan seluruh gosip mengenai laki-laki berambut pirang ini setelah berbicara dengannya banyak.

"Di _scene_ pertama, kau bercerita mencegahku untuk membantu Sakura menolong Ayahnya. Dan kau akan berlari mengejarku di kuil ini. Apa kau bisa berlari dengan kimono ini?" ingat Naruto dengan _script_nya.

"Ah! Benar juga. Mu-mungkin aku harus mengendorkan obinya sedikit, Karena terlalu kencang, badanku jadi sedikit kaku hingga ke kaki." Hinata lihat obinya dan menyentuhnya yang memang hampir membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu melepas obinya." Naruto lalu mendekat ke arah depan Hinata dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata meraih tali obi yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Tu-tunggu, tidak u─"

"Hoi!"

Tangan Naruto yang awalnya sedang mencoba membuka tali obi di pinggang Hinata, segera melepaskannya saat ada jari yang mencubit tangannya kencang.

"Ow! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Hinata kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Sasuke yang kini berdiri di samping Hinata segera menatapnya tajam. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau memperbolehkannya melepas tali obimu begitu saja?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke kaget. Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan rambut hitamnya dengan poni yang diturunkan menutupi keningnya, mengenakan sebuah yukata hitam sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah Hinata yang memerah segera menunduk dalam, berusaha tak menatapnya lagi.

"Hei, _teme_! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Karena_ scene_ pertamaku adalah disini. Aku berdoa di kuil dan tiba-tiba kau datang mengganggu." balas Sasuke tajam. "Tak di dunia nyata, tak di drama kau selalu menggangguku."

"Hah?!"

"Apa?"

Keduanya yang mulai saling bertatap-tatapan membuat suasana semakin kelam di antara keduanya. Hinata yang melihatnya segera membuka suaranya perlahan.

"_A-ano_, aku baru tahu kalian sangat bersahabat."

"KAMI TAK BERSAHABAT!" jawab keduanya bersamaan membuat Hinata langsung kicut melihatnya.

"Naruto-san! Saatnya pengambilan gambarmu!" seru manajer Naruto yang menuruh Naruto pindah studio.

"Hah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa Hinata! Aku akan kembali lagi!"

"Jangan kembali lagi!" balas Sasuke yang tak dihiraukan Naruto yang langung menghilang.

"Ja-jadi, Sasuke-kun sudah dekat dengannya?" tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tampak masih kesal.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat _rehearsal_ dan langsung membencinya satu detik setelahnya. Aku benar-benar tak cocok dengannya." Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang dan berganti pandang ke arah Hinata. "Kau lolos juga. Meskipun _scene_mu selalu bersama si_ dobe_ itu, tapi aku cukup senang karena bisa melihatmu mengenakan kimono."

"Ah─ ta-tapi kimono membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku tidak begitu menyukainya."

"Itu karena obimu terlalu kencang." Sasuke lalu berjalan ke belakang Hinata dan membuka tali obinya perlahan. "Diam dulu, aku akan membenarkannya."

"U-uhm. Apa Sasuke-kun bisa?"

"Aku ini pemain Kabuki yang dari kecil mengenakan kimono. Kau menyepelekanku?" ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata langsung tersenyum simpul.

"Benar juga."

Sasuke lalu membuka tali obinya dan kembali merapihkan obi di pinggang Hinata. Dengan cekatan Sasuke memasang pita obi di tangannya dan kembali memasangnya tali obi tersebut di pinggang kecil Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai mengenakan obi milik Hinata yang langsung tersenyum puas.

"Wah─aku jadi tidak sesak lagi. Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya. _Scene_ pertamamu berlari mengejar _dobe_ itu, ya? Saat berlari, angkatlah sedikit kimonomu jadi tidak mengganggu saat kau berjalan." saran Sasuke yang langsung disetujui Hinata.

"Terimakasih─"

"Baiklah, aku harus bersiap." Sasuke lihat staff yang sudah memanggilnya dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Giliranmu masih nanti, ya? Aku akan melihatnya."

"I-iya.."

"Berjuanglah." Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Baik!" Hinata mengangguk senang sembari melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah kuil untuk pengambilan gambar pertamanya.

Hinata perhatikan baik-baik, Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan senangnya dengan segera menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang bisa melihat betapa merah wajah sang Hyuuga satu ini.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Pendek ya chapter ini X''D Semoga chapter depan lebih panjang lagi.**

**Dan, banyak karakter sudah mulai bermunculan di satu tempat /gelindingan/**

**Semoga di chapter depan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata dan yang lainnya (?) akan kuperjelas lagi**

**Konflik nya juga sudah mulai terlihat untuk chapter depan. Semoga author bisa ngebawain konfliknya haha  
**

**Ditunggu reviewnya, dan terimakasih atas reviewnya! **

**Kali ini author nyoba balesin reviewnya ya heheu**

**Maaf ya kalau gabisa bles satu-satu tapi aku baca semuanya fufufu/**

**.**

**.**

**AprilliaSiska** : Happy new year juga ya! :D Terimakasih banyak!

**Shiny Soul** : Terimakasih banyak Aku belum tahu kalau Naruto itu antagonis apa nggak, semoga next kita bisa tahu ya /dibuang/ Hubungan Kakashi sama Sasuke itu cuma artis - mantan manajer aja kok. Haha tapi kayaknya hubungan mereka ga sedeket Kakashi - Hinata ;D Mungkin Hinata lupa ngasih tahu Sasuke ya XD /plak/ Happy new year!

**zzahira**: Betul, Sasuke adalah pemain Kabuki dan selalu dapat peran wanita (karena wajahnya mungkin ya) Dan seperti katamu, Kabuki itu sangat tradisional/kuno.. aku sampai research berulang-ulang huhu dan memang pelaksanaan kabuki memakan banyak waktu. terimakasih banyak ya!

**sushimakipark** : Happy new year! Mungkin Kakashi overprotective biar Hinata ga ada skandal sepertinya :'D untuk hubungan Sasuke-Kakashi bakal diulas nanti. ditunggu ya! XD Terimakasih banyak.

**hinatauchiha69** : keinginanmu terkabul, Hinata main drama bareng sama keduanya tuh :Db Untuk penambahan karakter masih belum tahu, sempet mikir Gaara oke juga sih. Tapi kalau ada gaara nanti karakter lainnya jadi berkurang. Terimakasih banyak.

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih banyak atas semua reviewnya! Aku seneng bacanya heheu/ #dilempar**

**Sampai ketemu chapter depan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 5  
**

* * *

.

.

"Hinata-san, sebentar lagi giliranmu." salah satu _staff_ yang menemani Hinata menunjukkan_ script_ di tangannya. "Pada bagian ini, setelah kau memanggil nama Naruto, kau harus langsung berlari mengejarnya. Saat sudah di tepi kuil, baru kau berhenti disana."

"Ah, baik─" Hinata mendengarkan arahan dari staff di sampingnya dengan cermat. Ia lalu kembali melihat _script_ di tangannya. Perannya sebagai_ Chizu_ dan Naruto sebagai_ Hiro_ sudah Ia tanamkan di kepalanya. Hinata tidak begitu sulit mendalami peran _Chizu_ yang merupakan anak dari penjaga kuil dengan sifat yang lemah lembut. Hinata malah sangat senang mendapatkan peran tersebut.

"Hei, Hinata. Mohon bantuannya!" Naruto yang baru kembali dari tempat lain segera berjalan mendekati Hinata dan ikut melihat _script_ di tangan Hinata. "Ah, ini _scene_ pertama kita, ya?"

"Be-betul.."

"Bagaimana kalau di bagian kau mengejarku, kau menarik tanganku?" Naruto tampak berpikir seraya melihat Hinata. "Bukankah lebih masuk akal jika begitu? Iya '_kan_, pak sutradara?"

"Aah─ bisa juga." Sutradara yang sedang duduk di sebelah mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Me-menarik tanganmu? Tapi, bukankah _Hiro_ akan terlihat kejam jika melepaskannya saat _Chizu_ menarik tangannya?" pikir Hinata membayangkan adegan tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melepaskan tanganmu dengan lembut." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh?"

"Hinata-san, Naruto-san! Silahkan memasuki tempat kalian sekarang!" seru seorang _staff_ yang memecahkan percakapan antara Naruto dengan Hinata. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menurut dan buru-buru memasuki _set_ studio kuil tersebut tanpa menunggu Hinata yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Hinata, ini giliranmu '_kan_? Berusahalah." ujar seorang lelaki yang baru datang di samping Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun.." Hinata memandanginya seksama dan tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah!"

Hinata lalu segera berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto yang sudah siap di tempatnya. Adegan ini adalah cerita dimana_ Chizu_ yang menghentikkan _Hiro_ untuk membantu Haruka─_yang diperankan oleh Sakura_─ demi keselamatannya. Hinata yang sudah siap berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto mulai mendalami perannya saat seluruh_ staff_ sudah bersiap untuk pengambilan gambar kali ini.

"Baiklah,_ scene _4_ take _1,_ action_!"

Hinata yang mendengar aba-aba dari sutradara segera menjalankan perannya sebagai _Chizu_ dan menatap Naruto dengan sepenuh hati. "_Hiro-kun! Apa kau yakin akan membantu Haruka-sama?_"

"_Yah─maafkan aku, Chizu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Haruka-sama menolong Ayahnya sendirian._" Naruto yang juga mendalami peran sebagai _Hiro_ terlihat sangat serius. Ia lalu menatap Hinata seraya tersenyum pahit. "_Selamat tinggal, Chizu._"

Naruto lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari perlahan. Seluruh _staff_ yang melihat adegan tersebut seakan terhanyut oleh akting keduanya yang membawakan perpisahan dengan sebaik mungkin. Melihat Naruto mulai berlari, Hinata juga ikut berlari kecil.

"_Hiro-kun!_"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha agar tidak terjatuh berlari dengan kimononya. Sesuai dengan yang Naruto ajukkan padanya, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan mengeratkannya. "_Jangan pergi, Hiro-kun._"

"..." Naruto tatap baik-baik Hinata yang menggenggam tangan kanannya erat. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto menyeringai kecil dan menepis tangan Hinata kencang hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke atas tanah hanya dalam beberapa detik. Hinata yang masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya tak percaya. Bukan hanya Hinata, _staff_, asisten sutradara, bahkan sang sutradaranya dibuat kaget dengan kejadian di hadapan mereka yang kini terpantul lewat kamera tersebut.

"H-hoi, Naruto─" bisik sutradara yang melihat adegan itu di depannya kaget. "_Cut_! Hoi, Naruto-san!"

"Orang itu─" Sasuke yang juga melihat jalannya pengambilan gambar tersebut segera berlari menuju ke arah _set_ drama dan menarik tubuh Hinata cepat. Ia tatap baik-baik Hinata yang masih terdiam di depannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..Ah, i-iya─" jawab Hinata yang masih _shock_ dengan kejadian beberapa detik lalu. Ia lalu melihat wajah Naruto yang hanya diam, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Hoi! Apa maumu?! Tidak ada di _script_ kau membuatnya terjatuh!" seru Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kirinya kasar.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah bilang padanya aku akan melepaskan tangannya. Bukankah dia yang tidak profesional untuk menahan tubuhnya?" ujar Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Iya '_kan_, Hyuuga Hinata?"

"..." Hinata hanya bisa diam dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia masih merasakannya, tepisan tangan Naruto yang sudah pasti tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia mengenakan kimono seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya saat kau melepas tangannya sekencang itu?!" tukas Sasuke tajam sembari menatap Naruto yang masih berwajah santai.

"Tenang, tenang. Setidaknya dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Naruto tersenyum simpul dan melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke. "Hinata-san, ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Kau─!" Sasuke yang menahan amarahnya segera menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari set drama. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, tak peduli omelan sutradara yang mendatangi dirinya.

.

.

"Apa kau terluka?" ujar Sasuke yang membawa Hinata ke ruang ganti bersama dengan Anko dan Kakashi yang juga menemani mereka.

"T-tidak, aku hanya kaget." Hinata yang duduk di atas bangku menggeleng cepat dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang terluka karena menahan tubuhnya saat terjatuh di atas bebatuan kecil. "Ka-kakashi-san, kurasa aku butuh air untuk membersihkan darahnya."

"Tanganmu terluka?" seru Kakashi pelan dan segera menarik kedua tangan Hinata untuk melihatnya. "Uzumaki itu, kurasa dia sengaja."

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Sasuke yang hendak keluar, buru-buru di hentikan oleh Anko yang menahan pintu di depannya.

"Jangan macam-macam, Sasuke. Ini masih di lokasi syuting. Kau harus bertindak hati-hati disini." Anko menatap wajah Sasuke tajam. "Lagipula, sutradara juga pasti akan bicara pada Naruto. Biarkan saja dulu."

"A-aku juga salah. Aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diriku dengan baik." ucap Hinata ragu-ragu sembari tangannya sedang diobati oleh Kakashi yang hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Sudah jelas-jelas dia melepas tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga agar kau terjatuh!" Sasuke kembali berjalan dan duduk di samping Hinata. "Tampaknya rumor tentang orang itu benar. Dia benar-benar mencelakakan lawan mainnya."

"Ja-jangan begitu, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak bisa menuduh orang sembarangan." tukas Hinata cepat membuat Sasuke segera mendecih pelan. "Tidak apa. Kita harus kembali."

"Baiklah," Kakashi menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia lalu kembali membereskan alat medis di atas meja dan berdiri ke arah pintu. "Kita tidak boleh berdiam disini terlalu lama."

"Benar, pasti mereka sudah menunggu. Ayo cepat kembali." Anko dan Kakashi lalu segera keluar dari ruang ganti. Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih didalam, mau tak mau mengikuti manajer mereka masing-masing untuk keluar.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membalasnya nanti." bisik Sasuke ke arah Hinata sebelum mereka keluar dari ruang ganti bersamaan.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah pengambilan gambar untuk _scene_ Hinata dan Naruto diulang, akhirnya_ scene_ tersebut berakhir sesuai keinginan sang sutradara. Hinata bisa selesai pengambilan gambar dengan tak ada masalah apapun kali ini. Tak ada niat untuk bicara pada Naruto yang juga langsung menuju set berikutnya. Hinata memang penasaran maksud Naruto untuk melepaskan tangannya saat itu, tapi penasarannya itu langsung dihapuskan saat melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai merenung selesainya pengambilan gambar.

"Kakashi-san, a-apa aku harus minta maaf pada Naruto-san? Dia dimarahi Sutradara meski aku juga salah saat itu.'' Hinata meruntukkan dirinya sedih.

"Tidak, kau lebih baik tidak berurusan dengannya diluar syuting drama ini.'' kilah Kakashi yang melanjutkan tugasnya mengganti pakaian Hinata yang sudah selesai pengambilan gambar untuk hari ini. Selesai mengganti kimononya dengan _dress_ abu-abu selutut berlengan pendek, Hinata segera menuju _set_ drama sebelah dimana _scene_ pertarungan antar 2 samurai, Sasuke dan Naruto akan berlangsung.

"Kuharap kau berakting bagus, Uchiha Sasuke.'' Naruto yang menyiapkan katana palsu di tangannya tersenyum lebar penuh maksud. "Hee─ katana-nya terbuat dari kayu? Kukira akan terbuat dari besi."

"Hn, bukankah kau harusnya mengatakan hal itu untukmu sendiri?'' Sasuke yang juga mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya segera tersenyum sinis. "Beruntunglah kau ini terbuat dari kayu."

Keduanya yang sudah bersiap, berdiri berhadapan. Tak ada yang mau mengganggu mereka berdua karena tampaknya keduanya sedang saling menusuk lewat pandangan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, adegan ini adegan dimana kalian bebas bertarung. Tunjukkan sesuai _rehearsal_ kemarin. Akan lebih baik jika kalian improvisasi pada gerakan diluar yang sudah dilatih.'' seru sang sutradara yang duduk menatap set studio yang diubah menjadi sebuah taman ala tradisional di sana dengan pohon sakura di tengahnya.

"Bertarung?'' tanya Hinata cemas ke arah manajernya yang dan tetap membaca buku novel miliknya.

"Tentu saja, katana itu terbuat dari kayu, jadi tak berdampak buruk.'' Kakashi melirik ke arah kedua aktor di depannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, resiko bermain drama_ action_ itu sudah diketahui masing-masing pihak."

"Re-resiko?" Hinata melihat Kakashi penasaran. Ia yang melihat pengambilan gambar di belakang sutradara hanya bisa berharap bahwa tak ada kejadian seperti dirinya kali ini.

"Baiklah, sutradara bilang kalau kita harus improvisasi, 'kan? Baguslah, Sasuke-san!'' Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya memasang kuda-kudanya. Sasuke yang tak peduli hanya diam dengan kuda-kudanya yang sudah siap dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, _take_ 1, _action_!"

Hanya dengan aba-aba dari sutradara itu, dalam hitungan detik kaki Naruto sudah langsung beranjak dari tempatnya ke arah Sasuke. Di _script_ sudah di tulis adegan ini merupakan adegan antar kedua samurai yang merupakan rival, yang akhirnya akan bekerja sama melindungi _Haruka_ sang putri. Tak ada yang menang atau kalah, karena itulah keduanya boleh bebas melakukan serangan sehebat mungkin di depan kamera. Selain karena tak ada dialog, adegan ini penting untuk memberikan penonton kesan akan kehebatan samurai tersebut.

Sasuke yang juga mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, langsung menarik katana yang tersisip di sarung pedang tepat di sampingnya. Ia lalu melayangkan katana tersebut ke arah Naruto yang berhasil menahannya dengan katana di tangannya. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama sesuai dengan_ rehearsal_ mereka kemarin.

"Kh─!" Naruto yang menahan kekuatan katana dari Sasuke segera menarik katana di tangan kanannya dan langsung menjauhi Sasuke. Ia menatap mata Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dingin. Jengkel dengan tatapan itu, Naruto lalu mulai melakukan improvisasi dan langsung berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke. Ia tebaskan katananya tepat ke arah kepala Sasuke. Beruntung refleks Sasuke terbangun dengan baik hingga Ia bisa menghindarinya.

Tahu bahwa Naruto hendak menyerangnya tanpa peduli dengan _script_, Sasuke lalu mulai melakukan improvisasi lainnya. Mereka berdua mulai saling menyerang satu sama lain tanpa peduli dengan _rehearsal_ yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa-apaan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tidak mengikuti _rehearsal_." bisik asisten sutradara yang duduk di samping sang sutradara.

"Tapi, bukankah ini hebat? Mereka terlihat benar-benar seperti bertarung sungguhan!" sang sutradara yang melihat adegan tersebut di sebuah layar terpukau dan mulai bersemangat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto semakin lama semakin mengikuti ritme pertarungan yang cepat.

"Ka-kakashi-san, apa mereka benar-benar bertarung?" Hinata yang melihat adegan di depan matanya mulai merinding. Dia tidak seperti melihat sebuah adegan pertarungan di film, dia seperti melihat pertarungan asli sedang terjadi di depan matanya. Bunyi hentakan kaki, suara teriakan, serta bunyi kedua katana yang saling bertemu membuat studio menjadi sangat hening dibuatnya.

Sasuke yang kini menahan katana Naruto di depannya lalu segera menyeringai kecil. Ia dan Naruto kini bertatap-tatapan. Tak ada kata '_akting_' jika orang bisa melihat dengan jeli antara keduanya. Melihat Naruto yang mulai lengah, Sasuke langsung menebas katana milik Naruto hingga membuat katana tersebut terpental jauh. Naruto yang melihat katana-nya kini terjatuh di atas tanah segera menatap Sasuke kesal dan menendang katana di tangan Sasuke, membuat katana tersebut ikut terpental. Kini keduanya berhadapan dengan tangan kosong, tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke segera menarik kerah yukata milik Naruto dan menendang perutnya hingga terjatuh sekitar 2 meter darinya.

"_Cut_! Yosh─ menakjubkan! Aku seperti melihat pertarungan asli!" sutradara berambut cokelat dengan kacamata itu segera bertepuk tangan dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih diam pada tempatnya masing menatap satu sama lain, tak peduli dengan omongan sutradara yang masih memuji akting keduanya.

"Kau─! Kau serius menendangku?" Naruto yang menahan perutnya dengan tangan segera melihat ke arah Sasuke tajam. "Kau sengaja membuatku terjatuh?!"

"Hn─Jadi, kau lebih ingin yang bohongan?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis seakan mengejek. "Bukankah kau yang tak profesional untuk menahan tubuhmu hingga kau terjatuh?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung panas. Ia ingat itu adalah kata-kata yang Ia tunjukkan pada Hinata beberapa saat lalu.

"Sasuke-san! Saatnya mengambilan adeganmu yang selanjutnya!"

Mendengar perkataan sang staff dari kejauhan, tanpa mengacuhkan Naruto, Sasuke segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersungkur di atas tanah. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, rasa amarahnya Ia tahan guna menyelamatkan reputasinya di depan publik. Ia lalu buru-buru berdiri melihat manajernya datang hendak membantunya. Dengan segera Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ruang gantinya seraya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bicara dengan sang sutradara.

.

.

* * *

"Baiklah, hari ini berjalan dengan baik! Terimakasih semuanya! Baru 12 _scene_ yang dijalani, kuharap semua akan saling membantu untuk _scene_ kedepannya. Kuharap drama ini bisa sukses nantinya!" Sutradara serta Produser yang menutup syuting hari itu tertawa senang.

"Kakashi-san, apa jadwal hari ini sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata yang juga sudah siap untuk bergegas pulang di tengah acara antar para _kru_ dan para pemain tersebut.

"Tidak, kau masih ada pemotretan. Aku memundurkan jadwal pemotretanmu malam ini karena drama, jadi kita harus segera pergi." Kakashi menunjukkan jadwal di buku kecilnya ke arah Hinata yang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Hinata sesungguhnya benar-benar lelah, lebih dari 10 jam Ia melakukan syuting dramanya, dan kini sudah pukul 11 malam sedangkan pemotretannya nanti akan dilakukan pukul 12 malam.

"Hinata-san, kami mau mengadakan pesta untuk syuting pembuka drama ini, apa kau mau ikut?" Iruka yang melihat Kakashi dan Hinata sedang bersiap-siap menatap keduanya senang.

"Terimakasih, tapi anak ini masih ada pekerjaan." tolak Kakashi halus.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, masih ada pesta penutupan setelah syuting berakhir nanti. Ikutlah disaat itu."

"Ba-baik─"

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Iruka sang produser, Kakashi dan Hinata buru-buru keluar dari gedung studio dan segera menuju parkiran. Dilihat suasana sudah sepi malam ini, Hinata hanya bisa termenung melihat bulan di atas kepalanya kini semakin bersinar terang. Ia berdiri di belakang mobil yang baru dibuka oleh Kakashi. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya yang terlihat muram dari kaca mobil.

"Hinata─" tiba-tiba suara seorang lelaki yang terdengar familiar di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis dengan surai indigo tersebut menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan Sasuke serta Anko sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, terimakasih untuk hari ini─" ujar Hinata pelan. Ia lihat Anko yang berdiri di samping Sasuke segera tersenyum jahil.

"Hee─ rupanya ini yang membuat Sasuke tidak ikut pesta tersebut." Anko tertawa kecil dan menatap Hinata lekat. "Hinata, apa kau mau pulang?"

"Ti-tidak, aku masih ada pemotretan nanti."

"He─?! Sungguh? Benar-benar─ Hoi, Kakashi-san! Kau ini, benar-benar manajer_ spartan_!" seru Anko sembari menatap Kakashi yang baru selesai merapihkan barang di bagasi mobil tajam. "Berikanlah dia istirahat sebentar!"

"Dia artisku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur." balas Kakashi dingin seraya menutup pintu bagasi kencang. "Hinata, ayo masuk. Sudah waktunya berangkat sekarang."

"Ah! Ba-baik.." Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit menyayangkan Ia bahkan belum bicara dengan Sasuke sedikitpun. "S-selamat malam, aku duluan."

"Kakashi-san," suara Sasuke yang berat menghentikkan langkah Hinata serta Kakashi yang segera menoleh untuk menatapnya lagi. "Dimana lokasi pemotretannya?"

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarnya."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Kakashi dan Anko langsung menatapnya tajam dan berseru bersamaan. "─Tidak!"

"S-Sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu─"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Jika kau harus bersamanya, biarkan aku mengantarnya hanya sampai lokasi gedung pemotretan. Aku membawa mobil, Anko bisa bersamamu dengan mobil yang kau bawa sampai lokasi tersebut. Setelahnya kita berpisah." jelas Sasuke ringkas.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke sedikit jengkel. Ia lalu menatap Hinata yang terlihat ingin menyutujui perkataan Sasuke barusan. Dengan berat hati, Kakashi lalu segera menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya berat. "Baiklah, sekali ini saja."

"Sung-sungguh?!" Hinata menatap Kakashi tak percaya, Ia lalu berbalik menatap Anko yang hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Hanya sampai lokasi pemotretan, oke?" Anko tersenyum pahit dan segera berjalan menuju pintu mobil Kakashi. "Baiklah─ ayo nyalakan mobilnya, Kakashi!''

"K-kenapa dia tidak ikut di mobilmu saja─'' bisik Kakashi melihat Anko sudah memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di sebelah pengemudi. "Baiklah, berhati-hatilah pada kamera, dan menyetirlah dengan baik Sasuke.''

"Aku mengerti.'' ujar Sasuke yang mendengarnya. Merasa cukup berbicara dan mewanti-wanti pada Sasuke dan Hinata, Kakashi lalu segera memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke arah jalan raya, meninggalkan keduanya yang masih menunggu kepergian mereka. Setelah mobil hitam tersebut menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata yang ditinggal berdua lalu mulai saling berhadapan canggung.

"Baiklah, ayo.'' tukas Sasuke yang langsung berjalan ke arah mobil putih yang terparkir di seberang mereka. Ia segera menduduki bangku pengemudi dan menyetel _navigator_ ke arah lokasi pemotretan Hinata dimana menempuh waktu sekitar 30 menit.

"A-anu, a-apa tidak apa kau mengantarku?'' tanya Hinata ragu-ragu seraya duduk di samping Sasuke yang ikut mengenakan _seatbelt_.

"Hn.." balas Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu menjalankan mobilnya tanpa basa-basi lagi ke arah jalan raya.

"_Go-gomen_, seharusnya Sasuke-kun bisa istirahat, tapi─''

"Tenang saja, setelah ini aku ada latihan Kabuki.''

"He─? La-latihan?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih menyetir dengan santai. "Sa-Sasuke-kun masih latihan di jam semalam ini?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku latihan sampai 4 pagi nanti, jadi mengantarmu semalam apapun tak berpengaruh banyak."

"Ta-tapi─" Hinata lalu menghentikkan bicaranya saat ingat perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Ta-tadi, Sasuke-kun bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tentang apa?"

"Tidak ada." balas Sasuke cepat.

"He?" Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Ia pandangi si _raven_ yang satu itu, tak peduli sang pemilik _raven_ hanya fokus menatap jalan raya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Sasuke-kun mengantarku?"

"...karena tadi wajahmu seakan mengatakan kau ingin bicara padaku.''

"E-eh? Ha-hanya itu?''

"Hn.''

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sasuke sekarang. Ia sesungguhnya memang menyayangkan tidak bicara dengan Sasuke saat itu, tapi Ia tidak mengharapkan Sasuke akan mengantarnya hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Mengeluh pun percuma, _toh_ Hinata sudah terlanjur berpisah dengan Kakashi. Tidak mungkin Ia meminta Sasuke berhenti kecuali Ia siap dengan omelan Uchiha satu ini.

"Lalu, pemotretan apa?'' tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan antar keduanya.

"Hm, pe-pemotretan majalah seperti biasa.'' jawab Hinata pelan.

"Bukan bikini lagi, 'kan?"

"He? I-itu─ S-Sasuke-kun melihatnya?" wajah Hinata langsung memerah mengingat pemotretan bikininya dulu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan melihat hal memalukannya itu.

"Yah─ Sebaiknya itu yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu." ujar Sasuke cepat. Hinata yang tidak menangkap ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan wajah tersipunya.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Anko-san dan Kakashi-san saling kenal?" ujar Hinata buru-buru mengganti topik.

"Hm─ kudengar mereka pernah satu universitas."

"Be-begitu─"

"Kau tidak apa? Kakashi memang kejam, tapi dia manajer yang bisa diandalkan. Jadi, bersabarlah dengannya.''

"Ah, ba-baik.'' Hinata lalu tiba-tiba teringat bahwa kakashi adalah mantan manajer sasuke dulu. Ia lirik ke arah Sasuke, ingin rasanya Ia menanyakan hal tersebut, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menahannya serta Ia merasa tak enak pada Sasuke. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa tak enak hatinya. "Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak bersama Kakashi-san lagi?''

"... kenapa ya─''

Merasa bahwa Sasuke tak ingin menjawabnya, Hinata langsung diam. Dia tak mau menggali privasi Sasuke saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, Hinata tidak mau mengganggu _mood_ Sasuke yang sedang baik sekarang. Bisa-bisa keributan yang tak penting terjadi lagi jika Hinata merusak _mood_ Sasuke sekarang. Hinata lalu melihat jamnya. Belum setengah perjalanan, tapi waktu terasa sangat lama. Hinata rasanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di lokasi. Ia merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Sasuke sekarang. Baru kali ini mereka berdua berada di _mood_ seperti ini. Biasanya kata-kata pedas Sasuke keluar, membuat suasana mereka jadi sedikit ramai. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tidak terlihat tertarik membuka suaranya lagi.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun selalu latihan Kabuki saat malam?'' tanya Hinata mencoba kembali bersua.

"Ah, begitulah." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"O-oh..'' Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia benar-benar sudah bingung harus membicarakan apalagi kali ini. Tahu bahwa suasana mulai canggung, Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Hinata yang hanya diam dan menatap jemarinya.

"Telapak tanganmu, sudah tidak apa?''

"Eh? Ah, i-iya..''

"Hn, Naruto─ mengenai orang itu.. sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Ta-tapi hampir seluruh _scene-_ku bersamanya. Tidak mungkin aku─''

"Jangan.'' potong Sasuke cepat.

Hinata yang mendengar ketajaman akan suara sang Uchiha langsung menciut untuk balik membalasnya.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun sendiri.. bukankah harus dekat dengannya? Kalian lawan main utama di drama itu.''

"Yah, tapi aku tidak harus dekat dengannya. Lagipula─'' Sasuke yang menginjak rem saat tepat di depan lampu merah langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak suka jika kau dekat dengannya.''

Hinata yang balas menatap wajah Sasuke langsung menundukkan wajahnya, tersipu malu dengan perkataan sang Uchiha barusan.

"u-uhm..''

.

.

Lokasi pemotretan Hinata sudah terlihat di depan mata mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata yang akhirnya hampir sampai segera memperlambat mobilnya guna mencari tempat untuk berhenti. Sasuke yang sadar akan sesuatu segera melirik ke arah Hinata yabg terlihat mulai mengantuk. "Apa kau mengantuk? Aku akan membelikanmu kopi.''

"Eh? Tidak! Tidak perlu─''

"Masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum pemotretanmu dimulai, '_kan_?'' Sasuke melihat arloji di tangan kirinya dan segera memberhentikkan mobil di sebuah _mini market_ kecil 24 jam yang masih menyalakan sinar terangnya. "Kau bisa minum kopi?''

"Bisa, tapi─ a-aku akan turun juga.'' sahut Hinata sembari membuka _seatbelt-_nya.

"Tidak, gawat kalau ada yang melihat kita. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. " Sasuke segera melepas _seatbelt_ yang melingkari dadanya dan buru-buru keluar. Bahaya jika ada yang melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut, karena Sasuke tidak mengenakan topi maupun kacamata untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sudah pasti dalam sekali lihat semua tahu bahwa lelaki berambut hitam itu adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memasuki _mini market_ tersebut langsung di sambut oleh teriakan kecil para gadis yang sedang minum dan menikmati waktu disana dengan duduk di sebuah bangku-bangku yang tersedia di dalam mini market. Penjaga kasir yang merupakan gadis berumur 20-an itupun ikut menutup mulutnya refleks, tak menyangka siapa yang Ia lihat di depannya kini sedang membayar kopi di tangannya.

"_A-ano_, anda Uchiha Sasuke kan? Bolehkah kami meminta foto?'' dua orang wanita yang awalnya sedang duduk tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menunggu antrian kasir. Mereka menatap Sasuke penuh harap, berharap mereka bisa berfoto dengan sang pangeran Kabuki satu ini.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru untuk syuting drama.'' balas Sasuke berakting. Tidak mungkin dia bilang dia harus terburu-buru karena gadis di mobilnya akan ada pemotretan 20 menit lagi. Tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa Ia akan diserbu oleh gadis-gadis yang kini masih menatapnya kecewa itu.

"Ah! Drama _Saiken_, '_kan_? Kami mendengarnya di televisi. Kutunggu filmnya muncul di teater film. Aku pasti menontonnya!'' Seru sang wanita bersemangat.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap sang gadis yang masih tersenyum senang. "Aku permisi dulu.''

Setelah membayar kopi dan beberapa belanjaan yang Ia beli, Sasuke segera memasuki mobil dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang memejamkan mata menahan kantuknya.

"Benar saja, kau mengantuk '_kan_?'' Sasuke yang sudah duduk di samping Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memberikan gelas kopi di tangannya ke arah Hinata yang menerimanya tak enak hati.

"Te-terimakasih, uangnya-''

"Jangan bilang apa-apa. Minum itu dan makan ini.'' Sasuke membuka plastik kecil yang Ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti cokelat kepada Hinata yang menatapnya bingung. ''Kau belum makan, '_kan_?''

"Ah, Kakashi-san bilang akan makan setelah pemotretan.''

"Ganjal perutmu dulu dengan ini." Sasuke membuka bungkus rotinya selagi Hinata meminum kopi yang mulai hangat itu.

"Te-terimakasih, Sasuke-kun.''

Hinata lalu memakan roti tersebut seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam seraya memainkan ponselnya. Ia lihat baik-baik wajah Sasuke terukir dengan indah di depan matanya. Baru kali ini Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat ini. Mata_ raven_ miliknya seakan menyala di malam hari, Hinata hanya bisa terpanah meski mulutnya tetap mengunyah roti di tangannya.

"Mungkin Kakashi sudah sampai bersama Anko." ujar Sasuke melihat Hinata sudah menghabiskan rotinya dan meminum kembali kopi perlahan-lahan. "Apa kau ingin berangkat ke gedung itu sekarang?''

Hinata melihat gedung tempat pemotretannya yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempat mereka berada, atau tepatnya berada di seberang _mini market_ itu persis. Ia lalu melihat Sasuke dan segera tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih banyak. Maaf merepotkanmu, Sa-Sasuke-kun..''

"Ya, santai saja.'' Sasuke dengan segera menyalakan mobilnya dan mengarahkan kembali mobilnya ke jalan raya, hanya dalam beberapa menit mobil tersebut sudah memasuki parkiran gedung stasiun televisi itu dan memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil Kakashi yang sudah terparkir mulus.

"Tampaknya Kakashi-san dan Anko-san menunggu di dalam. Sasuke-kun juga mau masuk?'' tanya Hinata melihat dari jendela bahwa mobil Kakashi sudah kosong di dalamnya.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu disini. Saat bertemu Anko, katakan padanya untuk langsung kemari."

"Ba-baik..''

Keheningan langsung menyapa. Entah mengapa ada yang menahan Hinata disana. Ia lalu melihat mata Sasuke dan segera menunduk malu.

"Kenapa? Kau harus segera ke studionya kan?'' tanya Sasuke bingung. Ia lepas tangannya dari setir dan menggapai rambut Hinata yang tergerai indah. "Karena tertidur, rambutmu sedikit berantakan.''

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada!'' Hinata yang menyadari surai rambutnya di genggam dengan jemari Sasuke langsung memundurkan tubuhnya membuat surai indigo tersebut terlepas dari tangan Sasuke. Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan degup jantungnya, Ia bisa pungsan di mobil ini jika terlalu lama berada disini. Berusaha tetap sadar, Hinata lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Te-terimakasih sudah mengantarku.''

"Hn..'' Sasuke hanya membisu. Terpikir akan sesuatu, Sasuke segera menyeringai tipis dan menahan pergelangan Hinata yang beranjak pergi. Tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke, Hinata kembali duduk di bangku dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?''

"Aku sudah mengantarmu. Mana bayaranmu?'' Keluarlah nada biasa dari Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang seakan berkuasa di dunia ini. Hinata yang melihatnya buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"A-ahaha.. Sasuke-kun.. ka-kau bercanda?''

"Jangan menoleh ke arah lain!" Sasuke mencengkram dagu Hinata dengan kedua jarinya pelan. "Kau harus membayarnya, bukan? Kau tahu berapa mahalnya seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_ mengantar gadis tengah malam disaat dia bisa tidur?''

"E-eh?'' Hinata hanya bisa takut-takut melihat perubahaan _mood_ sasuke kala itu. "Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak─''

"Bukan uang.'' potong Sasuke. "Bayar dengan menyenangkanku.''

"Me-menyenangkan.. dirimu?'' Hinata berpikir keras akan kalimat sasuke dan tersenyum lega. "Ah! Sasuke-kun, apa ada barang yang kau inginkan?''

Mendengar perkataan polos Hinata, Sasuke segera mematung. Ia tidak bisa mengerti lagi isi kepala Hinata selain hal-hal tidak jelas. "Haah─''

"Eh? A-apa aku salah? Sasu─''

"Berisik.'' Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dan menenggelamkannya kedalam dada bidangnya. Dengan pelan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata seerat mungkin, entah karena keinginannya atau kesal, tapi Sasuke terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Ia lakukan sendiri.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..'' Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Sasuke yang menenggelamkan kepalanya kepundak mungilnya. Menutupi raut wajahnya yang entah akan bagaimana nanti. "A-apa kau kedinginan? Apa karena _AC_-nya?''

"Ya aku kedinginan. Jadi, diamlah dan biarkan aku menghangatkan tubuhku sebentar.'' ujar Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm, a-aku mengerti─''

.

.

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah tidak kedinginan.'' setelah yakin raut wajahnya sudah tidak aneh, Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya dan kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya di depan setir mobil. "Pergilah sekarang."

".. i-iya.'' Hinata lihat di kaca, wajahnya sudah merona merah membuatnya ragu apa bisa Ia keluar dengan wajah memerah begini.

"Kenapa? Pelukanku tadi masih belum cukup?''

"Eh? Ti-tidak! Terimakasih untuk hari ini!" salah tingkah, Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya. Belum sempat Hinata berniat keluar, tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering, membuatnya menghentikkan gerakannya.

"Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini." ujar Sasuke kesal. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya dan mengangkatnya cepat. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Mendengar nama Sakura, Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke cepat. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menelepon Sasuke semalam ini. Tapi Hinata sedikit memakluminya, _toh_ mereka berada dalam agensi yang sama.

"Ah, aku sedang diluar sekarang. Ya, aku bersama Anko." ujar Sasuke yang terdengar menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Ia sedang bersama Hinata sekarang. "Hah? Menjemputmu? Memang kau ada dimana sekarang?"

Hinata melihat Sasuke jeli. Tak ada keraguan dan keheningan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke saat bicara dengan Sakura. Mereka terus berbicara dengan lancar, dan terlihat jelas kedekatan antar keduanya, mungkin bisa dibilang lebih dekat dibandingkan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." balas Sasuke membuat Hinata mengerti bahwa Sasuke akan menjemput Sakura sekarang. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, entah apa tapi hatinya sedikit sedih kali ini.

"Ya, tunggu disana." Sasuke lalu mematikan panggilannya dan menatap Hinata cepat. "Maaf, saat kau bertemu Anko bisakah kau menyuruhnya langsung cepat kesini?"

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Aku harus menjemput Sakura sekarang. Dia ikut pesta dengan _kru_ drama tadi dan manajernya mabuk hingga Ia tidak bisa menyetir." jelas Sasuke tanpa ada yang Ia tutupi dari percakapannya dengan Sakura.

"Be-begitu.." Hinata lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Selamat malam!"

Hinata dengan segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya, Hinata buru-buru berlari kecil memasiki gedung. Ditujunya lokasi pemotretan yang berada di lantai 4 dengan _lift_ dan menemukan Kakashi serta Anko sedang duduk di sebuah sofa saat sampai di _set_ studio.

"Anko-san," Hinata dengan berhati-hati berdiri di hadapan keduanya dan menatap Anko. "S-Sasuke-kun memintamu untuk segera ke parkiran karena ada sesuatu."

"Eh? Ada apa?" Anko lalu segera berdiri dan menatap Hinata senang seray merangkul lehernya. "Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu, Hinata-chan!"

"...ng." Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Anko yang terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah! B-bukan apa-apa." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Anko melonggarkan tangannya di leher Hinata dan segera melepaskannya. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul dan bergegas keluar setelah berpamitan dengan Hinata dan Kakashi.

"Kau sudah siap dengan pemotretan kali ini?" Tanya Kakashi yang awalnya sedang duduk santai menatap Hinata tajam seraya berdiri.

"Iya." jawab Hinata tegas. Puas dengan jawaban Hinata, Kakashi segera menuntun Hinata memasuki lokasi pemotretan di sebuah ruangan studio yang sudah di _set_ sedemikian rupa dengan latar putih di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam, maaf melakukan pemotretan semalam ini." sang kepala editor majalah yang menyambut keduanya tersenyum senang dan terlihat puas melihat Hnata langsung di hadapannya. " Seperti yang kudenagr, dia cantik seperti boneka _porcelin_."

"..." Hinata hanya diam, terlihat pikirannya sedang melayang-layang di udara.

"Hinata," bisik Kakashi memperingatkan Hinata yang langsung sadar akan lamunannya.

"Ah! Maafkan saya. Te-terimakasih banyak." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu meski sang kepala editor hanya tertawa kecil.

"Santai saja. Lalu, untuk konsep pemotretan kali ini adalah pasangan. Yah, karena ini pemotretan untuk produk parfum, jadi kami harap kau lebih mengeluarkan sisi kedewasaanmu saat difoto." kepala editor itu menunjukkan beberapa contoh foto yang berisi sebuah foto-foto pasangan yang menurut Hinata itu cukup intim karena terlalu berdekatan satu sama lain.

"A-ano, Kakashi-san, aku─" Hinata menatap Kakashi setengah tak percaya. Ia lupa menanyakan Kakashi pemotretan apa yang Ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau pasti bisa, Hinata. Produk parfum ini adalah produk ternama dan foto iklannya akan terpampang di _billboard_ di pusat kota. Wajahmu bisa meluas." Kakashi menjelaskannya seraya berbisik. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, Ia sedikit senang bahwa Ia mendapat tawaran untuk produk ternama, tetapi bersamaan dengan kesenangannya Hinata sedikit malu melihat foto-foto yang di perlihatkan oleh kepala editor tersebut.

"Selamat malam, maaf aku terlambat." tiba-tiba suara lelaki yang berat membuat pembicaraan antara Kakashi, Hinata dan sang editor itu terhenti. Hinata yang ikut menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja datang ke lokasi pemotretan langsung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oh! Gaara-san, tenang saja, kami belum mulai!" kepala editor di sebelah Hinata segera tersenyum lebar melihat lelaki berambut marun dengan tinggi jauh diatas Hinata kini menghampirinya. Hinata lihat lelaki bermata _emerald_ ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya, bersalaman dengan sang editor. "Ah, benar juga. Gaara-san, ini Hyuuga Hinata. Dia yang akan menjadi pasanganmu di pemotretan nanti."

Hati Hinata langsung menciut saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh kepala editor, membuat Gaara segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan dinginnya. Hinata menatap mata itu takut. Ia sering mendapat tatapan dingin ini dari Sasuke, tapi lain hal dengannya, Gaara lebih tepat jika disebut menakutkan dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"_A-Ano_, _ano_─ _ano_ A-aku─" Hinata dengan terbata-bata membuka suaranya dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam dengan cepat. "Maafkan aku, Namaku Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata."

"..." Gaara yang melihat reaksi Hinata di depannya segera terdiam. Bingung harus berkata apa padanya.

"Maaf, dia belum terbiasa." Kakashi yang membantu Hinata segera mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. "Mohon bimbing dia selama pemotretan nanti."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap Hinata yang kini bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pemotretannya. Silahkan bersiap-siap!" Kepala editor yang awalnya santai kini berubah serius dan mengkordinir _staff_ untuk membantu Hinata dan Gaara menuju ruang rias.

Hinata yang berada di ruang rias segera bernafas lega saat Gaara sudah tak ada. Ia benar-benar merasakan atmosfer suram saat bersamanya. Hinata sesungguhnya tahu siapa Gaara. Ia pernah melihatnya di majalah. Gaara adalah model yang lebih sering tampil di _runway_ dan baru saja kembali ke Jepang karena baru menyelesaikan studinya di luar negeri. Namanya sudah tidak asing di industri _mode_. Mungkin karena itulah sang editor memilih Gaara untuk iklan produk parfum yang tak kalah terkenal. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia baru beberapa bulan menjadi model, dan dipasangkan dengan model seperti Gaara. Hinata takut akan memperlambat proses pemotretan jika Ia salah sedikit saja.

"Hinata-san, rileks saja." ujar sang penata rias melihat tubuh Hinata yang kaku. Ia lalu merias wajah Hinata dan tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja, aku melihat fotomu di majalah, kau cocok dengan konsep ini."

"Ko-konsep? Konsepnya pasangan, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi konsep untuk parfum ini adalah gadis yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Kurasa wajahmu pas sekali."

"Eh─ be-begitu." rona wajah Hinata langsung bersemu merah membuat sang penata rias semakin tersenyum.

Selesai berias, Hinata lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah _dress_ putih _mini_ berlengan buntung, mengekspos kulitnya yang seputih salju itu dari atas ke bawah. Beda dengan bikini, entah mengapa dengan dress ini Hinata merasa sedikit malu mengenakannya.

"Ka-Kakashi-san, ti-tidakkah ini terlalu dewasa?" bisik Hinata ke arah Kakashi sembari berjalan menuju _set_ studio.

"Awalnya mereka meminta untuk kau memakai _lingerie_, tapi aku menolaknya. Bagus bukan?"

"Eh? Ka-kakashi-san─" Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Kakashi sedikit terharu mengetahui kebaikan Kakashi kali ini.

"Hinata-san! Kau benar-benar cantik sekali!" kepala editor yang melihatnya segera tersenyum puas. Rambut Hinata yang digerai, segera disentuhnya perlahan. "Apa lebih baik rambutnya diikat keatas?"

"Tidak, aku rasa lebih baik tergerai seperti ini." balas Kakashi cepat. Ia memang meminta penata rias untuk tetap menggerai rambutnya agar leher Hinata tidak terekspos dan membuatnya lebih tertutup.

"Baiklah. Ayo mulai pemotretannya!"

Hinata dan Gaara lalu memasuki _set_ studio yang sudah disediakan sebuah matras kasur putih didepan latar. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa tetap berdiri, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"_A-ano_─"

"Ah, kalian berdua tidurlah di atas matras tersebut." sang penata gaya menatap Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan. Hinata benar-benar baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini. Beda dengan Hinata, Gaara yang mendengar arahan dari sang penata gaya, segera duduk di atas matras dan menatap Hinata datar.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau sudah disuruh untuk kemari?"

Mendengar perkataan tajam dari Gaara, Hinata dengan berat hati ikut duduk di samping Gaara. Dia benar-benar tidak mau bersikap tidak profesional kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua berbaring di atas matras kasur itu. Hinata-san, menghadap ke arah kamera."

Gaara lalu segera berbaring diikuti Hinata di sebelahnya. Entah sudah semerah apa wajah Hinata kali ini. Ini pertama kali Hinata berada di satu kasur bersama laki-laki yang bahkan baru Ia kenal satu jam lalu.

"Hyuuga, wajahmu menghadap ke arah kamera." Gaara tampak memperingati Hinata yang masih tetap diam.

"Ah, b-benar juga," Hinata lalu menghadap ke arah _camera-men_ yang berada di atas tangga, berusaha mengambil _angle_ di atas mereka.

"Hinata-san dan Gaara-san, bisakah kalian berangkulan? Konsep kali ini cukup intim, kuharap kalian bisa menunjukkannya di kamera." sang penata gaya yang kembali mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Hinata sedikit sebal meski sang penata gaya itu tak bersalah.

Gaara tanpa banyak bicara segera merangkul tubuh Hinata yang berbaring di sebelahnya, membuat Hinata mau tak mau mendekat ke arahnya. Kepala Hinata yang menempel di dada bidang milik Gaara yang mengenakan kemeja putih itu segera membatu. Dada Hinata sudah berdegup kencang kali ini, entah Gaara bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi Hinata merasa malu sekali dengan kondisinya yang kini dilihat semua _staff_ disana.

"Hinata-san, wajahmu!" seru penata gaya lebih kencang. Kamera yang terus memotret juga tampak kecewa melihat hasilnya begitu pula sang editor.

"Kau ini model atau bukan?" Gaara yang berbisik ke arah Hinata yang langsung menatapnya kaget.

"Eh?"

"Hal seperti ini seharusnya mudah saja, '_kan_? Bersikaplah profesional."

"..Ma-maafkan aku." Hinata kembali menurunkan kepalanya membuat sang penata gaya segera berjalan ke arahnya kesal.

"Hinata-san! Menghadaplah ke kamera, dan tampilkan wajah seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta!"

"Ma-maafkan.. aku."

"Hah─" sang penata gaya menghela nafasnya kesal dan kembali ke tempatnya. "Kenapa memilih model ini?"

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan penata gaya barusan segera terdiam. Kata-kata itu langsung mengena dihatinya. Dia memang tidak pantas berada di pemotretan sebesar ini.

"Hoi, tutup mulutmu." Gaara yang tiba-tiba bangun segera menatap penata gaya yang terlihat ketakutan melihat Gaara menatapnya tajam. "Jika kau sendiri tak bisa berhasil mengatur model, berhenti jadi penata gaya."

"..." Hinata yang masih berbaring, bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Gaara yang terlihat menakutkan. "_Ano_, ini salahku─"

"Diam." Gaara menatap Hinata dan ikut menatapnya tajam. "Kau juga, kesampingkan perasaan pribadimu dan lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar."

"Ba-baik─"

Suasana pemotretan tiba-tiba jadi suram. Gaara sendiri juga tak berniat melanjutkan pemotretan dengan suasana seperti ini begitu pula sang editor.

"Sudah, sudah.. sebaiknya kita dinginkan kepala dulu. 5 menit lagi kita lanjutkan pemotretan." sang kepala editor tersenyum simpul, membuat _staff_ segera kembali bersitirahat. Mereka terlihat ikut bingung dengan pemotretan yang harusnya bersuasana romantis ini berujung menjadi suram.

"Maafkan aku," Hinata menatap punggung Gaara yang masih duduk di pinggir matras.

"Tema kali ini _cinta_, 'kan?" ujar Gaara menyebut kata yang sama dengan tato di keningnya.

"Ah, be-benar─"

"Kau pasti punya, '_kan_? Orang yang kau sukai." Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata yang langsung memerah. "Aku benar, '_kan_?"

"..u-uhm.." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Wajah Sasuke langsung terbayang di kepalanya mendengar kalimat Gaara barusan.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan dengan pose-pose intim seperti tadi. Yang kau pikirkan adalah perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai itu." Gaara menasihati Hinata perlahan dan kembali menghadap ke arahnya. "Anggap saja, kau menunjukkan cintamu ke orang yang kau sukai itu lewat kamera."

"..Menunjukkan rasa─ cinta?"

"Ya."

"Jadi begitu─" Hinata lalu segera tersenyum manis dengan rona merah diwajahnya membuat Hinata semakin cantik kala itu. Gaara yang tidak sengaja melihatnya ikut terdiam. Baru kali itu Ia melihat ekspresi Hinata barusan. "Eh? Ada apa?"

"...bukan apa-apa." Gaara yang menyadari Hinata ikut melihatnya buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. "Tunjukkan saja wajahmu seperti tadi."

"Baik! Terimakasih banyak!" Hinata tersenyum senang. _Staff_ yang ikut melihat mereka berdua, bisa membaca bahwa suasanya sudah mulai cair, membuat para _staff_ ikut tersenyum.

"Lihat, kau tahu kenapa aku memilih gadis itu?" kepala editor yang berdiri di samping penata gaya menatap Hinata dari kejauhan. "Itu karena senyumnya. Kau tidak bisa mendapat senyum itu dari model yang lain."

.

.

* * *

Pemotretan berjalan mulus setelah Hinata mendapat pencerahan dari Gaara. Hinata bisa mengeluarkan rasa percaya dirinya dan berekspresi sebaik mungkin. Dengan pose berangkulan dengan Gaara, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dengan indah di atas kasur. Wajahnya yang menatap kamera tersenyum manis dengan rona merah alami yang terpampang di wajahnya. Kakashi sendiri tak percaya Hinata bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Dari sekali lihat, orang-orang bisa tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang jatuh cinta. Hinata berhasil membawakan konsep dari produk tersebut dengan baik.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Hinata yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti segera menghampiri Gaara yang juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ya,"

"Maaf sudah merepotkan. A-aku mendapat pelajaran berharga darimu."

"...Kau─"

"Hm?"

"..." Gaara lalu diam dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Sampai jumpa."

"Ah! Terimakasih banyak!" Hinata kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Gaara kini sedang berbicara dengan sang kepala editor.

"Hinata, ada yang menjemputmu." Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit melonjak kaget.

"Ka-kakashi-san, si-siapa?"

"Apa kau perlu bertanya?" Kakashi menghadap ke arah pintu keluar studio, Hinata lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Kakashi dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Entahlah. Jadi, kau mau pulang bersamaku atau dengannya?"

"..Ka-kakashi-san, bi-bisakah aku─" Hinata menatap Kakashi memohon dengan_ puppy eyes_ miliknya. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat dan mengangguk pelan. "Te-terimakasih banyak!"

Setelah berpamitan dengan sang editor, Kakashi bersama Hinata segera menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Hinata dengan semangat berlari kecil menuju pintu. Gaara yang awalnya sedang menemani manajernya berbincang dengan kepala editor ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Matanya langsung terbuka melihat siapa yang kini sedang berdiri di samping Hinata. Hinata yang kini sedang tersenyum manis, persis dengan apa yang Ia lakukan di pemotretan barusan.

"Jadi dia, yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu." bisik Gaara nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Finally, update juga ya XD**

**Ada karakter baru lagi #dilempar# Hehe tapi dari sini konfliknya udah keliatan ya**

**Chapter depan bakal penuh sama konfliknya. mungkin #terguling#**

**terimakasih banyak atas review kalian semua huhuhu**

**Maaf nggak bisa dibalas semua tapi aku baca semua #nangis#**

* * *

sushimakipark : Kata-kata itu Hinata yang bilang XD dan maksud mencapainya itu karirnya ^^ Ya, Anko bilang Kakashi sparta karena dia sparta haha XD (maksudnya mungkin kayak penyiksaan ya)

Ms. X : Yes, aku juga sadar itu typo banyak banget! T_T semoga di chap ini typo semakin dikit. Ten Ten kan kerja di balik panggung (dia bukan di majalah) jadi jarang bertemu Hinata dan kalau tenten masih kumunculkan sering-sering nanti karakter lain ga kebagian (apalagi sekarang udah banyak karakter baru T_T) Untuk flashback yang pasti bakal ada flashbacknya Sasuke. Ditunggu aja ya hehe sankyuu!

Yuna Fu : gyabo~ terimakasih banyaak T_T Iya, aku sih ngerasa aku belum bisa bawain sasuke dengan baik /dibuang/ dan terimakasih kalau dia emang ga ooc ;;; yes, aku juga mau explore lebih dalam konflik di dunia hiburan kedepannya. hehe ayuk buat fiiiic /racunin/ salam kenal! :D

hinatauchiha69 : Hehe udah ada gaara nih disini XD semoga romance sasuhinanya makin lama makin keliatan ya :D

Name NM : Iya happy end kok XD dan aku nambahin Gaara, semoga kamu ga pusing ya bacanya /dilempar/ semoga update yang ini ga lama ya XD

kimmy0 : Sasu ama Naru baru kenal kok di drama ini. Anko ama Kakashi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, mereka cuma teman satu uni. Dan untuk film Hime yang baru, baru Hime aja yang ketahuan bakal main. :Db semoga ini udah cepet ya hehe

* * *

**Terimakasih banyak semuanyaaaaa aaaa DX**

**Kutunggu review kalian dan jika ada masukkan boleh di share **

**Bisa share tentang refrensi yang ada kabuki atau tentang dunia hiburan juga bisaa**

**hehe sekian dan sampai jumpa chapter depan!**

**-Agehashiroi-**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Maaf telat banget updatenya~**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 6  
**

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!'' seru Hinata melihat laki-laki didepannya kini sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu keluar. "Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?''

"Selesai menjemput Sakura, aku melewati bangunan ini. Jadi, aku bermaksud sekalia saja menjemputmu.''

"Ta-tapi, Anko-san dan Sakura-san?''

"Mereka pergi dengan mobil milik manajer Sakura yang dibawa Anko." jelas Sasuke sembari menatap Kakashi yang datang dari belakang Hinata. "Maaf, Kakashi-san, setidaknya kau bisa langsung pulang.''

"Hah─ bahkan kau tidak menyamar datang kemari. Cepatlah kalian ke parkiran sebelum terlihat oleh _staff_ disini.'' Kakashi melirik ke arah para _staff_ yang berada dibelakangnya masih bersiap-siap dengan peralatan mereka masing-masing.

"Benar juga, ayo Hinata.''

"Ba-baik! Ka-kakashi-san, maaf merepotkanmu hari ini.''

"Tidak apa, besok hari liburmu _'kan_? Aku akan meneleponmu jika ada sesuatu.'' Kakashi lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Hinata dengan barang-barang Hinata di tangannya. "Sampai jumpa.''

"Ha..hati-hatilah, Kakashi-san!' Seru Hinata pelan sebelum akhirnya Kakashi memasuki lift.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat jalan.'' Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya tepat didepan pintu.

"Ba-''

"Permisi, kami mau lewat.'' suara dari belakang Hinata, membuatnya segera buru-buru beranjak dari depan pintu. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa berharap agar itu bukanlah seorang staff.

"Ma-maafkan aku-'' Hinata lalu berjalan ke samping Sasuke dan menyadari bahwa orang yang keluar adalah manajer Gaara serta Gaara yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. "Ah, Gaara-san.''

"..terimakasih untuk hari ini.'' Ujar Gaara seraya membungkuk rendah. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke datar. Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara lalu segera beranjak pergi diikuti sang manajer memasuki lift. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, Ia lihat Gaara yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dengan lega.

"Siapa dia?'' tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju lift bersama Hinata.

"Ah, dia model yang menjadi rekanku saat pemotretan tadi.''

"Hmm─''

"K-kenapa?'' tanya Hinata penasaran setelah memasuki lift kosong didepannya.

"Tidak, entah kenapa dia menatapku tajam.'' gurau Sasuke yang langsung keluar setelah sampai dari lift dan menuju ke arah mobilnya di parkiran. "Kau besok libur, '_kan_? Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu?''

"Ta-tapi,'' Hinata lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi lewat ponselnya. "Latihan Kabukinya?''

"Anko sudah mengatakannya pada Ayahku kalau aku libur sampai besok. Jadi, dia memberi ijin aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini. Tenang saja.''

"Sa-sasuke-kun juga libur besok?''

"Ya, hanya besok. Karena itu aku ingin memanfaatkannya dengan baik.'' Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menyalakannya saat Hinata sudah duduk di bangku sebelahnya. "Aku tahu kedai sushi yang terkenal di dekat sini. Bagaimana?''

"B-baik!'' seru Hinata senang menyadari bahwa Ia akan bersama Sasuke lebih lama.

.

.

* * *

Pukul 2 pagi lewat, Sasuke dan Hinata kini berada di sebuah kedai Jepang yang menyediakan makanan tradisional. Mereka berdua mengenakan topi dan Sasuke mengenakan kacamata bacanya berusaha agar orang-orang sekeliling mereka tak mengenal keduanya.

"Tak kusangka jam segini masih ramai.'' bisik Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata disebuah meja berkaki pendek dan mengenakan bantalan empuk sebagai dudukkannya. "Kau lapar, 'kan?''

"Ya, aku semakin lapar setelah pemotretan tadi.''

"Bagaimana kalau_ sake_?''

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak berani minum alkohol.''

"Kau bisa minta yang rendah, 'kan?'' saran Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau begitu.. aku pesan yang rendah.'' Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memang belum pernah minum _sake_ karena kondisi keluarganya dulu. Selagi bersama Sasuke, Hinata berpikir kapan lagi bisa menikmati kesenangan seperti ini?

"Baiklah, makanannya?''

"Ah, su-sushi..'' jawab Hinata seraya ikut melihat menu. "Sasuke-kun?''

"Aku juga. Aku akan pesan set sushi, jadi kau bisa memakan bermacam-macam sushi.''

"Ta-tapi-'' Hinata menatap Sasuke tak enak hati. Harga satu set sushi tidak terbilang murah, bahkan untuk Hinata yang seorang model ini.

"Tenang saja, aku yang memintamu menemaniku, kan? Kau cukup makan dengan tenang.'' balas Sasuke santai. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menerimanya pasrah. Hinata bisa lihat Sasuke memang terlahir dari keluarga dengan derajat tinggi. Tentu saja, Sasuke merupakan penerus Kabuki dan keluarga Sasuke merupakan keluarga terpandang dari yang Hinata dengar lewat media.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Hinata melihat satu botol sake di depannya dan melihat Sasuke yang baru mengeluarkan sumpitnya. "Sa-sasuke-kun mau kutuangkan sake?''

"Tidak, aku tidak minum kali ini.''

"Eh? Kenapa?''

"Aku kan harus menyetir nanti.'' jawab Sasuke masuk akal seraya mengambil sushi ikan didepannya.

"B-begitu..'' Hinata lalu menurunkan pandangannya. Hinata yakin Sasuke sesungguhnya ingin ikut menyenangkan diri dengan minum.

"Kenapa? Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau bisa menemaniku minum lain kali.''

"Ah, tentu saja!'' Hinata segera tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar, masih ada waktu lain kedepannya. Hinata lalu segera memakan sushi dihadapannya bersama Sasuke dengan senang. Ia berharap waktu bisa berenti sebentar dengan keadaan ini. Hinata menyukainya, keadaan bersama Sasuke seperti sekarang. Dimana Hinata bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat.

.

.

.

"Hinata? Hoi─! Hinata?'' Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja. Padahal baru satu cangkir sake memasuki mulut Hinata, wanita di depannya langsung tumbang. Dengan segera Sasuke bergeser ke samping Hinata dan mengangkat pundaknya. "Kau─mabuk?''

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kenapa.. kau berputar-put─'' Hinata langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya setelah melihat Sasuke yang masih menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang kedua pundak mungil miliknya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia mabuk semudah ini..'' bisik Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata sudah semerah apel. Menyadari Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke segera mengambil kunci mobil diatas mejanya dan membopong Hinata di punggungnya. Setelah dari kasir, Sasuke buru-buru memasuki mobilnya menaruh Hinata dengan hati-hati di kursi mobil dan segera duduk di bangku pengemudi. Ia lalu melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah pulas dengan untaian rambutnya yang hampir menutupi kecantikan wanita indigo ini. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis seraya menyalakan mobilnya dan menuju ke arah jalan raya. Selama di perjalanan, hanya alunan musik yang terdengar dari radio yang dinyalakan dengan volume kecil. Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata yang tetap pulas. Tak tahu kenapa, Sasuke merasa nyaman akan kondisinya ini. Ia baru tahu bahwa bersama wanita dalam keadaan sunyi seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah sampai di depan apartemen Hinata segera memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam dan menatap Hinata yang masih terlelap. Hatinya masih berkecamuk antara membangunkannya atau tidak.

"Hei, Hinata─sudah sampai.''

"Ngh...'' mulut Hinata bergerumul pelan dan tetap terlelap.

"Hinata..'' Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang dan segera mematikan mobilnya. Ia lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu tempat Hinata berada, dengan segera Sasuke kembalu membopong Hinata dipunggungnya dan mengunci mobilnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke berlari kecil memasuki apartemen Hinata sembari berhati-hati melihat orang yang lewat. Ia lalu mengambil kunci apartemen milik Hinata yang tersimpan ditasnya setelah izin dalam hatinya. Kamar apartemen Hinata yang berada di lantai 9, segera dibukanya perlahan. Dengan Hinata yang masih berada di punggungnya, Sasuke menyalakan lampu kamar Hinata yang bersih dan segera membaringkan Hinata dikasurnya. Ia selimuti wanita dengan rona merah yang masih melekat diwajahnya itu. Ditatapnya baik-baik wajah Hinata sembari menegelus pelan pipi Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

"_Oyasumi_─''

"Ngh..'' Hinata yang merasa wajahnya disentuh segera menepis tangan Sasuke refleks membuat Sasuke segera tersenyum kesal melihatnya.

"Heh, bahkan saat tidurpun kau menolak?'' Sasuke mencengkram pipi Hinata pela dengan genggaman tangannya. "Benar-benar..''

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera menatap Hinata lebih jelas. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata. Perlahan demi perlahan, wajahnya mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih terlelap. Jarak yang perlahan mulai menipis kini tertutupi saat bibir Sasuke mulai menghampiri bibir Hinata yang semerah apel itu. Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan saat bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia merasakan kelembutan bibir Hinata yang menyapanya. Harum Hinata yang melekat didirinya kini tercium jelas di penciuman Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Setelah cukup lama, Sasuke menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan kembali mengecup pelan kening Hinata.

"Aku sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi─'' bisik Sasuke seraya menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Bibirmu sudah menjadi milikku.''

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis sembari merapihkan selimut ditubuh hinata. "_Oyasuminasai_, Hinata.''

.

.

.

* * *

"Jam berapa ini..'' Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya dan segera terlonjak bangun saat menyadari bahwa ia berada di apartemennya. "A-aku..kenapa bisa ada disini?''

Hinata melihat ke arah kanan-kirinya. Ia cari ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur dan buru-buru menelepon seseorang di ponselnya. "Ha-halo?''

"Hm─? Ada apa?'' terdengar suara parau dari balik telepon menandakan Ia juga baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku! A-apa yang terjadi? Maaf, kau sampai mengantarku.''

"Tenang saja, kau hanya tumbang karena satu cangkir sake.'' balas sasuke. "Aku juga minta maaf karena masuk apartemenmu tanpa izin dulu."

"Tidak apa. _Ano_, a-apa aku berbuat─aneh?''

"Hn─tidak.'' jawab Sasuke santai. Justru Ialah orang yang harusnya berkata bahwa Ia melakukan hal _aneh_. Mengingat hal semalam, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Lalu, kalau kau bisa bangun sepagi ini, bukankah lebih baik kau tidur lagi?''

"B-benar juga..'' ucap Hinata melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. "Tapi, hari ini aku sudah berjanji pada sahabatku untuk jalan bersama.''

"Hn─begitu.''

Hinata tersenyum tipis sembari bangun dari ranjangnya. "Ka-kalau Sasuke-kun sendiri?''

"Aku harus menggantikan waktu latihan Kabukiku nanti siang.''

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku. Harusnya kau dapat libur sekarang.''

"Tenang saja, aku yang memintanya karena jadwalku kedepan semakin padat.'' Sasuke lalu melihat salah satu pelayannya yang membuka pintu kamarnya memberi kode ke arahnya. "Maaf, aku harus siap-siap sekarang."

"Baiklah! Te-terimakasih atas kejadian yang lalu. Sampai jumpa."

_Pip_

Hinata genggam teleponnya dengan senang. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa kemarin adalah hari yang menyenangnkan untuknya. Baru kali itu Ia bisa seharian bersama Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum simpul seraya keluar dari kasurnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Tenten nanti siang.

* * *

.

.

''Tenten-chan!'' Hinata yang melihat Tenten di depan stasiun segera tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan gadis bercepol dua itu selama 2 bulan terakhir. Betapa senangnya Ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat yang bisa dibilang merubah hidupnya ini.

"Hinata?! Kau tidak menyamar sama sekali?'' Tenten menatap Hinata kaget. Hinata yang mengenakan baju kamisol tanpa lengan dengan rok berwarna pink pucat di atas lutut tidak terlihat menyamar sedikitpun. Pantas saja orang-orang disekelilingnya tak sekali-duakali memandangnya kemana Ia berjalan.

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Lagipula tidak mungkin orang mengenalku di kerumunan seperti ini.'' Hinata tertawa kecil meski Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa popularitasnya mulai menaik semenjak drama _Saiken_ sudah beredar lewat berita.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke pusat kota, ya! Kakashi memintaku untuk membelikanmu pakaian.'' Tenten tersenyum lebar seraya berjalan ke arah peron kereta.

"Eh? Ka-kakashi-san?''

"Iya. Tenang saja, tagihannya masuk pada agensi. Kau sendiri, bagaimana hutangmu?''

"Ah, Ayah sudah memberitahuku kalau hutangnya lebih dari setengah sudah terbayar. Syukurlah, sebentar lagi kami bisa melunasinya.'' Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat Tenten ikut tersenyum. Ia sangat senang melihat sahabatnya yang dulu hampir tiap hari tidak tersenyum itu, kini bisa menampakkan senyumnya lagi.

"Oya, bagaimana kerjaanmu?'' Tenten memasuki kereta bersama Hinata yang sepi.

"..Seperti biasa, aku sedang sibuk syuting drama_ Saiken_. Aku harus berterimakasih padamu juga, Tenten-chan. Berkatmu aku bisa seperti ini.''

"Jangan bodoh. Kau bisa begini karena usahamu juga.''

"Kyaah─! Lihat, lihat. Itu Hyuuga Hinata. Dia benar-benar cantik.'' Segerombolan gadis berseragam yang sedang menaiki kereta mulai berbisik-bisik meski Hinata serta Tenten bisa mendengrnya. Mereka yang bergerombol di sudut gerbong kereta melihat ke arah Hinata malu-malu.

"Benar_ kan _kubilang. Kau ini sudah dikenal dikalangan masyarakat.'' Tenten berbisik ke arah Hinata yang langsung tersipu malu.

"Te-tenten-chan..''

Hinata lalu melirik ke arah geromoblan gadis tersebut yang langsung berteriak kecil melihat bahwa Hinata menyadari mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana ini─dia melihat kemari!''

"Kau berisik makanya dia menyadarinya!''

"..hmm'' Hinata tersenyum ke arah mereka yang disambut dengan teriakan kecil. Bukan hanya gerombolan gadis itu, para penumpang terutama laki-laki yang didekatnya juga langsung terpanah melihat senyuman Hinata.

"Hinata, kita turun di stasiun ini.'' ucap Tenten melihat nama stasiun yang mereka tuju sudah mendekat.

"Ah, baik.''

.

.

Sesampainya di pusat kota, Hinata segera menuju ke tempat perbelanjaan yang terkenal . Sesuai dengan yang Hinata bayangkan, harganya juga terbilang tidak murah. Hinata bahkan melihat beberapa artis juga sedang berbelanja disana. Sudah pasti ini adalah tempat pembelanjaan untuk kalangan atas.

"Tenten-chan, apa ini tidak terlalu mahal?''

"Kau ini─. Kau harus punya baju-baju seperti ini untuk acara-acara besar nantinya.''

"Ta-tapi..''

"Tenang saja, kau bisa pilih sesukamu.''

Tenten lalu mulai sibuk mecari kesana-kemari baju-baju untuk Hinata yang hanya bisa diam mengikutinya. Hinata sendiri jangankan memilih, menyentuh bajunya saja Ia hampir merinding melihat harga di baju tersebut. Hinata lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih sibuk dan menyadari seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia kenal siapa orang itu. Lelaki berambut marun yang terlihat menonjol bahkan ditempat seperti ini.

"Ah? Ga-gaara..san?''

"...Hyuuga Hinata?'' Gaara yang menyadari Hinata segera menghentikkan jalannya.

"Ah, se-selamat siang!''

"Hmm─?" Gadis disebelah Gaara yang ikut berjalan di sebelahnya segera tersenyum simpul. "Siapa? Pacarmu?''

"Eh? Bu-bukan!'' balas Hinata buru-buru.

"...Temari, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Model yang pernah bekerja denganku kemarin.'' Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya lagi seraya menatap Hinata yang mulai canggung dengan keadaan ini.

"Ah, sa-salam kenal.'' Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Salam kenal! Pantas saja kau sangat mencolok." Temari tertawa kecil dan melihat ke arah jam di tangannya. "Baiklah, Gaara bicaralah dulu. Aku akan mencari barang yang kucari dulu."

Temari lalu segera bergegas pergi setelah pamit dari Hinata. Meninggalkan kecanggungan antara Gaara serta Hinata yang hanya mematung diam.

"Maaf, kakakku tidak sopan padamu.''

"Ti-tidak! Sama sekali tidak." Hinata menggeleng cepat dengan wajahnya yang sudah keringat dingin dengan situasi canggung tersebut.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ah! Ti-tidak, aku bersama teman.''

"Hm─''

"Ga-gaara-san sendiri?''

"Aku hanya bersama kakakku tadi.''

"Ah, begitu.'' Hinata tersenyum tipis. Bingung apalagi yang harus Ia katakan.

"Apa kau tertarik _runway_?'' tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"_Ru-runway_?''

"Ya, desainer kenalanku butuh model untuk _fashion show-_nya bulan depan. Jika kau berminat, aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu.''

"A-aku berminat, tapi─''

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Aku hanya menanyakan.''

"Ti-tidak! Aku sangat ingin tapi─apa tidak apa?''

"Entah. Aku hanya menawarkan, sisanya tergantung padamu. Kenapa kau ragu?''

"K-karena aku masih amatir. Aku baru beberapa bulan menjadi model, jadi-''

"...kalau begitu tidak usah. Aku akan cari model lain saja." balas Gaara dingin membuat Hinata bergidik. Ia lalu mengeratkan tangannya dan menatap Gaara serius.

"Bo-bolehkah aku memikirkannya sebentar?" tanya Hinata mencicit.

"..2 hari."

"Eh?"

"Kau harus memberikan jawabannya 2 hari lagi. Acaranya bulan depan, jadi aku tidak mau kau mendadak memberitahuku."

"Aku mengerti─" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Baiklah, ini nomorku." Gaara menyerahkan kartu nama dari sakunya dan memberinya ke arah Hinata. "Hubungi aku secepatnya, aku permisi dulu.'' Gaara segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Temari yang tampaknya sudah selesai berbelanja. Dengan hitungan detik, Hinata sudah tidak melihat sosok Gaara setelah Ia menuju ke arah kasir. Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya dalam, memikirkan keputusannya seraya menatap kartu nama ditangannya.

"Hinata, barang-barangnya akan diantar ! Sedang apa kau? Kita kembali ke agensi sekarang, oke?'' tanya Tenten yang sudah kembali.

"Ya─kita ke agensi sekarang.'' balas Hinata tegas seraya menaikkna kepalanya mantap. ''Aku ingin berlatih lagi!''

.

.

.

* * *

"Berlatih berjalan?'' Tanya Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Hinata beberapa detik lalu. "Kau _kan_ model majalah, tidak perlu berlatih berjalan.''

"Tidak! Aku─aku ingin mencoba _runway_!'' Seru Hinata serius. "Kumohon─ajari aku, Kakashi-san!''

"Hinata..'' Kakashi menatap Hinata penuh tanya dan segera bangun dari duduknya. "Baiklah, jika kau sudah bertekad masuk _runway_, kupikir bagus juga. Tapi drama mu masih ada beberapa _scene_ dan syuting drama serial-mu yang pertama akan mulai bulan depan. Apa kau tidak akan mengeluh?''

"Tidak! Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kakashi-san!'' jawab Hinata penuh percaya diri dengan senyumnya. "Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.''

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku sekarang. Kita akan berlatih lebih untukmu hari ini.''

"B-baik!''

.

.

"Menerimanya? Kau menerima tawaran untuk_ runway_?'' Gaara yang ditelepon melalui agensi Hinata segera terdiam mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Kumohon, izinkan aku menjadi salah satu model runway itu!''

"...aku hanya model. Kau harus katakan itu pada desainernya.'' balas Gaara datar.

"Ah, be-benar juga..''

"Baiklah, Aku akan bicara pada desainernya mengatakan kau bersedia.''

"Te-terimakasih banyak!''

"Ya.''

"_A-ano_, terimakasih banyak sudah menawarkanku kesempatan sebesar ini."

"..." Gaara hanya diam. Ia memang tidak terlalu memikirkan sikapnya yang mengajak Hinata karena itu bukan pertama kali Gaara menawarkan seorang model untuk ikut _runway_ saat kekurangan model. Itu hal lumrah baginya. "Baiklah, apa kau masih ada perlu?"

"T-tidak, maaf mengganggu waktumu. Terimakasih sudah mau berbicara denganku. Sampai jumpa!"

Hinata lalu menutup teleponnya dan segera tersenyum senang. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan dirinya untuk berada di atas _runway_ yang Ia idam-idamkan.

"Hinata-san! Kalau kau sudah selesai menelepon, cepat kembali latihan!"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi yang baru saja sampai di ruang apartemen Hinata segera membangunkan gadis berambut biru indigo yang masih terlelap tidur di atas kasurnya. Ia taruh tas selempangnya dan segera membangunkan Hinata dengan cekatan.

"Hinata! Bangun sekarang. Kau harus melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk drama-mu hari ini." seru Kakashi kencang membuat Hinata sontak membuka matanya dan menatap Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di pinggir kasur menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak lupa bahwa kau penuh dengan jadwalmu hari ini _'kan_? Jangan karena kau akan ikut_ runway_ minggu depan, kau jadi bersantai-santai!"

Hinata yang mendengar ocehan Kakashi segera bangun dan tertawa kecil. Ia memang sedang senang-senangnya karena sang desainer menerima Hinata untuk ikut menjadi model pergaan busananya bulan depan. Hinata bahkan tidak segan-segan datang langsung menemui sang desainer yang menyambutnya dengan tangan lebar kemarin. Tampaknya sang desainer itu menyukai Hinata hingga memperbolehkan Hinata mengikuti peragaan busana terbesarnya.

"Kakashi-san, ini masih jam 4 pagi. Bukankah syuting drama hari ini jam 6 pagi?" tanya Hinata sembari mengusap matanya yang masih sayup.

"Aku kemari karena harus memberitahumu bahwa syuting hari ini dilakukan di luar, bukan di studio seperti sebelumnya."

"Di-diluar? Kenapa?"

"_Kenapa_? Kau tidak ingat? _Scene-_mu bersama Naruto selanjutnya itu di hutan. Jadi, mereka akan melakukan syuting di sebuah hutan di kota sebelah. Ayo, cepat siap-siap."

"Ba-baik.." Hinata menurut dan turun dari kasurnya. Ia lalu memasuki kamar mandi sementara Kakashi merapihkan kasur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hinata. Jika saja Kakashi tidak datang sepagi ini, pasti Hinata masih asik tidur dengan santainya di kasur. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata hanya libur sekali setiap minggu. Waktu tidur Hinata bisa dihitung dengan jari. Ia tidak pernah tidur di atas 5 jam jika sedang ada kerjaan. Karenanya, jika Hinata bertemu kasur, Ia langsung tergeletak tak berdaya merasakan kenyamanannya.

"Hinata! Setelah sarapan, aku akan langsung ke mobil. Jadi, segera turun ke parkiran setelah selesai!" seru Kakashi ke arah kamar mandi yang masih terdengar suara gemericik air _shower_ di dalamnya.

"Baik! Aku mengerti!" balas Hinata cepat. Hinata tahu, jika Kakashi sudah bilang seperti itu maka Ia harus cepat. Ya, _sangat cepat_. Hinata tidak bisa membuang waktunya atau omelan Kakashi akan terdengar sepanjang jalan nantinya. Demi menghindari hal tersbeut, Hinata segera menyudahi mandinya dan langsung memasuki kamarnya. Dengan secepat kilat Hinata mengenakan baju lengan buntung berwarna putih dipadu dengan rok panjang semata kaki berwarna biru tua. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata lihat Kakashi sudah tidak ada disana selain sarapan yang sudah dengan manis disiapkan untuknya. "Aku harus cepat-cepat."

.

.

"13 menit." ujar Kakashi saat Hinata memasuki mobilnya. "Kau baru datang setelah 13 menit aku keluar dari apartemenmu. Lain kali, kau harus lebih cepat. kita jadi membuang waktu."

"Ma-maafkan aku." Hinata melihat arah jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 04.52 pagi. "Apa lokasi syutingnya jauh?"

"Tidak, lokasi terpencil. Tempat wisata alam, jadi jalanannya mudah di akses." balas Kakashi sembari menjalankan kembali mobilnya ke jalan raya. "Kita melakukan pengambilan gambar sampai sore nanti. Malamnya kau ada _interview_ majalah sekitar 1 jam. Besok kau ada acara di salah satu stasiun televisi sebagai bintang tamu. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Ah, te-terimakasih, Kakashi-san." Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu Kakashi memang terkadang kejam, tetapi Ia tidak pernah lupa menyiapkan Hinata sarapan dan menjaga kesehatannya seberapa padatnya jadwal Hinata. Belum sempat bicara lagi, tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata bergetar membuat Hinata langsung membuka ponselnya yang menunjukkan adanya pesan masuk.

_From: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sub:_

_Kau datang ke lokasi syuting hari ini?_

Hinata membacanya senang. Ia baru menyadari bahwa hari ini Ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi setelah beberapa hari Ia tak bertemu. Dengan berhati-hati Hinata membalas pesan singkat Sasuke.

_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sub: Aku datang_

_Apa Sasuke-kun datang pagi ini? Karena aku mendapat pengambilan gambar jam 6 pagi ini._

Setelah membalas pesan dari Sasuke, Hinata menggenggam ponselnya erat. Baru kali ini Ia bertukar pesan dengan Sasuke yang biasanya Ia lakukan lewat telepon. Entah mengapa hati Hinata berdebar tak karuan hingga wajahnya secara tak sengaja tersenyum sendiri. Dalam 2 menit, balasan Sasuke lalu datang lagi membuat Hinata segera memudarkan senyumnya.

_From: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sub:_

_Tidak. Aku tidak berada di set yang sama denganmu. Aku berada di studio._

Membaca kalimat tersebut, Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke kali ini. Hinata taruh ponselnya ke atas bangku. Ia lihat ke arah layar hingga beberapa menit dan segera mengambilnya lagi. Ia sedikit kalut untuk menjawabnya. Hinata mendiamkan ponselnya, tak ada kehendak untuk membalasnya hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring membuat Hinata bahkan Kakashi sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"H-halo?" jawab Hinata gagap mengetahui Sasuke yang meneleponnya.

"Mengirim pesan menyusahkan." balas Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?"

"Aku jadi harus berpikir berulang kali saat mengetiknya." lanjut Sasuke. "Dan, aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu."

"_A-ano_, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata membuka suaranya pelan. Bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tanpa arah yang jelas terucap begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas peaanku?"

"Aah─hal itu. Itu karena─aku bingung harua membalas apa.."

"Lalu, bagaimana? Kita tidak berada satu set kali ini. Kau malah bersama si _dobe_ itu."

"U-uhm.. benar juga."

"Tenang saja. Jika dia berbuat hal aneh lagi katakan padaku, aku akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat."

"Hmph.. " Hinata menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun tampaknya sangat dekat dengan Uzumaki-san."

"Ha? Jangan harap. Beda denganmu, hampir tiap hari aku muak karena melihat wajahnya."

"Itu tanda Sasuke-kun dekat dengannya."

"Meski itu candaan, hentikan." potong sasuke cepat. "O,ya, kudengar kau ikut drama Yamato-san? Kau yakin? Dia kan produser drama_ roman_."

"A-aku tahu, tapi─ beda di _Saiken_─dalam drama ini aku terpilih menjadi pemain utama wanita. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Benar juga. Itu kesempatan besar."

"_A-ano_, a-apa Sasuke-jun luang bulan depan?"

"Teater kabuki yang baru sudah dibuka lagi mulai lusa, jadi mulai minggu depan aku sibuk di teater."

"Ja-jadi begitu."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Bu-bulan depan.. a-ada_ runway_ dan aku pertama kalinya mengikuti hal itu─ Ah! Bu-bukan maksudku memintamu datang─Tapi, a-aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja... hanya itu─" jawab hinata gagap.

"Hmm.. "

"..." Hinata diam mendengar Sasuke terdengar tak tertarik menanggapi ucapannya. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan menutup teleponnya."

"Ah.. baiklah. Berusalah untuk pengambilan gambarmu hari ini. Sampai jumpa─"

Hinata lalu menutup teleponnya dan segera bernafas lega. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bicara dengan lancar jika hanya lewat telepon. Hinata tidak tahu raut wajah sasuke hingga ia sendiri bingung dalan memilih kata yang baik untuk percakapan mrreka.

"Kau sudah puas bicara dengan Sasuke?'' ujar Kakashi seraya melirik Hinata lewat spion dalam.

"A-aku bimbang. Kenapa dia masih meneleponku padahal kami tidak sedekat itu.''

"Hmm? Kukira kalian berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuanku.'' gurau Kakashi membuat Hinata langsung menolaknya tegas.

"Ma-mana mungkin! A-aku tidak..'' Hinata menghentikkan ucapannya. Bingung dengan perasaannya. "Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaan Sasuke-kun sendiri.''

"Tanya saja. _Toh_ kalian sudah akrab.''

"Tidak mungkin, Kakashi-san! A-aku malu..'' Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuat siapapun pasti gemas dengan wajahnya sekarang. Kakashi sendiri tak bisa menahan senyumnya menggoda hinata yang langsung memerah.

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi sampai. Siapkan hatimu, kita akan langsung menuju lokasinya.'' balas Kakashi tegas.

"Iya─''

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah sampai di lokasi pengambilan gambar, Hinata bersama Kakashi lagi-lagi disambut oleh produser dengan riang. Meski suasana rimba hutan yang cukup segar, tetapi entah kenapa para_ staff_ disana terlihat muram begitu juga sang sutradara.

"Ada apa, pak sutradara?'' tanya Hinata menyapa sang sutradara yang sedang memegang kepalanya erat.

"Aah, Hinata-san─selamat pagi. Ehm─ ta-tampaknya kita akan kesulitan di _scene_ ini.''

"Eh? Kenapa?'' tanya Hinata mengingat _scene_ yang akan Hinata jalani hari ini adalah _scene_ dimana _Chizu_─yang diperankan oleh Hinata─ tak sengaja bertemu _Hiro_─yang diperankan oleh Naruto─ di tengah hutan dan _Chizu_ disandera oleh para samurai jalanan agar Hiro menyerahkan informasi lokasi sang putri. Dan di scene inilah akan ada pertarungan antara _Hiro_ dan para samurai.

"Yah, lokasinya tak sesuai dengan yang kami mau. Lihat, tanahnya terlalu licin. Mungkin karena hujan semalam. Tampaknya kita harus mengundur hari ini dan membatalkannya.''

"Eh? Ta-tapi..''

"Naruto-san tidak masalah jika Ia harus jatuh tak sengaja di tanah ini, tapi tidak mungkin kami membiarkanmu jika terjatuh di tanah.''

"...'' Hinata diam seraya melihat tanah di tempat lokasi yang terlihat masih basah akan air hujan. Ya dari sekali lihat bisa tahu kalau tanah itu sangat licin. "Tidak apa! Aku tidak apa-apa meski harus terjatuh. Bukankah itu membuat adegannya semakin realistis?"

"Ta-tapi..''

"Tenang saja, jika dia bilang bisa, maka itu keputusannya.'' sambung Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya! Siapkan posisi dan peralatannya. Kita ambil gambar disini!''

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang selesai berganti pakaian dengan kimononya melihat Naruto yang sedang bicara dengan para pemain lainnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mendekat dan menatap Naruto sedikit takut.

"_A-ano._. mo-mohon bantuannya.''

"...Rupanya kau.'' Naruto menatap Hinata tajam dan menyeringai kecil. "Aku harap kau tidak membuatku sulit seperti sebelumnya."

"Ma-maafkan aku..''

"_Yosh_! Semuanya siap di posisi masing!'' Saat aba-aba dikeluarkan, Naruto dan Hinata segera siap berada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Hinata yang berada di atas tanah itu mencoba berjalan sedikit dan hampir terselip. Hinata yakin betul ia tidak bisa berjalan lebih dari 5 langkah kali ini. Apalagi Hinata mengenakan sebuah geta, membuatnya berpuluh-puluh kali lebih sulit. "_Scene 32_,_ take_ 1.. _action_!''

"_Hiro!_'' Hinata berteriak kencang. Ia coba melangkahkan kakinya perlahan satu langkah. "_Hiro, kenapa kau disini?_''

"_Chizu.._'' Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berlari kecil ke arah Chizu dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak terjatuh. "_Maafkan aku, cepatlah kau kembali ke kuil! Kau tidak bisa ada disini!_''

"_Kenapa? Kenapa Hiro tidak ikut denganku?_''

"_Itu_─''

Tepat setelah Naruto mengucapkan dialognya dua orang figuran yang menjadi samurai jalanan keluar dan menarik Hinata. Dengan sigap, Hinata segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang di dekap oleh salah satu samurai tersebut.

"_Kau! Serahkan surat dari putri dan berikan informasi tentangnya!'_'

"_Sialan__─! Chizu!_'' Naruto berteriak melihat Hinata yang kini ada di dalam dekapan sang samurai.

"_Hiro! Cepat pergi!" _seru Hinata tak kalah kencang . Ia berusaha keras berakting meski kakiknya kini mati-matian menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri dan tak terjatuh.

"_Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!_'' Naruto mengeluarkan katana nya dan menebas samurai di samping Hinata dan segera kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang goyah akan licinnya tanah tersebut. Para staff dan sutradara juga was-was akan hal tersebut, jika Naruto terjatuh, maka Ia harus kembali mengganti kimono dan makeup-nya. Membuat proses pengambilan gambar menjadi lebih lama.

"_Hiro!_'' sesuai dengan _scene_ yang tertulis, Hinata segera melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan samurai di belakangnya dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Belum sampai di samping Naruto, tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir karena geta yang Ia kenakan membuat tanahnya semakin dalam.

'_A-aku akan jatuh!_' bisik hinata dalam hati. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Naruto yang awalnya didepan Hinata segera berlari dan menahan tubuhnya dengan segera menarik lengan hinata hingga kini berada dalam dekapan Naruto yang kini berada di bawah tubuh Hinata, membuatnya kini berlumuran tanah. Sang sutradara yang melihatnya langsung bernafas lega. Hal yang Naruto perbuat membuat adegannya semakin realistis sekarang.

"_Kau! Pergi dari sini atau akan kubunuh sekarang!_'' seru Naruto melanjutkan dialognya. Melihat Naruto masih melanjutkan, Hinata kembali berakting. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang bertarung dengan kedua Samurai tersebut.

.

.

"Ah, U-Uzumaki-san!'' panggil Hinata ke arah Naruto yang kini duduk di bangku dekat tenda. Keduanya kini sedang _break_ selesainya pengambilan gambar hari ini.

"..ada apa?''

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku!''

"Aku tidak menologmu, tahu! Aku hanya malas mengulangnya berkali-kali jika kau terjatuh!'' seru Naruto tanpa menatap mata Hinata. "Lagipula, mana mungkin aku membiarkan wajahmu yang kau banggakan itu rusak?''

"Eh?''

"_Tsk_. Dengarkan orang bicara, _kokeshi_!" ujar Naruto menatap wajah Hinata.

"Ko-kokeshi?'' Hinata menatap naruyo bingung mengapa lelaki itu memanggilnya nama boneka jepang tersebut. "Ah, benar juga. A-apa kau baik-baik saja? Ta-tadi saat kau terjatuh menahan tubuhku, tanganmu tergores kayu di pohon itu kan?''

"Bukan masalah besar.'' Naruto mengalihkan wajhnya dan kembali bangun dari duduknya. ''Kau, sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

"Ke-kenapa?''

"Kau dengar rumor tentangku kan? Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa-kenapa menjauhlah dariku.''

"..A-aku rasa itu tidak benar.'' Hinata membuka suaranya pelan. "Itu hanya rumor kan? Faktanya tadi kau menolongku. Jadi, jika orang bilang rumor seperti itu, kurasa itu hanya kebetulan."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata segera menatap Hinata jeli dan langsung menarik wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya. "Dasar gadis _kokeshi_ aneh. Pantas saja si _teme_ itu tertarik padamu.''

"Hm?''

"Bukan apa-apa. Dan hari ini, anggap saja itu balasan untuk tempo lalu yang kulakukan padamu. Kita impas sekarang." Naruto tersenyum tipis. "O,ya─kemarin malam aku lihat di pusat kota _billboard_-mu. Ternyata kau bisa juga berpose seperti itu dengan laki-laki. Kukira kau takut dengan laki-laki.''

"_Bi-billboard_?'' tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau lupa? Kalau tidak salah iklan parfum atau apa, terpasang di _billboard_ besar di pusat kota. Jangan bilang kau lupa. Wajahmu itu terpampang besar dipusat kota, harusnya kau tahu hal itu!''

'_Aah! Benar juga! Iklannya mulai dipasang semalam!_'seru Hinata kaget dalm hati. Ia benar-benar tidak mau lagi mengingat kenangan akan pemotretannya dengan Gaara. Ia masih ingat bagaimana posenya yang terangkul di lengan Gaara. Sama seperti Naruto, orang yang mengenal Hinata pasti tidak akan percaya Hinata bisa berpose seintim itu dengan Gaara. "A-aku tidak mau mengingatnya.."

"Kenapa? Bukankah hebat wajahmu dikenal lebih luas?'' tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang mulai pucat.

''A-aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah keluarga serta teman-ku melihat iklan itu.'' Hinata menggelengkan pelan wajahnya yang sangat memerah. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang kelinglungan.

''Ah!'' Hinata tiba-toba teringat akan Sasuke. Hinata bahkan belum memberitahu Sasuke kalau ia dan Gaara saat itu melakukan pemotretan dengan pose sedekat itu. Entah apa reaksi Sasuke, Hinata udah takut membayangkannya. "Tapi, dia tidak akan peduli─"

"Hm? Hoi Hinata! Wajahmu memerah!'' Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Hinata yang langsung dilepasnya karena kaget. "Hoi! Kau demam?!''

"Eh? Ti-tidak.. ini─ini karena a-aku..'' Hinata yang semakin memerah langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah bangku. "Aku..hah─hah─aku hanya kelelahan.''

"Hah? Mana mungkin! Kau demam tinggi! Aku akan bilang pada manajermu.'' ucap Naruto memutar tubuhnya yang langsung dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Ja-jangan! Ka-Kakashi-san pasti akan menyuruhku beristirahat! Aku masih ada pemotretan lagi setelah ini, lalu besok juga aku ada kerjaan.'' Hinata mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebutir obat. Dengan segera Hinata meminum obat tersebut dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Kumohon, jangan bilang Kakashi-san.''

"Tapi─''

"_Onegai_─" Hinata tersenyum tipis dan segera berdiri. "Kita masih ada _take_ sekali lagi kan? Ayo, Uzumaki-san.''

"Ah.. ba-baiklah.''

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai pengambilan gambar, Hinata dan Kakashi segera bersiap-siap menuju mobilnya. Naruto yang parkir disebelahnya segera menatap Hinata cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau yakin tetap bekerja seperti ini?''

"Tenang saja. Obat yang kubawa itu ampuh. Jadi, aku akan baikkan.'' ujar Hinata yang memang sudah mulai turun panasnya. Melihat Hinata sudah mulai membaik, Naruto pasrah untuk tidak memberitahu Kakashi dan segera berpamitan untuk pergi diikuti Hinata yang langsung menuju pusat kota.

"Hinata, setelah ini kita langsung menuju lokasi pemotretan. Lalu─''

"Hah─hah─'' Hinata yang mengatur nafasnya perlahan hanya bisa bersandar dibangku. Suhu panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya terasa membakar dirinya dalam diam.

"Ada apa? wajahmu merah sekali.''

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku hanya kepanasan.'' ucap Hinata. Memang cuaca sekarang adalah musim panas, tapi _AC_ yang dinyalakan cukup dingin hingga menutupi hawa panas diluar. Kakashi lalu melihat Hinata tajam.

"Apa kau mau pemotretan hari ini dan _interview_ nanti malam dibatalkan?''

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak apa! Sungguh─''

"...'' Kakashi lihat Hinata dari balik spion dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Minum obat penurun panas, jadi saat di pemotretan kau bisa tampil maksimal.

"A-aku mengerti.'' Hinata tersenyum tipis dan kembali bersandar di jendela mobil. Nafasnya yang mulai terngeah-engah akan panas di tubuhnya mulai terkontrol dengan baik. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya selama Ia sendiri masih bisa bangun. Ya, dia masih punya banyak tanggungan dan hutang yang harus Ia bayarkan. Ia harus bekerja sekeras mungkin. Harus.

.

.

* * *

''Kondisi Hinata-san sedang tidak sehat ya? Foto-fotonya banyak yang bagus, tetapi banyak pula yang terlihat dipaksakan. Dan makin lama wajahnya semakin memerah.'' ujar sang kameramen setelah pemotretan Hinata selesai.

"Maaf, dia sedang tidak enak badan.'' balas Kakashi tak enak hati. Sang kameramen tersenyum simpul dan melirik ke arah Hinata yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Kakashi-san setelah ini kita langsung ke studio majalah untuk interview kan?" tanya Hinata, tahu akan jadwalnya sendiri.

"Betul. Kita berangkat sekarang.''

Kakashi menuntun Hinata ke arah parkiran dan segera menyalakan mobilnya. Sesampainya di mobil, belum sempat Kakashi membuka pintu, tiba-tiba lengan kemejanya ditarik oleh Hinata yang hampir terjatuh di belakangnya.

"Hinata!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kakashi-san. Entah kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali.'' Hinata kembali mencoba berdiri meski kakinya sudah gemetaran. Melihat Hinata yang memaksakan diri, Kakashi buru-buru membuka pintu mobil mempermudah Hinata memasuki mobilnya. Kakashi bisa rasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Hinata hanya dengan memegang tubuh Hinata yang sudah dilapisi baju tebal.

"Kau demam tinggi. Kita pulang saja sekarang.'' Kakashi memegang setirnya dan mulai menyalakan mobil.

"Ja-jangan! Kalau kita batalkan interviewnya, sayang sekali bukan?''

"Kau lebih mementingkan_ interview_ yang bisa kau dapatkan lagi nanti dibanding kesehatanmu?" Kakashi menatap Hinata tajam.

"Tapi, nanti malam juga aku ada kerjaan, lalu besok─"

"Hinata!" seru Kakashi kencang membuat Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya kaget.

"A-aku mengerti.."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Kakashi segera menginjak gasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Hinata akan jatuh sakit seperti ini. Meski Hinata tidak tahu, tapi sesungguhnya Kakashi merasa gagal sebagai manajer yang tidak sadar akan kesehatan artisnya sendiri. Ia tahu pasti Hinata sudah menahan diri sedari pagi. Seraya menyetir mobilnya, Kakashi hanya diam. Ia terlalu bingung harus berkata apa pada Hinata yang mulai tertidur pulas.

.

.

"38.9 derajat. Parah, kau harus tidur seharian." ujar Kakashi langsung menarik Hinata ke atas Kasur dan menyelimutinya setelah Hinata baru saja berganti piyamanya. "Jika dua hari kau belum sembuh juga, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Ka-Kakashi-san! Kau berlebihan. Aku tidak apa! Aku memang kelelahan, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?" Kakashi mengambil obat penurun panas di kotak obatnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Minum ini, tidur dan besok serta lusa kau cuti. Tidak ada _schedule_ apapun yang terisi."

"He─? Ta-tapi─Besok aku ada jadwal di stasiun televisi, bukan?" tanya Hinata kaget mendengar pernyataan Kakashi.

"Tidur." hanya dalam satu kalimat, Kakashi berhasil membungkam mulut Hinata. Hinata tahu jika mata Kakashi yang malas itu mulai menajam, maka Ia tidak bisa membantah ucapannya. Tidak sekalipun.

"Ka-kakashi-san, apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Hinata melihat Kakashi sudah kembali mengenakan jasnya yang Ia taruh di atas bangku.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memberitahu mengenai dirimu pada Direktur. Dia bisa bertanya-tanya kenapa _schedule_-mu di batalkan. Lagipula aku harus menelepon pihak majalah dan televisi juga." Kakashi lalu mematikan lampu kamar Hinata dan menatap Hinata jeli. "Jangan sekali-kali kau berani keluar dari ruangan ini. Lusa, aku akan kemari lagi. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Ba-baik.." Hinata mengangguk sembari melihat ke arah Kakashi yang keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bisa dengar suara pintu apartemennya yang ditutup oleh Kakashi. Ia sudah pergi dari ruangannya. Dengan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin panas, Hinata masukkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut tebal dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ini kali pertama Hinata sakit semenjak Ia keluar dari rumahnya. Biasanya ada Hanabi yang menemaninya mengobrol. Hinata tiba-tiba merasa rindu akan suasana itu. Meski Ia miskin, tapi kehangatan rumahnya tidak bisa tergantikan. Ia terlalu sayang pada keluarganya hingga mau hidup seperti sekarang demi melunasi hutang-hutang mereka yang tersisa.

Sembari mengenang masa-masa indahnya dulu, Hinata mulai menutup matanya meski nafasnya masih memburu. Tiap nafas yang Ia keluarkan terasa panas, Ia benar-benar ingin cepat sembuh. Dengan perlahan Hinata menutup matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap tidur.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Tak tak tak_

Suara berisik dari luar kamar Hinata membuat Hinata segera membuka matanya. Ia lihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dengan segera Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Ia dengar suara air serta bunyi kayu serta pisau yang saling bersahutan.

"Si-siapa? Kakashi-san?" bisik Hinata. Ia pikir baik-baik, Kakashi tidak mungkin datang lagi. Ia sudah bilang akan datang lusa, maka Ia akan datang lusa. Itulah Kakashi. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya. Terdengar suara hentakan kaki menuju ke arah kamarnya. Jantung Hinata mulai berdegup kencang, takut kalau itu pencuri yang berniat membunuhnya. Ya, Hinata baru ingat bahwa kemarin ada berita bahwa ada pembunuh gila di sekitar apartemennya. "Ba-bagaimana ini─"

Dengan takut Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya, belum sempat Hinata membuka gagang pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya membuat Hinata langsung melonjak kaget dengan teriakan maut miliknya. "Aaah─!"

Hinata tutup matanya erat, tubuhnya yang terjatuh di lantai dengan segera mulai menjauh. Baru ingin membuka mata, tiba-tiba tangan Hinata ditarik oleh seseorang yang langsung mengangkat tubuhnya cepat.

"Le-lepaskan aku! Ku-kumohon! Jangan bunuh aku. Kumo─"

"Hoi!" dengan satu suara, Hinata langsung membuka matanya dan melihat sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang kini sedang menggendongnya ala_ bridal_ meski piyama Hinata membuatnya tak terlihat indah.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Sedang apa kau dilantai?" Sasuke yang menatap Hinata bingung segera berjalan dan kembali menaruh Hinata ke atas kasur. Ia taruh telapak tangannya ke arah kening Hinata dan mengambil termometer di sebelahnya. "Panasmu sudah reda? 38.5? Tampaknya kau masih harus istirahat."

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun ada disini? Apa Kakashi-san─"

"Tidak, bukan Kakashi. Mana mungkin dia memberitahuku." balas Sasuke datar.

"La-lalu?"

"Si_ dobe_ itu yang meneleponku. Dia bilang kau sakit saat di lokasi. Kupikir ada baiknya aku berkunjung, tapi saat sampai disini kau malah tertidur."

"Ah, U-uzumaki-san?" Hinata tersenyum lega. Ia hanya berpikir, ternyata hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto tak seburuk yang Ia bayangkan. "Ah! Sasuke-kun sendiri─bukankah harusnya sedang syuting di lokasi studio?"

"..sudah selesai. Aku langsung kemari setelahnya. Berterimakasihlah kau karena aku mau menemanimu." ujar Sasuke terdengar angkuh.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk data─"

"Pokoknya kau harus berterimakasih karena aku datang!" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Ah, a-aku mengerti."

"Lalu, keluarlah untuk makan malam. Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan."

"He? Su-sungguh? Sa-sasuke-kun yang membuatnya?" ujar Hinata tak percaya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tak percaya seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke mau repot-repot membuatkan makanan untuknya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera menuju ke luar sebelum menatap Hinata tajam. "Keluarlah selagi makanannya masih panas."

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Hinata dan Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa, tepat di depan televisi. Hinata pandangi Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang memegang remote mengganti-ganti _channel_ yang tampak membosankan untuknya.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun. Ini sudah jam 11 malam. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hm? Aku menginap."

"Hah?! Ti-tidak, ku-kurasa tidak. Bisa gawat kalau ada orang yang tahu!" seru Hinata cepat mendengar tanggapan santai dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Besok kau masih dapat cuti kan?"

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-kun sendiri.."

"Lokasi teater kabuki dari sini hanya 15 menit. Lebih cepat dibanding rumahku yang memakan waktu 1 jam. Jadi, aku akan menginap disini." ujar Sasuke tegas membuat Hinata hanya diam membisu. Bingung harus membalas apa.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, bu-bukankah gawat..Ka-kalau gadis lain tahu kau menginap disini─" ujar Hinata seakan berbisik.

"Misalnya?"

"Mi-misalnya.._ano_, Sa-Saku─Ah! Lu-lupakan, aku hanya─"

Sasuke segera menarik wajah Hinata untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan menyeringai kecil. Ia tatap mata ungu pucat milik Hinata dengan mata onyx miliknya. Membuat Hinata tiba bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata setajam elang tersebut.

"Hmm─misalnya_ Sakura_? Kau cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak! A-aku hanya berkata '_misalnya_'!" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya meski tangan Sasuke masih mencengkram dagu Hinata pelan. Merasa dipermainkan, Hinata buru-buru menepis tangan Sasuke dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau ini─ benar-benar selalu menganggap serius." Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju ke arah kaki Hinata yang terekspos karena tidak mengenakan sandal rumah maupun kaus kaki tersebut. Ia lalu dengan segera menarik kaki Hinata, membuat Hinata melonjak kaget.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!? A-apa yang kau─"

"Hebat sekali lecetnya." ujar Sasuke sembari memegang pergelangan kaki Hinata dan menatap tumit Hinata yang sudah merah-merah akan lecet.

"Ah─ itu.."

"Kau berlatih berjalan sampai lecet seperti ini, kau harus lebih menjaga kakimu jika kau ini model." Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil plester luka. Dengan perlahan Ia tutupi lecet di kaki Hinata dengan plester dan menatap Hinata yang hanya diam.

"Te-terimakasih─" Hinata yang sudah semerah apel segera menundukkan wajahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata harus mengenakan heels setinggi 15cm dan berlatih berjalan dengan sepatu tersebut tiap harinya. Lecet-lecet seperti itu hal biasa untuknya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya seraya menaruh perlahan kaki Hinata kembali ke atas lantai.

"Eh? Melihat?"

"Kau dan laki-laki bernama Gaara itu, terpampang besar di _billboard_ pusat kota." ujar Sasuke dengan sentuhan_ smirk_ di wajahnya. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa berwajah seperti itu. Dan, kau bersama laki-laki yang bahkan baru kau kenal."

"Ah, itu─" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia kembali mengingat pemotretan tersebut. "_A-ano_, produk itu mengusung tema '_gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta'_─ Jadi, a-aku harus menampilkannya─"

"Hmm─" Sasuke menatap Hinata dingin.

"Tapi, aku sendiri awalanya kesulitan, jadi Gaara-san membantuku─" Hinata tersenyum tipis meski wajah Sasuke tak terlihat senang.

"Oh, baguslah."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun jadi kesal?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku tidak kesal." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Tapi, kau memalingkan wajahmu." cicit Hinata semakin bingung.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak kesal!" seru Sasuke semakin tinggi.

"Tapi─"

"Hentikan. Atau aku akan kesal." balas Sasuke cepat. "Jangan ungkit hal ini lagi."

"Ba-baik," Hinata menurut. Ia lalu kembali menatap Sasuke yang menatap Televisi dan membuka suaranya lagi. "Tapi, kurasa pemotretan itu berjalan baik karena─"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi. Jadi berhen─"

"Karena aku memikirkan wajah Sasuke-kun." lanjut Hinata dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Sasuke yang menghentikkan ucapannya segera menatap Hinata yang kini menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah apel itu kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm─ begitu." Sasuke menyeringai kecil dan segera menarik kedua tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, perlihatkan aku wajahmu saat memikirkanku."

"Eh?! Ti-tidak, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya lagi─"

"_Tidak mungkin_?" Sasuke menatap Hinata jengkel dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Jadi, dimana wajah yang kulihat di_ billboard_ itu?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, behenti menjahili─"

Dengan hitungan detik, Sasuke mengunci mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya, membuat Hinata hanya bisa menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada tepat di depannya kaget. Hinata lalu melepas bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah.

"Jadi ini, wajahmu saat memikirkanku?" bisik Sasuke seraya kembali menndekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung serta tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kali ini. Ia serasa di ambang mimpi bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke yang masih mencium bibir mungilnya lembut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau─"

"Karena aku─" Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Hmph─" Hinata menahan tawanya melihat wajah Sasuke yang salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke seakan berbisik. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaanmu."

"..." Hinata yang sudah bersemu tersenyum tipis. "_A-ano,_ A-Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun_."_

"Heh, kenapa kau mengatakannya gugup seperti itu."

"Ka-karena aku─" belum sempat Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengunci bibirnya. Ia kini memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelembutan Sasuke lewat bibir mereka yang berpautan. Hinata begitu senang Ia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya. "Nanti, kau bisa tertular demamku."

"O,ya? Tularkan saja. Jadi, kau bisa sembuh secepatnya." ujar Sasuke santai.

"A-aku senang, pertama kalinya aku berciuman, aku melakukannya denganmu─" bisik Hinata pelan meski Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis dan memeluk tubuh Hinata erat.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya,_ baka_."

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagus! Hari ini kau tampil Kabuki dan kau demam! Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa demam?! Padahal aku merawatmu dengan baik!" celoteh Anko seraya merawat Sasuke yang terkapar di atas kasur karena demam.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum tipis mengingat peristiwa kemarin malam. Ia masih ingat betul kelembutan dari Hinata. Sesuatu yang Ia tak pernah dapatkan semenjak kecil dulu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan kuncir satu itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Sasuke yang segera menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?! Keluar dari kamarku!" seru Sasuke yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah! Sasuke! Jaga mulutmu─" bisik Anko seraya tersenyum kecil ke arah lelaki berkuncir rendah tersebut.

"Aku Kakakkmu, sudah pasti aku menjenguk adik kandungku yang sedang sakit."

"Heh, jadi─ Aku harus sakit terlebih dahulu baru kau akan mendatangiku?" Sasuke membalas ucapan sang Kakak tajam. "Dari dulu kau kemana saja? Kau selalu, selalu saja─"

"Aku berbuat begini karena aku─"

"Apa maksudmu? Berani-beraninya kau masih menginjak rumah ini─"

"Sasuke─" Anko yang menyadarkan ucapan Sasuke segera menatap lelaki bertubuh tinggi di depannya tajam. "Maaf, Itachi-sama. Anak ini sedang tidak sehat, bisakah tinggalkan dia? Saya tidak mau anda juga tertular."

Lelaki bernama Itachi itu lalu segera menundukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari Sasuke, meninggalkan Anko dan Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam.

"Sialan─ Untuk apa dia datang?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Tenang, kau sedang demam sebaiknya tidur saja. Aku akan keluar membeli obat, tidurlah dengan tenang." Anko lalu tersenyum simpul sembari keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Ia tatap jendela dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu. Tubuhnya terasa panas kala itu. Ia cengkram kepalanya erat mengingat kembali kejadian barusan, membuat hatinya kembali digemeluti rasa kesal.

"Sial─"

'_Sasuke-kun_'

Terngiang akan suara Hinata, tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan merasakan kehangatan di dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Dengan perlahan Ia kembali tertidur, dan semakin pulas. Ia ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Hinata. Bertemu dengannya agar Ia bisa menghapuskan kembali kekesalan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Finally sudah chapter 6~ Mungkin sebentar lagi sudah ending /dilempar/**

**Terimakasih sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini... huhu seneng banget masih ada yang mau baca**

**Thank you buat review-reviewnya aku bacain satu-persatu dan maaf ya kalau nggak bisa balas semuanya **

**Aku harap kalian masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca fic ku ini heheheu /terbar mawar/**

* * *

sushimakipark : Iya, yang jemput Hinata Sasuke hehe Naruto dan Sasuke saling kenal, tapi Gaara nggak ^^ Betuul, padahal Hinata sudah terkenal, tapi kayaknya dia masih belum sadar jadi minder gitu ya Tapi kalau untuk setara sama Naruto dan Sasuke kayaknya belum deh ;D hehe

siiuchild : kyaaaah terimakasih banyak fufufu /peluk/ Aku belum tahu Gaara suka atau ngga ksama Hinata, mungkin chapter depan bakal lebih keliatan /eh/ hehe keep reading bby

Fujimoto Chiaki : aaa terimakasih iya, aku juga maunya sih rate M, tapi aku publish di Rate T, apakah para reader akan senang jika dirubah ke Rate M? Aku masih galau haha /dibuang/ Tapi, untuk hubungan Sasuke-Hinata aku mau perlahan-lahan buat mereka deketnya, nggak langsung _serang_. Nantikan kedekatan mereka yaaaa /tampar aku/

Name NM: maaf aku lemot update, panggil aku kura-kura! dan ini mungkin sampai chapter 7 atau 9 karena ganjil itu baik /no/ /di gulingkan/ pasti happy ending, baca terus yaa /promosi hehe

angelovender : hwhwhw scene Sasuke-Gaara belum ada ya? hehe mereka belum ketemu setelah Sasu tahu pemotretannya sih, aku juga penasaran gimana kalau mereka bertemu nantinya heheu

Yuna Fu : awww semangat ngerjain tugas-tugasnya yaa bby 3 /hug/ Naruto.. aku juga ga ngerti sama dia. Semoga chap depan lebih diperjelas hehe.. ah senangnya ada yang notice kalau kalimat itu penting iyaaa aku suka banget sama fanfic kamu ya itu hehe nanti aku liat-liat fic kamu lagi 3 /cium

IKaRI : heheu sekarang jelas deh perasaan masing-masing 3

Guest : balik ngurus perusahaan siapa? O_O Perusahaan tempat Hinata kerja kan sudah di segel karena ilegal (pada chap 1). Jadi kayaknya Hinata ga akan balik ke perusahaan itu lagi deh hehe

hinatauchiha69 : huhu iya yang jemput Sasuke.. rajin banget ya dia

Yuuna Emiko : thank youuu 3

: terimakasih ! Iya nih , miss-typo selalu bertebaran ;;_;;

SHERINARU : terimakasih banyaaak ;; iya miss-typo selalu menyelimuti fic ini T_T

riaapriyani65 : ini ku update ;D Salam kenal! Aku juga nggak bisa menjelaskan kabuki secara ringkas disini, karena akan menutupi alur cerita. heheu, tapi untuk inti-intinya aku jelaskan, kalau kurang jelas, semoga Sasuke-sama akan menjelaskan di chap depan! heheu 3

**Terimakasih banyak untuk review kalian, maaf sekali banyak yang nggak dibales ;_; Dan untuk chapter sebelumnya banyak yang bertanya dengan pertanyaan sama "Apakah Gaara jadi pihak kegita?" Aku juga belum tahu /dilempar. Nantikan di chap selanjutnya karena peran dia memang kubuat perlahan mengalir seperti air / dibuang / heheuu **

**See you next Chapter!**

* * *

**~Ageha Shiroi~**

**20150329**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Maaf telat banget updatenya~**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 7  
**

* * *

.

.

"Besok aku akan memberikanmu _script_ untuk drama yang akan dimulai minggu depan. Apa kau sudah siap?'' tanya Kakashi sembari menaiki mobil yang diikuti oleh Hinata.

"_Ano_, peragaan busananya akan dimulai pukul 7 malam besok, '_kan_?'' ingat Hinata. "Apa saat pagi hari aku boleh menyerahkan tiket kepada Tenten?''

Kakashi melirik Hinata dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, aku akan memberikannya pada Tenten saat kita bertemu nanti..''

"Ah, be-begitu..''

''Ada apa? Apa kau punya maksud lain?'' Tanya Kakashi penuh maksud. Hinata yang mendengarnya buru-buru menggeleng cepat dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Hinata benar-benar tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, sudah hampir seminggu setelah kian tempo lalu dimana Sasuke mendatangi tempat Hinata dan keduanya saling menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi sejak saat itu Hinata masih digantung pertanyaan, sedangkan sampai sekarang mereka belum juga bertemu karena Sasuke sibuk dengan teater Kabuki yang sudah kembali berjalan. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak pernah saling kontak lagi. Karena itu, Hinata ingin menyerahkan tiket pada Sasuke agar Ia bisa menonton pagelaran busananya yang akan dilaksanakan besok malam.

''Hinata, sudah hampir sampai, siapkan barangmu.''

"I-iya..'' ujar Hinata memecahkan lamunannya. Ia lalu buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Kakashi menuju studio dimana lokasi syuting_ Saiken_ berlangsung. Ia lirik kanan-kiri mengingat dari _script_ yang Ia lihat, ada _scene_ dimana Sasuke dan dirinya berada dalam satu _scene_. Itu berarti Sasuke akan ada di lokasi hari ini.

"Hinata, lama tak bertemu! Akhirnya kita punya satu _scene_ yang bersama!'' seru Sakura senang. Memang _scene_ ini adalah _scene_ terakhir dimana adegan para karakter yang berkumpul untuk merayakan kembali kemenangan sang putri.

"Benar, aku juga senang, Sakura-san.'' Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia senang bisa menemui Sakura lagi setelah sekian lama. Dilihatnya Naruto juga baru datang di lokasi dan segera menyapa keduanya.

''Yo─! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Belum mulai juga?'' tanya Naruto yang berdiri di tengah keduanya.

"Naruto! Bukankah kau yang telat?_ Scene-_mu sudah hampir dimulai, cepat bersiap-siap." Sakura menggerutu sebal sembari menatapnya kesal. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan buru-buru meninggalkan keduanya ke ruang ganti.

"Sakura-san─ tak kusangka Sakura-san akrab dengan Uzumaki-san." Hinata menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"Yah─mau bagaimana lagi, kami kan sudah hampir tiap hari bertemu karena _scene_ kami banyak juga yang bersamaan. Tapi, dia memang ramai sekali. Tidak seperti rumornya." bisik Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-san juga dengar rumornya?"

"Uhm, tapi─ Aku tidak percaya." Sakura tersenyum simpul dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Kau juga begitu, 'kan?"

"Be-begitulah.." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia senang bahwa Sakura punya pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Kudengar setelah ini kau akan bermain dorama serial? Berapa episode?"

"Dari yang kudengar 9 episode, dorama pada umumnya." balas Hinata tak bisa menutupi lagi kesenangannya.

"Syukurlah, dorama dari Yamato-san pasti menarik! Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya nanti. Siapa lawan mainmu?"

"Aku belum bertanya lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin siapapun lawan mainnya." Hinata tersenyum manis. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menjalani doramanya yang akan menjadi kali pertamanya untuk bermain sebagai pemeran utama.

"Sakura, Hinata! Saatnya _take_ untuk _scene_ berikutnya!"

"Baik!" ujar Sakura dan Hinata serempak. Keduanya yang sudah siap dengan kimononya segera berlari kecil menuju set studio di sebuah kuil, tempat Hinata tinggal. Pada _scene_ ini diceritakan Sakura yang sedang berdoa untuk keselamatan sang Ayah dan bertemu Hinata yang ikut mendoakan kesehatan serta kehidupan Sakura.

"Hinata, mohon bantuannya!" Sakura tersenyum simpul dengan mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan buru-buru bergegas ke arah kuil sedangkan Hinata berada di dalamnya, menunggu giliran. Setelah melakukan pengambilan gambar beberapa kali, akhirnya keduanya berhasil melakonkan dengan baik adegan tersebut, membuat sang produser ikut senang dengan eksepresi dari keduanya.

"Baiklah! Uzumaki-san, silahkan bersiap-siap!" ujar_ staff_ setelah Sakura dan Hinata keluar dari _set_ studio. Keduanya lalu berpisah karena Sakura harus kembali memasuki adegan bersama Naruto.

"Bagus, tinggal menunggu giliran scene terakhir dan setelahnya kita langsung bergegas." ujar Kakashi yang datang seraya menyerahkan minuman kaleng ke arah Hinata.

"Eh? Bukankah setelah ini ada acara bersama?"

"Yah─mau bagaimana lagi, besok kau ada peragaan busana dan kondisimu harus fit."

"Tapi, aku tidak ikut saat pesta awal, kalau aku tidak ikut untuk pesta perpisahan ini─"

"Kau harus mengorbankan satu hal untuk yang lainnya."

"Tapi Aku ingi─"

"Hinata." balas Kakashi tegas. Para _staff_ yang juga melihat ketengangan diantaranya sesekali melirik ke arah mereka berdua dan hanya bisa pura-pura tak melihat aura Kakashi yang kelam. Mereka sudah biasa melihat seorang manajer bersikap seperti itu pada artisnya. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

"B-baik." Hinata menunduk lemah dan segera berlari kecil menuju ruang ganti meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian. Kakashi sendiri segera duduk di bangku sebelahnya dan menghela nafas dalam. Ia pijat keningnya dan tetap menunduk lemas.

"Kau tidak berubah, Kakashi-san."

"Ng?" Kakashi menatap ke belakangnya dan menemukan lelaki berambut _onyx_ sedang berdiri tegap menatapnya datar.

"Kupikir setelah aku berhenti menjadi artismu kau akan berubah sedikit. Selalu saja menyakiti perasaan orang."

"Sasuke─"

"Biarkanlah dia melakukan yang dia suka." Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelah Kakashi sembari melepas mantelnya yang langsung Ia taruh di pangkuannya. "Anak itu, meskipun dia menerima kemauanmu dalam hati dia sangat sedih."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Dia tidak boleh terlalu dimanja, karena perjalanannya belum seberapa." Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau juga, berkat perlakuanku dulu kau bisa bertahan di industri ini, '_kan_?"

"..." Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan menggeleng pelan. "Hidupku sendiri sudah cukup membuatku tahan di dunia ini."

"Sasuke-san! Silahkan berganti pakaian, _scene_ anda berikutnya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi."

"Yah, baiklah─" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kakashi sebelum beranjak pergi. "O,ya─ Biarkanlah dia ikut pesta malam ini. Kau juga sebaiknya hilangkan penatmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Penuhilah maunya sekali saja, toh dia selalu menuruti semua ucapanmu─"

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang baru kembali dengan yukatanya melihat Kakashi yang masih terduduk dengan hati-hati. Ia jalankan kakinya ke arah Kakashi dan duduk di sebelahnya, membuat Kakashi buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya yang terus menunduk.

"Kakashi-san, apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Ah, tidak." balas Kakashi bohong. "Kau sudah siap?_ Scene_ terakhir mulai 5 menit lagi, semua sudah bersiap-siap."

"Tenang saja. _Ano_, Kakashi-san.."

"Hm?"

"M-maafkan aku."

"..?"

"A-ano, saat dirias aku terus berfikir dan aku baru sadar sifatku tadi kekanak-kanakkan. Aku harusnya memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan bersenang-senang seperti itu. Jadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas sifatku barusan." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam, membuat Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung apa yang harus Ia katakan lagi. "K-Kakashi-san?"

"...Kau sudah dipanggil." balas Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Hinata melirik ke arah _staff_ yang sudah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Ah! Baiklah, Kakashi-san aku pergi dulu!"

"Hm.." Kakashi menangguk pelan, membiarkan Hinata yang sedang berlari kecil menuju ke arah kerumunan staff dan para pemain. Dengan segera Kakashi menutup wajahnya dengan buku di tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Heh, apa aku mendidiknya seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Selesainya pengambilan gambar terakhir, para _staff_ dan pemain berteriak senang mengisi studio dengan kemeriahan dan gelak tawa. Semua sangat puas dan lega akhirnya pengambilan gambar untuk film _Saiken _ini berjalan lancar hingga akhir. Semua sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu _premier_ film ini muncul di teater dan tinggal melakukan promosi ke stasiun-stasiun televisi setelahnya. Hinata yang juga sudah selesai berganti pakaian bersama Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sakura menangis kencang dengan buket bunga ditangannya.

"Hinata, kau sudah pamit pada sutradara dan produsernya?" tanya Kakashi seraya menyerahkan mantel pada Hinata.

"Uhm, sudah kukatakan sebelum aku berganti pakaian." jawab Hinata yang juga tersenyum senang melihat kemeriahan di dalam studio.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang."

"Eh? B-baik─" Hinata menunduk dalam. Ia sedikit sedih tidak bisa ikut ke acara mereka untuk pesta perpisahan, bahkan Hinata belum sempat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Hinata sempat melihatnya tapi tak ada kesempatan untuk bicara sedikitpun. Berusahapun akan terlihat aneh dan bisa dicurigai jika Hinata terlalu memaksanya. Hinata lihat sekeliling, tak ada Sasuke bahkan Anko sang manajer berada di kerumunan tersebut.

'_Mungkin masih berganti pakaian_' pikir Hinata dalam hati. Dengan perlahan, Hinata mengikuti Kakashi dengan lesu. Ia tak begitu bersemangat seperti biasanya jika waktunya pulang. Ia malah tak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi langkah kakinya terus menuju ke arah luar gedung hingga kini Hinata sampai di parkiran mobil.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan ambil mobil." Kakashi menatap Hinata yang hanya diam. "Hinata?"

"Eh? Baik! Aku akan tunggu disini." Hinata tersenyum paksa dan berdiam untuk berdiri di pinggir gedung. Kakashi sendiri hanya bisa bisu dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia segera menghilang dari hadapan Hinata yang masih diam. Hinata yang kini berdiri di depan gedung segera menatap ke atas langit malam dan tersenyum simpul. Ia senang bisa mendapat kesempatan bermain menjadi salah satu pemain di film hebat yang satu ini.

_TIN!_

Suara klakson mobil menghentikkan lamunan Hinata, membuat Hinata buru-buru berlari kecil tanpa menoleh lagi. Dengan segera Hinata memasuki mobil dan duduk di depannya. Ia ambil _seat belt_ dan segera menghela nafasnya lagi. "Maafkan aku, Kakashi-san─"

"Siapa yang Kakashi?"

"..!" Hinata buru-buru menolehkan wajahnya dan kaget bukan main melihat siapa yang kini sedang memegang kendali setir mobil di sebelahnya. "S-Sasuke-kun?!"

"Haah─ Kau ini, bahkan kau tidak melihat mobil siapa yang kau masuki. Bagaimana kalau mobil orang lain yang kau masuki?"

"M-Maafkan aku! Aku akan segera keluar─"

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

"Kakashi memintaku mengantarmu ke acara pesta itu. Dia bilang dia ada rapat malam ini di kantor agensimu itu." Sasuke lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan memberhentikkannya di tempat parkir luar. "Kita tunggu dulu yang lainnya."

"T-tunggu dulu! T-tapi, tadi Kakashi-san bilang─"

"Dia berubah pikiran. Saat kau ganti pakaian, dia menemuiku. Beruntunglah, dia tiba-tiba ada panggilan mendadak."

"Jadi─"

"Dia sebenarnya mau ikut juga, tapi karena ada panggilan rapat dia tidak bisa. Sampai repot-repot memintaku agar kau bisa ikut pesta nanti." Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menatap Hinata yang menahan sedihnya. "Jangan terlihat sedih begitu, dia memang sebenarnya baik."

"Ah, a-aku tidak─ a-aku hanya..hanya senang Kakashi memperhatikanku seperti itu─" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan tersenyum senang. "Aku senang Kakashi-san memikirkanku."

Sasuke yang mendengarkannya segera melirik ke arah Hinata dan mengarahkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan sang gadis berambut indigo tersebut. "Hmm─Jadi maksudmu, aku tidak memikirkanmu?"

"Eh-eh?"

"Aku yang harusnya bisa langsung pulang dan tidur, mengantarmu ke pesta tidak penting itu dan kau bilang aku tidak memikirkanmu?"

"A-aku tidak bilang seperti i─"

"_Tsk_─ Bahkan kau terlihat biasa saja." Sasuke merenggut sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"S-Sasuke-kun─" Hinata yang melihat Sasuke segera tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa? Apa yang lucu?"

"T-tidak─" Hinata kembali menahan tawanya . Ia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa Ia tertawa karena wajah Sasuke terlihat manis saat merenggut seperti itu.

"Oya─ bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu seminggu ini karena ponselku disita Anko."

"Eh? Disita? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menghilang malam-malam."

"K-karena itu.." Hinata tiba-tiba teringat kejadian malam itu dan memerah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba panas mengingat kejadian kala itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar besok kau menjadi model untuk peragaan busana?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Hinata kembali fokus.

"Ah, benar. Besok malam jam 7. A-apa Sasuke-kun akan datang?''

"... sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Anko untuk meluangkan waktu besok malam, tapi panggung Kabuki tak bisa ditutup hari itu.'' Ingat Sasuke bahwa Kabuki di hari Minggu sangatlah padat dan tidak mungkin diliburkan.

"Be-begitu..'' jawab Hinata kecewa.

"Tenang saja, karena itu hari ini aku meluangkan waktuku.''

"Ah, te-terimakasih.'' Hinata tersenyum simpul, membuat Sasuke segera menarik pundak mungill Hinata dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Hinata yang melihat mata Sasuke kini berada dekat dengan buru-buru menolehkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang mematikan.

''Kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pandanganmu?''

"Eh?''

"Hubungan kita, sebenarnya bagaimana?'' Sasuke merendahkan suaranya dan kembali duduk dengan tegap di bangkunya. Ia menatap Hinata yang masih terlihat bingung dengan perkataannya barusan. "Jangan bingung seperti itu. Aku paham.''

"Pa-paham? Apa?''

"Kau menolakku.''

"E-eeeh?'' Hinata buru-buru membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menggeleng cepat ''A-apa maksudmu? Menolak? Aku tidak─''

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan padaku.'' Sasuke terlihat kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa, angkuh dan bertindak layaknya raja dengan melipat kedua tangannya sembari menghadap Hinata.

"Me-menunjukkan?'' Hinata yang sudah semerah apel lalu yang hanya diam melihat Sasuke dengan matanya yang mulai tertutup. Meski hatinya mulai bergemuruh, dengan penuh berani Hinata mengeratkan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Lambat laun, bibir Hinata segera mendarat di pipi Sasuke yang segera membuka matanya, kaget dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan.

"Tu-tunggu.. aku tidak menyuruhmu menciumku.'' tukas Sasuke tak bisa menutupi bahwa Ia juga terlihat gugup saat ini.

"Ta-tapi─ta-tadi..'' malu dengan apa yang diperbuat, Hinata buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan tas yang berada di pangkuannya dan menundukkan tubuhnya dalam. "Ma-maafkan aku─''

"...h-hoi,'' Sasuke menarik pundak Hinata untuk bangun dan menatapnya tegas. "Tidak apa.''

"Sa-sasuke-kun..'' Hinata tersenyum perlahan dan menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

"Terimakasih."

"Mo-mohon bantuannya.''

"A-aah, aku juga.'' Sasuke yang melihat Hinata dengan berani mengatakan hal tersebut rasa-rasanya tak bisa lagi menahan diri jika saja Ia tidak berada diluar sekarang. Gadis di depannya ini terlalu manis untuk dilihat. "O,ya- apa agensimu melarang untuk berhubungan seperti ini?"

"Eh? Ku-kurasa begitu, Kakashi-san sering bilang padaku untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun." keluh Hinata pelan.

"Kalau begitu rahasiakan saja dari mereka. Biar mereka tahu dengan sendirinya." tukas Sasuke santai. "Dan, sebisa mungkin kita juga harus menjaga diri agar tidak tertangkap media. Aku agak malas meladeni mereka."

"B-baik, aku akan berusaha." Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat Sasuke terlihat serius di depan matanya.

"Jangan tertekan seperti itu, santai saja." lanjut Sasuke membuat Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ah! Sakura-san sudah keluar bersama para _staff_.'' ujar Hinata melihat gedung sudah ramai dengan_ staff_ yang mulai memasuki mobil masih-masing. "Apa kita harus berangkat sekarang?

"Tentu saja, kita harus sampai duluan sebelum mereka agar mereka tidak tahu bahwa kita bersama kesana.'' balas Sasuke yang langsung mengoper gigi mobil dan melesatkan mobilnya kencang ke arah jalan raya. "Jam 8 malam, kalau begitu kau harus sudah kembali jam 11 malam.''

"Eh? Kenapa?''

"Kakashi bilang dari siang kau sudah berangkat ke lokasi kan? Setidaknya biarkan tubuhmu itu tertidur cukup lama.''

"Ta-tapi...''

"Aku mengantarmu pulang, jadi tenang saja.''

"Bukan itu, tapi..''

"Hn?''

"Aku ingin lebih lama dengan para pemain dan _staff_ disana. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga.''

"..benar juga. Kau sangat akrab dengan para _staff_." ingat Sasuke. "Ah, kudengar kau akan bermain di drama milik Yamato-san?"

"B-benar, aku masih tidak percaya bisa bermain di drama itu." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam. "Entah apa yang membuat Yamato-san memilihku sebagai pemeran utamanya."

"Sedikit berbangga dirilah, tidak banyak artis besar yang bisa main di drama miliknya. Ini kesempatanmu untuk menanjak lebih tinggi lagi di bidang ini."

"Benar juga. _Arigatou_, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum simpul seraya melirik Sasuke yang tetap fokus pada jalanan di matanya. Ia bersyukur bahwa lelaki di sebelahnya ini adalah kekasihnya kini. Bahkan Hinata masih belum bisa percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Lelaki yang Ia kagumi itu kini di sampingnya. Dalam sembunyi-sembunyi, Hinata mengeratkan jemarinya dan tersenyum lebar, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi berbohong jika ditanya perasaannya kini. Ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai Hinata tak ingin melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

Setelah 20 menit, mobil Sasuke kini sudah terparkir mulus di salah satu restoran tradisional besar yang sudah di reservasi khusus untuk mereka. Hanya beberapa_ staff_ yang memang sudah _stay_ di tempat itu kini menempati tempat duduk tatami yang luas. Hinata yang masuk lebih dulu segera duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang memang dikhususkan untuk para pemain diikuti Sasuke yang masuk 15 menit setelahnya. Mereka berdua sengaja melakukannya agar tidak ada orang yang tahu mereka datang bersama kali ini.

"Hyuuga-san!_ Otsukare_!" seru salah satu _staff_ yang menjadi penata rias Hinata sembari mengangkat gelas bir di tangannya. Hinata yang melihatnya membungkuk dalam dan tersenyum senang. Ini akan jadi kali pertama baginya untuk berpesta seusai pengambil film. Ia bersyukur bisa datang kali ini.

"Hinata-san, apa kau mau bir?" tanya seorang kameramen yang menghampiri Hinata dengan segelas bir penuh di tangannya.

"_A-ano_, aku-"

"Boleh aku memintanya?" Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Hinata menatap sang Kameramen tajam. Ia yang duduk di sebelah Hinata dengan segera mengambil gelas bir dari tangan sang kameramen dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Terimakasih."

"A-aah, sama-sama Uchiha-san."

Kalut dengan tatapan tajam milik sang Uchiha, sang kameramen tersebut segera kembali ke tempat para staff. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sasuke yang melihatnya penuh arti.

"Kau tidak bisa minum, jangan berani-berani kau minum setetespun bir atau sake disini." bisik Sasuke meski Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"A-aku mengerti." cicit Hinata mengingat Sasuke pernah disusahkan olehnya hanya karena secangkir kecil sake.

"Aah! Hinata! Sasuke-kun? Ternyata kalian sudah sampai duluan!" seruan dari suara Sakura yang baru memasuki restoran tersebut terdengar hingga ke telinga Hinata yang segera tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura-san!"

"Dimana Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura sembari duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang kini di himpit oleh perbincangan Sakura dan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

"Dia ada rapat, jadi dia langsung pergi setelah mengantarku." jelas Hinata sesuai dengan apa yang disuruh Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Ah, begitu." Sakura menganggil-angguk paham. "Ah! Naruto! Kemari, kemari!"

"Ooh! Disitu rupanya," Naruto yang juga datang dengan_ staff-staff_ film segera ikut memasuki tempat tersebut. Naruto yang baru saja datang, langsung duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata. Entah apa, tapi Hinata langsung merasa takut merasakan hawa Naruto di samping kanan dan Sasuke di sebelah kirinya.

Mereka berempat kini duduk berjejer di sebuah meja para pemain tepat di depan meja panjang berseberangan dengan meja para_ staff_ dan produser. Selain mereka berempat, datang juga para pemain lainnya yang berdatangan satu demi satu membuat keadaan kini menjadi ramai dengan dimulainya pesta perpisahan ini. Makanan yang sudah siap disajikan pun kini mulai disantap dengan nikmatnya terkecuali untuk Hinata.

"Eh? Hinata? Kenapa kau hanya makan _dango_?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari Hinata kini sedang mengunyah _dango_ perlahan.

"A-ah, aku harus menjaga berat badanku untuk besok. Berat badanku tidak boleh naik meski hanya 1 kilo." balas Hinata pelan agar orang-orang disana tak mendengarnya meski orang di sampingnya bisa mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Aah, kau ada peragaan busana, ya? Yah, memang berat. Untung saja aku sudah tidak bekerja di _runway_ lagi." ujar Sakura tahu pasti dengan keadaan Hinata. "Tapi, badanmu sudah sangat proposional, kau boleh makan sedikit lebih banyak!"

"Terimakasih, Sakura-san. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus menjaga berat badanku setidaknya sampai besok." Hinata tertawa kecil meski perutnya merintih untuk diisi makanan.

"Baiklah, jagalah kesehatanmu untuk besok." Sakura tersenyum simpul dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sasuke yang berada di tengah-tengah keduanya melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia baru sadar mengapa Hinata makan _dango_-nya dengan perlahan.

"Kau makan dengan sepelan itu, menyamakan waktu dengan mereka yang makan, bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Tenang saja, makanlah dengan biasa. Kau masih punya banyak waktu." ujar Sasuke melihat jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 9.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat Sasuke menyadari dirinya. Ia memang ingin berlama-lama ditempat itu, rasanya Hinata belum rela mengetahui ini hari terakhirnya bertemu para pemain dan staff film ini.

"Hei, kau baru masuk _runway_?" tanya Naruto yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan Hinata dan Sakura sebelumnya.

"A-ah, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan bertemu dengan Gaara?!" seru Naruto antusias. "Kalian pernah bekerja bersama, '_kan_?"

"B-begitulah," jawab Hinata agak takut melihat Naruto yang bersemangat.

"Bisakah aku menemuinya? Dia temanku saat SMP, tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dan tak ada kesempatan untuk menghubunginya." Naruto mencibir pelan dan memandang Hinata lekat. "Kumohon, ajak aku besok."

"Eh? Menga─"

"Oi─" Sasuke yang memutus pembicaraan mereka segera menjulurkan tangannya dan mendorong wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan Hinata cepat. "Jangan bicarakan masalah personal dengan lawan pemain."

"_Teme_! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke di wajahnya dan kembali menghadap ke arah Hinata. "Bagaimana, Hyuuga-san?"

"...Eh, ba-baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkan undangannya besok."

"Yooosh! Terimakasih, Hinata-san!" Naruto tersenyum kecil dan kembali memakan ramen di atas mangkuknya.

"Hoi─" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam meski dibalas dengan wajah memelas Hinata yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan ucapannya barusan.

Setelah menyantap makanan, para pemain dan_ staff_ mulai riang berbicara dan bercanda satu sama lain. Tak ada yg terlihat bosan kecuali Sasuke yang kini hanya sibuk bermain game di ponselnya meski para pemain sekitarnya sedang tertawa bersama akan lelucon para pemain lainnya. Hinata yang juga ikut tertawa dengan candaan yang di buat, terlihat sangat segar sebelum akhirnya ponsel di tasnya berbunyi keras membuat Hinata buru-buru keluar dari kedai tersebut agar bisa menelepon karena suasana di dalam terlalu pikuk.

"Halo?'' jawab Hinata sedikit kencang agar suaranya terdengar saat sudah sampai didepan pintu masuk.

"Hyuuga-san, ini aku Gaara.''

"E-eh? Gaara-san?''

"Maaf, aku ada keperluan penting jadi aku menelepon agensimu untuk meminta nomormu.''

"Ah, begitu.. Ada apa?'' Tanya Hinata bingung mengapa Gaara harus repot-repot meneleponnya.

"Besok _show-_nya dimajukkan menjadi jam 7 malam, jadi kau harus datang jam 12 siang untuk _rehearsal_. Lalu, desainernya memintamu untuk membawa portofolio dirimu. Tampaknya dia tertarik.''

"Eh? Sungguh? Be-benarkah?!'' seru Hinata tak percaya. Ia benar-benar senang desainer ternama itu tertarik padanya. Dengan begini, jalan Hinata menuju runway akan semakin mudah kedepannya.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengabarinya saja. Sampai jumpa.''

"Ah! Terimakasih, Gaara-san!'' ujar hinata pelan sebelum menutup panggilannya. Dengan hati gembira Hinata tersenyum dan menahan dirinya untuk berteriak. Bisa gawat jika orang lain mendengar teriakan riangnya nanti.

"Siapa?'' suara Sasuke yang datang dari belakangnya, membuat Hinata buru-buru menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegap dibelakangnya. "Kerjaan?''

"Ah, begitulah. Dari Gaara-san.'' jawab Hibata polos.

"Hmm─ dia yang menjadi model di iklan parfum bersamamu '_kan_? Dengan gaya sensual─''

"Ti-tidak! Itu tidak sensu─'' Hinata menghentikkan ucapannya mengingat kembali posenya bersama Gaara yang berpelukan erat dengan pakaian terbuka. "A-aku─''

"Tenang saja,_ toh_ wajahmu saat di iklan itu ditunjukkan padaku,'' ujar Sasuke meledek Hinata yang langsung memerah melihatnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun..''

"O,ya.. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Selagi mereka sedang sibuk dengan masing-masing.'' ujar Sasuke sembari mengintip kedalam restoran yang ramai. "Masuklah ke mobil duluan. Tasmu nanti akan kubawakan.''

"A-apa tidak apa?'' Tanya Hinata tak enak hati.

"Ya, hati-hati jangan sampai dilihat orang saat masuk ke mobil.'' Sasuke dengan segera memasuki restoran meninggalkan Hinata yang buru-buru berjalan ke arah parkiran. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri berkali-kali untuk memastikan agar tak ada orang yang melihat dirinya. Dengan secepat kilat Hinata memasuki mobil Sasuke dan bernafas lega di dalamnya. Ia lihat ponsel yang berada di tangannya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Hoi, bagaimana?'' Sasuke yang terburu-buru memasuki mobilnya segera duduk di bangku pengemudi dan memberikan tas Hinata pada pemiliknya.

"Ah, tenang saja. Tidak ada orang yang lihat." balas Hinata dengan pelan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham dan segera menyalakan mobilnya.

"Sakura melihatku keluar, kita harus segera pergi.'' Sasuke menggeser gigi mobilnya dan buru-buru mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran ke jalan raya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pasti akan memintaku mengantarnya pulang jika tahu.''

"Eh? Sakura-san?'' Hinata menunduk sedikit melihatnya. "Apa kau selalu mengantarnya?''

"Hm? Tidak, dia sering memintaku tapi aku jarang menerimanya.'' jawab Sasuke seadanya. "Dia itu tinggal dekat rumahku, karena itulah─''

"O,oh─Begitu..''

Hinata tersenyum tipis mengetahui alasan tersebut, Ia lalu menatap Sasuke dan membuka kembali multnya. "Sa-sasuke-kun─''

"Hn?"

"A-apa boleh aku menonton kabukimu lagi?'' tanya Hinata malu-malu. "A-aku ingin melihatmu lagi,''

"..tentu saja. Walau aku harus sedikit malu membiarkan kekasihku sendiri melihatku dalam wujud wanita.''

"Eh? Te-tenang saja! Sasuke-kun terlihat cantik!'' Seru Hinata bersemangat.

"Ah─entah kenapa aku tidak begitu senang.'' balas Sasuke sedikit berbisik meski Hinata yang mendengarnya lansung tertawa kecil. Setelah 1 jam lebih, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Hinata dan memasuki parkiran gedung cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan hubungi lagi besok. Semoga sukses di _runway_-mu nanti.'' Sasuke memandang Hinata yang tersenyum simpul dan segera menarik tubuh Hinata untuk berada di dekapannya kali ini. "Sampai bertemu lagi.''

"U-uhm.._Arigatou_, Sasuke-kun.. '' Hinata tersenyum manis dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang menyala di kegelapan. "A-apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?''

"Yah, benar juga. Karena drama juga sudah selesai dan kita akan sibuk masing-masing, mugkin akan sulit. Tapi, jika aku luang aku akan datang ke apartemenmu."

"Te-terimakasih. Aku juga akan datang ke _theater_ Kabukimu.'' Hinata lalu melepas pelukan sasuke dan keluar dari mobil. "Sampai jumpa."

"Hn.'' Sasuke lalu menutup jendelanya saat sudah melihat Hinata memasuki apartemen. Ia segera menatap ponselnya dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Untuk apa dia meneleponku terus.''

Sasuke yang melihat nama '_Itachi_' di atas layar ponselnya buru-buru melempar ponsel hitamnya dan dengan segera menjalankan mobilnya ke arah jalan raya kencang. Emosinya yang tenang kini serasa terguncang kembali hanya dengan melihat nama itu. Lagi.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata─! Hinata! Oi, bangunlah!" gema suara Kakashi yang menggema di ruangan Hinata membuat si pemilik kamar langsung terbangun dan melihat Kakashi kini duduk di sofa kamarnya dengan notebook di tangannya.

"Ka-kakashi-san?'' Hinata buru-buru melonjak kaget melihat sosok kakashi yang tepat di depan matanya.

"Jam 12 sudah _stand by_ di acara _runway_, jam 6 malam mulai acara dan jam 10 malam kau langsung _taping_ untuk acara _talkshow_ malam.''

"Eeh? A-aku tidak tahu ada acara _talkshow_ hari ini juga..'' balas Hinata kaget mendengar jadwalnya bertambah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau akan diundang sebagai salah satu perwakilan drama_ Saiken_ dan mempromosikan filmnya disana.''

"Se-sendiri?'' tanya Hinata ragu.

"Bersama Naruto. Lawan mainmu kan dia.'' balas Kakashi membuat Hinata menangguk pasrah. "Jangan bilang kau kecewa.''

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak, ''

"Baguslah, cepat siap-siap dan kita berangkat satu jam lagi.''

"Aku mengerti!''

.

.

* * *

Sudah beberapa jam setelah rehearsal, Hinata kini telah siap untuk tampil di atas panggung. Tatanan makeup serta pakaian fantastis dari Desainer sudah Hinata kenakan. Ia tampak anggun dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Beberapa model melihat Hinata dengan tatapan sinis, bahkan ada yang tak peduli. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata baru pertama kali tampil runway dan langsung tampil sebagai model di peragaan busana besar ini. Tentu saja para model lainnya sedikit terganggu mengetahui ada saingan baru bagi mereka. Lain hal dengan Hinata yang terlihat santai, Ia sudah dilatih oleh Kakashi untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan orang-orang sekitarnya dan itu berhasil.

"Hyuuga-san..''

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat Gaara kini sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pakaian yang akan ditampilkan nanti. Para model disana segera memasang mata ke arah Hinata, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Hinata mengenal Gaara sang model papan atas tersebut.

"Gaara-san! Terimakasih sudah merekomendasikanku.'' Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. "Apa giliranmu sudah lewat?''

"Belum, aku tampil di sesi akhir.''

"Eh? Sama denganku?'' tanya Hinata kaget. "Mohon bimbingannya!''

"...'' Gaara hanya diam. Ia menoleh ke Hinata dan kembali bersua. "Kau pemain film _Saiken_?''

"eh? Be-benar. Meski hanya peran pembantu,''

"Jadi, kau kenal Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Gaara lagi membuat Hinata tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Tentu, Uzumaki-san datang pada peragaan hari ini. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu." jelas Hinata membuat Gaara segera menoleh ke arah bangku penonton dari balik tirai hitam.

"Hmm.."

"Gaara-san, Hyuuga-san! Saatnya_ standby_!" seru seorang _staff_ yang sedang mengatur posisi para model membuat Gaara dan Hinata buru-buru memasuki tempatnya berdiri. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menekan dadanya pelan, gugup meski saat _rehearsal_ berjalan baik. Ini kali pertama Hinata berada di _runway_, dia ingin menunjukkan hasil semaksimal mungkin terlebih dia di rekomendasikan langsung oleh Gaara.

"Hinata-san, setelah musik menyala, 5 detik setelahnya kau langsung keluar." staff yang menghampiri Hinata menuntun gadis bersurai indigo itu untuk berdiri di balik panggung.

"Baik!" jawab Hinata tegas meski dadanya sudah gemetar. Beberapa detik setelah Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang, musik pun mulai bermain dan dengan aba-aba dari para _staff_, Hinata dengan sigap keluar dari balik panggung. Kaki jenjangnya dengan kulit sputih susu itu terekspos manis dengan balutan dress mini berwarna hitam glamour. Hinata jalankan kakinya tegak, sesekali Ia melirik ke arah penonton yang termasuk Kakashi di sana melihat pergerakannya. Hinata juga sempat melihat Naruto yang duduk di bangku depan. Beda dengan Kakashi dan Naruto, para penonton serta pengamat mode disana cukup kaget melihat Hinata yang kini berjalan kembali ke belakang panggung. Tentu saja, desainer pada peragaan kali ini tidak sembarang memilih modelnya. Dan dimata para pengamat mode, wajah Hinata masih asing kecuali bagi beberapa editor majalah yang sudah bekerjasama dengan Hinata. Kakashi sendiri menilai dengan bangga saat melihat para pengamat mode menatap Hinata terkesima. Ia yakin, setelah ini wajah Hinata bisa lebih dikenal lagi kedepannya.

_Hinata menguasai panggung seakan panggung itu adalah miliknya._

Itulah yang ada dipikiran para pengamat mode yang melihat Hinata dengan tenangnya berjalan di atas panggung. Tak terlihat ini adalah panggung pertamanya selama ini. Setelah sampai di belakang panggung, Hinata buru-buru berlari kecil menuju _stylist_ dan mengganti pakaiannya cepat untuk peragaan berikutnya. Sembari mengganti pakaiannya, Hinata tak bisa lagi membendung senyumnya. Ia terlalu senang merasakan kesenangan di dalam hatinya yang masih berdegup kencang ini. Ia merasakannya, perasaan senang saat berada di atas _runway_.

.

.

* * *

"Kakashi-san!" seru Hinata yang sudah selesai melaksanakan peragaan busananya dan buru-buru berlari kecil ke arah Kakashi yang bersandar di tembok.

"Kerja bagus. Kita siap-siap sekarang, kita langsung menuju ke stasiun televisi untuk acara _talkshow_ nanti." Kakashi membalikkan badannya dan melihat Naruto yang juga baru keluar dari balik panggung.

"Yo! Terimakasih, Hinata-san! Aku bisa bertemu dengan Gaara setelah sekian lama." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat keluar dari ruang ganti para model. Bisa dipastikan Ia memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan bersama sahabat lamanya itu.

"S-sama-sama. Tak kusangka kalian berteman baik." ujar Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto tersenyum bangga dan menatap Kakashi penuh harap. "Kakashi-san, setelah ini kita satu _set_ di _talkshow_, '_kan_? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama ke stasiun televisinya?"

"Tidak." jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Ah, tolonglah! Manajerku juga menyarankan begitu," tunjuk Naruto ke arah manajernya yang hanya tersenyum simpul membuat Kakashi tak enak hati.

"Memangnya kalian tak membawa mobil?"

"Tidak, karena rencana awal kami memang menumpang pada kalian.'' jawab Naruto santai membuat Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang dan segera menyuruh Hinata serta Naruto dan manajernya menuju mobil. Tepat dengan perkiraan Kakashi, keadaan sedikit canggung karena memang Hinata tak dekat dengan Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.

"_A-ano_, Uzumaki-san, saat _talkshow_ nanti─kita promosi mengenai _Saiken_, '_kan_?''

"Hm? Ah, begitulah. Karena kita berdua teman masa kecil dan_ chemistry_ kita harus bagus, jadi sebisa mungkin buatlah dirimu sendiri nyaman agar orang-orang yang menontonnya akan penasaran dengan filmnya.'' ujar Naruto berbaik hati pada Hinata yang kali pertamanya mengikuti acara talkshow.

"Maaf menyambung, kudengar dan kulihat di media sosial banyak orang yang menyukai kalian saat kami menyebarkan foto kalian berdua saat syuting. Jadi, kuharap kalian tidak mengecewakan penonton, demi _rating_-nya pula.'' ujar manajer Naruto yang menunjukkan _tablet pc_-nya ke arah Hinata yang dengan perlahan mengambilnya, melihat foto dirinya dan Naruto sedang duduk berdua sembari tersenyum bersama.

'_Pasti ini saat lokasi hutan itu.. Aku dan Uzumaki-san sedang duduk membicarakan Sasuke-kun_.'

"Tenang saja, Kau tidak perlu anggap ini serius. Para penonton menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Memaksa para artis, satu dengan yg lain tanpa peduli keadaan yang sebenarnya. Jadi, pasanglah topengmu saat di atas panggung.'' ujar Naruto santai tampak sudah biasa menghadapi berbagai macam masalah di dunia _entertain_ tersebut.

"B-baik.. arigatou''

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di stasiun telvisi Naruto dan Hinata memasuki ruang tunggu masing-masing. Hinata terkesima saat melihat di sepanjang lorong yang ia lewati pasti ada artis yang lewat dan itu membuat Hinata terbata-bata saat diberi salam. Ia terlalu polos untuk memandang artis lain meski dirinya kini sudah dikenal banyak khalayak termasuk para artis sekalipun.

"Hinata-san, standby 30 menit lagi. Kami akan memanggilmu saat acaranya akan dimulai." ujar salah satu staff yang berbaik hati datang ke ruang tunggu Hinata dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Hinata yang kini sedang makan hanya mengangguk pelan dan buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan, setelah runway memang masa yanh paling menyenangkan." Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya dan membersihkan bekal makanannya yang diberikan Kakashi. Ia segera melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa dan tersenyum tipis. "Pasti dia mengangtuk karena membuatkanku bekal ini pagi-pagi."

Hinata yang sengaja ingin membiarkan Kakashi mendapatkan ketenangan, buru-buru keluar dari ruang tunggunya. Ia masih memiliki waktu 30 menit lagi, waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk melihat-lihat set studio talkshow nanti. Baru saja Hinata melewati lorong, tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada salah satu tempat dimana lokasi tersebut di set menjadi sedemikian rupa mirip dengan kuil yang indah.

"I..indah─"

"O,ya?"

"Eh?!" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar ada yang menyahut perkataannya. Ia lihat di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan wajah yang sudah berumur berdiri di belakangnya. Lelaki itu berambut onyx dengan yukata hitamnya, menatap Hinata serius. Wajah ini mengingatkan Hinata pada orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baru kali ini ada artis yang menyukai setting-an kuil seperti ini. Biasanya mereka memilih pemandangan modern dan sebagainya," lanjut lelaki tua itu.

"Ah, begitu." Hinata dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, saya lebih suka pemandangan ini. Indah, cantik─ seakan diriku memasuki masa itu."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum tipis dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Setting-an studio ini untuk acara Kabuki yang akan disiarkan di televisi malam ini."

"Ka-kabuki?" seru Hinata pelan dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar membuat lelaki tua itu kaget.

"Kau menyukai Kabuki?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Saya sangat menyukai Kabuki, saya berniat menontonnya lagi di teater." jawab Hinata sopan membuat lelaki di depannya paham bahwa Hinata menyukai Kabuki dari lubuk hatinya.

"Begitu, ternyata masih ada gadis muda yang memperhatikan Kabuki." lelaki itu menatap Hinata lega dan kembali membuka suaranya. "Apa ada aktor Kabuki yang kau suka?"

"Ah─ i-itu," Hinata menunduk malu dengan wajah memerahnya. "U-Uchiha Sasuke."

Hanya dengan jawaban Hinata yang pendek, lelaki itu langsung terpaku diam. Ia menatap Hinata lebih dalam, tak berniat membalas ucapan Hinata yang kini kebingungan sendiri.

"Ah! Tuan, waktunya anda memasuki ruangan!" salah satu staff yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti menghampiri lelaki tua tersebut dan berbicara dengannya. Hinata sendiri hanya diam, tak mau mengganggu pembicaraan keduanya.

"Hinata!" suara Kakashi yang pelan terdengar di telinga Hinata, Hinata lihat Kakashi sedang membuka pintunya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di gambarkan lagi.

"Baiklah, gadis muda.. Aku akan pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu." ujar sang lelaki tua itu berwibawa dan segera pergi bersama sang staff, memasuki ruang ganti yang berada di ujung lorong. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa diam, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" seru Kakashi pelan saat menghampiri Hinata yang masih terdiam bingung.

"Eh? Me-mengenai studio ini."

"Kau tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu ketua dari generasi-42 dalam dunia perkabukian, dia sang Uchiha Fugaku." jelas Kakashi pelan membuat Hinata langsung merinding mendengarnya.

"K..Ka..Kabuki? U-Uchiha?"

"Hmm, kukira kau tahu─"

"Jangan-jangan, dia adalah─"

"Ya, Ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kudengar dia memang baru kembali ke Jepang, tak kusangka malah bertemu denganmu disini." Kakashi menghela nafasnya dalam. "Dia keluarga terpandang baik dalam dunia entertain maupun umum, jadi jangan sampai berbuat salah dengannya."

"...A-aku mengerti." Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa yang Ia ajak bicara adalah orang terpandang. Terlebih adalah Ayah dari sang kekasihnya sendiri. Hinata memang berpikir bahwa wajah keduanya memiliki aura yang sama. Hinata kini hanya terdiam, Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika Ayah Sasuke tahu bahwa Ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan anaknya tersebut.

15 menit lagi acara talkshow pertama Hinata dimulai, dan kini tubuh Hinata serta kepalanya terasa mati. Ia terlalu gugup untuk melakukan apapun dan tampil di depan kamera sekarang. Dengan satu sentilan, Hinata bisa melakukan kesalahan.

_Ya, bisa jadi kesalahan besar─_

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Finally sudah chapter 7 dan karakter-karakter sudah bermunculan**

**Disini Sasuke sama Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan~ /yay**

**Dan akhirnya Ayah Sasuke muncul juga heheu dengan gini apakah kalian sudah bisa menebak?**

**Hehe maaf ya perjalanan ini masih panjang XD**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberikan review kalian.. **

**Review kalian sangat berharga /ciumin satu satu**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter, ditunggu reviewnya hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Maaf telat banget updatenya~**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 8  
**

* * *

.

.

Hinata yang bersiap-siap di ruang tunggunya melihat ke arah jam dinding. Sebentar lagi Ia harus menuju ke arah studio untuk melakukan _talkshow_, tapi hati dan pikirannya masih saja terbayang akan pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala Kabuki di keluarga Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah Ayah dari kekasihnya sendiri, Sasuke. Entah mengapa Hinata ingin mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu karena tadi Ia merasa tak sopan dengan Fugaku sendiri. Ia tundukkan kepalanya seakan berpikir keras mereka ulang kejadian sebelumnya, takut kalau-kalau ada hal yang benar-benar tidak senonoh dilakukan terhadap Fugaku sang ketua Kabuki.

"Eh, tunggu dulu─Jika ada acara Kabuki..apa Sasuke-kun juga ada disini?'' bisik Hinata pelan. Dia ingat alasan mengapa Sasuke tak bisa hadir pada peragaan busananya sore tadi. Sasuke bilang bahwa dia ada teater Kabuki malam ini. Merasa tak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya, buru-buru Hinata mengambil ponselnya selagi Ia masih sendirian di ruang tunggu. "Kumohon, angkatlah─''

_PIP_

"Halo, Hinata? Ada apa?''

"Sasuke-kun!'' Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar suara Sasuke dibalik telepon. Merasa suaranya terlalu keras, Hinata buru-buru mengecilkan volumenya seakan berbisik. "Ano, apa hari ini kau kerja?''

"Ya, aku sudah bilang aku ada Kabuki, '_kan_?'' jawab Sasuke sedikit bingung. "Ada apa? Bukankah kau sedang ada peragaan?''

"Su-sudah selesai. _Ano_, bo-boleh aku tahu kau dimana?'' tanya Hinata hati-hati, Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti tidak akan memberitahu lokasinya karena Sasuke bukan tipe yang dengan mudah membeberkan lokasinya jika tak ada alasan penting. Meski begitu, dalam hati Hinata berpikir lebih baik mencoba bertanya daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau ingin tahu lokasiku.'' jawab Sasuke membuat Hinata mati kutu.

"I-itu..''

"Hinata-san! Kakashi memanggilmu, aku akan menunggumu diluar!'' Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang ganti Hinata, membuat gadis itu langsung melonjak kaget dari duduknya. Ia tutupi _speaker_ ponselnya dengan telapak tangan dan menatap Naruto berusaha tenang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ba-baik, _arigatou_. Aku akan langsung kesana.'' balas Hinata membuat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan kembali keluar. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan wajah pucat. "_A-ano_, Sasuke-kun?''

"Hoo─Tadi itu Naruto?'' suara Sasuke yang berat mengintimidasi telinga Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam. Hinata rasa-rasanya bisa menduga bagaimana wajah Sasuke kali ini. "Apa karena itu kau bertanya aku ada dimana?''

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu..''

"Kau tidak mau berpapasan denganku karena kau sedang bersama Naruto?''

"E-eh? Apa─.'' Hinata yang menyadari perkataan Sasuke segera melanjutkan ucapannya cepat. "Aku ada kerjaan dan Uzumaki-san juga diundang. Kami harus melakukan promosi _Saiken_ malam ini.''

Mendengar jawaban jujur Hinata, Sasuke yang diam segera menghela nafasnya pelan. "Oh, begitu.''

"Kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan begitu.'' gumam Hinata membuat Sasuke tak enak hati.

"Aku sedang kerja di stasiun televisi waktu itu. Di studio 4.'' balas Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?''

"Itu lokasiku, kau tadi bertanya '_kan_? Lagipula, ada apa? Kenapa kau penasaran aku dimana?''

"S-Sama! Aku juga sedang disana. Aku berada di studio 2.'' jawab Hinata berbunga-bunga. Memikirkan dirinya sedang berada di tempat yang sama saja sudah membuatnya senang.

"Ah, karena itu kau bertanya? Kau tahu aku ada Kabuki disini?''

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku kebetulan lewat studio Kabuki itu, mereka menghias panggungnya dan tampak indah sekali.''

"Begitu? Aku sedang di ruang ganti dan belum liat panggungnya. Bagaimana kau tahu itu panggung untuk Kabuki?''

"Ah, saat lewat aku bertemu dengan lelaki bernama Uchi─'

"Hinata-san! Giliran kita akan mulai! Ayo cepat!'' Naruto yang memotong ucapan Hinata segera menarik lengan Hinata cepat tak sabaran.

"Tu-tuggu, Uzumaki-san!'' Hinata yang masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dengan terburu-buru berbisik. "Sasuke-kun, aku akan meneleponmu lagi.''

"Ah, _ganbatta na_.''

Setelah mematikan panggilannya, Hinata dan Naruto segera memasuki studio dan menunggu dibalik panggung. Kakashi yang berada di sana masih sempat mengomeli Hinata dan kembali fokus untuk memberitahu _script-_nya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa kesenangan karena Ia bekerja di tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Setidaknya hati Hinata sekarang siap melakukan apapun jika hanya memikirkannya.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke yang baru selesai dirias segera mengambil ponselnya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. Ia tersenyum tipis membuat Anko yang berada di sebelahnya langsung berdiri dan menempel ke arah pundaknya jahil.

"Hee─ ada apa? Tersenyum sendiri begitu.'' Anko tersenyum jahil membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Sasuke sembari merapihkan kimono yang Ia kenakan. Sasuke yang kini sudah berpakaian wanita dengan wig hitam panjang yang di hias dengan ornamen kepala itu kini terlihat menawan sekarang. Riasan wajahnya menunjukkan lekukan mata Sasuke semakin menawan. Kimono merah yang dilapisi obi hitam juga membalut tubuhnya yang kini berdiri tegap.

"Cerita Kabuki kali ini adalah kau menjadi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau membawakannya.'' Anko tersenyum lebar melihat Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan kimononya. Ini memang teater perdana kabuki yang akan dimainkan Sasuke, bercerita tentang cerita rakyat Jepang dimana Sasuke akan memainkan peran seorang gadis desa yang jatuh cinta tetapi cintanya harus kandas karena sang pujaan hatinya menikah dengan wanita lain, disitulah sang wanita menari di depan sang lelaki menunjukkan rasa cintanya yang dalam. Di Kabuki, Sasuke harus bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada penonton lewat ekspresi baik itu wajah , gerakan, maupun tatapan matanya. Karena itulah, Anko yang biasanya menonton gladi bersih sebelum acara kini absen. Dia ingin menontonnya bersama penonton hari ini, Ia memang sengaja melakukannya karena Ia benar-benar menantikkan pertunjukkan ini. "Aku penasaran dengan wajahmu saat jatuh cinta. Ini akan jadi hal menarik. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus menujukkan kepada semua orang bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta.''

"Jangan main-main. Peran seperti ini mudah.'' balas Sasuke santai. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak memiliki beban berat meski banyak yang memberi ekspetasi tinggi pada pertunjukkannya hari ini. Mengapa? Karena Sasuke adalah sang pangeran Kabuki yang selalu berperan menjadi gadis yang dilema akan cinta dan putus harapan. Hikayat Genji contohnya. Sasuke melakonkan gadis yang patah hati karena kekasihnya mencintai orang lain. Jadi, inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapat peran seperti ini. Sudah pasti, bukan hanya Anko, tapi para penggemar Sasuke dan penonton Kabuki lainnya penasaran akan hal ini. Karena itulah penampilan perdana ini ditampilkan oleh stasiun tv.

"Tinggal 20 menit lagi, ayo bersiap-siap.'' Ujar Sasuke yang sudah siap dengang seluruh pakaiannya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang gantinya menuju studio. Dengan segera Sasuke melihat panggung Kabuki yang akan Ia mainkan dan langsung tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat betul perkataan Hinata sebelumnya di telepon. "Kau benar, panggungnya indah.''

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?'' tanya Anko mendengar Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa.''

"Hmm─'' Anko tersenyum senang. Ia ingin sekali menjahili Sasuke lagi, tapi apa daya Anko hanya bisa diam melihat telinga Sasuke yang kini memerah.

"Sasuke-san! Para penonton akan mulai memasuki studio, anda bisa _standby_ di belakang panggung.'' ujar sang _staff_ yang menghampiri Sasuke cepat.

"Baik, apa semua propertinya sudah siap?'' tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"Sudah. Lalu, ada banyak media dan beberapa orang penting datang. Tampaknya penampilan anda kali ini sangat dinanti.''

"Hn, begitu?'' Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia sesungguhnya tak begitu peduli dengan siapa yang datang. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan dirinya pada Kabuki. Jika ditanya apa Sasuke menyukai Kabuki, jawabannya sudah pasti. Sasuke tak bisa mengungkiri Ia menyukai seni tradisi yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi yang satu ini.

"Kau tahu, Hyuuga Hinata ada di studio 2! Dia sedang melakukan _talk show_!'' ujar _staff_ yang sedang berkumpul di pojokkan. Sasuke yang melewati mereka langsung menangkap suara tersebut dan menatapnya seraya berjalan lambat menuju belakang panggung.

"Benar, aku ingin sekali melihatnya langsung!''

"Tampaknya acaranya sudah selesai. Kulihat Uzumaki yang bersamanya sudah keluar dari studio tadi.''

"Eeh? Padahal aku mau minta tanda tangannya.''

"Kudengar aslinya juga dia sangat baik, lalu─''

Sasuke yang sudah melewati kerumunan itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, entah ada rasa apa di hatinya. Ia merasa senang ada yang memuji Hinata seakan mereka memuji dirinya.

"Kau sudah berjuang,'' bisik Sasuke pelan.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang baru selesai dari acaranya segera terduduk lemas. Ia lihat Kakashi yang membelakanginya masih menahan tawa.

"Ka-kakashi-san! Berhentilah tertawa!'' ujar Hinata dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Hmph─u-uhm, maaf.. aku─'' Kakashi segera tertawa pelan mengingat kembali kejadian di acara _talk show_ tadi. Kakashi masih ingat betul saat dimana Hinata yang melakukan aksi konyol dan bicara ngawur saat _talk show_ berlangsung. Beruntung Naruto banyak membantunya hingga tawa pemonton masih terbagi tidak hanya untuk Hinata.

"Aku masih baru di acara seperti itu.'' balas Hinata malu mengingat saat Ia gagap berbicara di perkenalannya dan membuat penonton tertawa riang. Apalagi dengan bantuan _MC_ komedi yang menjadi pembawa acaranya, aksi konyol Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tenang, tenang.. responnya bagus. Hampir semuanya berkomentar tentang dirimu di acara tadi." Kakashi yang sedang melihat ponselnya masih menahan senyum dan segera duduk di atas sofa yang tersedia.

"A-aku benar-benar malu!'' seru Hinata pelan.

"Tapi acara tadi berlangsung baik karenamu, kau mau apa? Aku akan memberimu bonus malam ini.''

"Eh? Sungguh?''

"Ya, katakan saja.''

"A-anu sesungguhnya, aku Ingin-''

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke-san! _Stand by_! Acaranya dimulai sekarang!'' _Staff_ yang mengkordinir jalannya acara, segera membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri di belakang panggung. Dengan hitungan detik, tirai panggung mulai terbuka.

Sasuke menatap studio didepannya dengan perlahan. Beda dengan di teater, studio ini penuh dengan kamera dan para media yang rata-rata mengisi bangku depan. Hawa nya pun terasa beda dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Saat musik mulai mengalun, Sasuke mulai memainkan perannya. Dimulai saat cerita dimana Ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang Ia temui, dan keduanya saking berkenalan. Sasuke terlihat lihai bergerak kesana-kemari meski kimononya yang berat sedikit mengganggunya. Beda dari yang biasa, Sasuke mengenakan kimono berlapis membuat tubuhnya sulit bergerak. Tapi beruntung Sasuke sudah berpengalaman, ia tak terlihat kesulitan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan kimono tersebut. Para penonton juga terkesima melihatnya.

Sepanjang adegan, semuanya berhasil Sasuke lalui dengan mulus. 1 jam lamanya dilalui oleh Sasuke dan belum ada satu penontonpun yang terlihat bosan. Sesaat sebelum adegan terakhir, Sasuke yang kini _standby_ dibelakang panggung menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ini adegan terakhir dari cerita dan disinilah Sasuke harus mengeluarkan kemampuannya berekspresi─_ekspresi bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta_─.

Setelah diberi aba-aba, Sasuke lalu kembali menaiki panggung. Kipas tangan berwarna hitam yang Ia gunakan mulai menari-nari di kedua tangannya diikuti gerakan luwes Sasuke yang bergerak diatas lantai panggung. Seluruh penoton terkesima melihatnya, Sasuke bagaikan sebuah burung merak yang memancarkan warnanya saat diatas panggung. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa fokus pada aktingnya, ia lalu melihat ke arah penonton dan dengan segera matanya langsung tertuju ke pada satu orang. Dari sekian banyaknya orang, entah apa yang membuat mata Sasuke langsung menuju ke arahnya. Padahal sebelumnya Sasuke yakin Ia tidak ada di bangku depan tersebut.

Ya, seorang lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya dimana kini duduk di kursi terdepan. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan melihat Sasuke tajam seakan bisa menembus dirinya kapan saja. Dari pandangannya, Sasuke merasa dirinya kini dinilai dengan sangat dalam oleh mata yang berwarna sama dengannya.

"_Ada apa? Kenapa orang itu ada disini?!_'' seru Sasuke dalam hati membuat amarahnya meledak-ledak. Hal itu mulai berpengaruh pada gerakan serta emosi Sasuke, Ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya yang masih menari secara kasar seakan menyalurkan amarah disetiap gerakannya. Tidak seperti gerakan sebelumnya yang seakan mengeluarkan cahaya, gerakannya kali ini terlihat terbakar oleh emosinya.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke-san seakan megeluarkan amarahnya?'' bisik salah satu penonton yang melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi bagian dimana dia menunjukkan bahwa dia jatuh cinta? Kenapa dia terlihat marah?''

"Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasa, emosinya benar-benar terlihat.''

"Seperti yang diduga, dia tidak akan bisa berekspresi bahwa dia jatuh cinta.''

"Gerakannya mulai tidak stabil─''

Bisikkan demi bisikkan mulai membanjiri studio tersebut, para media juga terlihat kebingungan. Sasuke sendiri masih menutup telinganya dalam-dalam, Ia masih bergerak dengan amarah yang bergejolak. Dadanya naik turun, seakan tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa dia ada disini?! Kenapa harus hari ini?_'' seru Sasuke dalam hati. "_Untuk apa dia kemari?!_''

Sasuke yang mulai menghentikkan tarian kipasnya tak sengaja melempar salah satu kipas ditangannya, membuat para penonton langung terdiam. Hening.

"Hah..hah..'' Sasuke mulai mengontrol nafasnya dan kembali menatap penonton di hadapannya dengan keringat yang sudah bercucuran.

Wajah demi wajah yang kebingungan terlihat di mata Sasuke, lantunan lagu yang kini ikut terhenti juga membuat para penonton hanya bisa diam kebingungan. Kameramen yang awalnya menyorot Sasuke kini diam, bingung harus melakukan apa karena ini adalah tayangan langsung. Para media yang datang dengan cepat mengambil buku memo mereka dan tampak menuliskan sesuatu dengan wajah kecewa.

Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah segera menundukkan wajahnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia lalu mulai menatap kembali para penonton, lelaki yang berada di bangku depan itu terlihat masih menatapnya penuh makna, mata Sasuke lalu bergerak ke bagian atas bangku penonton. Baru mau menoleh kembali, matanya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar saat melihat siapa yang kini sedang berdiri dengan wajah polosnya. Wanita dengan surai indigo yang kini menatapnya cemas dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam.

"Hinata..'' bisik Sasuke pelan.

Hinata yang merasa matanya kini berpautan dengan Sasuke segera tersenyum lebar. Ia senang Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya meski Hinata berada di bangku paling belakang. Ia eratkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk pelan seakan berkata pada Sasuke lewat matanya.

_"Berjuanglah''_

Dengan segera Sasuke menatap pemain musik dan mengangguk kencang membuat sang pemain mengerti serta langsung memainkan kembali lagunya. Sasuke yang masih memegang satu kipas segera membuka kipasnya dan kembali memasang gerakan yang terhenti tadi. Beda dengan gerakan seelumnya, kini hentakan Sasuke melembut. Gerakannya terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, bahkan kini raut wajah Sasuke yang tertutup kipas mulai terlihat membuat para penonton langsung terkesima.

Sembari tetap menari, wajah Sasuke kini melembut. Senyuman yang Sasuke berikan membuat siapapun pasti segera melumer dibuatnya. Beda dengan senyuman yang Ia perlihatkan sebelumnya, senyuman Sasuke sekarang terasa dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Ekspresi Sasuke seakan menahan senyumnya, seakan jika tidak ditahan rasa senangnya akan meluap. Wajah Sasuke kali ini berbicara, seakan memberitahu pada para penonton _'aku jatuh cinta'_. Penonton yang awalnya kebingungan kini menahan nafas saat melihat wajah Sasuke. Siapapun yang melihat Sasuke pasti mengerti dia jatuh cinta.

"Apa ini, aku sedikit terguncang..'' ujar salah satu penonton. "Ia seakan menyalurkan betapa cintanya dia pada orang itu.''

Sasuke yang kini mulai melambatkan tariannya menutup matanya dan segera ternyum. Rona merah di telinganya tak bisa ditutupi lagi.

"Terimakasih, Hinata.'' bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa lihat panggung perdananya! Tadi benar-benar menyenangkan!''

"Terutama saat adegan terakhir! Sasuke-san benar-benar berhasil menghayati perannya.''

Setelah Kabuki berakhir, para penonton yang keluar terlihat puas. Mereka tampak bersemnagat berbicara tentang penampilan Sasuke dan betapa mengaggumkannya ekspresi Sasuke di bagian terakhir.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa tertawa senang dalan hatinya saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ia bersyukur bisa datang ke acara tadi berkat bantuan Kakashi.

"_Ano_, Kakashi-sensei. Apa kita tidak menunggu Sasuke-kun keluar?'' tanya Hinata yang kini berjalan kembali menuju ruang gantinya.

"Hah? Untuk apa?''

"_E-etto_, mengucapkan selamat?''

"Tidak. Sudah jam 1 pagi, kau juga harus langsung kembali. Hanya karena kau dapat libur sehari bukan berarti kau bisa membuangnya sia-sia.''

"Eh? Tapi..''

"Lagipula, dia pasti akan keluar jam 2 pagi nanti. Para media pasti juga sedang menunggunya.'' Kakashi yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap pulang menyerahkan mantelnya ke arah Hinata. "Sebentar lagi cuaca akan mulai dingin karena sudah memasuki musim gugur. Jaga kondisimu.''

"A-aku mengerti.'' Hinata mengenakan mantel cokelat selutut itu dan mengenakan _ankle boots_ membuatnya tampil manis. Hinata benar-benar harus memperhatikan penampilannya semenjak Ia menjadi model.

"O,ya─Aku harus langsung ke kantor sekarang. Apa kau mau menginap di hotel? Kereta terakhir sudah lewat beberapa jam lalu, '_kan_?''

"Eh? Tapi, apartemennya kan dekat dengan kantor?''

"Kau tidak tahu berita? Artis di apartemen yang sama denganmu sedang terlibat skandal. Jadi, apartemen itu sedang ramai oleh wartawan. Sebaiknya kau berada di hotel dulu sementara waktu.''

"Tapi, yang mereka incar bukan aku..''

"Kau tidak tahu betapa seramnya media. Mereka suka memutar balikkan fakta. Jika kau tertangkap kamera, bisa jadi mereka membuat berita yang baru dengan topik aneh lainnya. Setidaknya sampai beritanya reda, kau bisa tinggal di hotel sementara waktu.'' Jelas Kakashi membuat Hinata paham betapa menyeramkannya media.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga libur besok. Aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang.'' pikir Hinata positif.

"Aku sudah menelepon pihak hotel. Hotelnya berada dekat sini, hanya 15 menit jalan kaki.''

"Eh? Jalan?''

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah harus sampai 20 menit lagi di kantor. Karena harus menemanimu menonton Kabuki aku jadi telat. Jangan manja, jalanlah sedikit. Lagipula sudah jam segini, tak ada yang mengenalimu.''

"Eh? Ba-baiklah..''

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesan tentang alamat hotelnya. Pakaianmu ada di tas itu, dan jangan lupa sarapan. Rapihkan barang-barangnya disini dan langsung pergi. Aku jalan dulu!''

Kakashi yang terburu-buru segera keluar dari ruang tunggu Hinata membuat Hinata kini hanya seorang diri. Hinata yang masih berdiri hanya bernafas lega. Yah, Kakashi melajukan ini demi kebaikannya agar Hhinata bisa istirahat dengan tenang tanpa terganggu oleh media.

"Kakashi-san benar-benar baik..'' bisik Hinata sembari memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel. Setelah siap, Hinata mengenakan ranselnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia lihat lorong studio sudah sepi. Hinata memang memakan waktu saat membereskan barangnya tadi. Tak mau menunggu lagi, dengan cepat, Hinata menaiki _lift_. Dilihatnya dirinya dikaca _lift_. Tubuhnya yang kurus itu kini hanya berdiri tegap, kulitnya putihnya terpantul dikaca membuat rona merah dipipinya sedikit terlihat.

"Sejak kapan aku sekurus ini..''gumam Hinata pelan. Ia memang menargetkan dirinya untuk _runway_ membuat kini tubuhnya hampir tinggal tulang meski tetap proposional jika dilihat kasat mata.

_Ting_

Saat pintu_ lift _terbuka, betapa kagetnya Hinata melihat gerombolan pemain Kabuki sedang berdiri di lobby tampak menunggu mobil mereka datang. Para pemain Kabuki yang tadinya mengenakan kimono di panggung itu kini mengenakan pakaian bebas. Tentunya, ada Sasuke juga yang sedang berdiri di antara mereka.

Merasa ragu, Hinata hanya diam. Bingung harus keluar dari _lift_ tersebut atau tidak. Ia sedikit tak percaya diri melihat orang berkilauan seperti mereka kini dibandingkan dirinya yang terlihat kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak, saat pintu _lift_ dibuka kau disambut para pemain Kabuki tampan. Tidak mungkin kau bisa bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ah! Kau Hyuuga Hinata, '_kan_?'' ujar salah satu pemain Kabuki saat Hinata memberanikan dirinya keluar dari lift.

"Ah, kau benar! Waa, kau benar-benar manis.''

Pemain kabuki satu demi satu mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata yang langsung memundurkan langkah kakinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhadapan dengan para artis selain yang pernah bekerja dengannya.

"_A-ano_..''

"Apa kau sedang ada syuting?'' tanya lelaki berambut pendek disana.

"Ah, itu─''

"Aku lihat majalahmu! Aslinya kau lebih manis dari di foto!''

"Terima ka─''

"Kenapa kau sendirian?''

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilayangkan membuat Hinata mati kutu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apalagi Sasuke yang berdiri di sana hanya diam sembari memperhatikannya, tidak mungkin juga Hinata merengek minta tolong pada Sasuke yang akan membuat kebingungan para pemain Kabuki nantinya.

"Ah! Hyuuga-san? Kau baru pulang?'' Sasuke yang awalnya diam mulai mendekati Hinata saat melihat semakin banyak pemain Kabuki yang mendekati gadis bermata indigo satu ini membuat para pemain lainnya bergeser.

"E-eh?'' Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?'' tanya salah satu pemain di sebelah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, dia salah satu pemain _Saiken_. Tapi kami hanya bertemu sekali karena beda _scene_. Iya kan, Hyuuga-san?''

"Be-benar..'' jawab Hinata seadanya. Hinata bahkan hampir lupa bahwa Sasuke juga pemeran di Saiken karena keduanya benar-benar hampir tak ada scene bersama.

"Ah, begitu..''

"Tampaknya filmnya akan seru. Aku pasti menontonnya.''

"Te-terimakasih..'' balas Hinata ragu-ragu. Entah apa yang berbeda tapi saat Sasuke datang, atmosfernya menjadi lebih bersahabat sekarang.

"Hinata-san, beda dari di foto tidakkah kau terlalu kurus?'' ujar salah satu pemain yang dengan spontan memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Woo, benar-benar kecil!''

"Eh? Mana-mana?''

Belum sempat yang lain melihatnya, tangan lelaki yang berada di tangan Hinata segera ditepis kencang oleh Sasuke yang segera tersenyum tanpa berdosa.

"Kalian tidak diajarkan untuk tidak memegang wanita tanpa ijin?'' tanya Sasuke kalem meski garis siku empat di kepalany tampak terlihat.

"Ah! Benar. Maaf, Hinata-san.''

"─Te-tenang saja.."

"Hyuuga-san juga, tidakkah kau akan pulang?" tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan '_cepat pergi_' tersebut.

"Benar juga! Terimakasih dan salam kenal semuanya. Aku akan pamit terlebih dahulu." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat keluar dari situasi ini.

"Apa kau bersama manajermu, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ah, tidak.. A-aku pulang sendiri─" jawab Hinata tetap sopan. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia benar-benar ingin mengomel pada Kakashi yang membiarkan Hinata pulang di jam 2 pagi begini sendirian. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu!"

Hinata dengan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dan para pemain Kabuki lainnya. Mereka tampak senang dapat bertemu dengan Hinata kecuali untuk Sasuke. Kepalanya penuh dengan emosi akan Kakashi yang membiarkan Hinata sendirian, lagi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Mobilnya sudah datang, ayo cepat masuk!" seru salah satu pemain Kabuki yang berada di depan Sasuke yang kini memainkan ponselnya.

"Ah, Anko. Sebentar.." Sasuke mengangkat ponsel ke telinganya dan bersuara kencang. "Ah, Anko? Ada apa? Oh, aku masih disini. Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya pemain Kabuki barusan mendengar suara Sasuke yang menerima telepon kencang.

"Anko akan menjemputku. Tampaknya urusannya sudah selesai, kalian bisa pulang duluan."

"Oh, kalau begitu hati-hatilah!" para pemain Kabuki tersebut segera memasuki mobil van putih mereka dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tinggal seorang diri. Sasuke yang melongok ke arah luar, segera menghela nafasnya panjang saat melihat mobil tersebut sudah pergi. Dengan cekatan Sasuke kembali membuka ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

_PIP_

"Halo?"

"Anko-san, aku hari ini pulang sendiri. Jika para pemain bertanya, katakan kau menjemputku." ujar Sasuke cepat tanpa jeda membuat Anko langsung emosi.

"Lagi-lagi kau pergi sendiri?! Bagaimana kalau aku dimarahi oleh ketua?"

"Tenang saja, besok kan hari liburku. Biarkan aku tenang hari ini. _Jaa_─"

"Tunggu, Sasu─"

_PIP_

Tanpa menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Anko, Sasuke buru-buru mematikan ponselnya. Ya, bukan hanya mematikan panggilannya. Sasukelangsung mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke kantung celana denim yang Ia kenakan sekarang.

"Sekarang, saatnya mengejar gadis bodoh itu─"

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalanan segera meringkukkan badannya. Ia benar-benar butuh mantel lebih. Bukan karena cuacanya dingin, tapi Hinata ketakutan akan suasana yang mencekamnya. Ingin rasanya Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya agar tak bisa melihat apapun di sekitarnya.

"Hotelnya tampaknya masih jauh─" hela Hinata pasrah. Ia baru berjalan 5 menit tapi adrenalinnya seakan diuji selama 1 jam. Suara burung hantu bisa terdengar dari kejauhan, Hinata benar-benar parno akan hal ini. Baru mau mengeluarkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya dengan cepat mendekat ke arahnya. Hinata yakin, itu adalah suara orang berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya berlari. "Tenang Hinata, dia berlari jadi dia masih menapakkan kakinya, jadi dia adalah manusia."

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kata-kata positif Ia tuturkan dalam hati agar ketakutannya hilan meski hasilnya nol. Rasa takutnya semakin bertambah hingga tiba-tiba pundaknya dicengkram erat oleh sebuah tangan.

"Waa─!" teriakan Hinata tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki bermata onyx sedang menatapnya tajam, membuat dirinya langsung mengangguk paham dengan maksud lelaki tersebut. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau ini, kalau kau teriak bisa-bisa aku disangka penguntit." Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang. Ya, dengan topi hitam dan masker yang terpasang di wajahnya, para warga juga akan menyangka Sasuke adalah penguntit jika Hinata berteriak ke arahnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hinata bingung. Rasa takutnya tiba-tiba hilang melihat sosok Sasuke kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau masih bertanya?" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lemas. "Kau ini, kau bisa bilang padaku sebelum kau pulang kalau Kakashi tak menemanimu."

"T-tapi, Sasuke-kun sedang sibuk setelah Kabuki tadi."

"Tidak juga, aku langsung tidur sebentar di studio dan bersiap pulang setelahnya." balas Sasuke santai.

"Eh? Kau tidak bertemu media?"

"Tidak, aku malas meladeninya." Sasuke tampak teringat sesuatu dan menatap Hinata dengan senyuman tipis. "Tadi, _arigatou_. Kau benar-benar membantuku."

"He? Tidak, tidak. Aku sendiri baru datang, jadi aku pasti benar-benar menganggu."

"Tidak, kalau kau tidak ada pasti penampilanku tadi kacau." tukas Sasuke membuat Hinata segera mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia lihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata mulai muncul, jika saja mereka tak ada di luar sudah pasti Sasuke akan menarik gadis di depannya ini ke pelukannya.

"Tapi─ Kenapa Sasuke-kun terlihat gusar saat tampil?" tanya Hinata membuat raut wajah Sasuke langsung masam mendengarnya.

"...Karena orang itu datang,"

"Eh? Siapa?" Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Tiba-tiba Ia ingat akan kejadian dimana Ia bertemu dengan Fugaku di studio sebelum Ia tampil. "Ah! Ja-jangan-jangan Ayahmu? Fu-fugaku-san?"

"Hah?" tiba-tiba Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata kaget. "Siapa kau bilang?"

"Fu-Fugaku..Uchiha Fugaku. Kata Kakashi-san dia Ayahmu." balas Hinata ragu-ragu melihat mata Sasuke yang tampak terkejut.

"Dia datang?" Sasuke segera menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Jadi begitu─ Jadi dia datang.."

"S-Sasuke-kun? Jadi dia yang kulihat?" tanya Hinata lagi sembari mengintip ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak, bukan dia." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata tajam. "Yang kulihat tadi Kakakku, Itachi. Dia yang mengacaukan konsentrasiku."

"K-kenapa?"

"...Karena aku membenci orang itu." gumam Sasuke seakan berbisik. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Entah mengapa, baru kali ini Hinata melihatnya. Melihat mata onyx Sasuke yang biasanya seakan menenggelamkannya akan pesonanya, sekarang mencengkramnya erat. Emosi yang Sasuke pancarkan lewat matany bisa Hinata rasakan hingga pedih rasanya.

Baru kali ini. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan mata yang penuh kebencian seakan Sasuke ingin menjerumuskan Hinata pula dalam kegelapan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Akhirnya aku update juga ya haha**

**Ngomong-ngomong, selamat hari raya bagi yang merayakan!**

**Mohon maaf jika author ada salah-salah kata :D /sujud/**

**Karena ini tanggal 23 Juli! Jadi, Selamat ulang tahun bby ku Sasuke hehe**

**Lalu, untuk kesekian kalinya terimakasih banyak buat para readers dan kalian semua yang sempetin review**

**huhuhuhu review kalian kubaca dengan penuh hati-hati, makasih yang sudah semangatin author untuk update ;;;**

**Lalu, untuk rating aku belum tahu bakal di M atau tetap T karena dari awal sudah T takutnya kalau diubah ke M ada reader yang ga setuju hehe**

**Jadi nanti kalau masih ada yang mau M aku buat fic lagi yang baru yang dari awal sudah di M /oi**

**Banyak yang minta Gaara dimunculin kyaa XD Dia akan lebih banyak muncul di chapter depan hehe jadi tungguin aja ya :D**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, kedepannya kubuat lebih panjang lagi T^T)/**

**Last, thank you for read! Kutunggu review kalian ya ^^**

-AgehaShiroi-


	9. Chapter 9

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Maaf telat banget updatenya~**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 9  
**

* * *

.

.

Hinata bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di dalam kamar hotel yang Ia tempati semalam karena apartemennya kini sedang penuh dengan wartawan. Hinata hela nafasnya panjang seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya terasa remuk karena bekerja seharian kemarin, Ia lalu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal empuk berwarna putih tersebut. Untaian rambut panjangnya ikut menyusuri bantal membuat Hinata segera menarik rambutnya yang mengganggu pandangannya pelan. Baru saja menoleh ke sampingnya, mata Hinata terbuka lebar hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Jika saja Hinata kini tak menutup mulutnya cepat pasti teriakan Hinata sudah menjuru di kamar hotel sekarang.

Hinata yang masih menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, seakan menahan nafasnya. Ia segera bangun dan menengok kembali melihat sosok laki-laki yang juga berbaring disampingnya, tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Hanya setengah dari kepala lelaki berambut raven tersebut muncul dari balik selimut. Hanya sekali lihat, Hinata sudah bisa menduga siapa lelaki di balik selimut tebal ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata coba panggil namanya, tapi sang lelaki tak kunjung membuka matanya. Hinata yang sudah berdebar kencang langsung melihat di balik selimut, dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian yang Ia pakai semalam, begitu pula Sasuke yang bahkan masih mengenakan jaketnya. "Sa-sasuke-kun, bangunlah..''

"Ngh─'' Sasuke yang kini membuka matanya perlahan menatap Hinata bingung. Dalam 5 detik, tubuhnya langsung terbangun cepat dan menatap Hinata kaget. Situasi yang sama dengan Hinata beberapa detik lalu. "Hinata?! Kenapa aku─''

"A-aku juga lupa─ah!'' Hinata segera menatap Sasuke ragu. "Aku ingat. Setelah kau mengantarku sampai hotel semalam, kau ikut masuk. Tampaknya kita tertidur saat mengobrol.''

"Ah, benar juga.. aku ingat sekarang. Aku yang membopongmu ke kasur ini. Tak kusangka aku juga ketiduran.'' Sasuke menggosok matanya pelan. Tampaknya keduanya sudah terlalu lelah kemarin karena kesibukkan masing-masing.

"Apa Sasuke-kun ada kerjaan?''

"Tidak, hanya saja Anko tidak tahu aku tidak pulang. Aku harus segera meneleponnya.'' Sasuke dengan segera bangun dari kasur dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Dengan cepat Sasuke menuju ke ruang depan, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada di atas kasurnya termanggu kebingungan.

"Aku juga harus segera bersiap kembali ke apartemenku.'' Hinata tersenyum simpul dan keluar dari kasurnya, dengan berjalan pelan-pelan Hinata intip keluar dan melihat Sasuke tampaknya baru saja selesai menelepon Anko. "Bagaimana?''

"Seperti biasa, dia hanya mengomel.'' Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan segera menatap Hinata yang masih berada di sudut tembok. "Kenapa?''

"T-tidak, aku baru kali ini melihat wajah Sasuke-kun yang baru bangun tidur.'' jawab Hinata malu-mlau.

"Kau ini─" Sasuke lalu duduk di atas sofa dan menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya. "Kemarilah, pembicaraan kita kemarin terputus karena kau tertidur tiba-tiba.''

"E-eh? A-aku mengantuk dan sudah jam 2 pagi, pasti─''

"Hmmm─ Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana denganku?'' Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata yang duduk di depan Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia terlalu malu merasakan nafas Sasuke kini berhembus di belakangnya. "Aku juga sangat mengantuk, tapi aku menemanimu sampai kau yang tertidur.''

"Ma-maafkan aku!''

"Dan lagi, yang kau ceritakan hanya tentang Naruto yang membantumu saat _talk show_ kemarin. Apa tidak ada cerita yang lain?'' ujar Sasuke setengah kesal sembari tetap memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata yang hanya diam.

"_A-ano_, kalau begitu.. Sasuke-kun juga belum menceritakannya,''

"Tentang apa?''

"..itu─tentang Kakakmu.''

Hanya dengan kalimat Hinata barusan, Sasuke segera melonggarkan pelukkannya dari Hinata dan mendecih pelan. "Kenapa kau ungkit dia?''

"Eh? Karena, Sasuke-kun bilang kalau Ita─''

Sasuke dengan segera menarik wajah Hinata ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Hinata cepat. Beda dari ciuman yang pernah Sasuke berikan, tak ada kelembutan yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Hinata yang kaget akan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba langsung menarik kembali wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Kenapa─''

"Jangan sebut namanya dengan bibirmu itu.''

"Tapi,''

"Hentikan!'' seru Sasuke kencang. Hinata langsung bisa merasakan kembali pelukan Sasuke di tubuhnya, membuat Hinata kembali menghadap ke depan. Sasuke senderkan kepalanya di tengkuk Hinata dan berbisik pelan. "Kenapa sampai kau ikut mengungkit dirinya.''

"Sa-sasuke-kun..''

Hinata yang bingung dengan keadaan ini hanya diam. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang ikut mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku harusnya tidak ikut campur..''

"...'' Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata erat. "Uhn, _arigatou_.''

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa membisu. Ia yakin jika mulutnya bertanya tentang kakaknya lagi, pasti Sasuke akan kembali mengulang perkataannya barusan. Tapi entah apa, Hinata sangat ingin tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak ingin membicarakan sang Kakak meski hanya satu kata saja.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya langsung menuju ke ruang depan dan melihat Hinata yang juga sudah siap dengan baju terusan diatas lutut berwarna biru tua dengan lengan buntung. Ia tahan senyumnya saat melihat betapa cantik kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah selesai? Untung Kakashi-san membawa pakaian cadangannya di tasku juga.''

"Ya, benar juga.'' Sasuke lihat kemeja di badannya yang terpaksa Ia gunakan karena Sasuke tak membawa pakaian gantinya. Kemeja coklat tua yang dikenakan sasuke bisa terlihat sangat menawan meski hanya kemeja polos pada umumnya dengan hanya melipat lengan kemejanya keatas.

"Walau Kakashi-san tak membawa baju, Sasuke-kun juga bisa memakai bajuku.'' ujar Hinata tanpa maksud tertentu membuat Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, pertemuan kedua Sasuke dan hinata saat itu adalah disaat Sasuke menyamar menjadi wanita.

"Apa kau langsung kembali ke apartemenmu?'' tanya Sasuke mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku baru bisa kembali jam 7 malam nanti. Kakashi-san tadi mengirimiku pesan agar tiba diatas jam itu karena wartawan baru akan pergi. Jadi, mungkin aku akan berkeliling di kota sebentar,''

"Hmm..'' Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar dan segera menatap Hinata serius. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Mungkin membosankan karena aku harus latihan Kabuki, tapi disana ada Anko. Kau bisa mengobrol dengannya.''

"E-eh?! A-apa boleh?''

"Ya, tempat para pemain Kabuki latihan itu terbuka untuk umum walau hanya bisa masuk jika kau kerabat para pemain. Yah, sekalian membuang waktumu.''

"A-aku mau. Bolehkah?'"

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat sekarang.'' Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menyuruh Hinata mengikuti dirinya yang kini keluar dari gedung hotel. Hinata sendiri tak bisa bersabar untuk melihat bagaimana lokasi _dojo_ tempat para pemain Kabuki berlatih. Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama bagi Hinata.

"Lokasinya cukup dekat dari sini. Hanya 3 stasiun, tetapi tetap harus berjalan.'' Sasuke menoleh kebelakangnya dan langsung menghentikkan jalannya. Sasuke hanya bisa berhela nafas melihat penampilan polos Hinata di belakangnya. "Hoi, kau ini benar-benar tidak diajarkan untuk menyamar?!''

"Eh? Ta-tapi─ tidak ada yang sadar, aku masih belum dikenal siapapun.'' Hinata tersenyum simpul. Hinata hanya mengenakan baju terusan diatas dengkul tanpa topi, ataupun masker seperti yang dikenakan Sasuke saat ini. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri benar-benar berusaha menyamar dengan kacamata bacanya.

"Kau ini..'' Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dan dengan segera berjalan ke arah jalanan di pusat kota. Sudah banyak orang berlalu lalang menyusuri jalanan yang merupakan tempat berbelanja serta gedung-gedung besar yang mengitari jalanan tersebut. Setelah sampai di tepi jalan, Sasuke buru-buru menarik wajah Hinata keatas dan menatapnya kesal. "Lihat ke atas, papan _billboard_ itu.''

"Eh?'' Hinata dongakkan kepalanya dan dengan segera matanya melebar melihat gambar di papan _billboard_ besar yang terpampang di gedung tinggi hingga membuat siapapun yang berjalan di jalanan itu akan dengan refleks melihat gambarnya. Ya, gambar iklan parfum yang sedang terkenal dengan dua orang model berpelukkan disana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata dan Gaara. Hinata ingat betul ini adalah pemotretan komersial pertamanya yang mendapat sambutan baik karena banyak pihak iklan yang langsung mengontak Hinata setelahnya.

"A-aku baru pertama kali melihat papannya.'' Hinata menundukkan kepalanya cepat, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei, gadis itu mirip Hinata, ya?" bisik seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang melewati Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan itu benar-benar dia. Dia gadis di papan _billboard_ itu kan?'' balas salah satu gadis lainnya.

"Gadis itu mirip dengab iklan parfum itu.''

"_Ne_, itu model Hyuuga Hinata?"

Bisikan demi bisikkan Hinata dengar di telinganya, membuat dirinya ingin cepat-cepat menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

"Lihat, kau sudah dikenal banyak orang dan kamu mau bilang kamu belum dikenal?''

"A-aku..''

"Sudahlah, pakai ini.'' Sasuke tarik topi dikepalanya dan memasangkan ke kepala Hinata yang sedikit lega mengenakannya. Orang-orang masih tetap melihat ke arahnya, mereka mulai tampak ragu untuk menyapa Hinata saat melihat Hinata mengenakan topi.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun..''

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke stasiun.'' Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan segera menuju ke arah stasiun sembari memegang erat tangan Hinata. Ia lirik melalui sudut matanya, wajah Hinata masih bersemu merah membuat sudut bibirnya ikut terangkat.

.

.

"I-ini..rumah Sasuke-kun?'' tanya Hinata saat sampai di sebuah rumah besar bernuansa tradisional Jepang yang khas. Bau bunga lily yang tercium membuat Hinata ingat akan musim semi meski sekarang sudah menuju musim dingin.

"Ya, _dojo_ tempat latihannya ada di di seberang sana. Tapi, aku latihan dirumahku.''

"Eh? Ja-jadi..''

"Ya, kau masuk ke rumahku, ayo.'' Sasuke dengan cepat membuka pintu kayu didepannya, memperlihatkan sebuah taman depan sebelun menuju ke arah rumah besar di ujungnya. Rumah-rumah kecil terlihat disekitar rumah tersebut, tapi tak ada hawa kehidupan dirumah kecil lainnya.

"A-apa rumah-rumah itu ditinggali?''

"Tidak, itu gudang.'' jawab Sasuke santai. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, Ia benar-benar tak menyangka rumah yang berukuran sama dengan rumahnya itu disebut gudang oleh lelaki raven satu ini.

"Ah! Sasuke! Kau ini, bena-benar selalu melanggar peraturan. Untung saja ketua sedang baik dan tak bertanya apapun tentangmu.'' Anko yang membuka pintu segera menatap Sasuke kesal. Selesai bicara, ia tolehkan arahnya ke belakang Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang sedang mengumpat dibelakang sasuke. "Aaah! Hinataaa! Kau datang kemari?''

"Eh, maaf mengganggu.'' Hinata tundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu, aku bahkan sampai beli majalah yang mengulas dirimu!'' pamer Anko membuat Hinata hanya bisa malu mengingat ulasan majalah itu penuh dengan dirinya sebanyak 5 halaman.

"Te-terimakasih, Anko-san.''

"Baiklah, aku harus berganti pakaian. Anko, temani dia sebentar.'' Sasuke lalu memasuki sebuah rumah yag tampaknya rumah utama dilihat dari besar rumah tersebut dibanding rumah-rumah lainnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke _dojo_? Ada ketua disana, kau bisa menyapanya.'' Anko tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menarik lengan Hinata yang hanya bisa harap-harap cemas mendengar kata ketua. Apa itu artinya ketua dari Kabuki yang Sasuke jalani? Atau malah ketua dari _dojo_ tersebut? Ah, pokoknya Hinata hanya bisa berserah diri dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Setelah sampai disbeuah _dojo_ besar yang tak jauh dari rumah utama, Hinata angkat kepalanya ragu. Dilihatnya _dojo_ tersebut merupakan ruangan tatami besar yang terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa pemain Kabuki besar sedang berlatih disana. Hinata baru mengetahui bahwa pemain kabuki berlatih dengan mengenakan kostumnya.

"Apa mereka menenakan kimono juga saat berlatih?'' tanya Hinata sembari mengikuti Anko menuju ke arah bagunan tersebut.

"Tentu saja, mereka harus tahu letak dan jatuhnya kimono saat mereka bergerak.'' Anko tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terlihat tertarik mendengarnya. "Ah, laki-laki yang menenakan yukata biru tua itu adalah ketua,''

"Eh?'' Hinata membelalakan matanya, ia belum siap. Ia bingung harus bilang apa saat bertemu nanti. Semakin dekat dengan sang lelaki yang disebut ketua itu, semakin banyak keringat mengucur dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Ketua, teman dari Sasuke datang berkunjung. Bolehkah dia melihat latihannya?" Anko menyapa sang ketua sembari menunjuk Hinata yang masih menunduk dengan dalam.

"Teman? Ah! Kau─'' lelaki itu berhenti berbicara membuat Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata langsung membeku kala melihat wajah lelaki di depannya, Ia ingat betul siapa lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"U-Uchiha.. Fugaku-san?'' Hinata bergumam pelan. Ia tidak menyangka sang ketua tidak lain adalah Ayah dari Sasuke sendiri.

"..Kita bertemu kemarin malam, bukan?''

"Ah, b-benar.. Maaf atas kelancangan saya malam kemarin! Saya tidak sopan saat berbicara dengan Anda!'' Hinata membungkuk dalam, suasana itu membuat para pemain Kabuki melirik ke arah mereka, bahkan Anko hanya bisa membatu, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kau teman Sasuke? Jadi karena itu kau bilang dia adalah aktor Kabuki favoritmu?'' Fugaku berbicara pelan, dia terlihat tenang dan tak menyeramkan lagi bagi Hinata.

"Be-benar.''

"Jarang ada gadis muda seusiamu masih mengenal Kabuki. Kau di didik dengan baik,'' Fugaku tersenyum tipis. ''Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar?''

"Jika anda berkenan,'' ucap Hinata. Fugaku lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Hinata. Anko yang terdiam hanya bisa berdoa agar Sasuke kembali lebih cepat untuk menghentikkan kecanggungan itu.

* * *

"Jadi, kau bertemu Sasuke saat menonton Kabuki?'' tanya Fugaku setelah mendengar cerita Hinata beberapa menit lalu.

"Benar, secara tidak sengaja kami bertemu lalu setelahnya kami berteman dengan cukup baik.'' Hinata menjawabnya perlahan.

"Apa kau benar-benar suka Kabuki?''

"Eh? _A-ano_, sesungguhnya saya baru tahu mengenai Kabuki setelah pertunjukkan kedua yang saya lihat. Selain itu, Sasuke-san yang mengajarkan saya mengenai Kabuki.'' jawab Hinata tidak enak hati.

"Lalu? Jujur dalam hatimu, apa kau suka Kabuki?''

"..tentu saja.'' Hinata tersenyum manis. "Dentingan lagu, serta gerakan para pemain Kabuki membuat saya tergetar. Padahal mereka tak berbicara bahkan berdialog, tapi emosi yang mereka salurkan luar biasa memasuki hati saya. Seakan saya dibawa masuk kedalam emosi mereka. Senang, sedih, marah, serta rasa sakit mereka. Karena itu saya sangat suka menonton Kabuki!''

Hinata yang berkoar-koar dengan semangat langsung buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat melihat Fugaku hanya diam menatapnya. "Ah! Ma-maafkan saya tidak sopan. Berbicara seperti itu pada pemain Kabuki, pasti pendapat saya sangat umum.''

"Tidak,'' Fugaku menatap Hinata terlihat senang. "Kau orang pertama yang menceritakan pendapatmu tentang Kabuki dengan semangat seperti itu.''

"Ah, sa─''

"Hinata─?!'' Sasuke yang baru datang dengan yukatanya lansung berlari ke arah Hinata dan menarik Hinata tanpa basa-basi untuk berdiri. "Sedang apa kau?!''

"A-aku hanya mengobrol dengan Fugaku-san.''

"Lagi-lagi kau telat. Cepat masuk ke _dojo_ dan berlatih.'' Fugaku seakan berubah 180 derajat. Ia kini menatap Sasuke tajam dan melirik ke arah Hinata datar sebelum kembali memasuki _dojo_.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?''

"H-hanya mengenai Kabuki.''

"Kau tidak bicara hal-hal aneh kan? Apa dia mendesakmu?''

"T-tidak, dia─'' Hinata melirik ke arah punggung Fugaku yang kini berdiri kembali di ruangan_ dojo_ dan menatap Sasuke lagi. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.''

"Pokoknya, sebisa mungkin jangan dekati dia.'' Sasuke dengan dingin meninggalkan Hinata dan kembali ke dojo. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang langsung melihat _script_ dan berbicara dengan lelaki yang tampaknya pelatih Kabuki tersebut. Hinata lalu arahkan lagi wajahnya ke arah Fugaku, Ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Fugaku bersikap dingin pada Sasuke tadi.

"Ah! Kau Hyuuga Hinata?'' tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut putih datang dengan sebuah katana di tangannya membuat Hinata sedikit melonjakkan tubuhnya kaget.

"Be-benar..''

"Aku lihat dirimu pada iklan penayangan untuk film terbarumu bersama Sasuke,_ Saiken _'kan?''

"I-iya. Terimakasih sudah melihatnya.'' Hinata menundukkan kepalanya cepat dan mengangkatnya kembali.

"Aku pasti akan menonton filmnya saat keluar di _cinema_ nanti. O,ya namaku Suigetsu. Kurasa kita bertemu malam kemarin, tapi aku tidak menghampirimu.'' Suigetsu tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian semalam dimana Hinata yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan para pemain Kabuki.

"Sa-salam kenal, aku tak menyangka kau ada disana juga.''

"Aku sedang terluka saat itu jadi tak banyak bergerak. Baru kulihat Hyuuga Hinata yang dielu-elukan oleh para lelaki itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Ternyata kau benar-benar sesuai dengan yang dikatakan mereka.''

"Te-terimakasih,'' jawab Hinata canggung. "Apa kau tidak latihan?''

"Tidak, aku masih terluka,'' ujar Suigetsu sembari menunjukkan kakinya yang masih diperban hingga ke betis. "Kau menunggu Sasuke disini?''

"Eh? Ah, i-iya.'' Hinata menjauhkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, bisa gawat kalau lelaki ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tenang saja, aku juga aktor mesi di dunia seni Kabuki. Jadi aku mengerti perasaan aktor lainnya yang berada di layar kaca. Privasi adalah segalanya, bukan?'' Suigetsu memandang Hinata penuh makna. Tampaknya Ia tahu Hinata terlihat ketakutan akan pertanyaan_ 'mengapa Ia disini'_. "Ah, tapi aku tak menyangka lelaki dingin itu membawa gadis ke _dojo_ ini. Dulu Ia selalu marah-marah jika ada orang selain pemain datang ke dojonya.

"Ke-kenapa?''

"Karena dojo ini yang menemaninya selama lebih dari 20 tahun. Kau tahu kan kalau pemain Kabuki biasanya berasal dari generasi pemain kabuki? Aku pun mau tak mau mengikti jejak keluarga. Karena itu, Sasuke sedari umur 2 tahun sudah dikenalkan dengan Kabuki.''

"Selama itu? Aku tidak tahu kalau pemain Kabuki berlatih dari usia muda.''

"Tidak, dia hanya dikenalkan saja.'' Suigetsu yang awalnya berdiri mulai duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Eh? Kenapa?''

"Karrna seharusnya yang meneruskan generasi sekarang adalah kakak dari Sasuke. Tapi dia keluar dari keluarganya dan berhenti menjadi pemain Kabuki saat umur 19 tahun, kira-kira 7 tahun lalu. Setelah itu─''

"_Ano_!" Hinata berseru kencang membuat Suigetsu menghentikkan ucapannya. Seruan Hinata membuat Sasuke bahkan Fugaku yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana ikut menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tampaknya tak sadar bahwa suaranya terlalu kencang barusan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Suigetsu bingung.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menceritakan semuanya, maafkan aku." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat cemas meski Ia berusaha menutupinya. "Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang hal pribadi Sasuke-kun selain darinya sendiri."

"Be..begitu?" Suigetsu tertawa renyah. Baru kali ini ada yang menolak cerita tentang sang pengeran Kabuki itu.

"A-aku permisi sebentar." Hinata yang merasa suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu yang hanya kebingungan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan dapat reaksi seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?" Fugaku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian barusan. Ia tampak bisa menebak hubungan apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dengan anak lelakinya tersebut. "Kau harus bersyukur bisa mendapatkan gadis itu."

"...Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tanpa perlu dibilang, aku juga tahu itu."

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang kini duduk di depan sebuah kolam ikan hanya bisa mengamati ikan-ikan tersebut dengan rasa berat hati. Ia benar-benar tidak enak hati menyadari kelakuannya barusan.

"Haah─" Hinata hela nafasnya dan melihat ke arah ikan-ikan koi yang berenang lincah di dalamnya. "Andaikan aku juga bisa sebebas kalian."

"Sebebas apa?"

Hinata langsung melonjakkan tubuhnya kaget mendengar suara Sasuke di belakangnya. Ia lihat Sasuke yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-aku kira kau masih berlatih Kabuki,"

"Sedang istirahat."

"Be-begitu," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "S-Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata bingung.

"Aku jadi mengetahui beberapa hal tentangmu saat aku disini."

"..." Sasuke rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi mana mungkin seorang Sasuke tertawa hanya karena hal ini. Karena itu, dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke tahan emosinya melihat sosok mahluk manis di sampingnya ini. "Aku tidak masalah, lagipula semakin lama kau akan mengetahui tentangku lebih dalam lagi."

"E-eh? Maksudmu?"

"Karena kau milikku. Aku akan memberitahumu lebih banyak lagi tentang─"

_Ring Ring_

Suara ponsel Hinata berdering keras memutus ucapan Sasuke membuat sang pemilik hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia lihat nama Kakashi di layar ponselnya membuat Sasuke ikut kesal karena sudah memutus pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Halo, Kakashi-san?"

"Hinata! Dimana kau?" seru Kakashi tampak terburu-buru.

"Eh? Aku bersama Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Baguslah, kau belum kembali ke apartemen kan?!" seru Kakashi dengan suara cemas. Dari telepon itu bisa didengar suara riuh di sekelilingnya.

"U-uhm. Ada apa? Kenapa di sekelilingmu terdengar ribut?"

"Di apartemen hingga di kantor agensi sekarang sedang ramai dengan wartawan! Mereka semua mengincarmu!"

"Eh!?" seru Hinata kencang. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Sasuke yang terlihat penasaran memberi kode pada Hinata untuk memasang _loadspeaker_ teleponnya. Sasuke yang ikut mendengar kericuhan di telepon itu hanya bisa menatap Hinata bingung.

"Kakashi-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sudah tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sasuke! Sebaiknya kau tidak bersama Hinata jika kalian sedang di luar sekarang!"

"Dia bersamaku di rumah, tenang saja." ujar Sasuke tenang membuat Kakashi sedikit lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputnya nanti sore."

"Memangnya ada apa hingga wartawan mengincar Hinata?"

"..Ada berita," Kakashi terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hinata dan Gaara terlibat skandal. Pihak kami sudah berkata bahwa itu kesalahan, tapi tampaknya pihak dari Gaara tidak menolak berita itu."

"Hah!?" Sasuke segera mengerutkan keningnya sementara Hinata hanya bisa membisu mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa? Mereka bahkan tak pernah bicara selain urusan pekerjaan."

"Aku juga tahu itu, malam ini aku akan bicara dengan manajemen dari pihak Gaara. Hei, Hinata─" Kakashi memanggil Hinata yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Bagaimana? Kau bisa ikut 'kan?"

"Ah, ba-baik.." jawab Hinata lemah.

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponmu setelah sampai. Setelah itu kita akan langsung kesana." Kakashi tersenyum pahit dari balik masker putihnya. "Sampai jumpa."

Hinata dengan berat hati menutup teleponnya dan menatap Sasuke yang juga terlihat bingung harus berkata apa. "_A-ano_, aku sungguh tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Gaara-san."

"..Aku tahu, kalian hanya bertemu saat di pemotretan dan peragaan busana itu, 'kan?"

"Ung,"

"Atau kau pernah bertemu dengannya diluar dari itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam membuat Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke kaget.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu luang untuk mengistirahatkan diriku, mana mungkin aku bertemu dengannya diluar pekerjaan." ujar Hinata masuk akal.

"Kalau begitu, jangan khawatir. Selama kau benar, para wartawan itu tidak akan bisa melanjutkan beritanya. Tidak ada bukti yang konkrit."

"B-benar juga.." Hinata bernafas lega dan kembali menatap Sasuke cemas. "Entah kenapa bisa ada berita seperti itu."

"Yah, aku juga tidak menduga. Kukira jika kau terlibat skandal, pertama kali yang keluar adalah denganku. Ternyata mata para wartawan itu tidak cukup pintar." Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan kembali berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku harus kembali latihan, Kakashi akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi 'kan? Kau mau kutunggu?"

"Ti-tidak, aku akan menunggu disini. Lagipula, kembalilah latihan Sasuke-kun. Kau harus tampil lagi di acara televisi besok, kan?"

"..Baiklah, kau bisa telepon aku kapanpun. Kabari aku jika kau sudah bicara dengan laki-laki itu."

"U-uhm.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sembari berdiri. "S-Sasuke-kun, ano..I-itu─"

Sasuke yang melihat gerakan aneh Hinata hanya bisa menahan senyumnya dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Ia tampak tak peduli mengetahui Anko melihatnya karena gadis itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baik, baik.. Tenang saja." Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata pelan dan kembali melepas pelukannya. "Sampai jumpa."

"...S-sampai jumpa." Hinata menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangan dan tersenyum simpul. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikirannya kali ini. Hinata benar-benar butuh suatu dukungan tadi.

"Sasuke! Jangan bermesraan terus, cepat kembali latihan." Anko yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka melambaikan tangannya membuat Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku duluan."

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan melambaikan tangannya seiring sosok Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh meninggalkannya. Hinata lihat kedua tangannya yang memerah, semerah pipinya yang ikut bersemu dengan warna senada. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa mengenal Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kedatangan kami disini untuk mengklarifikasikan hubungan Gaara dan Hinata. Saya selaku manajer Hinata tahu pasti tidak ada hubungan apapun antara keduanya. Jadi, kami mohon agar pihak manajemen Gaara ikut mengklarifikasi rumor ini karena bisa berpengaruh dengan karir Hinata."

Kakashi yang sudah duduk di sebuah ruangan beserta Hinata di atas sofa hitam menatap wajah dari dua orang lelaki di depan mereka tajam. Keduanya adalah manajer pribadi Gaara serta salah satu pihak manajemen yang menaungi Gaara sekarang. Tampaknya Gaara yang merupakan pelaku utama tak menampakan batang hidungnya malam ini.

"Kami tidak berkata apapun dan hanya diam dengan skandal tersebut. Kenapa kami harus angkat bicara tentang skandal murahan seperti itu?" ujar salah satu lelaki berkacamata yang menatap Hinata tajam. "Lagipula, bukankah ini menguntungkan pihak kalian karena dia hanyalah artis baru?"

"..Maaf, meski anak baru tapi gadis ini memiliki potensi besar dan sudah sukses hanya dalam beberapa bulan. Saya harap Anda tidak melakukan pengamatan semata-mata hanya karena berapa lama Ia terjun di industri ini." balas Kakashi tak kalah tajam.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengklarifikasinya. Tapi, kuharap kami juga mendapat keuntungan akan klarifikasi ini." ujar sang manajer yang menatap Hinata penuh arti. "Minggu ini ada pemotretan majalah besar dan model wanitanya tiba-tiba menghilang, karena itu pihak majalah meminta kami untuk mencarikan model baru. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

"Eh? A-aku.."

"Tunggu dulu, kau mengklarifikasi skandal tersebut dan malah membiarkan keduanya di satu pemotretan minggu ini juga. Apa kau tidak terlalu pintar?" Kakashi tampak membuang sikap formalnya dan menatap manajer Gaara yang terlihat penuh maksud di dalam matanya. "Kau benar-benar pencari rating yang baik, bukankah begitu?"

"Aha, kau bisa melihat rencanaku. Hebat sekali, Kakashi-san." Manajer bernama Baki itu tersenyum keji dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengatakan pada media kalau keduanya benar-benar menjalin hubungan."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Saya kemari untuk meminta kalian mengklarifikasinya, saya dan Gaara-san hanya sekedar kenal dan tidak lebih dari itu. Anda bisa bertanya langsung pada Gaara-san tentang hal tersebut." Hinata menatap Baki yang terlihat sedikit kesal pada ucapan Hinata dan membuang pandangannya cepat.

"Jadi, hanya kalian yang mendapat keuntungannya?" ujar kembali sang lelaki berkacamata mengitimidasi Kakashi dan Hinata.

"S-Saya mengerti, tapi saya harap kalian benar-benar mengklarifikasinya hari ini juga." ujar Hinata serius. Kakashi yang melihat keputusan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, Ia tahu dilarang pun Hinata akan tetap melakukannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan menghubungi nomor di kartu ini. Kami akan menghubungi kalian lagi untuk pemotretannya." ujar sang manajer tersebut dengan senyum puas.

"...Saya mengerti." Kakashi mengambil kartu bisnis yang diberikan padanya dan melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia tahu, Hinata menerima pekerjaan in dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata bolak-balikkan majalah terbaru pagi ini dan bernafas lega atas berita yang berada di halaman depan. Tampaknya manajemen Gaara benar-benar mengklarifikasi rumor tersebut hingga wartawan yang semalam masih berada di apartemen Hinata sudah menghilang pagi ini. Mereka tampak tak puas dengan hasil dari berita yang mereka incar hingga pulang tanpa senyum di wajah mereka.

"Hinata, besok pemotretannya. Apa kau yakin menerimanya?" Kakashi menatap Hinata ragu-ragu sembari menyiapkan teh panas di atas meja.

"Tenang saja. Aku memang tidak begitu tenang jika melakukan pemotretan dengannya lagi, tapi aku cukup belajar beberapa hal darinya. Jadi, aku tidak merasa dirugikan." ujar Hinata optimis. Kakashi yang melihat wajah Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan kembali duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"O,ya─ kenapa kemarin kau bersama Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi to the point.

"E-eh? I-itu─"

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" suara Kakashi semakin berat membuat Hinata mati kutu. "Hah─ aku sudah yakin ini akan terjadi saat melihat kalian berdua bertemu."

"H-hah?"

"Kau ini, jika ditanya seperti itu oleh wartawan, jangan terbata-bata! Langsung jawab tidak dengan lancar dan bersikap biasa!" ujar Kakashi tegas membuat Hinata mengangguk takut. Ia tak percaya kini Kakashi tahu Ia menjalani hubungan dengan Sasuke, sudah pasti waktunya dengan Sasuke akan semakin dipersempit.

"Kakashi-san, kenapa..kau berhenti menjadi manajer Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba mengingat Kakashi dulu adalah manajer dari sang kekasih dulu.

"Ah─ itu..Kenapa,ya─" Kakashi menyeruput tehnya cepat sembari tetap menutupi mulut dengan tangannya membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu kejam padanya."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu 'kan dia itu artis Kabuki? Mereka adalah harta dari negara ini karena melestarikan kebudayaan dan sangat dihormati. Karena itu, aku juga tidak bisa mengurus anak itu setengah-setengah. Aku menjadi manajer Sasuke saat umurnya 5 tahun, mungkin karena aku juga masih muda saat itu jadi emosiku tak stabil. Tapi aku tetap bertahan hingga anak itu berusia 20 tahun."

"J-jadi, Sasuke-kun sudah bersamamu selama itu?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Yah, meski akhirnya aku keluar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia semakin dewasa. Dia semakin lama semakin jauh dariku, sampai akhirnya aku merasa dia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri." Kakashi tertawa pelan dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Jadi, pribadi dinginnya seperti itu mungkin karena pengaruh ajaranku juga."

"...Kakashi-san." Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, pribadi kebaikannya itu juga terpengaruh darimu _'kan_? Entah kenapa, aku merasa Kakashi-san dan Sasuke-kun mirip."

"Hmm─" Kakashi menatap Hinata sedikit kaget dan tersenyum simpul. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi anak itu rapuh, jadi perlakukanlah anak itu dengan lembut."

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung dengan ucapan Kakashi yang hanya kembali membaca korannya. Hinata hanya bisa kebingungan dengan ucapan Kakashi sebelumnya. Ia tampaknya belum tahu banyak tentang Sasuke.

"O,ya Hinata, Minggu depan kau kembali mempromosikan Saiken. Ini promo terakhir sebelum filmnya keluar bulan depan, jadi dilakukan bersama-sama dengan semua pemain." ingat Kakashi akan pesan yang Ia terima kemarin malam.

"Semua pemain?" Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, kami berkumpul lagi─"

"Kukira kau senang karena akan ada Sasuke."

"T-tidak, eh─ a-aku senang tapi, memikirkan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemain lainnya membuatku senang!"

"..hmm," Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadikan Hinata sebagai artis dibawah naungannya setelah Sasuke kini.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pemotretan akan berlangsung. Hinata yang baru datang 30 menit lalu langsung menuju studio pemotretan dan menemukan Gaara sedang bersiap-siap di set studio yang berlatarkan putih sebagai latar belakang dengan bulu-bulu angsa yang bertebaran di lantai putihnya.

"Ah, indah─" bisik Hinata melihat setting studio seakan mirip dengan suasana khayangan disertai bulu angsa yang bertebaran.

"Hinata, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Gaara. Para staff disini pasti ikut melihat gerak-gerik kalian karen berita kemarin masih hangat." bisik Kakashi yang berada di belakang Hinata cemas.

"Aku mengerti." Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia benar-benar harus berhati-hati kali ini.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar menepati janjimu." Baki yang baru menghampiri Kakashi dan Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menatap Hinata.

"Terimakasih sudah menepati janji kalian, aku harap dengan ini pihak kita sama-sama memiliki keuntungan." Kakashi yang kini berdiri di depan Hinata menatap Baki tajam.

"Oh, tentu saja." Baki lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju sang produser.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa bernafas lega saat Baki meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa suasananya langsung suram saat lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berada di sekitarnya.

"Ah!? Hinata-san? Tak kusangka kau yang menjadi modelnya!" seorang penata gaya yang Hinata kenal menghampirinya dengan wajah kaget.

"N-nami-san? Mohon bantuannya,"

"_E-etto_, baiklah." penata gaya bernama Nami itu tersenyum canggung. "K-kupikir Hinata-san hanya menjadi model katalog saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"A-apa kalian tidak tahu? Ini pemotretan untuk majalah..erm..ma-majalah dewasa." Nami mengucapkannya dengan wajah memerah dan menatap ke arah lain. "Ku-kukira Hinata-san tidak mengambil bidang ini,"

"Eh? M-majalah.. dewasa?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"I-iya. Bukankah kau juga tahu bahwa kalian akan berpose dengan tanpa busana?"

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung bersemu merah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini. Pantas saja pihak manajemen Gaara menyarankan hal ini atas kompensasi yang mereka janjikan. Kakashi yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya langsung menuju ke arah Baki dan menarik lengan lelaki itu cepat diikuti Hinata yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ka-kakashi-san!"

"Hoi, kau pikir modelku adalah model gravure?!" Kakashi menatap Baki kesal dan mencengkram lengannya lebih kencang.

"Ara, kupikir kau sudah setuju?" Baki tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jika kau batalkan, maka kau harus memberi ganti rugi akan proses pembatalan pemotretan besar ini. Kau tahu 'kan majalah ini adalah majalah ternama? Jika kau membatalkannya, kupikir Hyuuga Hinata tak bisa lagi berada di dunia model."

"Kau─!"

"Kakashi-san! A-aku mengerti, aku akan melakukannya!" Hinata berseru kencang membuat para staff disana menatapnya bingung. Gaara yang baru saja menyadari kehadiran Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tapi kau─"

"Tidak apa, aku─"

"Kenapa dia disini?" Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata kencang membuat seluruh staff terdiam. Baki yang menyadari Gaara mendekat ke arahnya buru-buru melepas cengkraman Kakashi dan berjalan menjauh darinya. "Baki, kukira kau diminta mencari model lain. Kenapa anak ini?"

"..K-karena atasan yang memintanya." balas Baki gugup akan tatapan tajam Gaara. Gaara hanya menatap Hinata datar dan segera menatap editor majalah yang ikut berdiri di sana. "Maaf, aku tidak mau melakukan pemotretan jika dengan gadis ini."

"He?! Tu-tunggu dulu, Gaara-san! Kau adalah model yang paling ditunggu di majalah ini! Jika bukan kau, maka─"

"Kalau begitu, cari wanita lain." Gaara yang terlihat mulai tak peduli segera mengenakan kembali mantelnya dan duduk di sebuah bangku di dekatnya. Editor majalah yang terlihat kebingungan menatap Hinata ragu.

"G-Gaara-san, jika kau begitu maka kau akan menyusahkan semuanya. Apa aku tidak pantas berada di satu _frame_ denganmu?" tanya Hinata merasa keberadaannya tak dianggap oleh Gaara sama sekali.

"..Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara dingin. "Kau dan aku berpelukan tanpa busana."

"E-eh?! I-itu.." Hinata yang hanya mendengar ucapan Gaara langsung gelagapan dan melempar pandangannya dari Gaara. "Aku.."

"Tidak bisa, 'kan?" Gaara mendecih pelan. "Aku tidak mau bekerja dengan orang yang hanya setengah-setengah saja."

"..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan berada di posisi ini.

"Ah! Kau, pemain Saiken, 'kan?" sang editor majalah yang sedari tadi melihat Hinata seakan tersadar saat melihat wajah Hinata dari samping. "Aku terpikir ide bagus! Kau tidak perlu melakukan pemotretan tanpa busana!"

"E-eh?"

"Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan ide yang lebih indah!"

.

.

.

Hinata kini berdiri di depan kaca, menatap dirinya yang kini mengenakan kimono merah dengan rambutnya yang dikeriting longgar membuat beberapa untaian dari rambutnya terikal manis.

"A-ada apa ini.." bisik Hinata dalam hati. Ia terlihat sangat berbeda, makeup yang biasanya hanya makeup tipis kini diubah dengan bibir semerah apel serta pewarna pipi membuat semu merah di pipinya semakin menyala. Eyeliner panjang membuat mata Hinata semakin menawan, entah apa Hinata terlihat sangat dewasa kali ini. Saat Hinata menuju ke set studio, hampir seluruh staff melihat Hinata yang berjalan. Kecantikannya seakan mewarnai seluruh ruangan hingga semuanya terkesima tak terkecuali Baki yang langsung mengerti mengapa Hinata begitu cepat diterima di industri ini. Kecantikan Hinata membius orang-orang yang melihatnya dalam sekali lihat.

"Baiik! Aku berencana membuat tema geisha, tapi jika dengan makeup geisha akan terlihat monoton. Saat melihatmu mengenakan kimono di trailer Saiken, tiba-tiba aku berpikir pasti ide ini cocok denganmu!" editor wanita itu berseru senang. "Karena ini majalah dewasa, meski kau mengenakan pakaian, kuharap kau bisa menjual majalah ini."

"A-aku mengerti," Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lihat Gaara yang sudah berdiri di atas set studio dengan yukata hitamnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata beranikan dirinya mendekat ke arah Gaara.

"Baiklah, Hinata-san, tolong longgarkan kerah kimonomu hingga pundakmu terlihat! Lalu, berdiri memunggungi kamera dengan wajahmu menyamping ke arah Gaara-san!" ujar Nami-san mengarahkan gaya Hinata yang dengan ragu mengendorkan kerah kimononya, membuat pundaknya terekspos. Kulit putih Hinata terlihat dengan indahnya di kamera. Punggung mungilnya yang tertutupi untaian rambut membuat dirinya semakin indah bak lukisan.

Gaara yang mulai bergerak segera menyentuh punggung Hinata yang terbuka dengan telapak tangannya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata hingga Hinata bisa merasakan nafas Gaara berhembus di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" bisik Gaara sembari tetap berpose dengan Hinata yang menyadari bisikkan Gaara. Memang musim sudah berganti dan musim dingin akan tiba, temperatur di ruangan tetap terasa dingin meski menggunakan penghangat sekalipun.

"U-uhm, terimakasih."

"Punggungmu dingin," bisik Gaara lebih pelan.

"Ah, bukankah tangan Gaara-san yang hangat?" Hinata tersenyum manis membuat editor yang menangkap senyuman Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengambil momen tersebut di kameranya puas.

"Hm, begitu?" Gaara mengangkat sudut bibirnya rendah dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata membuat lagi-lagi kameramen yang mengambilnya tersenyum puas.

"Ano! Hinata-san, jika Gaara-san mencium pundakmu kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" tanya sang editor melihat Hinata dan Gaara mulai nyaman.

"Eh? Itu..U-ung."

Gaara yang mendengar jawaban Hinata mulai kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dan menempelkan bibirnya ke arah pundak Hinata yang terekspos. Hinata yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal tersebut langsung bersemu merah, Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Ia melakukan hal ini dengan laki-laki lain meski ini pekerjaan. Merasa sang editor mendapat foto yang bagus, Gaara buru-buru melepaskan bibirnya dari pundak Hinata dan kembali menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar dingin."

"Ma-maaf.." Hinata terkekeh pelan. Gaara yang melihat wajah Hinata tersenyum polos hanya menghela nafasnya panjang dan segera menaikkan kerah kimono Hinata untuk kembali menutup punggung Hinata yang terbuka. "Eh, Gaara-san?"

"Kita ganti pose lain."

Seiring berjalan waktu, mereka mulai berganti gaya dan melakukan banyak foto-foto lainnya yang menawan. Sang editor yang melihat hasil-hasil jepretan di monitor tersenyum puas dan menatap Gaara serta Hinata dari jauh dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Tampaknya berita bahwa mereka tidak menjalin hubungan itu bohong, ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Waaa ada apa ini kenapa aku membuat pair ini jadi galau haha /no**

**Akhirnya Gaara mulai muncul lagi ya lebih banyak, kedepannya pun lebih banyak dan banyak lagi /oi**

**Doakan aku agar next chapter lebih cepat lagi ya ;;;; thank you buat yang masih nungguin fic usang ini haha**

**Maaf kalau masih ada typo, aku udah baca sampai 2 kali, kalo ada misstypo tolong dimaklumi /cries**

* * *

**Aku jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu ya xD**

**Itachi mana? **

Belum, belum saatnya dia mucul haha

**Sasuke kok gak ketemu Fugaku? sbnrnya ada masalah apa antara Itachi-Fugaku-Sasuke? **

Disini akhirnya mereka ketemuu. hehe baca terus ya biar tahu masalah mereka :*

**wahh.. mau ganti rating m ya?!**

Nggak, fic ini nggak kuganti ke M, tapi kalau menjurus mungkin iya /oi

**yg dtg ke prtunjukn kabuki Itachi, knp sampe bkin mood Sasuke ancur?**

Silahkan baca terus untuk tahu kenapa mood Sasuke langsung galau haha

**Gaara Chapter dpn banyak muncul?**

Gimana? disini dia mulai banyak kan? Chapter depan lebih banyak lagi baca terus ya hehe

* * *

**Ok, aku ga bales semuanya tapi aku baca satu persatu hwhwhw**

**TERIMAKASIH ATAS REVIEW NYA HUHUHUHUHUU**

**kutunggu review kalian untuk chapter depan! Byebye~**

**~AgehaS~**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo semuanya!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 10  
**

* * *

.

.

Hinata menatap ponselnya setelah melakukan pemotretan yang berjalan mulus dua jam lalu. Entah mengapa rasanya Hinata ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke setelah melakukan pemotretan dengan Gaara barusan. Ada perasaan janggal di hatinya selama pemotretan berlangsung. Terlebih bisik-bisbriefing dengan seluruh staff. ng Hinata dengar tidak membuatnya senang di studio tadi. Dengan perasaan gelisah, Hinata tekan tombol hijau di layarnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Angkatlah─'' bisik Hinata penuh harap. Ia dengar suara dari balik telepon, masih berusaha tersambung dengan nomor Sasuke yang tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Menyerah, akhirnya Hinata menutup telepon-nya dan menatap Kakashi yang kini menyetir dengan mulus di sebelahnya menuju apartemen. "Kakashi-_san_, apa kau tahu jadwal Sasuke-_kun_ hari ini?''

"Hah─? Mana kutahu, Aku bukan manajernya.'' Kakashi mendengus dan buru-buru menyalakan musik di mobilnya. "Lagipula, dia bukan tipe yang memegang ponsel saat bekerja. Pasti dia akan memasukkannya di tas saat bekerja dan melihatnya lagi saat benar-benar sudah selesai.''

"Be-begitu..'' Hinata menunduk lemas.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa cemas karena berciuman dengan Gaara?''

"Eh─?! Ka-kami tidak berciuman!'' seru Hinata histeris.

"Ah, iya. Maksudku karena Gaara mencium pundakmu.'' Kakashi terkekeh pelan menikmati guyonan untuk membuat Hinata gelagapan. "Tenang saja, kau _'kan _hanya bekerja.''

"Be-benar juga,'' Hinata menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin segera memberitahu Sasuke. Ia tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui hal ini selain dari mulut Hinata sendiri.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau baru selesai?'' Sakura yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dari acaranya menghampiri Sasuke cepat.

"Ya, tinggal berpamitan dengan _staff_.''

"Hee─oya, minggu depan semua pemain _Saiken_ akan promosi bersama. Kuharap kau bersikap akur dengan Naruto demi _rating_ filmnya juga ya.'' Sakura tertawa pelan membuat wajah Sasuke langsung masam.

"Dunia _entertain_ inilah yang kubenci. Melakukan apapun demi_ rating_ yang baik.'' bisik Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat tanggapan dingin Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak aneh melihat sikap Sasuke yang sejak awal memasuki dunia entertain sedari kecil itu bersikap angkuh. Sakura paham betul bahwa aktor seni lebih mulia dibandingkan para artis pencari sensasi jaman sekarang. Karena itulah Sasuke kesal jika setiap perilakunya di hubungkan dengan _rating_.

Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki ruang tunggunya, mengambil ponsel dan langsung melihat nama Hinata tertera di layar. Baru kali ini Hinata menelepon semalam ini melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Takut ada hal penting, Sasuke buru-buru menelepon Hinata yang dengan segera langsung dijawab tanpa perlu menunggu lama.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?!''

"Hei, kau bahkan tidak bilang '_halo_'.'' Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan duduk di bangku yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Bagaimana? Aku lihat majalah kemarin, pihak dari Gaara sudah mengklarifikasinya. Kau berhasil bicara dengan mereka?''

"Eh? I-iya. Mereka setuju mengklarifikasi berita itu.'' jawab Hinata perlahan mulai ragu untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau meneleponku? Apa kau sedang kerja?''

"Eh─itu, u-uhm─'' Hinata menelan ludahnya dan menatap Kakashi yang memberi kode agar Hinata berterus terang pada Sasuke. "_Ano_, Sasuke-_kun_.''

"Hn?''

"Aku berfoto bersama Gaara untuk pemotretan!'' seru Hinata pelan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia benar-benar yakin Sasuke akan memberikan omelan panjang padanya kali ini.

"Hmm─ Bagaimana? Berjalan lancar?'' balas Sasuke datar.

"Eh─i-iya. Cukup lancar,'' Hinata menjawab pelan. Ia tak menyangka reaksi Sasuke berbeda dari yang Ia pikirkan. Tak ada emosi dalam nada Sasuke di telinganya. "Sa-sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak marah?''

"Hm? Kenapa marah? Itu pekerjaanmu, aku tidak berhak melarangmu.'' jawab Sasuke santai. "Lagipula, dia juga model jadi aku tak merasa hal aneh.''

"Be-begitu..'' Hinata tersenyum senang. "Benar, tidak ada yang aneh. Walau ini untuk pemotretan majalah dewasa, tapi kami benar-benar melakukannya seperti majalah katalog!''

Hinata dengan riang mengucapkan kalimat polos itu membuat Kakashi bahkan menepuk kepala dengan telapak tangannya. Bingung mengapa Hinata bisa sepolos ini. Rasanya Kakashi ingin sekali mencubit Hinata, gemas dengan tingkah gadis yang kini tersenyum-senyum di belakangnya.

"Majalah... Dewasa?'' Sasuke berbisik dengan suara beratnya.

"Ah? Aku belum bilang?''

"..."

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ada apa?'' ujar Sasuke tanpa intonasi.

"Kau marah?'' tanya Hinata memelas.

"Tidak. Tenang saja, aku percaya padamu.'' ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan dalam dan segera berbisik pelan. "Jadi, jangan sampai kepercayaanku ini kau hancurkan.''

"...'' Hinata sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa Ia benar-benar tak boleh membuat Sasuke cemas seperti ini lagi. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa.''

"Sampai jumpa.'' balas Sasuke lembut dan segera mematikan panggilannya. Sasuke yang awalnya tersenyum tipis kembali menurunkan lesung bibirnya. Ia kembali serius dan menatap lurus dengan mata tajamnya.

"Sasuke! Ada tawaran menarik untuknu!'' Anko yang tiba tiba datang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, menyeruduk masuk dan menunjukkan Sasuke kertas ditangannya. "Aah, aku benar-benar tak sabar dengan ini. Kau tahu, ceri-"

_BRAAKK!_

Meja kayu yang awalnya berada di depan Sasuke kini terbang jauh berkat tendangan sang Uchiha yang melemparnya kencang hanya dengan kaki kanannya. Anko yang baru saja masuk langsung membeku. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan meja kayu yang sudah hancur tersebut dan menatap Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Sa, Sasuke.. A-ada apa?"

"Minggir, _mood_ku sedang tak bagus.'' Sasuke menepis tangan Anko yang mencoba memegangnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah Ia berdiri, kaki Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan kencang menutup pintu setelah Ia keluar membuat Anko tercengang melihatnya.

"B-baru kali ini aku lihat dia semarah itu.."

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu ini Sasuke dan Hinata tak bertemu. Saat promosi Saiken-pun keduanya tak sempat berbicara saking sibuknya. Sasuke sendiri lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di teater dan dojo. Ia tak ada niatan bertemu dengan Hinata meski waktu bisa Ia cari untuk menemuinya.

"Sasuke, ini majalah yang kau minta. Tumben sekali kau minta majalah dewasa seperti ini." Anko yang baru datang ke arah dojo tempat Sasuke latihan segera memberikan majalah di tangannya dengan senyuman jahil. Tanpa menggubris ucapan Anko, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik majalah tersebut dan membuka plastik majalahnya kasar.

"..." Sasuke terdiam saat melihat lembaran kelima majalah tersebut. Terpampang wajah Hinata satu halaman besar-besar dengan kimono yang memperlihatkan pundaknya. Kulit mulus Hinata tampak terekspos dengan manisnya di majalah tersebut. Wajah malu-malunya yang biasa Sasuke lihat kini tertangkap kamera.

Membuka lembaran berikutnya, mata Sasuke langsung menyipit dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Entah mengapa emosi Sasuke campur aduk melihat lembaran di depannya. Sekarang di depan matanya terpampang gadis miliknya bersemu merah dengan pundak terbuka yang dicium lembut oleh lelaki yang bahkan tak ingin Sasuke ingat namanya. Ia terlalu marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menghentikkan Hinata melakukan pemotretan seperti ini.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Hyuuga Hinata?!" seorang pemain Kabuki yang sedang berlatih tanpa sengaja melihat majalah yang Sasuke pegang dan menatap majalah tersebut senang. "Aku baru tahu kalau Hinata adalah model majalah dewasa! Memang kalau Hinata punya dada yang─"

BRAK!

Belum sempat lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut menyelesaikan ucapannya, kini setengah wajahnyatertutupi oleh tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram wajahnya kencang ke arah tembok. Para pemain Kabuki lainnya langsung menyingkir melihat wajah Sasuke yang dingin. Tidak, bukan dingin.. Ia seperti binatang yang menemukan mangsanya kali ini. Anko yang melihatnya juga hanya bisa mati kutu di samping Sasuke.

"U..Uchiha..san," ujar lelaki tersebut ketakutan.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau sebut namanya dengan mulutmu." Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya dan segera meninju tembok di samping lelaki tersebut kencang hingga retak. "Wanitaku bukan seperti itu,"

"B..ba..baik─" dengan suara gemetar lelaki yang langsung terduduk lemas menatap Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arah luar dojo. Semua pemain tahu bahwa mood Sasuke sudah di batas maksimalnya, main-main sedikit nyawa bisa jadi taruhan dengannya.

"..Sial," bisik Sasuke sembari melempar majalah di tangannya.

* * *

Hinata yang kini sedang menuju lokasi _meeting_ untuk drama terbarunya mulai menahan nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Ini adalah film pertamanya sebagai peran utama dan drama ini adalah dorama yang diproduksi oleh Yamato. Seorang produser ternama dimana dorama yang Ia produksi selalu menjadi deretan teratas, apalagi dorama ini nantinya akan tayang menjadi dorama sore dimana acara televisi hanya menayangkan dorama terbaik untuk menempati dorama sore. Hinata benar- benar takut kalau dirinya tak seauai harapan Yamato nanti.

"Hinata, nanti kita akan mulai latihan dialog terlebih dahulu dan _briefing_ terlebih dahulu dengan seluruh _staff_. Buatlah kesan pertama yang baik dengan mereka.''

"E-eh, ba-baik. Aku akan berusaha─'' ujar Hinata semangat meski hatinya masih berdegup kencang.

Dengan persiapan hati yang matang, Hinata dan Kakashi memasuki ruangan yang sudah disiapkan tak jauh dari pintu gedung dan mencoba membuka kenop pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, mata Hinata langsung terbuka lebar melihat siapa saja yang sedang duduk di tempat_ meeting_ tersebut. Sebuah meja panjang dengan bangku disekelilingnya kini sudah hampir terisi penuh dengan orang-orang yang menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata kenal beberapa diantara mereka. Ada Karin, artis yang sedang disorot media berkat popularitasnya yang sebanding dengan skandalnya, serta Inuzuka Kiba, aktor yang namanya melejit berkat dorama-dorama yang ia mainkan selalu menempati _rating_ tinggi. Melihat keduanya, Hinata yakin dorama ini bukanlah hanya main-main belaka untuk memilih Hinata sebagai peran utama.

"Aah, tak kusangka gadis ini mengalahkanku dalam menjadi peran utama.'' Karin yang mulai membuka mulutnya menatap Hinata serius dan mengambil _script_ di atas mejanya. "Bahkan dialogku bisa dihitung dengan jari. Padahal anak ini anak baru '_kan_?!''

"Hoi, sopanlah sedikit!'' Kiba yang melihat kelakuan Karin mendelik ke arah gadis berambut merah tersebut dan buru-buru berdiri. "Hyuuga Hinata, '_kan_? Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kita akan menjadi teman sekelas di dorama nanti.''

"Ah, salam kenal.'' Hinata meraih tangan Kiba yang tersenyum lebar untuk bersalaman. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung terlebih Kakashi harus meniggalkannya dan duduk di bangku bersama para _staff _yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Biarkan saja gadis itu. Dia sangat berbeda dengan di layar kaca, mulutnya memang seperti itu.'' Bisik Kiba jahil meski Hinata hanya menatapnya tak percaya. ''Kau ini, aku berkata yang sesungguhnya!"

"A-ah, terimakasih.'' Hinata tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang terlihat bersahabat disini.

"O,ya.. kau pemain _Saiken_ juga '_kan_?'' tanya Kiba lagi membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bigung.

"_Ju-juga_?''

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Salah satu pemain _Saiken_ juga main dorama ini. Uchiha Sasuke, kau ingat?''

"E-eeh?!'' Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya menyadari suaranya terlalu kencang saat itu. Ia belum pernah dengar hal ini, bahkan dari mulut Sasuke sendiri. Hinata ingat betul Ia sudah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Ia akan main di dorama ini, entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan hingga merahasiakannya dari Hinata.

"Kau ini, masa lawan mainmu saja tidak tahu.'' Kiba tertawa pelan. ''Yah, walaupun dia hanya pemeran pendamping juga.''

"Eh? Sa.. U-uchiha-san bukan pemeran utama?''

"Tidak juga, tapi peran utamanya dipegang oleh Gaara. Kau kenal? Model yang sedang naik daun itu.''

Wajah Hinata sudah tak bisa dirangkaikan apapun. Entah apa yang harus Hinata sebut kondisi ini. Takdir? Keajaiban? Ketidaksengajaan? Entah apa itu Hinata hanya bisa pasrahkan dirinya. Kenapa bisa Sasuke dan Gaara dipertemukan di saat ini. Terlebih kedua laki-laki itu belum pernah ditemukan dengan baik sebelumnya.

''Kau mau tahu kenapa Gaara yang terpilih?'' Karin yang mengambil kursi di sebelah Hinata menatapnya jahil. "Bukankah karena gosip denganmu?''

"E-eh?''

"Yamato-san memang selalu memproduksi dorama-dorama yang melejit. Tapi apa kau sadar bahwa dia mengenakan aktor yang sedang terlibat skandal ataupun rumor-rumor sehingga_ rating_ doramanya selalu terangkat selain dari cerita yang bagus?'' Karin menunjukkan telunjukknya ke wajah Hinata. "Dan posisimu sebagai karkter utama dengan lawan main yang dirumorkan adalah kekasihnya sangat membuat masyarakat tertarik nantinya. Untung besar untuk Yamato-san, bukan?''

"A-aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Gaara-san. "

"Hmm.. benarkah?'' Karin tersenyum simpul. Saat pintu terbuka, matanya langsung menuju ke arah pintu dan melonjak kaget.''Ah! Sasuke-san!''

Hati hinata langsung lompat saat mendengar Karin memanggil nama Sasuke disampingnya. Hinata lirikkan matanya dan benar saja, Ia melihat sosok Sasuke dengan Anko dibelakangnya berjalan menuju meja dengan wajah dingingnnya.

"Oh, Sasuke! Sudah lama!" Kiba tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Sasuke semangat. "Tak kusangka kau menerima tawaran main dorama.''

"Yah, karena ada hal yang harus kuawasi di dorama ini.'' jawab Sasuke sembari menatap Hinata tajam meski Kiba yang di sampingnya terlihat kebingungan. "Lama tak bertemu, Hyuuga-san.''

"A-ah, i-iya..'' Hinata tertunduk dalam. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini duduk di samping Kiba.

"Sasuke-san! Lama tak bertemu─!'' Karin yang langsung pindah dengan duduk disebelah Sasuke buru-buru mendekatinya dan menatapnya lekat. "Aku lihat pertunjukkan kabukimu di televisi. Kau benar-benar tampan!''

"─.Apa kau benar-benar menontonnya? Aku selalu menjadi perempuan, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi tampan.'' balas Sasuke dingin membuat Karin mati kutu. Suasana di antara mereka berempat tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Para staff dan produser yang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat kondisi para pemainnya.

''Permisi,'' tiba-tiba suara berat memecah suara pemain lain dan membuat orang-orang serta _staff_ menatapnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara.

"Gaara! Kemari!'' lambai Kiba ke arah Gaara. Tampaknya Kiba benar-benar orang yang mudah bergaul hingga mengenal siapapun disini.

Gaara lalu berjalan ke arah meja diikuti tatapan para artis lain hingga _staff_ yang sedang bersiap-siap. Mereka seakan penasaran bagaimana percakapan antara Gaara dan Hinata yang dilihat langsung dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Terlebih berkat Karin yang pindah di sebelah Sasuke, Gaara mau tak mau duduk di samping Hinata karena hanya bangku itulah yang satu-satunya kosong. Tampaknya Hinata benar-benar tidak beruntung kali ini.

"Baiklah, karena semua pemain sudah berkumpul aku akan menjelaskan cerita dari dorama ini. Kalian pasti sudah baca scriptnya, bukan? Kuharap kalian mendalami peran masing-masing." Yamato yang berdiri sembari melihat ke arah _script_nya berseru pelan.

Hinata yang baru memegang _script_ di tangannya melihat isi lembaran putih tersebut dengan seksama. Ia sudah membaca cerita dari dorama yang akan dibuat menjadi 9 episode ini. Ceritanya diangkat dari novel best seller pada tahun lalu dimana bercerita mengenai gadis bernama Aoi yang dimainkan oleh Hinata memiliki kekasih yang akan dimainkan Sasuke nantinya. Tetapi karena kondisi Aoi lambat laun melemah, Ia harus tinggal di RS tanpa memberitahu sang kekasih. Saat itu Aoi bertemu seorang pasien yang dimainkan oleh Gaara dan seiring berjalannya waktu keduanya jatuh cinta. Di sinilah Aoi harus memberitahu sang kekasih bahwa Ia mencintai laki-laki lain, tetapi hatinya tak bisa menerima hal tersebut karena sang kekasih tetap memberikan kebaikan terus-menerus padanya. Pada akhir cerita, penyakit Aoi semakin parah dan akhirnya Ia meminta maaf pada sang kekasih karena mencintai lelaki lain sebelum akhirnya menutup mata selamanya. Pada seluruh cerita memang lebih difokuskan mengenai bagaimana Aoi mencintai sang pasien di RS yang sama dengannya, tetapi hatinya tetap bertautan dengan sang kekasih. Meski berakhir sedih, tetapi entah mengapa cerita ini sangat disukai oleh para masyarakat sehingga banyak ekspetasi tinggi saat berita bahwa novel ini akan dijadikan dorama muncul.

"Indah," bisik Hinata saat sang produser menceritakan cerita dari dorama tersebut. Ia tersenyum lembut sembari memandangi script di tangannya dan berbisik pelan. "Aku akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga."

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai berlatih dialog. Kita mulai dari _Episode 1_."

Para pemain lalu mulai saling berdialog dengan seluruh kemampuan masing-masing. Para staff yang melihatnya sangat puas mendengar dialog yang terucap. Meski belum berakting, hanya dengan suara mereka saja bisa dilihat bahwa dorama ini akan suskes nantinya.

.

.

"_Otsukare_! Apa kau ada acara lagi nanti?" Kiba yang keluar dari ruangan meeting bersama dengan pemain lain menghampiri Hinata santai.

"Ti-tidak, aku akan langsung pulang." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Baiklah, aku duluan, ya! Sampai bertemu minggu depan!" Kiba tersenyum lebar mengingat jadwal syuting akan dimulai minggu depan. Ia lalu berlari pelan seraya melambai ke arah Hinata yang juga membalasnya. Ia benar-benar sangat baik pada Hinata membuat sang gadis bermata lavender ini nyaman.

"..Hyuuga-san," tiba-tiba suara dari belakang membuat Hinata bergidik dan menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Ga..Gaara-san,"

"─Scriptmu, tertinggal." Gaara menyerahkan gulungan kertas putih dengan nama Hinata di atasnya dan menatapnya datar. "Mohon bantuannya untuk drama kali ini."

"Eh, u-uhm, mohon ban─"

"Ah, Gaara-san." seorang suara tiba-tiba memotong percakapan keduanya dan menatap Gaara bersahabat. "Salam kenal, ini kali pertama kita bertemu."

"..Uchiha-san─" Gaar terdiam dan kembali menatap wajah Sasuke. "Tidak juga, seingatku kita pernah bertemu saat kau menjemput Hyuuga-san di studio tempo lalu."

Hanya dengan kalimat Gaara, Hinata langsung kelabakan. Ia baru ingat Hinata berpapasan dengan Gaara saat Sasuke menjemputnya dulu. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika tahu keduanya menjalin hubungan.

"Oh, kau ingat." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahumu untuk tidak mendekati gadisku."

"..." Gaara terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia lirik dari sudut matanya wajah Sasuke yang juga semakin menajam di sampingnya dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Belum sempat Gaara membuka mulutnya, sang manajer tiba-tiba memanggilnya di ujung lorong membuat dirinya langsung menatap manajernya tersebut sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempatnya. "Aku permisi dulu."

Hinata dan Sasuke yang tinggal berdua di lorong tersebut hanya bisa diam hingga Gaara benar-benar pergi. Para staff yang masih berada di sana tampak penasaran dengan sesekali melirik ke arah keduanya lekat-lekat.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu padanya!" seru Hinata berbisik agar orang disekitar mereka tak mendengarnya.

"..Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa kau milikku." ujar Sasuke santai sembari berjalan menuju keluar gedung diikuti Hinata yang juga menuju mobil Kakashi di luar. Sasuke tampaknya terlihat suram dari caranya berbicara. Tidak pernah Ia bicara sedingin ini pada Hinata sebelumnya. Sesampainya di tempat parkir gedung, Sasuke menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya paksa tak peduli Hinata yang kaget akan perilakunya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Aku harus menuju ke mobil Kakashi-san, jika tidak dia─"

"Diam." potong Sasuke cepat. "Tadi itu aku benar-benar menahan emosi saat melihat laki-laki itu. Memuakkan."

"Sa-sasuke-kun,"

"Aku lebih menguasai drama dibanding dirinya." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah memasuki dunia ini dari kecil, penghasilanku pasti lebih besar dari laki-laki itu, sikapku juga akan lebih dewasa dibanding dia, Aku lebih memperhatikan dirimu darpiada laki-laki itu, Aku juga─"

"..Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Hinata yang bingung dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bicara ngawur menatapnya lekat dan menyadari wajah Sasuke beda dari yang biasa Ia lihat. Entah apa, tapi Hinata merasa pedih melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kini bersandar di pundaknya, poni Sasuke yang turun menutupi wajahnya kini. "_Nee_, Sasu─"

"Jangan putuskan aku."

"Eh?"

"Kumohon, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata mendorong pundak bidang Sasuke untuk bangun dan menatap wajah pemilik raven tersebut dalam dengan wajah seriusnya. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?!"

"...Kupikir kau merasa dia lebih baik dariku."

"E-eh?" Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana mungkin.."

"Maaf, mungkin pikiranku juga kacau," Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar gadis baik."

Hinata yang melihat wajah Sasuke terdiam. Ia baru kali ini melihat seorang Sasuke yang angkuh itu menatapnya penuh kekosongan. Dengan pelan Hinata usapkan tangannya di wajah Sasuke lembut sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat Sasuke merajuk seperti ini.''

"...apa buruk?''

"Eh?''

"Kakakku bilang aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini.'' Hinata yang mendengar Sasuke mengungkit sang kakak tak percaya mendegarnya. Baru kali ini Sasuke sendirilah yang bicara tentang lelaki yang bahkan Hinata tidak tahu rupanya.

"Sasuke-kun, siapapun boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya.'' Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "Itu bukan hal yang buruk.''

"..begitu,'' Sasuke dengan segera menghela nafasnya lega dan dengan spontan memeluk Hinata erat, sangat erat hingga Hinata merasa sedikit sesak karenanya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Kau terlalu kencang memelukku.'' ujar Hinata dengan wajahnya yang bersandar di pundak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini..'' ucap Sasuke tertahan. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.''

Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata gemas, seakan tak ingin melepaskan rangkulannya di tubuh Hinata yang hangat. Sebaliknya, Hinata yang merasa kehangatan tubuh Sasuke merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Sasuke yang mulai melonggarkannya.

''Ng-ngomong-ngomong, ke-kenapa Kakakmu berkata begitu?'' tanya Hinata hati-hati saat Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata lurus. Beda dari yang Hinata bayangkan, kali ini Sasuke tidak terlihat marah saat Hinata mengungkit hal tersebut, wajahnya hanya datar tanpa ada emosi di wajahnya.

"Karena dia tahu dia akan pergi dari keluargaku.''

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu kan seorang pemain _Kabuki_ biasanya adalah turunan dari pemain _Kabuki_ tersebut? Begitu pula dengan Uchiha, dari jaman ke jaman pemain _Kabuki_ di Uchiha sudah terbebani akan ekspetasi yang besar. Kakakku juga tahu bahwa suatu hari Ia harus menggantikan posisi Ayah sewaktu-waktu.''

"U-uhmm..'' Hinata mengaggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke bercerita seperti ini padanya.

"Lalu, saat aku lahir Kakakku sangat senang. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena aku adalah lai-laki yang berarti aku juga akan mengikuti jalur _Kabuki_ nantinya. Maka dari itu, sejak aku kecil dialah yang mengajariku_ Kabuki_ hingga aku menyukai_ Kabuki_ begitu dalam. Tapi,''

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan menunduk dalam. Kepalan tangannya tampak bergetar menahan emosi yang Ia tahan sebelumnya.

"Kakakku pergi dan membuang _Kabuki_. Dia mengajariku agar dia bisa pergi dari dunia _Kabuki_ ini. Mengorbankan aku demi kebebasannya.''

"Sa-sasuke-kun..''

"Padahal dia sendiri tahu bahwa dirinya lebih hebat daripada aku. Dia seakan menginjak diriku begitu saja.''

"Ku-kupikir tindakan Kakakmu bukan untuk melepasnya dari dunia _Kabuki_.'' ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. "Dia pasti punya alasan..''

"Tidak, dia hanyalah orang asing semenjak keluar dari rumah. Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi padanya.''

"...''

"Ah! Disini kau ternyata!'' suara Anko dari luar mobil membuat Sasuke dan Hinata yang berada di bangku belakang terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru melihat dari jendela wajah Anko dan juga Kakashi di belakangnya. "Kupikir kalian kemana. Kakashi sampai datang kepadaku karena kalian!''

"Ma-maafkan aku,'' Hinata yang baru keluar dari mobil segera membungkuk dalam.

"Haah, setidaknya hubungi aku jika kau bertemu dia.'' Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, Anko. Sesuai dengan rencana yang tadi.''

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.''

"Eh? Ada apa?'' tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku ada rapat mendadak. Anko bilang Ia mau mengantarmu dulu karena kebetulan dia juga membawa mobil sendiri, jadi pergilah bersama Anko.''

"Ah, maaf merepotkan!''

"Tenang saja,''

"Kakashi-san,'' potong Sasuke kencang. "Apa Hinata ada jadwal besok?''

"Hm? Tidak, dia dapat libur 2 hari.''

"Baguslah. Aku akan meminjamnya dulu.'' Sasuke segera duduk di bangku pengemudi dan menarik Hinata cepat. ''Anko, aku yang akan mengantarnya.''

"Eh?! Tu-tunggu, Sasuke!'' teriak Anko meski mobil _sport_ milik Sasuke kini sudah melesat keluar dari parkiran membuat Anko langsung mengomel bertubi-tubi bersamaan dengan Kakashi yang hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan mantan artisnya tersebut.

.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba...''

"Menginaplah dirumahku. Jika di apartemenmu, bisa gawat jika ada wartawan melihat kau turun nanti.'' ujar Sasuke mengingat apartemen Hinata adalah apartemen yang terkenal karena ditinggali orang dari kalangan artis di dalamnya. Sudah pasti ada satu atau dua _paparazzi_ yang tiap hari berada di sana mencari berita.

"Eh?! Ta-tapi..''

"Tenang saja, ada satu kamar bekas kakakku yang kosong. Kau bisa tidur disana.''

"U-uhm.. baiklah.'' ujar Hinata pasrah. Jika sudah begini, tampaknya akan percuma menolak Sasuke.

"Lalu, di drama tadi.. Maaf, aku sengaja memberi kejutan padamu, kalau aku juga ikut audisi drama itu." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ah, a-aku sangat kaget melihat nama Sasuke-kun di daftar pemain."

"Ya, aku langsung audisi saat tahu bahwa pemeran utama laki-lakinya adalah orang itu. Harusnya aku juga mengincar peran utama."

"Sa-sasuke-kun," Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tapi meski begitu, di drama itu kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku senang─"

"Ya, walau kau akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu."

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata pelan melihat rajukkan Sasuke yang tetap fokus ke jalanan. "Ano, Ga-gaara-san tidaklah buruk. Dia mengajari beberapa hal dalam dunia model, jadi.."

"Ya, aku tahu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata. "Aku percaya padamu."

"...Uhm." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia yakin sudah tak bisa lagi dihitung dengan jari betapa seringnya Sasuke berkata bahwa Ia mempercayai dirinya, Hinata semakin merasa bahwa Ia benar-benar membuat Sasuke khawatir belakangan ini. "Ano, Sasuke-kun─"

_CIIITT!_

Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, tiba-tiba tangan kiri Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke pelukannya erat sementara tangan kanannya memegang setir. Decitan rem membuat suara yang begitu nyaring di telinga Hinata yang bisa melihat kini Sasuke melempar setirnya ke pinggir jalan dan mengerem begitu tiba-tiba. Bunyi klakson mobil Sasuke berderu kencang seiring mobilnya yang memutar ke luar jalanan. Mobil yang awalnya berada di jalanan kini terhempas ke pinggir jalan di sebuah rerumputan. Jika saja mobil Sasuke tak berhenti lebih cepat, pasti mobilnya kini menabrak pohon di depannya tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja!?" seru Sasuke kencang ke arah Hinata yang masih di dalam dekapannya.

"Ah, u-uhm.. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata lemas dengan keringat dingin. Lima detik tadi merupakan waktu paling mencekam dalam hidupnya selama ini.

"Sialan! Mobil tadi sengaja berusaha menabrakkan mobilnya." umpat Sasuke melihat mobil putih di depannya yang ikut berhenti. Mobil yang berjalan di arah sebaliknya dari Sasuke tadi tampak berusaha menabrakkan mobilnya ke arah mobil Sasuke tanpa ragu barusan. "Aku akan turun,"

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun! Jangan perpanjang urusan─"

"Tidak, jika refleksku tidak bagus tadi kau bisa saja terluka!" Sasuke lepaskan tangan Hinata yang menahan tubuhnya dan keluar dari mobil. Hinata yang melihatnya dari dalam mobil hanya bisa berdoa tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Sasuke nantinya.

"Hei, buka kacamu!" seru Sasuke kencang ke arah bangku pengemudi yang masih menutup kacanya. Sasuke bisa tahu bahwa pemilik mobil ini bukan sembarangan dilihat dari betapa mewahnya mobil yang kini di depannya. "Hoi─!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Apa kau tak punya sopan santun sebagai seorang Uchiha?" kaca mobil belakang yang terbuka menunjukkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang menyala di dalamnya.

"...Itachi─" geram Sasuke melihat siapa yang duduk di bangku belakang dengan setelan jasnya rapih. "Kau mau membunuhku barusan?!"

"..Hn." Itachi menyeringai tipis dan segera keluar dari mobil, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang tampak begitu kaget melihat siapa yang kini berada di depan matanya. "Sudah lama tak bertemu, adikku─"

"Orang itu," bisik Hinata yang melihat situasi di depannya semakin mencekam. Ia lihat dari balik kaca wajah Sasuke yang baru kali ini Ia lihat, penuh kemarahan seakan Sasuke bisa membunuh orang kapan saja. Dari sekali lihat Hinata bisa tahu bahwa orang di depan Sasuke adalah sang Kakak yang baru saja dibicarakan. "Sasuke-kun.."

"Pergi, jangan tunjukkan mukamu lagi." tukas Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa? Aku kakakmu,"

"Menjijikan. Aku tidak ingat punya Kakak sepertimu."

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Akhirnya Sasuke face to face ketemu Itachi. Hime juga bisa jadi ketemu dengan Itachi /woi**

**Haha maaf ya kalau updatenya lama, aku lagi UTS T^T**

**Semoga saat libur nanti aku bisa lebih cepat udpate /nangis**

**Makasih banyak sudah review huhuuhuhu seneng banget ;;;**

**Sampai ketemu di next chapter! Ditunggu reviewnya X""(**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo semuanya!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Step 11  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang geram dari belakang. Entah apa, tapi Hinata yakin kepalan tangan Sasuke yang Ia lihat bisa menghancurkan benda dalam sekali pukulan. Merasa harus keluar, buru-buru Hinata membuka seat belt di tubuhnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata segera berdiri di belakang Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.."

"Hinata!" Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata di belakangnay segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata kaget. "Cepat kembali,"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Hei, hei.. Tidakkah kau bicara lebih lembut padanya?" Itachi yang melihat gadis berambut indigo di depannya langsung menatapnya lekat.

"Ah, Anda.." Hinata yang melihat wajah Itachi dari dekat langsung ingat akan kejadian dimana Ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan ditolong oleh seseorang setelahnya. Hinata yakin dengan pasti orang di depannya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang waktu itu.

"Hm? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Itachi sopan menyadari Hinata tampak mengenalnya.

"A-anda politisi yang pernah menolongku waktu itu, 'kan?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"O,ya? Maaf─ Aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi kalau benar begitu aku senang mendengarnya." Itachi tersenyum tipis membuat Hinata sendiri bingung bahwa laki-laki ini tidak seburuk yang Ia kira.

"Jangan bicara dengannya, Hinata. Dia hampir membunuhmu tadi," Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam sembari memegang pundak Hinata erat. "Kau juga, jangan sekali-kali menampakkan wajahmu di depanku lagi."

Sasuke yang tampak mulai mereda segera berjalan sembari menarik tubuh Hinata untuk ikut kembali ke dalam mobil. Hinata yang ragu-ragu, kembali menoleh kebelakang sekilas. Ia yakin Itachi melambaikan tangannya lembut ke arahnya.

'_Kenapa Sasuke-kun membenci orang sebaik itu?_'

.

.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata yang kembali menjalankan mobilnya ke arah jalan raya. Hinata sesungguhnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Itachi, tapi langsung Ia urungkan melihat mood Sasuke masih memburuk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" ujar Sasuke membuka percakapan meski matanya fokus ke jalanan.

"U-uhm, terimakasih. Untung saja refleks Sasuke sangat cepat!" seru Hinata pelan sembari tersenyum senang. Ia lihat wajah Sasuke masih datar, tidak terlihat moodnya membaik kali ini. "Anu, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hm?"

"...U-uhm, ti-tidak." Hinata lagi-lagi membatalkan niat untuk bertanya mengenai Itachi. Ia benar-benar penasaran tapi takut untuk bertanya, entah apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang Itachi, 'kan?" tebak Sasuke tepat. "Aku hanya membencinya. Intinya, aku tak mau bicara tentang dia."

"Tapi, tampaknya dia tidak─"

"Hinata─" potong Sasuke cepat. "Kurasa kau paling mengerti perasaanku. Sepertinya salah."

"Eh?"

"Bisakah aku langsung mengantarmu pulang? Moodku tampaknya kurang baik." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Ba-baiklah..'' balas Hinata tak bersemangat. Ia merasa takut untuk mengataka bahwa Ia ingin bersama Sasuke lebih lama, sepertinya dirinya juga tak bisa bicara semudah itu melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

"Aku akan menginap ditempatmu.''

"Eh?!'' Seru Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. "Ke-kenapa? Tapi, moodmu sedang..''

"Yah, aku juga tak merasa nyaman jika pulang kerumah. Bolehkan?''

"I-itu.. tentu saja. Tapi, kurasa ada wartawan di depan apartemen karena di lantai bawahku ada artis yang ketahuan skandalnya.''

"Tenang saja, kau lupa aku ini siapa?''

"E-eh?'' Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Entah mengapa Hinata bisa melihat wajah angkuh Sasuke saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

.

.

Apartemen tempat Hinata berada sudah reda dengan adanya wartawan dibanding pagi 7 malam ini hanya ada 4 orang wartawan yang tersisa tampak menunggu di balik taman depan apartemennya berada. Baru mereka akan bersiap pulang, tiba-tiba mobil _sport_ hitam melesat masuk ke arah parkiran yang berada didepan pintu masuk apartemen. Wartawan yang awalnya lemas langsung bersemangat kembali melihat mobil yang sudah pasti dimiliki oleh orang yang bukan sembarangan.

"Lihat! Itu model Hyuuga Hinata, 'kan?'' bisik salah satu wartawan dengan pelan sembari berusaha bersembunyi. Ia tengokan kepalanya tinggi agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, tapi sayang, malam terlalu gelap hingga wajah Hinata tak terlihat jelas saat itu.

"Benar, dari rambutnya sudah pasti itu Hinata. Apa di bersama manajernya?"

"Tidak, kurasa yang disebelahnya itu─ Ehm.. perempuan?!" seru wartawan yang ikut menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat kejadian di depan matanya. "Siapa wanita itu? Artis?"

"Tidak, samar sekali tapi kurasa bukan."

"Apa dia model juga? Tubuhnya tinggi sekali." sang wartawan yang segera mengeluarkan buku catatan hanya bisa bingung harus menuliskan berita apa karena tidak ada yang aneh. Belum sempat mereka kembali melihat, Hinata dan temannya tersebut sudah hilang dari pandangan saat memasuki apartemen.

.

.

"Haah, untunglah mereka tidak sadar." ujar Hinata lega merasa tidak ada bunyi kamera semenjak Ia keluar mobil. Hinata lalu melihat ke belakangnya, dan menemukan Sasuke yang baru menutup pintu kamar apartemennya. "S-sasuke-kun, aku tidak menyangka kau akan berpenampilan seperti itu."

Sasuke yang segera melepas wig panjanganya langsung melempar wig hitam tersebut ke lantai dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau pikir untuk siapa aku sampai menyamar begini? Ini kedua kalinya aku harus menyamar begini untukmu."

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga tidak mau cari masalah dengan wartawan itu." Sasuke yang selesai melepas sepatunya lalu memasuki ruangan Hinata diikuti sang pemilik yang langsung menuju dapur. "Hinata, aku akan tidur di kamarmu."

"Eh?! Ke-kenapa?" seru Hinata hingga cangkir di tangannya hampir saja terlepas dari tangannya. "Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun.. A-aku rasa itu bukan ide yang baik. Bagaimana kalau wartawan itu─"

"Wartawan itu tidak akan masuk kamarmu, 'kan?" Sasuke duduk di sofa panjang dan membuka tasnya segera. Ia keluarkan script di dalamnya dan menatap Hinata penuh maksud. "Ini, kau berlatih dialog denganku malam ini. Lusa pengambilan gambar untuk adegan kita berdua, aku malas jika diulang sampai berkali-kali."

"Ah, begitu maksudmu.."

"Hm? Apa kau berpikir aku menginap untuk menyerangmu?" tanya Sasuke santai membuat Hinata langsung gelagapan.

"Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku hanya tidak mau Sasuke-kun tidur di sofa, jadi─"

"Aku bisa tidur di kasur bersamamu." balas Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis membuat Hinata hanya membisu melihat tampang Sasuke di depannya. Berusaha mengalihkan topik, Hinata kebali menyibukkan dirinya membuat teh untuk Sasuke yang juga langsung kembali fokus pada scriptnya.

"Aah, aku tidak suka dengan cerita ini. Kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta pada orang lain saat kau masih menjalin hubungan denganku?" gumam Sasuke disaat membaca script di tangannya.

"Ta-tapi, akhirnya _heroine-_nya menyadari kalau dia menyukai kekasihnya, _'kan_? Kurasa ceritanya cukup menarik." jawab Hinata selagi menaruh cangkir di atas meja. "Lagipula, ini kan hanya akting."

"...Hmm?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya saat membuka halaman berikutnya dan menatap Hinata tajam. "Kau sudah lihat _script-_nya sampai akhir cerita?"

"Eh? Belum."

"Ada adegan kau dan Gaara berciuman disini." ujar Sasuke dingin. "Haah─ sudah kuduga pasti ada adegan seperti ini."

"..E-eh?" wajah Hinata yang memerah langsung Ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sasuke ragu. "Sasuke-kun, apa itu sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja. Ah, benar juga. Kau belum pernah mendapat adegan seperti ini, ya?"

"U-uhm.."

"Tenang saja, apa kau mau aku mengajarimu?" Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya dan mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata yang langsung mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun! Kita harus serius berlatih, bukan?!"

"..Ya, aku akan membuatmu berlatih adegan ini. Kau tidak mau kan gagal dan melakukannya berulang kali dengan laki-laki itu? Pokoknya, kau harus berhasil melakukan adegan ini dalam satu kali _take_." titah Sasuke membuat Hinata mati kutu.

"A-aku akan berusaha."

.

.

.

* * *

Semalaman Hinata tidak bisa tertidur berkat titah sang Raja. Siapalagi kalau bukan Sasuke, yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur apartemennya. Hinata yang baru saja memejamkan matanya, terbangun 3 jam kemudian berkat alarm ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. Hinata rasanya sedikit heran mengapa Sasuke masih bisa pulas dengan deringan suara burung bercicit nyaring itu.

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Tenten," ingat Hinata melihat notes di ponselnya. Ia hampir saja lupa bahwa Tenten meminta waktu liburnya ini untuk ditemani ke kota sebelah demi menonton Kabuki. Tidak mungkin Hinata menolak ajakan teman yang membantunya hingga bisa seperti ini sekarang. "Aku akan membangunkan Sasuke-kun dan bersiap-siap."

Hinata menurunkan kakinya dari atas kasur dan menatap Sasuke lekat. Ia baru sadar Sasuke masih mengenakan baju semalam, pasti Ia juga ketiduran setelah Hinata malam itu. Tapi tinggal satu jam lagi waktu janjiannya dengan Tenten, Ia harus membangunkan Sasuke atau Ia akan telat nantinya.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun? Bangunlah.." panggil Hinata perlahan meski tangannya berusaha menggerakan tubuh Sasuke yang langsung membuka matanya.

"Ada apa? Sudah pagi?"

"E-eh, begitulah. Ano, aku harus pergi. Apa Sasuke-kun bisa mengunci pintunya saat pulang nanti?"

"...Kemana?"

"Ah, te-teater. Temanku memintaku menemaninya menonton Kabuki di kota sebelah." balas Hinata canggung.

"Hmm─ Teater itu,ya?"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun tahu?"

"Tentu saja, sebelum membuka teater di kota ini aku dulunya bermain Kabuki di sana." ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata ingat bahwa saat Ia menonton Kabuki bersama Tenten adalah saat dimana teater tersebut baru dibuka di kotanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap. Sasuke-kun bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut." Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun dan menatap Hinata tajam. "Apa boleh?"

"E-eeh.. A-aku akan tanya Tenten dulu.." balas Hinata ragu. Rasa-rasanya Ia bisa menebak bagaimana jawaban Tenten jika Hinata bilang bahwa Sasuke, sang aktor Kabuki kesukaannya ingin ikut menonton bersamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Waaaah─! Hinata, aku tidak menyangka kau kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke!" bisik Tenten sembari menarik Hinata ke arahnya agar tak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang berada di belakang Hinata.

"A-aku akan menceritakannya nanti.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Rasanya Ia harus berterimakasih pula berkat Tenten Ia bisa bertemu Sasuke.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san. Aku bekerja di agensi yang sama dengan Hinata sebagai staff-nya." Tenten membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam, dibalas oleh Sasuke sopan.

"Maaf tiba-tiba mengganggu waktu kalian berdua." Sasuke yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam tak terlihat raut wajahnya kini. Yang pasti, Hinata bisa lihat Sasuke terlihat cukup senang mengetahui Ia akan menuju ke teater Kabuki, tempatnya dulu berada.

"Sasuke-kun, apa tidak apa-apa kita jalan berdua seperti ini?" bisik Hinata sembari berjalan ke arah stasiun kereta. Karena tempatnya memakan waktu 1 jam lebih menaiki kereta, Hinata menyarankan untuk tidak membawa mobil. Tapi tampaknya berada dalam kerumunan seperti ini membuat Hinata sedikit was-was.

"Tenang saja, sebenarnya jika kita bersikap biasa orang juga tidak akan peduli." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang juga mengenakan topi dan kacamata polosnya. "Tapi entah bagaimana denganmu, sekali lihat sudah ketahuan kau itu Hinata."

"Eh? I-itu tidak mungkin!" seru Hinata pelan sembari membenarkan posisi topinya. Tenten yang berada di samping Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat interaksi antar keduanya, Ia benar-benar tak menyangka sahabatnya yang pemalu itu kini bisa bicara lebih lancar dengan laki-laki.

Setelah memasuki stasiun, mereka bertiga pun menaiki kereta shinkansen dan tepat 1 jam 15 menit sampai di tujuannya. Hinata bersyukur Ia sampai sebelum waktu Teater terakhir berakhir. Pukul 3 sore nanti adalah pertunjukan terakhir Kabuki hari itu, Ia tidak bisa melewatkannya. Tenten yang sudah berpengalaman langsung menuju ke arah teater dengan taksi bersama mereka, rasa-rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat bersamaan dengan rasa tak sabar dari Hinata dan Tenten.

"Apa Sasuke-kun kenal dengan aktor-aktor Kabuki disini?" tanya Hinata bersemangat saat taksi hampir sampai di tujuan mereka.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tampil sesering di teater sekarang. Aku hanya tampil saat ada acara tertentu saja."

"Eh? Uchiha-san bukan pemain reguler disana?" tanya Tenten yang juga penasaran.

"Begitulah. Karena di teater itu keluarga Senju, salah satu klan tertua di dunia Kabuki selain Uchiha."

"Be,begitu.." Hinata tatap wajah Sasuke di balik kacamatanya. Ia rasanya bisa merasakan perasaan Sasuke saat ini, entah mengapa Hinata jadi mengerti mengapa kini Uchiha membuat teater tersendiri dibawah naungannya.

Selagi berpikir, ketiganya akhirnya sampai digedung teater Kabuki yang mereka tuju. Beda dengan gedung teater yang Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Gedung ini lebih tradisional, gedung bagian depannya masih di lapisi oleh kayu-kayu dan beberapa patung-patung penyambut di kedua sisi pintu masuk yang besar. Pastilah bangunan ini sudah ada semenjak jaman dulu.

"Hebat─ Pengunjungnya banyak sekali.." gumam Hinata melihat isi dari gedung tersebut sudah penuh dengan antriran untuk pertunjukkan sore nanti.

"Aku akan membeli tiketnya! Kalian berdua duduklah dulu!" Tenten dengan bersemangat berlari ke arah antrian tiket meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata berduaan. Entah mengapa Hinata sendiri bingung harus membicarakan apa dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Kau tidak mau duduk?" tanya Sasuke sembari menepuk bangku kayu di sebelahnya.

"U-uhm.." Hinata dengan pelan duduk di samping Sasuke dan memandangnya ragu-ragu. "S-Sasuke-kun, kau tidak kangen dengan tempat ini?"

"Hn? Biasa saja. Aku hampir lebih dari 7 tahun ada di teater ini, jadi sudah sangat bosan kemari."

"Eh? Begitu─"

"Tapi, tidak berubah. Suasananya, harumnya, juga keriuhan di dalamnya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan melihat Hinata yang terkagum dengan raut wajah Sasuke barusan. "Kenapa kau jadi gugup?"

"Eh, i-itu.. Ku-kurasa akan canggung kalau aku bertanya-tanya tentang Kabuki, jadi─"

"Tenang saja, kau boleh bertanya apapun tentang Kabuki. Lalu, aku tidak ada masalah apapun dengan tempat ini jadi kau tidak perlu merasa canggung." ujar Sasuke tampak mengerti perasaan Hinata.

"Be-begitu─"

"Sa-Sasuke-san!?" tiba-tiba suara laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki pintu masuk langsung menatap keduanya ─tepatnya Sasuke─ dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar Sasuke, 'kan?!"

"...S-siapa?" bisik Hinata pelan sedikti takut. Tampaknya orang ini adalah orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke karena bisa mengenalinya meski Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kacamata hitam.

"Haah─ Tenang saja, Hinata." Sasuke berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. "Lama tak bertemu, Shisui-san."

"Sudah kukira itu kau melihatmu dari jauh!" lelaki bernama Shisui tersebut mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis. "Menyamar meski ini sudah sore,huh?"

"Yah, aku sedikit malas jika tersebar foto aneh." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata di belakangnya yang langsung kebingungan. Shisui sendiri langsung mengangguk paham dengan maksud Sasuke barusan. "Hinata, kemarilah."

"U-uhm.." Hinata dengan ragu-ragu berdiri dan mendekat ke samping Sasuke. Ia tatap wajah Shisui dan menunduk sopan. "Salam kenal, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Salam kenal, Aku Uchiha Shisui."

"Eh?" Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya bingung.

"Dia juga salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha, tapi dia masih bermain Kabuki disini karena alasan konyolnya." ucap Sasuke membuat Shisui hanya tertawa pahit.

"Kau tahu aku sedikit malas bicara jika mengenai hubungan Senju dan Uchiha, 'kan?" Shisui tersenyum simpul dan menatap Hinata lebih lekat. "Kau kekasihnya? Bersabarlah dengan bocah picik ini."

"Shisui-san!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Shisui yang mendekat ke arah Hinata jengkel. "Lagipula, sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak bersiap-siap?"

"Ah, aku sedang cedera jadi dapat cuti 2 minggu ini."

"Hmm─"

"Lalu, Itachi bagaimana? Kalian belum bicara lagi?"

"Tsk, jangan bicarakan dia." raut wajah Sasuke langsung mengkerut mendengar nama Itachi disebut. Rasanya Hinata yang melihatnya langsung mengerti Shisui yang di depannya ini tahu akan alasan mengapa Sasuke dan Itachi bertengkar.

"Hnn─ Kalian kakak beradik seharusnya rukun-rukun saja." Shisui lalu melihat jam di tangannya dan segera menatapnya kaget. "Gawat! Aku harus ke belakang panggung untuk menemui pelatih. Aku duluan, ya! Kita bertemu lagi setelah ini,"

"Tidak perlu!" balas Sasuke kesal. Ia langsung kembali menarik Hinata duduk ke bangku tadi dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Benar-benar, tidak berubah."

"_A-ano_.."

"Ah! Maaf, kau pasti bingung." Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata tak enak hati. "Dia itu pemain Kabuki di Uchiha, tapi karena alasan konyol yang aku tak mau menyebutnya, Ia masih bermain di sini. Lalu, dia itu sahabat baik Itachi."

"Sasuke-kun tampaknya sangat dekat dengannya─"

"Ya, karena Itachi selalu mengajakku jika jalan dengannya. Jadi mau tak mau dia ikut akrab denganku." jawab Sasuke tak menyembunyikan apapun. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"U-uhm─ tampaknya dia orang yang sangat baik.." jawab Hinata polos. "Dia tampak mengerti Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak juga, dia hanya sok tahu." celoteh Sasuke mengingat kejadian barusan. "Tapi, dia memang sangat baik."

"Uhm, aku tahu." Hinata tersenyum senang. Hinata tampak puas melihat Sasuke kembali menemui orang yang dekat dengannya disini. Rasanya tidak salah membawa Sasuke kembali ke gedung Kabuki satu ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu ini Hinata disibukkan dengan aktivitas yang sama. Syuting untuk doramanya, foto untuk majalah mingguan, datang ke acara televisi sebagai bintang tamu dan promosi dorama di sana-sini. Entah kapan tubuh mungilnya sampai di batas limit mengingat mata Hinata pun kini harus ditutupi oleh makeup agar kantung matanya tak terlihat.

"Hinata, besok syuting dramanya dimajukan menjadi jam 9. Karena itu, syuting untuk iklan dimajukan. Lalu─" Kakashi yang sedang membacakan agenda kerja Hinata menatap gadis dengan masker putih di wajahnya lelah. "Hinata, kau dengar?"

"Eh?! De-dengar, tenang saja." Hinata membuka masker diwajahnya yang sudah mengering dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Syuting untuk doramamu akan dimulai 20 menit lagi." Kakashi yang berada di ruang tunggu bersama Hinata menatap _stylist_ yang senantiasa menemaninya tajam. "Hei, cepat kerjakan _makeup_ dan pakaiannya."

"Sa-saya mengerti, Kakashi-san!" ujar lelaki bertubuh sempampai yang merupakan _stylist_ setia Hinata kini hingga jam tidurnya pun ikut terbuang demi gadis cantik yang kini di depannya. "Hinata, semangat ya!"

"_A-arigatou_, maaf kau juga jadi ikut sibuk."

"Tenang saja, aku bisa tidur saat selesai mendandanimu, tapi kau tetap harus bekerja." lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, Ia merasa kasihan dengan Hinata yang kini sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Apalagi manajer _sparta_-nya yang satu ini tetap saja bersikap kejam seperti biasa. Selesai merapihkan dandanan serta rambut Hinata, dengan segera Hinata keluar dari ruang tunggu nya untuk menunggu giliran syutingnya. Ia tengokkan kepalanya dan melihat sekarang masih giliran Gaara yang kini sedang di lokasi syutingnya bersama kru-kru lain. Berusaha tak mengganggu, Hinata hanya menatap dari jauh dengan penasaran.

"Hebat─" bisik Hinata melihat akting Gaara di depan kamera. Hinata masih belum terbiasa melihat sosok Gaara di depan kamera. Ia yang biasanya hanya memasang wajah seperti batu, menampilkan beragam ekspresi di depan kamera, sungguh profesional meski pekerjaan utamanya adalah model. Hal itu berlaku juga pada Sasuke, Hinata baru menyadari Sasuke begitu berkilauan di depan kamera. Sayang Sasuke tidak memiliki bagian untuk syuting hari ini sehingga hanya Gaara dan Hinata yang kali ini berada di lokasi.

"Hinata-san! Silahkan masuk!" ujar sang sutradara setelah selesai dengan bagian Gaara. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung buru-buru memasuki lokasi yang sudah di set sedemikian rupa seperti kamar rumah sakit. Disini adalah _scene_ dimana Hinata begitu merindukan kekasihnya tapi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Karena itu Hinata sudah belajar dengan keras untuk menangis di _scene_ kali ini.

Saat aba-aba dimulai, suasana menjadi sangat tenang. Hinata yang duduk di atas kasurnya menatap jendela dengan kesenduan dimatanya. buliran-buliran air mulai membashi kelopak dan jatuh ke permukaan. Entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan, tapi dalam sekali lihat perasaan orang yang menontonnya akan merasakan sakitnya dan rindunya sang gadis pada kekasihnya. Sutradara yang melihatnya pun tersenyum puas, Ia senang memilih Hinata sebagai pemainnya kali ini.

Hinata sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang Ia pikirkan saat itu, tapi rasa-rasanya Hinata hanya merasakan bagaimana perasaannya jika Ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya tapi tidak bisa. Mungkin itulah yang membuat air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Otsukare_," Gaara yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan kaleng minuman ke arah Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari lokasi segera menatap Hinata yang kebingungan.

"A-ah, _Otsukare_─" Hinata dengan ragu menerima kaleng minuman tersebut dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, hari ini tidak terasa selesai dengan cepat."

"Yah, scene kita tadi juga tidak buruk. Semoga berikutnya lebih baik lagi." ujar Gaara disambut anggukan pelan oleh Hinata yang mulai duduk di samping Gaara. "Kekasihmu tidak marah jika kita berduaan bicara seperti ini?"

"Eh!?" Hinata yang hampir tersedak karena pertanyaan Gaara langsung menatapnya kaget. "_A-ano_, itu─"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyebarkannya."

"H-hmm..Te-terimakasih─"

"Pacarmu pasti jadi tak leluasa karena sebelumnya kita berfoto untuk iklan dan majalah dengan cukup dekat. Sampaikan perminataan maafku untuknya," Gaara lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

"Tu-tunggu," Hinata memanggilnya pelan. "Kau kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan itu?"

"Yah─ Aku merasa tak enak pada pacarmu, apalagi kita menjadi lawan main. Aku hanya ingin tak ada kesalahpahaman saja."

"H-hmph─" Hinata menahan tawanya dan kembali menatap Gaara. "Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Sasuke-kun."

"..." Gaara mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hinata dan kembali menuju ruang tunggunya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Gaara yang biasanya tak peduli memikirkan hal tersebut hinga repot-repot membelikannya minuman. Merasa ingin buru-buru menyampaikannya Hinata segera mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomor Sasuke.

"Halo?"

"Eh?" Hinata terkesiap. Bukan Sasuke, yang mengangkat teleponnya bukanlah suara yang Ia kenal. "Ano, ini─ siapa?"

"...Kau sendiri?"

"..A-aku─"

"Hinata?" tanya sang penjawab telepon membaca nama di atas layar. "Jadi kau─"

"He? Be-benar.."

"Aku Itachi, kau kenal denganku?"

"Eh?!" Hinata segera menutupnya mulutnya tak percaya. Entah bagaimana nomor Sasuke kini diangkat oleh sang Kakak, Uchiha Itachi. "Ke-kenapa.."

"..Sasuke sedang latihan di _dojo_. Kebetulan ponselnya tertinggal di rumah dan kau menelepon saat aku sedang lewat. Apa kebetulan ini bisa kusebut sebagai kebetulan? Atau─ Keajaiban?"

"..Eh?" Hinata yang bingung menjawabnya hanya bisa terdiam mati kutu.

"_Nee_, Hinata-san. Ini menyangkut Sasuke, apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Itachi pelan dengan suara beratnya.

"Membantu?"

"Jangan katakan pada Sasuke. Aku ingin membuat anak itu kembali sadar, apa yang sebenarnya harus dia lakukan."

"Itachi-san.."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bertemu?" tanya Itachi perlahan tapi pasti.

"Ji-jika ini bisa membantu Sasuke-kun─" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya pasti. "Dimana kita bisa bertemu?"

"..Baiklah," Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kita bertemu langsung di kediaman Uchiha."

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Dikit ya /dibuang**

**Terimakasih banyak ya ampun aku nggak nyangka masih ada yang baca dan review**

**Ya, review untuk update XD maaf banget ya aku jarang update ;; Tapi aku lagi libur 2 bulan, jadi dipastikan bakal sering update ;;**

**Dari plot yang kubuat cerita ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi /woi/ **

**Terimakasih banyak semua yang sudah reviewww/ baca terus ya untuk tahu kelanjutan mereke hehueheu**

**Bye bye! ~~**


End file.
